Show de vizinha
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Lopez e Pierce: Eles são vizinhos, eles são rivais, eles se odeiam, eles só não poderiam esperar que suas filhas se apaixonassem bem no meio de uma importante competição.AU
1. Lopez x Pierce

_**Notas da autora:**_

_*****__Glee não me pertence._

_*Essa fic não tem nada a ver com o filme de mesmo nome._

_*Espero que gostem._

O bairro de McKinley era famoso por sua diversidade. Nenhum outro bairro de Lima, Ohio, tinha dentro de si uma enorme família hippie, uma família de latinos capitalistas e uma família de asiáticos com filhos adotivos. E o melhor, nenhum outro bairro naquela cidade tinha uma competição anual entre famílias durante o verão, que era conhecida como as Olímpiadas do McKinley, que valia além de um troféu e uma quantia em dinheiro, a briga pela soberania de uma ideologia.

Os participantes eram os Pierce (a enorme família hippie), os Lopez (os latinos capitalistas) e os Cohen-Chang (os asiáticos com filhos adotivos), mas desde a primeira edição, os únicos vencedores haviam sido os Lopez e os Pierce, empatados, com cinco troféus cada um. Os Cohen-Chang sempre haviam ficado na terceira e última posição, sendo conhecidos assim como os grandes perdedores.

A briga pela ideologia era gritante entre os hippies e os capitalistas, e havia começado anos antes das Olímpiadas se iniciarem, quando Simon Lopez e Gregory Pierce já vizinhos, mas que ainda eram politicamente educados entre si, e seus filhos costumavam brincar juntos ( apesar dos latinos acharem que o hábito dos Pierce não eram muitas vezes higiênicos)até que seus interesses entraram em confronto, quando Simon, um influente tinha planos de construir um shopping em uma das poucas áreas verdes da cidade, coisa que Gregory foi contra e fez tudo o que podia para impedir ,e acabou vencendo.

A partir desse acontecimento ambas as famílias se tornaram inimigas declaradas, e a rivalidade que começou com os pais respingou em todos os membros da família, suas esposas Angélica Lopez e Joan Pierce, também nunca mais se falaram, e até mesmo seus filhos adquiriram esse sentimento, e as mais afetadas com isso foram as meninas Brittany e Santana .

As duas costumavam ser amigas, mas foram bruscamente afastadas e por ironia do destino, sempre competiam uma contra a outra nas Olímpiadas, e na maioria das vezes a loira saia vencedora, visto que seu condicionamento físico era sempre melhor que o de Santana .

Além disso ,ambas meninas estudavam juntas e faziam parte das Cheerios, a equipe de líderes de torcida da escola.

Brittany era conhecida por ter um bom coração e seu talento para dançar, além de ser considerada por muitos, a menina mais bonita da escola, já Santana, que também era muito bonita, era mais conhecida por seu jeito nada agradável, sempre tendo algo na ponta da língua para colocar as pessoas para baixo. Bom, isso funcionava com quase todo mundo, menos com Brittany, que ao invés de chorar ou revidar aos insultos da latina como a grande maioria fazia, apenas sorria em resposta, enfurecendo a outra, que era incapaz de entender esse tipo de reação.

Mas a relação entre as duas meninas começou a mudar duas semanas antes do início da décima primeira edição das Olímpiadas do McKinley.

Era início de noite, e Santana estava sozinha em sua casa, seus pais estavam fazendo compras e seu irmão fora visitar a namorada. A adolescente adorava ficar sozinha em casa, porque ela podia fazer exatamente o que queria, como ela fazia naquele momento, assistindo vídeos da t.A.t.U, coisa que ela não poderia fazer sem ser questionada por ver um clipe onde duas meninas se beijavam na chuva se sua família estivesse em casa.

A latina estava confortável em seu sofá até que ouviu um barulho vindo de fora de sua casa que lhe chamou a atenção, parecia algo em seu quintal, fazendo-a parar o que estava vendo, e prestar a atenção. Ouviu outro barulho, teve certeza que havia alguém, ou pelo menos algum animal no quintal.

Santana levantou-se e pegou um bastão de beisebol de seu irmão, que estava sempre em lugares estratégicos da casa, caso algum ladrão ou um hipongo Pierce aparecesse ali, afinal, com aquele tanto de filhos e com os empregos que eles tinham ficava difícil manter a casa sem apelar para a ilegalidade.

Santana foi até a cozinha, e assustou-se ao ver um vulto através da porta que dava acesso aos fundos de sua casa. Andou lentamente até a porta, e apesar da situação ser perigosa, ela se garantia, já tinha feito aulas de Kung Fu e defesa pessoal, além de ter a força suficiente para arrebentar a cabeça de qualquer um, mas o que ela encontrou logo que abriu a porta não foi exatamente o esperado.

"Brittany?" Santana vociferou, assim que encontrou a loira carregando aquele gato gordo em seu quintal.

"É... Eu já estou indo" Brittany falou, sem tirar os olhos do bastão nas mãos de Santana.

"Não tão depressa mocinha, antes você vai me dizer o que está fazendo na minha casa." Santana falou, gostando daquela situação de ter a loira vulnerável e com certo medo diante dela.

"Lord Tubbington veio aqui, ele gosta das flores do seu jardim." Brittany argumentou, desejando que Santana a deixasse ir embora "Por favor, Santana."

"Você sabe que o meu pa... Nós odiamos esse seu gato obeso e todo aquele bando de animais, e queremos que você e o resto da sua trupe mantenham eles longe das nossas flores!" Brittany sorriu, deixando a latina um pouco confusa. "Qual é a graça?"

"Você é tão bonita, se não fosse por essa briga entre as nossas famílias eu já teria te beijado" Santana ficou alguns instantes assimilando o que ela acabara de ouvir. "Eu já beijei todo mundo naquela escola, meninos, meninas, Sr. Kidney o zelador".

"Você me ouviu, né?" Santana perguntou, fingindo ignorar o que a loira tinha lhe dito "Eu não quero mais ver esse bicho aqui, principalmente depois do que aquela criatura monstruosa fez!" A latina referiu-se a um incidente onde o bode (sim, um bode) da família Pierce, invadiu o quintal dos Lopez e comeu todos os lírios de Simon, e causou uma grande confusão, deixando o latino a beira de um ataque de nervos.

"O Ernesto não é uma criatura monstruosa, ele é um ótimo guardador de segredos" Brittany defendeu o pobre animal, que não fez aquilo por maldade, somente porque as flores deveriam ter um gosto agradável. Ele estava muito longe de ser uma criatura monstruosa. "Eu sempre conto meus segredos para ele, e ele nunca espalhou para ninguém."

"Vai embora daqui!" Santana ordenou, aquelas conversas estranhas eram demais para ela.

"Tchau Santana, Lord Tubbington, dá tchau para Santana" A loira pegou a pata do gato e mexeu como se estivesse se despedindo, antes de voltar correndo para a sua casa.

Santana foi para o quarto, pensativa, as palavras de Brittany não saiam de sua cabeça. Ela com muita dificuldade havia aceitado aquela "coisa" que sentia por meninas, e que Brittany era realmente atraente, várias vezes ela se pegou olhando para a outra durante as rotinas das Cheerios, ou mesmo quando ela dançava naquelas rodinhas bregas de violão que aqueles hipongos faziam durante as noites, mas isso não significava nada. Ela conhecia o estilo de vida que Brittany levava, ela provavelmente deveria ser a única pessoa na escola que a loira ainda não havia beijado, ela já devia ter tirado uma casquinha até mesmo daquela perdedora da Tina Cohen-Chang, que era meio esquisita também, mas ela, Brittany não iria conseguir. Não seria um troféu para aquela hiponga cérebro de minhoca, ela nunca se rebaixaria a isso.

"Nunca." Repetiu para si mesma, com uma única coisa em seus pensamentos, esse ano ela daria o seu máximo para que sua família vencesse aquela Olímpiada que iria começar logo.

_*Então o que achara? Adoraria ouvir a opinião de vocês ;)_


	2. A Era de Aquarius

A casa dos Pierce não era grande, mas sim confortável e com a cara deles. Eles moravam em uma casa de dois andares que seria consideravelmente ampla se não vivessem ali sete pessoas, e com mais um a caminho (Joan estava grávida de seis meses de um menino que se chamaria Jackson).

Brittany dividia o quarto com suas duas irmãs mais novas, Tammy de 15 anos e Denise de 6. A mais jovem dormia em uma cama, enquanto as outras duas dormiam em uma beliche (Brittany dormia na parte de cima). No outro quarto dormiam Julian, o primogênito da família de 20 anos e Douglas de 11. E o último pertencia ao casal Joan e Gregory e posteriormente Jackson, até que ele tivesse idade para ir dormir com os irmãos.

A família não tinha dinheiro em abundância como os Lopez, eles ganhavam o suficiente para manter a casa, já que tinham muitos animais e uma horta no fundo de seu quintal, eles tinham boa parte de seus alimentos sem precisar gastar muito, além do mais eles não tinham televisão ou muitos eletrônicos, somente coisas que eles consideraram como necessidade como microondas e um computador para ajudar as crianças com os trabalhos da escola.

E nenhum dos membros da família se incomodava com aquela situação, na verdade eles foram criados com outros valores, diferente da grande maioria da sociedade dessa época.

Joan e Gregory (que fora concebido no grandioso festival de Woodstock e se orgulhava disso ) ensinaram outros valores aos seus filhos como artes, astrologia, , amor à natureza e aos animais, a paz (menos quando se tratava dos Lopez) e o amor livre, sem preconceito nenhum, ou melhor, quase sem nenhum.

Ambos os pais e os irmãos Julian e Tammy sabiam sobre a bissexualidade de Brittany, e eles não tinham problema algum em relação à isso, desde que ela não se envolvesse com nenhum Lopez. Eles só tinham esse tipo porque antes de toda essa "guerra" começar, quando Brittany e Santana ainda eram amigas, ela disse aos pais que iria se casar com a latina quando elas fossem "grandes" e apesar, do grande corte do contato entre as duas, seus pais sabiam que Brittany tinha olhos para Santana.

Já com os Cohen Chang, que também eram seus rivais nas Olímpiadas, eles tinham um outro tipo de relacionamento. Tina, a filha mais velha do casal Robert e Layla, era a melhor amiga de Brittany desde quando ela e Santana foram proibidas de se falar, e muitas vezes Joan e Gregory chegaram a pensar e até mesmo torcer para que as duas meninas namorassem, e então eles poderiam fazer a união Pierce-Cohen Chang para derrubar os seus vizinhos arrogantes.

Os Pierce tinham um hábito muito peculiar, que era o de fazer rodas de violão durante as noites de verão e primavera, onde eles cantavam suas músicas favoritas(na maioria Rock dos anos 60 e 70, com temáticas hippies, místicas e até mesmo românticas.) e dançavam, encontrando assim uma forma de se divertir e ensinar seus filhos ao mesmo tempo ( e também irritar os Lopez, o que dava um gostinho mais especial à tudo isso) e em muitas dessas reuniões Tina aparecia para cantar com eles, e foi o caso da reunião realizada uma semana antes do início das Olímpiadas, onde Brittany convidou sua amiga oriental para se divertir com ela e sua família, sem imaginar o que poderia acontecer por conta disso.

Era só a movimentação dos Pierce começar durante as tardes que Santana ficava irritada. Para ela aquilo era um tormento, principalmente porque aquela família tinha um talento muito limitado e um gosto musical para lá de duvidoso, cantando sempre aquelas músicas do tempo do Matusalém, que falava sobre aquelas baboseiras que eles acreditavam. As únicas vozes aturáveis ali eram a de Brittany e sua mãe, aquele irmão mais velho tinha uma voz esganiçada e nunca afinava direito aquela porcaria de violão que ele insistia em ficar tocando, o que proporcionava a latina dores de cabeça, além de ter aquele cabelo sujo e mal cuidado, as crianças ficavam tentando cantar com aquelas vozinhas que pareciam zunidos de pernilongo, e o Sr. Pierce era sem dúvida o pior, porque parecia um curandeiro nativo quando resolvia ir pro meio da roda dançar. Chegava a dar medo. Era um verdadeiro presságio do Apocalipse aquilo, por isso ela se via impossibilitada durante seus sábados de verão.

Naquela tarde em particular ela havia trocado mensagens com Puck, e os dois marcaram um encontro o mais rápido possível, já que a cantoria havia começado.

Santana foi até a garagem para pegar seu carro, quando perdeu totalmente seu foco ao ver Brittany dançando com sua irmã caçula, enquanto seu pai tocava violão, sua irmã adolescente tocava contrabaixo, sua mãe mesmo barriguda tocava percussão e seu irmão tocava guitarra.

Então Brittany começou a cantar:

_When the moon is in the Seventh House_

_(Quando a lua estiver na sétima casa)_

_And Jupiter aligns with Mars_

_(E Júpiter alinhar-se com Marte)_

_Then peace will guide the planets_

_(Então a paz guiará os planetas)_

_And love will steer the stars_

_(E o amor dirigirá as estrelas)_

_This is the dawning of the Age of Aquarius_

_(Este é começo da Era de Aquarius)_

_The Age of Aquarius_

_(A Era de Aquarius)_

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

_Harmony and understanding_

_(Harmonia e compreensão)_

_Sympathy and trust abounding_

_(Simpatia e confiança existirão)_

_No more falsehoods or derisions_

_(Não mais falsidade e ridicularização)_

_Golding living dreams of visions_

_(Sonhos vivos brilhantes de visões)_

_Mystic crystal revalation_

_(Revelação do cristal místico)_

_And the mind's true liberation_

_(E a liberação verdadeira da mente)_

_Aquarius!_

_Aquarius!_

Santana nem chegou a perceber que estava escondida atrás de seu carro olhando encantada aos movimentos da loira, que pareciam mágicos, mas o que aconteceu depois não lhe agradou em nada. Brittany soltou sua irmãzinha e puxou Tina, começando a dançar com ela. O engraçado era que Santana nem tinha percebido a presença dela ali até aquele momento.

As duas pareciam bastante confortáveis cantando e dançando tão próximas que deixou a morena imaginando que as duas pudessem estar em um tipo de relacionamento íntimo, não namorando, porque ela não conseguia (nem queria) formular as duas como um casal. Seria algo muito bizarro, mas talvez elas estivessem dormindo juntas, ou algo assim, aquela Tina era estranha e não enganava ninguém.

Apesar de todas as esquisitices de Brittany , Santana não podia negar que ela era atraente e tinha um "sex appeal" bastante alto, mas Tina, ela era tão sem-graça, um estereótipo feminino malfeito do Ozzy Osbourne , era até desigual as duas estarem tendo algum tipo de coisa, porque ela estava ganhando muito mais que Brittany...

" O que você está fazendo aí?" Santana assustou-se quando Fernando, seu irmão mais velho , que lhe observava da porta e com os braços cruzados, perguntou desconfiado. "Você que ir lá cantar com a família Buscapé também"?

"Não me enche Fernando, eu só estava aqui pensando no quanto esses hipongos estão ferrados na parte musical da competição, eles estão bem abaixo do nosso nível." Ela mentiu, mas não conseguiu convencer o irmão que abriu um sorriso irônico e sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.

"Eu só espero que logo você não traga incenso para dentro de casa, nem resolva fazer criação de bode no fundo do quintal." Ele falou com aquele olhar de quem achava que sabia mais do que realmente deveria.

"Não sei onde você está querendo chegar com isso!" Santana respondeu totalmente defensiva e um pouco temerosa.

" Só mais uma coisa San, você iria ficar muito cafona vestida como Brittany Pierce." Após dizer isso o jovem moreno de cabelos arrepiados voltou para dentro da casa, deixando sua irmã confusa e pensativa ao imaginar que tipo de coisa ele estava achando saber sobre ela.

Mais uma vez olhou para o lado inimigo, onde Brittany ainda dançava com Tina e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Que se danem, isso não é da minha conta." Ela murmurou antes de entrar em seu carro e ir para o encontro com Puck, com o objetivo de não voltar até que aquela porcaria tivesse acabado.

Por outro lado, Brittany se divertia muito com Tina e seus irmãos. Ela adorava aquelas rodinhas musicais era muito divertido, porque ela podia fazer as duas coisas que ela mais gostava na vida, que era dançar e estar com sua família e sua amiga.

"Ei Britt, eu já não aguento mais dançar." Tina falou rindo para Brittany, que parou de se movimentar, mas continuou segurando as mãos da asiática. "Você é quase uma máquina de dança."

"Uma máquina de dança?" Brittany perguntou, já se imaginando como um tipo de robô, com passos lentos, igual quando ela viu em um filme na escola a cena do homem andando na lua, mas então ela se lembrou de que seu pai lhe dissera que o homem nunca pisou na lua, e que aquilo não passava de uma montagem de Hollywood para enganar as pessoas, somente por causa de uma guerra que ela não conseguia se lembrar o nome, só lembrava que tinha alguma coisa a ver com o clima. Logo chegou a conclusão de que Tina lhe dissera que ela não existia. "Por que você disse que eu não existo?"

"O quê?" Tina perguntou sem entender porque Brittany lhe perguntou aquilo, as vezes era difícil entender sua linha de raciocínio "Ah, deixa para lá Britt, eu quis dizer que você dança muito e eu não consigo te acompanhar."

"Ah, era isso..." Brittany riu de si mesma. "Eu pensei outra coisa."

"Tudo bem." Tina respondeu, ainda sorrindo, quando Gregory aproximou-se das duas meninas.

"Britt, Tina, eu quero falar com vocês um minuto, eu tenho uma surpresa para todos." Ele falou, então as duas meninas se aproximaram do resto da família. Todos pareciam estranhar aquilo, então Gregory sentou-se ao lado da esposa e segurou sua mão. "Bom, todos nós estamos cansados de saber que as Olímpiadas do McKinley começam daqui uma semana, e que nós devemos estar preparados, porque esse ano vai ser especial, porque vai ser nosso último ano participando dessa competição." Todos ficaram surpresos com a declaração.

"Mas por que pai?" Julian questionou o pai, nunca poderia imaginar que um dia ouviria isso.

"Vamos deixar aqueles materialistas ganharem todos os anos? Você sabe que os Cohen Chang não são capazes de vencê-los!" Tammy questionou o pai, esquecendo da presença de Tina, então foi cutucado por Douglas que discretamente apontou a asiática ao lado de Brittany. "Sem ofensas Tina." Ela disse para a garota, mas Tina já estava acostumada a isso. Ela e sua família já eram rotulados como perdedores há um longo tempo, mas eles nem se importavam tanto, eles participavam daquelas Olímpiadas apenas com o intuito de se divertirem e trabalharem em família, e às vezes eles queriam que os Pierce e os Lopez pensassem da mesma forma, isso evitaria todo aquele estresse que sempre acabava acontecendo nessa época do ano.

"Eles vão ganhar cada vez mais dinheiro para comprarem aqueles carros poluidores e destruírem o nosso planeta cada vez mais rápido." Julian argumentou.

"Ei, escutem o que seu pai tem para dizer." Joan falou com sua tranquilidade natural, que conseguia conquistar o respeito de sua família e da garota Tina.

"Nós vamos nos mudar daqui, eu encontrei uma fazenda pequena no interior de Indiana que será o lugar perfeito para vivermos." Gregory explicou para a família.

"Mas eu não quero me mudar daqui." Brittany disse, com os braços cruzados, como costumava ficar quando algo lhe chateava.

"Filha, eu sei que todos vocês gostam daqui, mas olha para nossa situação, nós vivemos no meio de uma sociedade que não aceita nosso estilo de vida, que nos rotulam como maus exemplos só porque não seguimos as regras e o padrão que eles consideram certo que é como os daqueles lá, consumismo desenfreado." Joan apontou para a casa da família Lopez ao falar isso para Brittany. "Vai ser melhor para todos nós, inclusive para o Ernesto, ele vai poder até ter uma namorada." Brittany sempre achou seu bode muito solitário, talvez ele gostasse de comer as flores do jardim dos Lopez por causa disso, talvez as flores fossem uma espécie de remédio para sua depressão. Seria legal ele ter uma namorada e viver em um espaço maior, mas ela iria sentir muita falta de seus amigos da escola, de Tina, e até mesmo de Santana.

"Britt, você não quer viver na Era de Aquarius? Com sabedoria e libertação da mente, onde vai haver respeito , paz e amor?" Gregory perguntou para a filha, que respondeu sacudindo a cabeça indicando que sim . "Então, nós nunca vamos poder viver a verdadeira Era de Aquarius que só vai começar em 2600, mas nós podemos viver na fazenda Era de Aquarius."

"Mas como vamos fazer a sociedade nos entender e respeitar se nos isolarmos dela?" Brittany foi fundo com sua pergunta, deixando seus pais sem resposta , apenas olhando um para o rosto do outro, sem saber o que dizer. Todos os filhos esperavam a resposta dessa pergunta.

"É por isso que devemos nos esforçar o máximo para vencer essa edição da Olímpiada." Gregory falou animadamente, mudando totalmente de assunto. Tanto ele quanto sua esposa sabiam dos problemas que Brittany enfrentava na escola, sendo alvo frequente de piadas de seus colegas, que acreditavam que ela tinha uma inteligência limitada ou pior, até mesmo que ela fosse retardada, mas nenhum deles teria algum dia teriam a capacidade de entender o quão especial e sábia essa menina era, e isso os entristecia. "Se vencermos será definitivo, para sempre teremos mais títulos que os Lopez, porque mesmo que eles vençam nós não estaremos mais aqui, então não será uma vitória sobre nós, vocês entenderam a lógica? Nós venceremos eles 6 vezes e eles nos vencerão 5." Gregory explicou aos filhos, que pareciam chateados demais para se animarem com aquilo.

"Greg, essa conversa não vai chegar a lugar nenhum, acho melhor você falar disso mais tarde." Joan falou ao marido, que concordou.

"Então, que música nós vamos cantar agora?" Ele perguntou, mas ninguém mais interessado em continuar tocando.

"Eu não estou com mais vontade de fazer isso hoje pai." Julian falou, guardando sua guitarra.

"Nem eu." Tammy disse, fazendo o mesmo que seu irmão, guardando seu contrabaixo.

"Tudo bem, vamos jantar então." Gregory disse, chateado com a atitude de seus filhos.

Brittany olhou para Tina, que também estava triste em "perder" sua amiga.

"Você vai me visitar quando eu for embora daqui?" Ela perguntou, torcendo para ouvir uma resposta positiva da amiga.

"Claro que sim, eu vou te visitar durante as férias e também nas paradas de feriados, mas você também tem que vir me visitar aqui, você vem"? Tina sorriu, tentando esconder de Brittany sua decepção.

"Sim, eu venho, assim eu posso ver a Santana também." Brittany levou as mãos à boca após dizer isso, ninguém deveria saber daquilo, nem mesmo Tina. A asiática não entendeu porque Brittany dissera aquilo, afinal, Santana era a garota mais malvada que ela já conhecera em toda a sua vida, mas ela não iria perguntar nada, porque se alguém a ouvisse mencionando o nome da latina sua amiga teria problemas , e ela realmente não queria isso.

"Legal." Tina falou, porque nada melhor veio em sua mente, quando sua mãe apareceu na porta de sua casa, que ficava ao lado da casa dos Lopez , e fez sinal para ela voltar para casa, provavelmente para jantar. "Britt, minha mãe está chamando, eu tenho que voltar para casa agora."

"Tudo bem, eu vejo você amanhã." Brittany abraçou a amiga, antes que ela fosse embora, não sem antes se despedir dos outros membros da família da loira.

Brittany ficou observando Tina voltar para a sua casa, com uma grande tristeza em seu coração, não somente por deixa-la, mas também por deixar Santana. Era difícil entender o que ela sentia pela latina, porque Santana era má para ela, zombando de sua inteligência e lhe chamando de coisas que muitas vezes ela nem sabia o que significava, mas mesmo assim ela não conseguia tirar os olhos daquele abdômen perfeito que ela tinha, todas as vezes que elas tomavam banho próximas após as rotinas das Cheerios, ou daquelas pernas torneadas quando ela estava com seu uniforme de cheerleader, e tinha uma enorme de provar daqueles lábios tão beijáveis que só Santana tinha.

Suspirou fundo, porque sabia que nada iria acontecer entre ela e a latina.

"O que foi Britt? Você parece mais triste que todo mundo." Julian perguntou, tocando em seu ombro. "É por causa da Tina?"

"Mais ou menos." A loira respondeu, nunca poderia dizer para no que estava pensando.

"Você gosta dela?" Julian perguntou sorrindo.

"Claro, ela é minha melhor amiga." Era uma resposta meio óbvia não é? Ela não seria amiga de alguém que ela não gostasse.

"Não, eu quis dizer você gosta dela mais do que na amizade?" Brittany não conseguia entender porque sua família achava que ela e Tina namorariam um dia. Era estranho, porque elas se viam quase como irmãs.

"Ela é minha melhor amiga." Brittany para fazer o irmão entender qual era a real situação entre ela e Tina.

"Está certo, agora vem para dentro, vem." Julian passou seu braço em volta dos ombros de Brittany e a levou para dentro de sua casa.

Ela sabia que nos próximos dias o único assunto que seria falado em sua casa era das Olímpiadas, principalmente agora, que seria a última vez que sua família participaria.

...Notas da autora:

_*Música do capítulo Age of Aquarius, dos Mammas and Pappas, que é uma espécie de hino hippie, ela é bem legal._

_*Deixem suas opiniões sobre os acontecimentos, os personagens,qualquer coisa que vocês quiserem, isso me motiva a escrever mais._

_*Obrigado por lerem o capítulo._

_*Logo tem mais._


	3. Uma conversa

_**Notas da autora:**_

_***Obrigado por lerem a fic e pelos reviews.**_

Ao contrário da casa dos Pierce, que era média e comportava um número alto de pessoas, os Lopez moravam em uma casa enorme que comportava apenas quatro pessoas, além de uma empregada. O terapeuta de Simon lhe disse uma vez que isso era para suprir uma necessidade de infância, já que ele nascera em um bairro muito pobre de San Juan, capital de Porto Rico, mas mudou-se para os Estados Unidos ainda muito jovem, passando por várias cidades até chegar em Lima onde conheceu Angélica, também de descendência porto-riquenha e casou-se com ela.

Nada que ele conseguira em sua viera de forma fácil, ele sofreu um bocado para chegar aonde chegou, para depois ter que aguentar aqueles "bichos-grilos" dos Pierce se colocarem em seu caminho toda vez que ele estava próximo de conseguir algo, como a construção daquele shopping anos atrás.

Aqueles hippies e aqueles hábitos de vida mais do que estranho deles eram uma grande pedra no sapato dele e de sua família, e por mais que ele odiasse se rebaixar ao nível deles, ás vezes era necessário. Eles se faziam de santinhos por serem contra a poluição, vegetarianos e fazerem aquele V dizendo que queriam a paz e o amor, mas mesmo assim não perdiam a mínima chance de ataca-los, seja usando algum daqueles animais fedorentos que eles tinham no fundo do quintal com o único intuito de destruir o belo jardim de lírios que ele cultivava, ou uma daquelas crianças quebrando a janela de sua casa toda vez que eles decidiam jogar beisebol.

Por falar nas crianças, Simon tinha muita pena delas, tendo duas pessoas que não levantavam seus traseiros preguiçosos para conseguir um emprego de verdade e lhes dar uma condição de vida melhor como seus pais, que além de tudo lhes ensinavam valores duvidosos como o tal "amor livre" que nada mais era do que pura promiscuidade, porém, naquela manhã de domingo, o latino ouviu as boas novas que lhe pareceu a luz no fim do túnel.

Ele entrou em casa sorrindo, não podia estar mais feliz. Esse seria o negócio mais vantajoso de toda a sua vida, e nada poderia estragar seu dia.

"Vocês não podem acreditar na maravilha que está para acontecer." Simon falou assim que entrou na cozinha, para toda a sua família que estava tomando café-da-manhã.

"De qual empresa as ações subiram?" Fernando perguntou, já que sempre que seu pai estava feliz assim era porque alguma de suas empresas estava lhe dando lucro, e com certeza era grande.

"Não, não foi isso o que aconteceu, foi algo muito melhor." Simon respondeu, impressionando a todos ali.

"Ganhou na loteria?" Santana ironizou, já que ela sabia muito bem que seu pai não jogava na loteria, mas era a única forma dele ganhar mais dinheiro do que a valorização de suas ações.

"Não, por que vocês acham que a minha felicidade está sempre relacionada a dinheiro?" Simon perguntou aborrecido.

"Talvez porque sua felicidade esteja sempre relacionada a dinheiro?" Angélica sugeriu, com o mesmo ar que Santana usava quando falava alguma maldade para alguém. A jovem herdara isso da mamãe.

"Pois saibam que existem muitas outras coisas importantes além de dinheiro nesse mundo!" Simon se defendeu, parecendo bastante ofendido com os comentários. Talvez sua família estivesse adquirindo os pensamentos de seus "biovizinhos". "Eu ouvi uma conversa do Robert com a Layla, e o que eles falaram tornou esse dia bonito magnífico!" nenhum membro da família podia imaginar qual grande notícia foi capaz de deixar Simon naquele estado de euforia.

"Deve ter sido uma super notícia,hein?" Santana comentou, tomando um gole de café.

"Os Pierce vão se mudar daqui!" Simon disse aquilo com tanta alegria e animação, que seus olhos chegaram a brilhar e ele parecia que iria sair dançando e cantando pela casa.

"Ah, finalmente! Paz para os meus ouvidos!" Angélica comemorou, imaginando o quão bom seria suas noites de verão sem ter que ouvir aquela cantoria insuportável.

"Aposto como eles vão morar numa colônia de hippies desajustados, e lá vão fazer competições para ver quem tem mais filhos!" Fernando comentou rindo. Santana lhe lançou um olhar de desprezo, porque nunca na vida dela ela ouvira algo tão sem-graça. Seu irmão já teve piadas melhores, serio mesmo. Mas era outra coisa que a estava impedindo de achar graça nas piadas de seu irmão.

Ela odiava como ninguém todos aqueles bichos, aquelas cantorias, e os Pierce eram mesmo um tormento em sua vida, mas apesar disso tudo, a notícia de sua mudança a deixara com um nó na garganta.

"Essa é uma grande notícia, provavelmente a melhor desde a última década, quando eu consegui comprar cinquenta e um por cento das ações daquele Resort na Califórnia! Agora ninguém mais vai meter o nariz nos meus negócios, Bill Gates que me aguarde!" Simon falou com um sorriso enorme e raro, vislumbrando um futuro glorioso, assim como Angélica e Fernando, que nenhum deles foi capaz de enxergar a expressão decepcionada de Santana.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana sentou-se no degrauzinho da frente de sua casa, e ficou parada por alguns instantes enquanto olhava para a casa simples dos Pierce, sem conseguir imaginar outras pessoas morando ali naquele lugar. Apesar de todas as brigas e confusões eles iriam fazer falta, de um jeito estranho, mas iriam, porém ela se distraiu ao ver Tina saindo de sua casa ouvindo seu Ipod.

Santana levantou-se e correu para alcançar a asiática, que estava distraída provavelmente ouvindo alguma música que falava de morte, sangue ou vampiros.

"Ei, menina Chang, espera aí!" Santana falou , atraindo a atenção da menina , que já começou a imaginar mil coisas, porque Santana nunca falava com ela, a menos que fosse para lhe insultar de alguma forma.

"Está falando comigo Santana?" Tina perguntou, e ao revirar dos olhos da latina ela soube que a resposta era positiva. "Você nunca fala comigo..." a asiática explicou.

"Nós precisamos ter uma conversa." Santana sentenciou, com um tom sombrio que causou arrepios na asiática.

"Uma conversa?" Tina repetiu, e a latina assentiu com a cabeça. " Tudo bem."

"Você deveria ter vergonha das suas atitudes, sabia?" Santana falou, deixando Tina bem confusa, imaginando o tipo de atitude vergonhosa que ela estava tendo, mas não conseguiu encontrar nada.

"Do que você está falando?" Santana estava diferente, parecia bastante incomodada com alguma coisa, e tina torcia para que não fosse nada a ver com ela.

"Sabe, sua família é tipo...A vergonha do bairro, vocês perdem a Olímpiada ano após ano, são humilhados sempre, e continuam agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido, quando na verdade uma coisa muito errada está acontecendo!" Santana começou com seu tom ríspido. "Você deveria estar treinando ao invés de confraternizar com seu inimigo, você não acha?"

"Por que você está me dizendo essas coisas?" Tina perguntou, totalmente confusa. Santana nunca havia demonstrado um pingo de compaixão por ela ou sua família, na verdade, eles faziam o contrário, sempre ridicularizando e humilhando ela e seus parentes.

"Eu sei que não sou a melhor pessoa do mundo, mas eu realmente sinto vergonha alheia pelos resultados patéticos da sua família em todas as edições, e você ao invés de ter consciência disso fica gastando seu tempo cantando e dançando com a Brittany, como vocês estavam fazendo ontem?" Tina riu ironicamente.

"Cuida da sua vida, tudo bem? Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo essas suas palavras maldosas em relação a mim e a minha família." Tina defendeu-se, irritada com Santana por ter aquele comportamento, como se a latina realmente se importasse com ela e sua família.

"Tina, algum problema?" Julian perguntou, aproximando-se das duas garotas logo que viu as viu ali, porque ele sabia muito bem que Santana estava fazendo algo maldoso para a pobre tina.

"Ninguém te chamou na conversa, comedor de capim!" Santana respondeu irritada com aquele hippie intrometido. "Isso é uma conversa de garotas, e além do mais, aposto como você deve ter muito mais para fazer do que ficar se intrometendo aonde não é chamado, por exemplo, lavar e cortar esse seu cabelo seboso!" Santana abriu seu sorriso debochado, Julian apenas cruzou os braços, não foi embora.

"Está tudo bem Julian, Santana e eu já terminamos essa conversa." Tina disse olhando fixamente para a latina, que levantou uma sobrancelha. "Obrigada pela preocupação Julian." Após dizer isso, a asiática virou-se e seguiu seu caminho.

"É sempre assim, os Chang são os primeiros a serem derrubados." Santana falou com um tom de voz mais alto que o normal, apenas para ter a certeza que Tina lhe ouviria, e se satisfez ao receber um olhar pouco amigável da asiática.

"Você é uma das pessoas mais maldosas que eu conheci em toda a minha vida, e sinceramente, isso não vai te levar nenhum." Santana riu ironizando as palavras do loiro de cabelos compridos. "Do que adianta você ter todo esse dinheiro, se não pode comprar um coração para colocar no lugar dessa pedra que você carrega no peito e se tornar uma pessoa melhor?" O hippie sacudiu os ombros ao ver o sorriso da latina sumir de seus lábios "Você e a sua família podem achar nós somos uns coitados porque não podemos comprar carros luxuosos ou viajar para fora do país, mas sabe de uma coisa? Os verdadeiros coitados são vocês, e você sabe por quê? Porque ninguém se aproxima de vocês sem ter algum interesse, diferente de qualquer um de nós, que não temos dinheiro, mas não precisamos comprar as pessoas para gostarem de nós, e se amanhã ou depois vocês perderem tudo isso, vocês vão estar sozinhos, porque vocês pisam em cima de todo mundo porque estão por cima, mas amanhã as coisas podem mudar, e vocês precisarem dos comedores de capim perdedores!" Após isso Julian virou as costas com uma enorme satisfação dentro de si. Era ótimo "quebrar as pernas" de algum daqueles seus vizinhos arrogantes. Era uma sensação de alívio poder despejar de volta todo o lixo verbal que os Lopez lhes jogavam diariamente.

Santana, por outro lado, continuou parada, ainda digerindo as duras palavras de Julian, sem acreditar na ousadia que ele tivera ao lhe dizer aquilo, indo totalmente onde mais lhe machucava o medo da solidão. Santana era uma pessoa muito orgulhosa, e não gostava de admitir para ninguém, nem mesmo para si própria seus medos e inseguranças , e quando aquilo lhe era jogado em sua cara, como fora, lhe deixava extremamente indefesa e sem palavras.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite e após o jantar Brittany foi alimentar Ernesto, o bode, e Lewis, o passarinho que sua mãe encontrara com uma asa quebrada e a família pegou para cuidar até ele ficar bom, porque não era justo deixar um ser livre em uma gaiola, mas ele já estava curado há um bom tempo e mesmo assim continuava preso.

"Oi Ernesto, você estava com fome, não é?" Brittany perguntou, enquanto o animal se alimentava, sem lhe dar a mínima atenção. "Você já está sabendo que logo nós vamos embora daqui, não sabe?" Brittany falou baixinho, demonstrando toda a sua tristeza "Eu sei que lá vai ser melhor para você, que você vai ter uma namorada..."

"Britt, a Tina está aí" Douglas, seu irmão de 11 anos veio lhe dizer. "Britt, você empresta o Hendrix pro Julian me ensinar a tocar?"

"Claro." Brittany respondeu, indo ao encontro de sua amiga. Hendrix era o violão da loira, que assim como todos os instrumentos musicais da família tinham nomes de seus ídolos do rock.

Logo que saiu da sua casa, Brittany avistou Tina, que estava no pequeno jardim, que parecia tensa ao trocar olhares com o vulto de Santana, que estava sentada no degrau de sua área, fumando um charuto.

"Você não deveria fumar." Brittany a advertiu. Ela fizera um grande trabalho na escola sobre os males que os fumantes sofriam pelo seu péssimo hábito, mas Talvez a latina não tivesse lhe escutado quando ela o apresentou para a sala, porque estava muito ocupada fazendo comentários maldosos sobre a loira.

"Cuida da sua vida, cérebro de ameba!" Foi a resposta de Santana, quase imediata. Brittany apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Só dissera aquilo porque não gostaria de ver sua vizinha morrer de um forte câncer de pulmão.

"Ei Britt, ignore isso!" Tina falou com um sorriso simpático, e segurando a mão de sua amiga, fazendo Santana tossir , e não foi por causa da fumaça como a hippie pensou. "Vamos tomar um sorvete?"

"Eu adoraria, mas eu não tenho nenhum dinheiro." Brittany respondeu desapontada . Os passeios com Tina eram sempre divertidos , e sorvete era seu doce favorito.

"Não tem problema, eu pago." Tina sorriu, ela sabia que os Pierce viviam com pouco dinheiro, e não tinha nenhum problema em pagar um sorvete para sua melhor amiga.

"Eu vou perguntar para a minha mãe se ela me deixa ir, tá bom?" Brittany correu para dentro da sua casa. Outra vez sozinha, Tina olhou para o outro lado, e Santana ainda estava lá, encarando-a, com um ar de mafiosa adolescente, que era de dar medo. Graças ao Senhor, Brittany voltou logo e pela sua animação estava claro que sua mãe havia lhe dado uma resposta positiva. "Ela deixou!"

"Legal!" Tina respondeu.

Ela e Brittany foram até uma sorveteria que ficava dois quarteirões de distância de suas casas. Como sempre Brittany pediu sorvete de morango e Tina de flocos, logo após sentarem-se uma de frente para a outra. Tina estava estranha, parecendo pensativa e não demorou para Brittany notar, e ir logo ao assunto.

"Tina, está tudo bem?" Brittany perguntou, fazendo a asiática olhar confusa para ela. "Você parece preocupada ou algo assim."

"Coisas estranhas estão acontecendo Britt." Tina falou de uma vez, mas a loira não havia notado nada estranho, por isso não entendeu o que Tina quis dizer com aquilo. "Eu sei que o que eu vou dizer é estranho, mas é o que me parece estar acontecendo Britt." Tina suspirou fundo procurando as melhores palavras para explicar à amiga o que estava vendo acontecer. "Eu acho que Santana está com ciúmes de nós."

"Ciúmes?" Brittany repetiu. "Acho que eu sei porque, ela era minha melhor amiga, agora você é minha melhor amiga , e ela é orgulhosa, você sabe." Não tinha outro motivo para Santana ter ciúmes.

"Não Britt, eu não acho que seja esse tipo de ciúme, na verdade eu acho que ela está gostando de uma de nós duas." Brittany não segurou o riso.

"Não...Impossível." A hippie respondeu ainda rindo, porque Santana era a garota mais hétero que ela conhecia, quando ela olhava para as meninas era apenas com o intuito de ver o tipo de calça que elas vestiam, ou qual o tipo de decote de suas blusas, nada mais que isso, era o que a latina sempre dizia quando era questionada por alguma Cheerio por que ela estava olhando tanto. "Por que você acha isso Tina?" Brittany estava achando muita graça daquela história, mas Tina não. Na verdade duas coisas lhe afligiam muito, se Santana estivesse gostando dela seria um problema mais fácil de ser resolvido, mas se fosse de Brittany, primeiro, as famílias já se odiavam e a situação só iria piorar, causando grandes problemas para Brittany, e segundo, ela era tão possessiva e mandona que iria dar um jeito de acabar com sua amizade com a hippie.

"Britt, você não viu agora a pouco como ela estava olhando para nós? Ela até tossiu quando você segurou minha mão." Tina sabia que a tosse não era por causa da fumaça do charuto. " E hoje de manhã ela veio tirar satisfações comigo porque nos viu dançando juntas ontem."

"Nós podemos falar com ela e perguntar o que está acontecendo." Brittany sugeriu o que era mais fácil de se fazer, se queria saber algo sobre alguém o melhor era ir diretamente na fonte.

"Brittany, estamos falando de Santana Lopez, você acha mesmo que ela vai colaborar?" Tina não conseguia entender o raciocínio de Brittany, que achava que tudo era muito fácil.

"Nós podemos usar nosso charme matador." Brittany sugeriu e piscou para Tina, que ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, realmente não sabendo o que pensar, estava chocada mas ao mesmo tempo com vontade de rir.

"Não... Tipo, eu não ...Nada contra, mas eu não sou gay." Tina sentenciou, então Brittany abriu para protestar. "Nem bi." Ela sabia que a amiga iria dizer que ela também não era gay.

"Tudo bem, eu posso fazer isso sozinha, mas você tem que prometer segredo." Ela sabia muito bem do tamanho do problema que seria se sua família soubesse que ela planejava falar e talvez usar seu charme com Santana. "Você promete Tina?"

"Eu prometo, mas tome cuidado, hein?" Tina prometeu, porque sabia que Brittany não iria desistir da ideia, mas ainda achava que havia uma grande probabilidade daquilo acabar mal.

"Não se preocupe, nós vamos descobrir qual o problema da Santana." Brittany disse com toda confiança do mundo. Era a chance que ela precisava para se aproximar da latina sem que a gótica percebesse que ela talvez estivesse gostando dela.

**Notas:**

_*** Gostaram? Vocês acham que Brittany vai conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de Santana com seu charme matador?**_

_***Por favor deixem reviews**_

_***Logo logo tem mais.**_


	4. Faça amor, não faça guerra

**Desculpem a demora na atualização, andei ocupada com algumas coisas da faculdade.**

**Foi o capítulo mais divertido de se escrever até o momento, espero que vocês se divirtam lendo também.**

Mais uma vez Santana estava sozinha em casa. Seus pais estavam em um jantar com sócios importantes e Fernando estava na casa de sua nova e misteriosa namorada. Ela até poderia ligar para Puck e marcar um encontro, mas aquele dia estava sendo péssimo que só mesmo uma boa noite de sono seria capaz de resolver.

As palavras de Julian ainda ecoavam em sua cabeça repetindo-se e deixando-a com um nó na garganta, mas o que aconteceu em seguida lhe assustou ainda mais. Alguém bateu na janela de seu quarto. Assustada ela sentou-se na cama e ouviu mais uma vez as batidas.

"Santana, é a Brittany." A voz da loira veio do lado de fora, fazendo Santana sacudir a cabeça em descrença. "Eu preciso falar com você." Santana poderia ignorar e deixá-la ali mesmo, mas se seus pais chegassem e encontrassem a filha do inimigo em sua janela, ela estaria bastante encrencada, e o seu maior desejo naquele momento era sossego.

Levantou-se a caminhou até a janela, e ao abri-la encontrou a loira sorridente.

"Oi" Brittany lhe disse animada, mas a latina não demonstrou nenhum entusiasmo em resposta, ao contrário, fez uma expressão de muito pouco caso. "Eu posso entrar?"

"Cinco minutos." Santana sentenciou deixando um espaço para a loira entrar em seu quarto. Brittany esteve lá pela última vez anos atrás, e as coisas eram totalmente diferentes. As paredes não eram escuras, e sim rosa e branca, bichinhos de pelúcia e brinquedos estavam por toda parte, e ela se lembrava muito bem que Santana não deixava nenhuma outra criança brincar com eles, só ela. "Ei, seu tempo está passando." A latina estava impaciente, Brittany olhava para seu quarto do mesmo modo que ela olhou para o Mickey Mouse em sua primeira visita à Disneylândia. "Você aprendeu a escalar a casa dos outros com o macaco que sua família cria no fundo do quintal?" 

"Não, nós não temos nenhum macaco, só dois gatos, um cachorro, um bode, um coelho, um porquinho-da-índia, uma iguana, um passarinho e quatro galinhas." Brittany esclareceu, deixando Santana atônita, ela não sabia naquele momento se Brittany tinha mais irmãos ou animais de estimação. "Mas macaco seria legal, principalmente depois que eu me mudar..."

"Depois você resolve a questão da ampliação do seu zoológico, agora me fala porque você veio aqui!" Brittany não entendeu o porquê da latina mencionar um zoológico, sendo que esse nem era um assunto em pauta, mas na verdade isso não importava, o que ela não podia era perder mais tempo, então começou a se aproximar lentamente da outra com um sorriso confiante nos lábios. A morena por sua vez, não se moveu nenhum centímetro, encantada com aquele belo sorriso.

"Você é tão sexy Santana, posso te beijar?" A voz da loira ao fazer essa pergunta estava baixa em um tom sensual, que fez a latina sentir borboletas no estômago e recuar tão bruscamente que ela acabou tropeçando em seus próprios pés, e caindo sentada em sua cama. Brittany deu uma risadinha, seu charme nunca falhava. "Por que eu te deixo tão nervosa?" E com seu sorriso mais sedutor, ela sentou-se ao lado da outra na cama, que fazia o seu máximo para evitar o contato entre os olhares. "Acho que o seu silêncio significa sim, não é?" A hippie tocou o rosto de Santana com a ponta de seus dedos, e fechou os olhos, passou a língua rapidamente por seus lábios, pronta para provar do beijo proibido de sua vizinha, já podia até sentir a respiração dela, quando finalmente...

"Não!" A latina falou ao levantar-se de uma vez da cama, enquanto Brittany continuou sentada, ainda em estado de torpor com a ilusão do beijo. "Você é louca? Como você ousa a vir na minha casa me assediar assim? Você não enxerga a situação?" As bochechas de Santana estavam vermelhas, e sua respiração ofegante. "Nós vivemos no meio de uma guerra!" A latina não se conformava com o jeito inconseqüente da loira, suas famílias só faltavam pegar em armas quando se encontravam, e ela queria fazer o quê? Beijar a filha do arquiinimigo de seu pai.

"Faça amor, não faça guerra." A loira respondeu com simplicidade, porque era nisso que ela acreditava nessa idéia hippie que infelizmente sua família não seguia.

"Você quer dizer o que com isso?" Santana não duvidou que Brittany estivesse lhe dizendo aquilo no sentido literal da palavra.

"Nós éramos amigas, e por causa dos nossos pais pensarem diferente nós não podemos mais ser, e eu não gosto disso, dessas brigas todas e tudo mais." O aborrecimento estava estampado no rosto da loira. Santana não gostava daquilo também, na verdade ela nem odiava os Pierce como ela esbravejava pelos quatro cantos, ela apenas se contagiava por aquela animosidade que pairava na atmosfera entre seus familiares quando se tratava dos hippies. "Eu gosto de você, e eu cheguei a pensar que você gostava de mim também." As pernas da morena ficaram trêmulas assim que Brittany se levantou, definitivamente ela não conseguiria parar outra daquelas investidas, mas a hippie não foi em sua direção e sim na direção da janela. "Nos vemos por aí, quando nossas famílias estiverem trocando algumas farpas talvez."

"Ei Brittany!" O coração de Santana batia tão forte, que ela tinha a impressão que ele fosse arrebentar seu peito. Brittany olhou para ela, surpresa e sem imaginação para tentar adivinhar o que se passava na cabeça de sua vizinha. "Você quer ir ao cinema comigo amanhã?" Brittany riu, uma felicidade arrebatadora e inexplicável tomou conta de seu interior e ela nem sabia explicar porquê.

"Sim, eu quero." Os olhos azuis da hippie estavam ainda mais brilhosos ao responder.

"Legal... Mas é um programa entre amigas, não um encontro!" Santana não queria deixar espaço para nenhuma confusão, e Brittany era o tipo de pessoa que precisava das coisas bem claras.

"Tudo bem." Brittany estava feliz demais para por qualquer objeção naquele programa, e ela queria abraçar Santana naquele momento, mas era melhor não abusar da boa vontade da latina, ela nunca saberia quando teria uma outra oportunidade como essa. "Aonde vamos?"

"No Star Cine." Santana pensou no cinema mais longe do bairro, diminuindo drasticamente a possibilidade de um encontro indesejado com membros de ambas as famílias. "As seis, tudo bem para você?"

"Tudo bem, eu vou estar lá." A hippie assegurou, Santana sorriu fazendo o coração da outra acelerar, ela nunca vira um sorriso tão bonito assim antes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany bateu na porta do quarto de Tina, logo que a senhora Cohen-Chang lhe deu permissão para subir até o quarto da garota.

"Quem é?" Tina perguntou.

"Sou eu, Brittany." Logo que terminou sua resposta, a porta do quarto fora aberta, por uma sorridente Tina.

"Oi Britt, entra aí." A asiática abriu completamente a porta para sua amiga entrar, e não pôde deixar de notar que Brittany estava diferente, aprecia animada e com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, e aquilo só podia significar uma coisa.

"Tina, eu vou precisar de um favor seu." A loira disse toda animada, logo que sentou-se na cama ao lado da gótica. "É muito importante para mim."

"Claro, pode falar, é para isso que servem os amigos." Tina respondeu, com seu sorriso simpático, mas Brittany estava um pouco receosa em relação à isso, apesar da ajuda de Tina ser totalmente necessária, e ela podia mudar de idéia ao saber do que se tratava.

"Santana e eu vamos sair hoje." Tina ficou estática ao ouvir aquilo, talvez ela tivesse ouvido errado. "Eu preciso que você vá comigo."

"Você está falando sério Brittany?" No fundo ela estava torcendo para ser apenas uma brincadeira de sua amiga.

"Sim, ontem depois que nós chegamos da sorveteria, eu fui na casa dela, e eu ..." As bochechas da loira coraram nesse momento. "Eu tentei beijar ela..." Tina ficou surpresa, aquela não era uma imagem que seu cérebro conseguia imaginar, não o fato de Brittany tentar beijar uma menina, porque ela já havia presenciado isso ao ver sua amiga beijando duas Cheerios, mas porque Santana era tipo a pessoa mais hétero que ela conhecia, mesmo sendo ela a primeira a desconfiar dos sentimentos da latina. "Mas depois nós conversamos e ela me convidou para ir ao cinema." Brittany simplificou o resto dos acontecimentos.

"E você confia nela?" Tina estava perplexa , era impossível para ela pensar no nome Santana Lopez sem logo lhe vir a cabeça adjetivos como maldosa, perigosa e cruel . "Você não acha que ela pode estar querendo te enganar ou algo assim? Sei lá, planejando alguma maldade..."

"Você acha, Tina?" Brittany sempre demonstrava preocupação ao morder o lábio inferior, como fizera naquele momento. "De verdade, ontem a Santana não me pareceu mal-intencionada, eu sei que eu deixei ela um pouco confusa com o meu charme..." 

"Britt, isso por acaso seria um encontro, tipo romântico?" Brittany riu.

"Claro que não, ela mesma disse que era só amizade, e se fosse um encontro eu não iria chamar você, duh!" Brittany explicou o que para ela era óbvio. "Eu acho que ela sente falta da nossa amizade, mas você sabe todo esse rolo das nossas famílias." Tina sabia muito bem, e isso lhe preocupava. "Agora que eu vou embora, é nossa única chance de tentar consertar as coisas."

"Tudo bem." Tina concordou. "E aonde vocês pretendem ir?" Ela não gostava da idéia, mas estava disposta a dar o braço a torcer.

"No cinema, Star Cine, às seis." O sorriso de Brittany deixava a asiática com medo de vê-la se machucando, porque sua inocência já a deixava confiar em Santana, que durante anos a humilhou de várias formas.

"Britt, eu sinceramente não sei se é uma boa idéia, eu não confio na Santana e eu acho que você não deveria confiar também." Tina sabia que tinha que alertar a amiga, às vezes ela precisava de ajuda para ver algumas coisas.

"Olha, eu sei que você não gosta dela, e eu entendo, mas eu aprendi que todo mundo merece uma segunda chance, meus pais me ensinaram isso." E isso era verdade, seus pais sempre lhe disseram que todas as pessoas cometiam erros, mas nem por isso deveriam ser julgadas e condenadas para sempre, todos os humanos mereciam uma segunda chance (menos os Lopez, claro, porque eles eram um tipinho nojento, escória da humanidade) mas mesmo assim a adolescente achava que Santana merecia um voto de confiança naquele momento, afinal, ela era humana não era? "Além do mais, quando eu falei com a minha mãe sobre isso, ela me disse que eu só poderia ir se fosse com você."

"Tudo bem Britt, eu vou com você." Tina concordou, ainda não achava aquilo uma idéia aconselhável, mas Brittany era sua melhor amiga, e era isso que amigos faziam, não?

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tina bateu na porta da residência dos Pierce às cinco e meia, como combinara com Brittany. Douglas lhe atendeu.

"Oi Tina." O garoto lhe cumprimentou. "Entre." A asiática entrou naquele ambiente tão familiar para ela. "Britt ainda está se arrumando." Logo que disse isso o garoto foi para a cozinha, e sua mãe veio de lá para a sala.

"Olá Tina." Ela cumprimentou um pouco mais simpática que o habitual.

"Olá Sra. Pierce, tudo bem com a senhora?" a asiática não conseguia decifrar aquele sorriso no rosto da Sra. Pierce.

"Eu estou muito feliz por você e Britt." Tina arregalou os olhos e sentiu um frio na barriga. "Eu sinceramente não podia esperar que a Brittany namorasse alguém melhor." O sorriso orgulhoso no rosto de Joan era o que mais deixava a asiática embaraçada.

"Não, não é is..."

"Ei Tina!" Brittany interrompeu a amiga sem querer, e sua animação era tanta que ela nem percebeu o clima estranho ali da sala. "Não podemos nos atrasar, vamos!" 

"E a mamãe não ganha nem um beijo mais?" Joan perguntou sorrindo, Brittany se aproximou dela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Divirtam-se meninas, e lembrem-se ,juízo e se foram fazer qualquer coisa, façam de forma segura." Tina provavelmente gostaria de ser um avestruz para enfiar sua cabeça na terra naquele momento. Tinha certeza que suas bochechas deveriam estar mais vermelhas do que qualquer maquiagem. Brittany não entendeu o porque sua mãe mencionara aquilo, mas não importava, ela queria mesmo era chegar no cinema o mais rápido possível.

Tina apenas acenou para Joan antes de deixar a casa dos Pierce, e ir até o carro de seu pai, que estava estacionado em frente à sua residência.

"Britt, você disse para a sua mãe que nós estamos... Namorando?" A asiática perguntou, logo que ambas entraram no carro.

"Não, eles pensam isso porque nós passamos muito tempo juntas." Brittany respondeu com a maior naturalidade do mundo, como se aquilo fosse normal para ela. "Eu já disse que nós somos só amigas, mas eles não acreditam."

"Isso é embaraçoso!" Tina falou frustrada, ela gostava de Brittany como se gostava de uma irmã, por que tinha que ser tão difícil para as pessoas enxergarem isso?

"Eu sei, desculpa." Brittany respondeu, com os olhos baixos, deixando Tina com um gosto de culpa, talvez ela não devesse se frustrar tanto.

"Tudo bem, é melhor irmos agora não podemos nos atrasar." Tina sorriu para a amiga que sorriu de volta. Sua cabeça borbulhava com os pensamentos a medida que se aproximavam do ponto de encontro. Na mente de Tina se passava todos os desaforos que ela já tinha engolido de Santana e sua intenção em convidar Brittany para o cinema. Ela não comentou nada com a loira, mas em seu íntimo ela pensava que aquilo não passava de uma armadilha para uma humilhação da loira, ou talvez ela tivesse apenas blefando, fazendo Brittany ir ao outro lado da cidade para perceber que tomara um "bolo", e no fundo ela estava torcendo para que fosse isso mesmo, porque assim ela poderia ajudar Brittany a perceber que Santana não era uma pessoa boa, e resolver aquilo de uma vez por todas levando sua amiga para tomar um sorvete.

"Olha a Santana ali!" Brittany apontou para a latina que olhava os cartazes dos filmes em exibição, logo que elas viraram a esquina. Já era a esperança de Tina de que aquilo acabasse ali.

A asiática estacionou do outro lado da rua, e as duas desceram e foram até Santana, que olhou com estranhamento devido a presença de Tina ali.

"Oi Brittany." Em seguida ela olhou para Tina, com um desprezo impossível de esconder. "Eu não sabia que você ia trazer sua amiga." Fora algo totalmente inesperado, não que ela se importasse, mas não podia negar que ficara surpresa.

"Minha mãe não gosta que eu saia sozinha, e além do mais eu não poderia pedir para o Julian me trazer, e eu não tenho carta." Brittany fizera seu exame de motorista ao mesmo tempo que Santana e Tina, mas ao contrário das duas ela fora reprovada, porém ela não havia desistido, ela iria ter sua carta, não importa quanto tempo demorasse. Santana por sua vez, agradeceu em pensamento o fato de Brittany não dirigir, porque a imagem da loira chegando ali dirigindo aquela perua colorida de sua família era muito parecida com um circo dos horrores.

"Tudo bem, eu vou comprar os ingressos, eu estava pensando em vermos Madrugada dos Mortos." Santana comentou, tentando ser simpática.

"Todo mundo está comentando desse filme." Tina falou, tentando quebrar o gelo entre ela e a latina, mas Brittany se distraiu com outra coisa.

"Ah que lindo!" A loira exclamou animadamente ao ver atrás de Santana um cartaz do filme Tinker Bell. "Nós podemos ver esse filme?" Santana e Tina se entreolharam, enquanto os olhos da hippie brilhavam. Ele adorava Peter Pan, era seu filme favorito depois de A Dama e o Vagabundo e Rei Leão.

"Brittany, eu estava pensando em outra coisa, assim mais para nossa idade..." A latina argumentou, mas Brittany lhe olhou de um jeito que era impossível de dizer não.

"Tudo bem, vamos assistir Tinker Bell." Ela concordou, mesmo pensando que seria uma perda de dinheiro e tempo ver um filme tão idiota.

"Obrigada Santana, você é tão legal!" Num impulso Brittany deu um beijo no rosto de Santana, causando-lhe ardência na bochecha e uma pequena taquicardia.

"Eu vou comprar os ingressos...Nossos," Ela olhou para Tina. "O seu não!"Santana não conseguia ser simpática com um número "grande" de pessoas por muito tempo. Além do mais, ela não havia sido convidada. Tina levantou uma das sobrancelhas sem nenhuma surpresa, aquilo já era de se esperar e ela nem queria que Santana lhe pagasse nada.

"Eu vou pagar o meu também." Brittany respondeu, e Santana não escondeu sua confusão. "Afinal, isso não é um encontro romântico, não?"

"É, quer dizer não é... Você entendeu." Santana falou confusa, queria evitar ao máximo as ambigüidades, assim que recolheu o dinheiro das duas garotas e foi para a fila dos ingressos. Brittany cruzou os braços com um sorriso mais que satisfeito nos lábios..

"Está vendo, ela também tem seu lado bom, todo mundo tem." Tina apenas revirou os olhos ao ouvir isso, não queria estragar a felicidade de sua amiga. "Talvez você esteja certa, talvez ela esteja mesmo gostando de..." Brittany suspirou.

"Você?" Tina completou com certa dúvida, e o sorriso da hippie foi um mau sinal, porque fora um grande sim. "Britt, você não está pensando em...Você sabe o que sua família pensa dela e da família dela, e o principal, o que eles pensam de você e sua família!" Era mais claro que água, que se por um acaso irônico da vida, Brittany e Santana ou qualquer outro membro de ambas as famílias começassem qualquer espécie de relacionamento final não seria bom, na verdade seria terrível, e Tina odiava pensar que Brittany tivesse que passar por aquilo.

" A sessão começa daqui a vinte minutos, é melhor nos mexermos." Santana disse, entregando os bilhetes para as meninas.

As três entraram na fila, que eram as únicas adolescentes ali, no meio de umas vinte crianças mais ou menos. Ao lado estava a fila para madrugada dos Mortos, recheada de adolescentes, que obviamente, riram das três meninas.

Não demorou para que com seu jeito extrovertido, Brittany fizesse uma nova amiga, de uns nove anos de idade chamada Natalie, que estava tão animada com o filme quanto ela.

"... Eu sei fazer uma pipoca doce colorida que os meus irmãos adoram." Brittany falou com orgulho. "Toda vez que eu faço todo mundo pede mais."

"Isso é tão legal Brittany, eu quero muito conhecer sua casa." A garota respondeu animada. "Anota o meu celular." Brittany riu, uma menina de nove anos com um celular, talvez ela jogasse no mesmo time de Santana e não fosse bem-vinda na sua casa, mas ela decidiu anotar o número da menina mesmo assim. A hippie tirou do bolso seu celular, modelo antigo, muito diferente do de Tina, por exemplo, que tinha GPS e Wi-Fi, enquanto o dela tinha o jogo da cobrinha, que ela nomeara Johnny. A menina falou animadamente seu número para Brittany.

Finalmente elas entraram na sala, para o alívio de Santana, que se ficasse mais cinco minutos perto daqueles moleques idiotas que estavam zombando dela, iria perder a cabeça e fazer um estrago ali mesmo.

Uma vez dentro da sala, as três adolescentes sentaram-se na última fileira, Brittany entre Tina e Santana. Pipoca e refrigerante em mãos quando finalmente o filme começou. Santana estava tão entediada que quase dormiu durante os primeiros vinte minutos, mas seu sono passou rapidamente no momento em que Brittany tocou sua mão com a ponta de seus dedos. Santana estava de olhos arregalados, mas a outra agia como se nada tivesse acontecendo. Se antes ela não via o filme por tédio, agora não via por uma inquietação causada por um simples toque de mãos. Brittany parecia estar se divertindo, ela soltava uma risadinha em pequenos intervalos de tempo, mesmo quando nada engraçado estava acontecendo no filme.

Finalmente a latina desvencilhou-se da hippie e levantou-se.

"Eu vou ao banheiro." Santana murmurou, sem dar tempo para nenhuma das duas meninas responderem qualquer coisa.

Seus batimentos cardíacos estavam acelerados, e a última vez que seu coração bateu naquela velocidade foi quando ela encontrou a coleção de revistas Playboy de seu irmão, que ela admirou escondida, claro. Lavou o rosto com a água gelada da torneira do banheiro, arrependida por ter essa maldita idéia de passeio.

"Você está bem?" Santana olhou para a porta e lá estava Brittany, que se espantou ao vê-la naquele estado, a pele morena da latina estava pálida. " O que aconteceu, você viu algum fantasma?"

"Vi." Santana respondeu irônica e impacientemente, a loira levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Sério?" Brittany sempre achou que os fantasmas gostassem de lugares mais freqüentados como cinemas, teatros, óperas, talvez ali naquele cinema houvesse algum.

"Claro que não, Brittany! Você sempre acredita em tudo o que os outros falam?" Aquela garota era ingênua demais.

"Eu não minto para ninguém, não sei por que as pessoas mentem para mim." A loira respondeu com simplicidade. " Eu posso te ajudar?" 

"Não, me deixa em paz!" Brittany encarou Santana, que procurou evitar seu olhar.

"Eu sei como é, eu me sinto da mesma maneira." Santana sacudiu a cabeça, fingindo não entender o que a hippie estava lhe dizendo. "Eu gosto de você também, e eu também tenho medo do que a minha família vai pensar." Brittany se aproximou da latina, e tirou uma mexa de cabelo da frente de seu rosto. "Eu adoro seus olhos, eles não mudaram nada mesmo depois de tanto tempo."

"Os seus também não." Santana disse, e as duas sorriram, praticamente esquecendo-se que estavam em um banheiro público e que qualquer menina ou funcionária poderia chegar a qualquer momento. A latina sentiu a taquicardia voltar com o dobro da força, quando Brittany segurou levemente seu queixo, e fechou os olhos. Sem dizer nada fechou os olhos também e entreabriu os lábios assim que o calor de Brittany se tornou mais próximo. Quando os lábios macios de Brittany tocaram os seus, Santana sentiu suas pernas amolecerem, e chegou a pensar que fosse desmaiar conforme a intensidade aumentava.

Nem mesmo em sonho ela se via fazendo alguma coisa assim, beijando a filha do hippie que seu pai tanto odiava, mas ela queria que o mundo todo se danasse, ela estava com Brittany e isso era o que importava, o resto ela resolvia depois.

***Aqui, diferentemente de Glee, Brittana tem beijo e Tina tem falas.**

***Deixem reviews, meu coração agradece ;)**


	5. Elo fraco

"**Make ****love,****no t****war**,

(Faça amor, não guerra)

** I****know ****you've ****heard ****i t****before**.

(Eu sei que você já ouviu isso antes)

**Make love, not war,**

(Faça amor, não guerra)

**I know you've heard it before.**

(Eu sei que você já ouviu isso antes)

**Love is the answer,**

(Amor é a reposta)

**And you know that it's true, oh yeah, oh yeah.**

(E você sabe que isso é verdade, oh sim, oh sim)

**Make Love, not wa..."**

"EI!" Santana deu um pulo logo que entrou em casa, após ser abordada por Fernando. Estava tudo escuro e ela só reconheceu a sua voz. O rapaz acendeu a luz.

"Você quer me matar do coração seu filho de uma..." Santana respirou fundo e decidiu não xingar a própria mãe.

"Por que você estava cantando essa música?" O moreno perguntou em um tom e a forma como ela a estava olhando parecia que ela estava cometendo algum crime.

"É só uma música Fernando, não me amole!" Santana respondeu sem muita paciência e seguiu para seu quarto, mas Fernando realmente não estava gostando do que estava vendo.

"É uma música hippie!" Santana parou próxima a escada e voltou a encarar seu irmão, que estava de braços cruzados, e com certeza esperando a resposta depois de sua constatação.

"É uma música do John Lennon, precisa ser hippie para se gostar de Beatles agora?" Fernando riu.

"É uma música da fase hippie do John Lennon, e além do mais, Beatles é uma das bandas do coração de qualquer ser amante da natureza e dos animais e com fobia de trabalho!" Fernando argumentou, Santana sacudiu a cabeça. Um dia tão perfeito não podia terminar da mesma forma.

"O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo?" A voz de trovão veio de Simon, que estava no topo da escada, de braços cruzados com um olhar muito irritado para os dois filhos. O homem ficava perigoso quando estava com sono. "Olha a hora que é, e os dois discutindo no meio da sala!" Nesse estado nem Fernando, nem Santana ousariam a desafiá-lo. "Vão para o quarto e mantenham a boca fechada, ou coloco os dois para trabalharem durante um mês no lava - rápido do centro!" Esse era o pior castigo que os irmãos poderiam receber, eles não estavam acostumados a pegar no pesado, e os clientes do tal lava - rápido não eram dos mais simpáticos. Simon voltou para o quarto, Fernando e Santana se encararam silenciosamente por mais alguns segundos, até o rapaz decidir ir para o quarto.

"Se o papai descobrir o que você está fazendo nem mil anos no lava – rápido será castigo suficiente para você!" Ele murmurou antes de subir a escada. Santana sentiu um pouco de receio, era impossível que Fernando soubesse o que realmente estava acontecendo, mas ele com certeza não daria moleza. Ela precisava ser bem mais cuidadosa a partir de agora.

Assim que chegou em seu quarto a adolescente foi até a janela, e lá estava Brittany, na janela de seu quarto, distraída olhando para as estrelas. Um sorriso brotou naturalmente no rosto da latina, e o seu coração aumentou o ritmo três vezes assim que a hippie olhou para ela e fez um coração com as mãos.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava tão confortável que o barulho das batidas das mãos de Fernando na porta de seu quarto demoraram para acordá-la.

"Acorda bela adormecida, temos muita coisa para fazer hoje!" Santana abriu os olhos lentamente, já se passavam das oito horas. Ela cobriu a cabeça com seu travesseiro e tentou ignorar o irmão, insistente em sua porta, mas fora impossível.

"Oh mierda..." Ela murmurou, perguntando-se o que ela fizera para merecer aquela praga como irmão.

"Venga Santanita, temos mucho que hacer hoy!" Santana podia imaginar o sorriso debochado no rosto do rapaz ao dizer aquelas palavras.

"EU JÁ VOU, CARAMBA! Ela já estava impaciente.

"Te espero na cozinha, tenho uma surpresa para você." O rapaz disse, então Santana se levantou e se trocou.

Assim que chegou na cozinha teve uma surpresa, como Fernando dissera. O rapaz estava de uma bela menina, morena de olhos claros e cabelos lisos que sorriu assim que a viu.

"Eileen, essa é Santana, a minha irmã caçula, Santana essa é Eileen, minha namorada." O rapaz as apresentou, bastante orgulhoso.

"Então você tem mesmo uma namorada, eu achei que fosse imaginária." Santana ironizou propositalmente, ele iria pagar por ficar insinuando coisas sobre ela. O moreno abriu um sorriso sem-graça e sua namorada olhou para o lado e deixou escapar uma risadinha.

"Haha, muito engraçada você, dormiu com o Bozo?" Fernando respondeu, e aproximou-se da namorada lhe beijando na bochecha. "Eileen, não dê ouvidos, ela é assim mesmo, todos dizem que ela é uma versão feminina de mim!"

"Isso é verdade, só que mais sexy, mais divertida e mais inteligente." Santana completo, e sorriu como se estivesse falando algo óbvio.

"Esqueceu de mais humilde também." Fernando ironizou, Santana apenas assentiu com a cabeça. "Bom, mas isso não vem ao caso agora, o que importa é que Eileen e eu estamos apaixonados, e você sabe por que Santana?"

"Não faço a mínima idéia." Como ela poderia saber? A única coisa que ela sabia era que aquela Eileen era como gostavam de dizer os tiozões metidos a moderninhos, um pedaço de mau caminho.

"Por que nós dois odiamos algo em comum." Fernando revirou os olhos após ver a expressão confusa da irmã. "Santana, aprenda uma coisa menina, quando você encontra uma pessoa que gosta das mesmas coisas que você é legal, mas quando você encontra uma pessoa que odeia as mesmas coisas que você, é amor!" Santana suspirou fundo, nunca havia ouvido nada mais ridículo em sua vida. "Mostra para ela, amor." A jovem levantou a manga de seu braço direito e mostrou orgulhosa à latina uma tatuagem que dizia: Always Hate Hippies (Sempre odeio hippies).

"Uou..." Santana disse, já que não tinha nada para dizer na verdade.

"Meu pai é ex-militar, e ele odeia esses malditos hippies desordeiros, ele deu uma lição em um punhado deles enquanto estava trabalhando." A garota parecia orgulhosa ao dizer que seu pai desceu a mão em um bando de gente que com certeza deveria estar fazendo algum tipo de protesto pacífico.

"Eileen e eu preparamos uma surpresinha para nossos hippies favoritos e vamos precisar da sua ajuda." Fernando piscou para a irmã.

"Você não vai querer ser o elo fraco da sua turma, não é?" Eileen perguntou para a Santana, que levantou uma sobrancelha como se não tivesse entendendo bulhufas do que ela estava falando. "Nenhuma corrente é mais forte que seu elo fraco, já ouviu isso?"

"E a força da nossa família diante deles depende de você, porque você é o elo fraco dessa família agora Santana." Fernando lhe disse, deixando a irmã furiosa. Elo fraco era o caramba, ninguém lhe chamava assim não.

"Eu não sou o elo fraco porcaria nenhuma, e eu vou provar para vocês." Santana assegurou com muita firmeza. "O que eu tenho que fazer?" Ela não pensou nas conseqüências ao aceitar isso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany estava sentada na frente de sua casa com Denise, sua irmã de seis anos. As duas mexiam em alguns vasinhos de flor. Desde o dia anterior ela não conseguia parar de sorrir. A lembrança do beijo de Santana invadiam sua mente o tempo todo, e ela não evitava soltar suspiros apaixonados fazendo seus pais trocarem olhares imaginando que eles eram por causa de Tina, mal podiam imaginar eles por quem aquilo era na verdade.

Tina atravessou a rua correndo para encontrar sua amiga com uma grande novidade.

"Britt, eu tenho uma notícia muito boa." Há tempos Brittany não via sua amiga tão animada assim. "Você lembra do Mike, meu primo?" Brittany assentiu com a cabeça, ela se lembrava do pequeno chinês tão bom na dança quanto ela. "Então, ela vai passar parte das férias com minha família, ele vai participar das Olimpíadas com a gente."

"Isso é muito legal Tina, fico feliz por você." Brittany se levantou e abraçou a amiga. "Quando ele chega?"

"Amanhã, meu pai e eu vamos ao aeroporto recepcioná-lo." Brittany sorriu mais uma vez, quando um carro estacionou em frente à casa da família Lopez. De dentro do carro saíram quatro rapazes que fizeram a pequena Denise se esconder atrás de Brittany. Eram claramente punks, usavam jaquetas e calças jeans rasgadas, moicanos coloridos que lembravam pavões. Tina e Brittany se entreolharam confusas, nenhuma delas haviam visto aquelas pessoas ali antes. Eles começaram a tirar do carro seus instrumentos musicais.

"Quem será que são eles? Amigos da Santana?" Brittany falou baixinho, logo que sua irmãzinha correu para dentro de casa.

"Eles não parecem." Tina respondeu, Santana não parecia ser o tipo de pessoa que tinha amizade com punks, mas ela aparecera logo, acompanhada de seu irmão e da namorada dele, que era desconhecida por ambas as meninas. Fernando estava com uma guitarra e pareceu se juntar aos rapazes para tocarem juntos. Brittany adorou a idéia, ela adorava música e se Santana fosse cantar junto era melhor ainda, sua voz era linda, rouca e lhe dava calafrios e ao mesmo tempo calor e palpitações em certas partes de seu corpo que ela preferia guardar somente para si.

Claramente Santana evitara o máximo olhar para as duas garotas que continuavam ali paradas ver o que estava acontecendo, então Fernando testou sua guitarra e em seguida sorriu maliciosamente para as duas meninas do outro lado da rua.

"Ei hippie, essa vai ser para você." Ele disse, e então os rapazes começaram a tocar e Santana tomou a frente e o microfone, e começou:

**You are a hippie,**

**(Você é um hippie,)**

**You smell like skunk,**

**(você cheira como gambá)**

**I'm your arch-enemy,**

**(Eu sou seu arqui-inimigo)**

**A middle class punk.**

**(****a ****classe ****média ****do ****punk**)

O rosto de Brittany estava quase congelado, os olhos abertos com uma expressão confusa. Tina não acreditava no que estava ouvindo.

**Get out,**

**(Caia fora)**

**Get a life,**

**(Arrume sua vida)**

**Get a job,**

**(consiga um emprego)**

**Everyone's smoking grass,**

**(todo mundo fumando erva)**

**Everyone is an ass.**

**(Todo mundo é uma merda)**

**Can't you afford to cut your hair?**

**( você não tem grana pra cortar seu cabelo?)**

**Cause Frank and I will cut it off for free.**

**(porque Frank e eu vamos cortá-lo de graça.)**

**Never trust a hippie,**

**(Nunca confie em um hippie)**

**They'll sell you bad drugs**

**(eles vão te vender drogas ruins.)**

E assim terminou a música, fazendo todos do lado Lopez, com exceção de Santana rirem. Brittany e Tina continuaram ali paradas, ambas em choque. Aquela música era muito mais que ofensiva. De repente o rosto de Brittany mudou totalmente de expressão, a garota começou a chorar e entrou correndo para dentro de sua casa. Tina a seguiu.

Santana observou tudo de mãos atadas e coração apertado.

"Mandou bem Santana." Eileen disse, colocando a mão no ombro da latina que forçou um sorriso como resposta. "Você não é um elo fraco, fez aquela esquisita chorar."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany chorava abraçado ao travesseiro, enquanto Tina lhe olhava sem muito que dizer. Ela sabia que Santana iria machucá-la, ela não era e jamais seria uma pessoa boa. A asiática poderia dizer "eu te avisei" para a loira, mas aquele não era um momento oportuno e amigos de verdade não faziam aquilo.

"Britt, ela não merece nenhuma dessas lágrimas." Ela disse baixinho, não queria que nenhum outro Pierce ouvisse.

"Ela é uma falsa, ontem me beijou e hoje me canta aquela música horrível!" Brittany não falara aquilo exatamente baixo, sua raiva e decepção eram tão grandes que ela nem se importava se alguém descobrisse que ela nem se importava se alguém ouvisse suas palavras. "Mas ela vai ver só." Brittany sentou-se na cama e encarou Tina, enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto e engolindo aquelas que estavam por vir. "Vou massacrá-la nessa Olimpíada, ela vai se arrepender amargamente do que fez hoje."

"Ignora isso Britt, você sabe que Santana não passa de uma grande babaca que só faz mal às outras pessoas." Tina argumentou, não era bom guardar esses sentimentos ruins.

"Não, eu sou boa, não boba, isso não vai ficar assim, já na abertura ela vai ver um lado de Brittany Pierce que ela nunca viu antes!" Tina ficou boquiaberta, imaginando o que Brittany estaria planejando, a cabeça de sua amiga era uma caixinha de surpresas.

"O que você está pensando em fazer Britt?" A asiática, mas Brittany abriu um sorriso malicioso.

"Você vai ver." A loira respondeu, decidida.

_**Músicas: Make love not (John Lennon)**_  
><em><strong>Always hate hippies (Nofx)<strong>_  
><em><strong>Reviews e críticas construtivas são sempre apreciadas.<strong>_


	6. Run The World Pierce

Para o jantar daquela noite na casa dos Pierce, Joan preparou uma salada de tomate, azeitonas, alface e almeirão, além de um prato dos mais variados queijos que ela mesma fizera com o leite tirado de Mimosa, a vaquinha de Tio Bernardo, um dos últimos habitantes da quase escassa zona rural de Lima.

Logo que Gregory e Julian chegaram de sua jornada de trabalho a mulher contou à eles sobre o incidente daquela manhã, e sobre como isso deixara Brittany amuada o sai todo, deixando pai e filho bastante pensativos, já que ela já engolira infinitos sapos antes e isso nunca a afetara.

Durante o jantar Gregory observou a filha cuidadosamente, e naquela noite, a menina que estava sempre contente e carinhosa com todos não sorrira nem falara uma palavra, e além do mais, parecia bastante pensativa, como se estivesse planejando alguma coisa.

"Ei Britt, o que aqueles desmiolados fizeram para você hoje?" Brittany olhou para o pai e demorou alguns segundos para entender que ele estava mencionando o incidente com os Lopez naquela manhã, mas ela não queria falar sobre aquilo, senão acabaria chorando, e deixaria todos desconfiados. "Você está bem, querida?" Por mais que ela tentasse disfarçar, ela não conseguiu evitar a decepção que viera junto com a lembrança do que Santana lhe fizera.

"É,eu estou." Ela respondeu, e tentou fixar seu olhar na comida, esforçando-se ao máximo para segurar que insistiam cada vez que se lembrava da latina lhe cantando aquela música.

"Você nunca ligou para isso Britt, você está acostumada com aquele jeito rude e prepotente deles." Julian comentou.

"Eu sei, só que dessa vez foi..." Todos os olhares da mesa se voltaram para ela. "...Foi pior?" Aquela pressão a deixara confusa.

"Isso não pode ficar assim, para tudo na vida existe limites." Julian falou, não suportava a rudeza de seus vizinhos principalmente quando isso se voltava contra uma de suas irmãs.

"Menos para os cartões de crédito dos Lopez." Douglas comentou, tomando toda a atenção que estava com Brittany.

"O que é isso, Doug?" Joan perguntou ao filho, quase rindo.

"A Santana disse isso uma vez." O garoto explicou, ele e Brittany tinham mais em comum do que podiam imaginar.

"Argh, Santana..." Tammy murmurou. "Odeio essa garota, nunca vou esquecer o dia que ela me disse que se nós precisássemos de dinheiro eu podia cortar meu cabelo e fazer vassouras para vender." Todos sacudiram a cabeça.

"Eles estão sempre arrumando de nos humilhar, isso é um absurdo." Julian falou. "Temos que dar o troco."

"A gente pode se vestir de fantasma e ir na casa deles de noite." A pequena Denise sugeriu. "Eu tenho medo de fantasmas." Gregory abraçou a filha, e sorriu para ela.

"Nós podemos jogar lama no carro deles." Dessa vez foi Douglas quem sugeriu, esperançoso.

"Acho que não é uma boa idéia." Julian respondeu.

"A gente podia colocar cimento no shampoo da Santana, ia ser o máximo!" Tammy sugeriu, com um sorrisinho maligno.

"Não!" Brittany falou por impulso, Santana havia sido má para ela, mas não havia necessidade de tanto, e após aqueles olhares desconfiados que recebera ela precisava inventar uma desculpa rápida. " Ela colocaria fogo na nossa casa depois disso."

"É, Britt tem razão." Julian concordou.

"Eu tenho uma idéia, vocês querem ouvir?" Brittany perguntou, os outros membros se entreolharam e sorriram, dando à garota uma resposta afirmativa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No outro dia logo pela manhã Brittany ajudou o pai a fazer a placa de venda da casa, e assim que saíram para colocá-la encontraram com o Sr. Lopez que saía para trabalhar.

O hippie começou a colocá-la em um pedaço de pau na grama.

"Pai, quando a gente for morar na Era de Aquarius, a gente pode ter um macaco?" Gregory olhou para a filha e sorriu diante de sua inocência.

"Nós temos que ver o espaço, mas eu prometo que vou pensar." Ele respondeu, fazendo a garota sorrir.

"Ei Pierce!" O Sr. Lopez chamou do outro lado da rua, já dentro de sua Mercedes. "Talvez eu compre esse seu celeiro e depois eu derrube para fazer uma coisa útil, estou precisando de uma garagem maior mesmo."

"Lopez, eu não vendo minha casa para você nem que você me dê todo esse seu dinheiro de poluição." Gregory respondeu.

"Até mais eco-hippie" o abriu um sorriso debochado, e saiu.

"Arrogante!" Brittany apenas observou calada o pai, que estava tão sorridente, e agora estava com uma expressão séria, a testa franzida e o rosto vermelho. "Eu não agüento mais esse cara!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Durante a tarde Tina apareceu na casa dos Pierce, e trouxe companhia.

"Ei, que prazer em revê-lo." Brittany disse ao mudado Mike Chang assim que apertou a mão do rapaz.

"Você se lembra da Brittany, Mike?" Tina perguntou, o rapaz sorriu.

"A dançarina não é?" Ele disse.

"Sim, sim." A loira confirmou, o rapaz sorriu.

"Você está muito bonita..." Mike elogiou a hippie que ficou extremamente surpresa. As bochechas dele ficaram púrpuras.

"É... Obrigada." Ela agradeceu. O rapaz colocou as mãos no bolso, e olhou para o chão. "Tina, eu acho que vou lá para sua casa desfazer as malas, mais tarde a gente se fala, tchau Brittany." O garoto arrumara uma desculpa meio óbvia para se arrancar dali, e diminuir aquele clima desconfortável para ele.

"Ele é bem tímido, bem diferente dos outros meninos que a gente conhece." Tina comentou e riu. "Principalmente do Puck" O estômago de Brittany se revirou só de ouvir esse nome, lembrou-se das vezes em que o vira beijando Santana, e isso lhe dava náuseas de ciúmes.

"Detesto esse cara." Ela murmurou então Tina a olhou surpresa.

"Sinceramente? Eu também." Tina concordou com a amiga, e as duas riram. Tina sabia o motivo pelo qual Brittany não gostava de Puck, mas ela não gostava do rapaz com moicano por considerá-lo machista e misógino e tratar as meninas como lixo.

"Então vocês já decidiram o que vão fazer na abertura das Olimpíadas?" As Olimpíadas do McKinley sempre tinham um número de abertura na qual as famílias se apresentavam geralmente com dança e canto, mas podiam ser outras coisas como mágica ou malabarismos, mas o que levantava o povo que ia assistir eram as músicas.

"Nós decidimos que vamos algo típico da nossa cultura, e vocês?" Brittany abriu um sorriso animado.

"Nós vamos fazer uma surpresinho para os Lopez." Tina riu, então Brittany prosseguira mesmo com seu plano.

"Você não vai mesmo me dizer o que é?" Tina insistiu na esperança de que a amiga a contaria o que tinha preparado, mas a loira apenas sacudiu a cabeça, e sorriu.

"Surpresa." A loira disse, com aquele sorriso que Tina só via quando ela estava aprontando alguma coisa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"A abertura das Olimpíadas é amanhã e ainda não temos nada para apresentar." Fernando disse durante o jantar. "Com certeza os hipongos e os perdedores asiáticos já mexeram suas bundas em relação a isso."

"Nós estamos jantando menino, olha a boca." Angélica repreendeu o filho.

"Desculpe mãe." Ele respondeu.

"Fernando tem razão, temos que pensar em algo rápido." Simon concordou e filho, e virou-se para Santana que estava sentada ao lado da mãe. "Alguma idéia Santana, já que você é a nossa maior estrela musical." Santana olhou para o pai, que sorria esperançoso, já que a jovem latina sempre tinha boas idéias quando se tratava de música, mas naquele dia ela nem havia parado para pensar nesse assunto, estava gastando seu tempo em procurar uma forma de se desculpar com Brittany.

"Não tive nem uma idéia, desculpa." Ela respondeu cabisbaixa.

"Por que você está tão triste hoje?" Fernando perguntou, fazendo Santana olhar para ele. "Você parece... Sei lá... _arrependida_ de alguma coisa..." A ênfase e o olhar que dele ao pronunciar a palavra arrependida fizeram o sangue de Santana ferver.

"Cala a sua boca Fernando, se não quiser apanhar na frente da sua namorada!" Santana o ameaçou, já que Eileen jantava com os Lopez naquela noite, e estava ao lado de Fernando e de frente para Santana.

"O que você está querendo dizer com isso, Fernando?" Angélica perguntou desconfiada porque era verdade, sua filha caçula estava mesmo muito triste naquele dia.

"Ele não quis dizer nada, ele é um grande idiota!" Santana respondeu antes que o rapaz pudesse abrir a boca.

"Eu só estava brincando mamãe, Santana é que é muito mal-humorada." Ele riu e em seguida deu um selinho na namorada, mas Angélica ainda olhou com desconfiança para a filha ao seu lado. Ela conhecia bem Santana e isso lhe dava a certeza de que alguma coisa estava mesmo acontecendo, e que Fernando sabia o que era.

"Com licença, Sr. Lopez, eu posso dar uma sugestão.?" Eileen perguntou, quebrando o desconfortável silêncio. O homem pareceu surpreso, mas sorriu.

"Claro." Ele respondeu. "Queremos ouvir sua sugestão, Helen já que ninguém aqui tem nenhuma idéia."

"É Eileen, papai." Fernando o corrigiu.

"Tudo bem." A garota disse com um sorriso simpático. " Eu acho que vocês deveriam usar o que tem de melhor nessa apresentação."

"Nosso dinheiro?" Fernando perguntou.

"Não." Respondeu aquela pergunta que para ela foi absurda. "Eu estou falando da sua origem, latinos, charmosos, quentes... Vocês entendem?" Santana abiu um sorrisinho, charmosa? Quente? Nada mal.

"E o que você sugere?" Angélica perguntou, todos na mesa se animaram naquele instante. A garota sorriu.

"Menudo." As expressões de todos mudaram no mesmo instante.

"Nem pensar!" Santana e Fernando falaram ao mesmo tempo. Eileen devia estar tirando sarro de sua cara. Menudo? Aquilo era coisa para os Warblers, não para ela.

"Qual o problema?" A garota perguntou. "Eles são latinos, charmosos e quentes, e de Porto Rico, a mesma terra que vocês, então, qual o problema?"

"Você está falando sério?" Santana perguntou, mas Eileen parecia bastante séria.

"Querida, Menudo definitivamente não, não queremos ser a piada do bairro, mas você me deu uma bela idéia." Angélica sorriu. "Uma idéia muito, muito boa."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente chegara o dia, o início da décima primeira edição das Olimpíadas do McKinley. Nesse dia nem mesmo Cohen Chang e Pierce acabavam se encontrando, todos estavam muito ocupados trabalhando em seus números para a abertura e impressionar e conseguir torcida durante as provas.

As três famílias passaram parte de seu dia ensaiando e o final da tarde se arrumando, para se encontrarem no ginásio onde se apresentariam.

Os Pierce, com exceção de Denise e Joan, Cohen Chang e Lopez se encontraram. Os hippies usavam roupas e fixas nos cabelos, exibindo com orgulho seu estilo de vida, os Cohen Chang usavam as vestes tradicionais da China, os famosos Qipaos, e Fernando e Santana que eram os únicos que fariam a performance de abertura pelos Lopez estavam usando vermelho, Santana um vestido e o rapaz uma camisa com uma calça preta e um óculos escuro. Eileen os acompanhava apesar de não cantar com eles.

Quando os irmãos latinos entraram, Brittany se distraiu por alguns instantes, e chegou até a perder o fôlego diante da beleza de Santana. Seus longos e brilhosos cabelos negros soltos, caídos por seu ombro, sua pele morena combinara tanto com aquele tom de vermelho, que era tão colado ao seu corpo escultural, que dava para ver o desenho perfeito de seu abdômen através dele. Brittany suspirou apaixonada, foi inevitável.

"Ei Britt!" Tammy lhe deu um cutucão, ao ver a reação da irmã. A loira mais velha gelou. "Tudo bem que o Fernando está muito bonito naquela roupa, mas não precisa tanto, né?" Brittany abriu um sorrisinho sem-graça, ela nem tinha reparado em Fernando, que estava sim bonito, mas nem chegava aos pés da irmã.

"E aí hippies?" Ele as cumprimentou, levantando o seu óculos e deu uma piscadela para as duas irmãs, o que lhe resultou em dois safanões, um de Eileen e outro de Santana. "Calma meninas, eu só estou brincando." Ele falou rindo. "Elas estavam me olhando."

"Ora Fernando, ninguém estava olhando para você." Tammy se defendeu, então Brittany abriu um sorriso malicioso, mais olhando para Santana do que para o rapaz e disse.

"Mike Chang é muito mais atraente para mim do que qualquer outra pessoa aqui." Santana levantou uma sobrancelha, o que fez a loira sorrir ainda mais. Era provocação. O chinês por sua vez ficou vermelho, e assustado com o olhar matador de Santana em sua direção.

"Pfff..." Fernando ironizou, e virou-se para pegar sua guitarra que estava com Eileen, e em seguida voltou a olhar para seus rivais. "Essa é a música que vocês deveriam cantar hoje Cohen Changs" O rapaz começou a tocar a guitarra. " **Soy un perdedor, I´m a loser baby, so why don´t you kill me?**" Os asiáticos apenas sacudiram a cabeça, já estavam acostumados.

"Mike, esses são os Lopez, simpáticos como ninguém." Tina ironizou, enquanto os apontava para o tímido rapaz.

"Vai ser um prazer ganhar de você, Mike Chang." Fernando disse, arrancando risinhos de Eileen e Santana, que nem conhecia o rapaz, mas já o odiava. Mike apenas sorriu sem-graça.

Finalmente o apresentador chegou aos bastidores.

"Atenção pessoal, a apresentação vai começar daqui a dez minutos, nós fizemos o sorteio e a ordem é a seguinte: primeiro Cohen Chang, depois Lopez e por último Pierce." Ele explicou.

"Ótimo!" Brittany comemorou e bateu a mão com Tammy e depois com Julian. "Perfeito." Em seguida ela se aproximou de Tina e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha. "Boa sorte amiga."

"Obrigada , boa sorte para você também." Tina lhe agradeceu, então Brittany olhou para o primo de sua melhor amiga e sorriu. "Eu sei que você vai arrebentar Mike."

"Você também vai, Brittany." O rapaz respondeu, sorrindo um pouco menos envergonhado.

"Vamos." A loira disse aos irmãos, e passou com um sorriso sacana ao lado dos latinos e antes de sair, olhou fixamente para Santana. "Cuidado, Lopez!" Santana abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Ui, que medo!" A adolescente latina ironizou. Era o que esperavam dela.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Agora dando início a décima primeira edição das Olimpíadas do bairro William McKinley, chamamos nesse ginásio os Cohen Chang, equipe formada por Robert, Layla, Tina, Mike e Robert Júnior, vencedores de..." O apresentador deu uma parada. "Vencedores de zero edições das Olimpíadas, mas que estarão disputando ponto a ponto seu primeiro título."

A apresentação dos Cohen Chang começou, eles dançavam uma música folclórica da China, o Dragão e a Fênix. Era algo bonito, os movimentos bem elaborados, a dificuldade, que encantavam, mas não levantavam o público.

"Meu Deus, isso é muito chato." Santana comentou assim que bocejou. "Eu vou morrer de tédio aqui."

"Melhor para nós." Fernando respondeu e sorriu.

"Acabou a tortura." Eileen falou assim que a apresentação dos asiáticos e eles foram bem aplaudidos. "Mexam-se é a vez de vocês."

Os irmãos se levantaram e foram até os bastidores. Santana respirou fundo, e ouviu o locutor.

"Agora nesse palco teremos a apresentação dos Lopez, equipe formada por Simon, Angélica, Fernando, Santana e Eileen, vencedores de cinco edições, e prometendo suar sangue para conseguir a sexta." Os irmãos entraram no ginásio. Seus adversários estavam sentados na parte de baixo, e Santana viu que nenhum dos Pierce os aplaudiu.

"Boa noite pessoal, depois desse velório chinês iremos dar a vocês o que vocês querem música boa." Fernando falou, claramente provocando os Cohen Chang.

A música finalmente começou, Fernando e Santana estavam lado à lado, ele segurando sua guitarra preta e vermelha e ela segurando o microfone.

Fernando:

**She's into superstitions**

**(**Ela é fissurada em superstição)

**Black cats and voodoo dolls**

**(**Gatos pretos e bonecas vodus)

**I feel a premonition**

**(**Sinto uma premonição)

**That girl's gonna make me fall**

**(**Que essa garota vai fazer eu me apaixonar)

Santana:

**She's into new sensations**

**(**Ela é vidrada em novas sensações)

**New kicks and candle light**

**(**Novas emoções e luzes de velas)

**She's got a new addiction**

**(**Ela tem um novo vício)

**For every day and night**

**(**Pra todo dia e noite)

Fernando e Santana:

**She'll make you take your clothes off**

**(**Ela fará você tirar suas roupas)

**And go dancing in the rain**

**(**E dançar na chuva)

Fernando:

**She'll make you live the crazy life**

(Ela fará você viver a vida louca)

**Or she'll take away your pain**

(Ou ela vai tirar a sua dor)

**Like a bullet to your brain**

(Como uma bala no seu cérebro)

Fernando e Santana:

**Upside inside out**

**(**De fora pra dentro)

Fernando:

**She's living la Vida Loca**

**(**Ela está vivendo a vida louca)

Fernando e Santana:

**She'll push and pull you down**

**(**Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo)

Santana:

**Livin' la Vida Loca**

**(**Vivendo a vida louca)

Fernando e Santana:

**Her lips are devil red**

**(**Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho)

Fernando:

**And her skins the color moca**

**(**E a cor de sua pele é única)

Fernando e Santana:

**She will wear you out**

(Ela vai te usar)

Santana:

**Livin la Vida Loca**

**(**Vivendo a vida louca)

**Livin la Vida Loca**

(Vivendo a vida louca)

**She's livin la Vida Loca**

(Ela está vivendo a vida louca)

Os dois irmãos levantaram o público, com sua música e a sua dança. Angélica olhava orgulhosa para seus filhos.

"Nossos niños não são adoráveis Simon?" ela comentou com o marido, que apenas sorriu.

Os Pierce por sua vez estavam boquiabertos.

Santana:

**Woke up in New York City**

**(**Acordei em Nova Iorque)

**In a funky cheap motel**

**(**Num motel barato)

**She took my heart and she took my money**

**(**Ela tomou meu coração e levou meu dinheiro)

**She must of slipped me a sleeping pill**

**(**Ela deve ter me adormecido com uma pílula para dormir)

Fernando e Santana:

**She never drinks the water**

**(**Ela nunca bebe a água)

**Makes you order French Champagne**

(Te faz comprar Champanhe Francês)

Santana:

**And once you've had a taste of her**

**(**E uma vez que você tenha sentido o seu sabor)

**You'll never be the same**

**(**Você nunca mais será o mesmo)

**She'll make you go insane**

**(**Ela fará você pirar)

Fernando e Santana:

**Upside inside out**

(De fora pra dentro)

Fernando:

**She's livin la Vida Loca**

(Ela está vivendo a vida louca)

Fernando e Santana:

**She'll push and pull you down**

(Ela vai empurrar e puxar você para baixo)

Santana:

**Livin la Vida Loca**

(Vivendo a vida louca)

Fernando e Santana:

**Her lips are devil red**

(Seus lábios são o demônio vermelho)

Fernando:

**And her skins the color moca**

(E a cor de sua pele é única)

Fernando e Santana:

**She will wear you out**

(Ela vai te usar)

Santana:

**Livin la Vida Loca**

(Vivendo a vida louca)

**Livin la Vida Loca**

(Vivendo a vida louca)

**She's livin la Vida Loca**

(Ela está vivendo a vida louca)

Fernando:

**Come on!**

( Vamos!)

A apresentação dos Lopez terminou e eles foram aplaudidos de pé pelas pessoas que estava assistindo. Fernando e Santana se entreolharam e o rapaz piscou para ela.

"Bravo! Bravo!" Angélica gritou.

"Detonaram!" Eileen também gritou e correu para beijar o namorado.

"Meus garotos!" Simon abraçou primeiro Santana e depois Fernando. "Estou muito orgulhoso."

"Mas temos que sair agora porque os hipongos vão cantar a musiqueta deles." Eileen falou, então eles saíram do meio do ginásio, e quando Santana olhou os Pierce não estavam mais em seus lugares. Ela nem teve tempo de ver se Brittany gostara de sua apresentação.

"E agora para encerrar a noite de apresentações, os Pierce, equipe formada por Gregory, Julian, Brittany, Tammy e Douglas, vencedores de cinco edições, e com esforço e ajuda das forças maravilhosas da natureza vão ganhar a desse ano." O locutor falou, quando Brittany e Tammy entraram, cabisbaixas quando a música começou.

Tammy:

**Pierce!**

Brittany:

**We run this motha!**

(A gente manda nesta merda!)

Tammy:

**Pierce!**

Brittany:

**We run this motha!**

(A gente manda nessa merda)

Todos:

**Pierce!**

Brittany:

**We run this motha!**

(A gente manda nessa merda.)

Brittany e Pierce:

**Who run the world?**

**(**Quem manda no mundo?)

**Pierce!**

**Who run the world?**

**(**Quem manda no mundo?)

**Pierce!**

**Who run the world?**

**(**Quem manda no mundo?)

**Pierce!**

**Who run the world?**

**(**Quem manda no mundo?)

**Pierce!**

Brittany:

**Some of them people think they freak this**

**(**Algumas daqueles pessoas pensam que detonam isso)

Eles apontaram para os Lopez.

**Like we do**

**(**Como nós)

**But no they don't**

**(**Mas não, eles não detonam)

**Make your check come at they neck**

**(**Vão conferir, cheguem em seus pescoços)

**Disrespect us?**

**(**Nos desrespeitar?)

**No they won't**

**(**Não, eles não irão)

Nesse momento as duas irmãs que estavam a frente da música, correram na direção dos Lopez e ficaram cara a cara com eles.

Brittany para Fernando:

**Boy don't even try to touch this**

(Garoto, nem tente tocar nisso)

Brittany para Santana:

**Girl this beat is crazy**

(Garota, essa batida é louca)

Tammy:

**This is how they made me**

**(**Foi assim que eles me criaram)

Tammy e Brittany:

**Hippie style, baby!**

(Estilo hippie, baby!)

**My persuasion**

**(**Minha persuasão)

**Can build a nation**

**(**Pode construir uma nação)

**Endless power**

**(**Poder infinito)

**The love we can devour**

**(**A gente pode devorar o amor)

Brittany apontando para Santana:

**You'll do anything for me**

**(**Você vai fazer qualquer coisa para mim)

Tammy:

**Who are we?**

**(**Quem somos nós?)

Brittany:

**Pierce!**

Tammy:

**What we run?**

**(**No que nós mandamos?)

Brittany:

**The world**

**(**No mundo)

Brittany e Tammy:

**Who run the world?**

**(**Quem manda no mundo?)

**Pierce!**

A música terminou e a platéia foi ao delírio, Brittany e Tammy riram debochadas para a cara de espanto de Fernando e Santana, e lhes mandaram beijinhos antes de saírem dali e irem ao encontro de seus familiares.

"Que abusadas!" Eileen vociferou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tina abraçou Brittany.

"Caramba, vocês foram incríveis!" Ela disse animada, Mike ao seu lado, apenas sorriu.

" Eu fiquei encantado." O rapaz disse, então ele respirou fundo. "Brittany, você quer sair comigo amanhã?" Brittany o olhou estranha, o rapaz tivera uma coragem incrível e estava quase morto de vergonha, então ela soube que tinha que dar uma resposta rápida.

"Sim." Não lhe veio outra na cabeça, mas o que ela não viu, foi uma magoada Santana poucos metros atrás, que se desvencilhara de seus familiares com esperança de lhe pedir perdão. Era tarde demais.

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo.**

**Músicas: Livin´la vida loca, Ricky Martin**

**Run The World, Beyonce (com algumas mudanças na letra, feitas por mim.)**

***Quero deixar uma perguntinha:Para quem vocês vão torcer agora que as Olimpíadas começaram? Team Pierce, Team Lopez ou Team Cohen Chang?**


	7. Buddy Holly e Peggy Sue

_***Primeiramente agradeço todos os reviews **_

_***Glee faz episódios especiais homenageando grandes artistas, então eu resolvi fazer um capítulo homenageando um que eu goste.**_

_***Eu acho que as músicas escolhidas "casaram" bem com a história.**_  
><em><strong>*Não me xinguem muito por causa dos momentos Bike, isso vai ser importante no futuro.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Baixou um espírito de Ryan Murphy em mim, e vocês podem achar algumas coisas sem sentido, mas eu espero que vocês gostem mesmo assim.<strong>_

"Vocês sabem por que eu chamei vocês aqui?" Simon perguntou. Logo após chegarem em casa após a apresentação de abertura, ele levou toda a família para a sala da lareira , e lá estavam eles. Fernando e Eileen sentados de mãos dadas, Angélica com uma caneca de café na poltrona, e Santana deitada no outro sofá, com um dos braços sobre o rosto. Estava arrasada, a única vez que se sentira tão mal assim, foi quando Quinn Fabray contou à treinadora Sylvester sobre seu implante de silicone, e ela perdeu seu posto de capitã das líderes de torcida.

"Não sei, mas deve ser alguma coisa inútil e sem sentido." Angélica respondeu, e em seguida tomou um gole de café. Fernando e Eileen se entreolharam com um ar de riso.

"Você puxou mesmo a sua mãe, gatinho." Eileen sussurrou no ouvido de seu namorado, e os dois trocaram um rápido selinho.

"Você não deveria chamar de inútil e sem sentido nosso ritual anual pré-olímpico de ouvir boas canções de rock para nos trazer boas vibrações." Simon falou, parecendo ofendido com o comentário da esposa.

"Não disse?" Ela ironizou em resposta.

"Nando, você não me disse que seu pai odiava rock?" Eileen perguntou, intrigada.

"Na verdade eu odeio o rock pós-hippies folgados, que estragaram esse estilo musical com músicas que falam sobre Eras de Aquarius, campos de morangos e submarinos amarelos, ou qualquer outra idiotice do tipo." Simon explicou para a nora. "Eu gosto do rock verdadeiro, Elvis Presley, Ritchie Valens, Chuck Berry, Jerry Lee Lewis , Brenda Lee." A coleção de discos de Simon era enorme, até mesmo Eileen que era amante da música e tinha uma coleção considerável de CD´s ficou boquiaberta. "Hoje será a noite do magnífico Buddy Holly."

"O cara do acidente?" Eileen perguntou.

"Sim, o cara do acidente, o dia que o rock morreu." Simon confirmou com certa tristeza. "Uma pena, uma pena." O homem pegou um disco e colocou na vitrola.

_**Everyday, it's a gettin' closer,**_

_**(**Todos os dias isto está chegando perto)_

_**Goin' faster than a roller coaster,**_

_**(**Indo rápido como uma montanha russa)_

_**Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)**_

_**(**Amor como o seu certamente virá ao meu caminho (Hey, Hey, Hey))_

Santana podia não estar dizendo nada, mas ouvia tudo, e fora impossível para ela não se pegar pensando na sua vizinha hippie com a letra dessa música.

_**Everyday, it's a gettin' faster,**_

_**(**Todos os dias isto está chegando rápido)_

_**Everyone says go ahead and ask her,**_

_**(**Todos dizem "vá em frente e pergunte para ela")_

_**Love like yours will surely come my way, (hey, hey, hey)**_

_**(**Amor como o seu certamente virá ao meu caminho (Hey, Hey, Hey))_

Agora ela se lembrava daqueles olhos azuis quase angelicais, tão felizes e brilhantes naquele banheiro do cinema após seu primeiro beijo, e tão tristes e opacos após ela cantar aquela música idiota com aqueles punks.

_**Everyday seems a little longer,**_

_**(**Todos os dias parecem um pouco longos)_

_**Every way, love's a little stronger,**_

_**(**Todos os dias o amor está mais forte)_

_**Come what may, do you ever long for**_

_**(**Aconteça o que acontecer**, **faça-o sempre para )_

_**True love from me?**_

_**(**Meu amor verdadeiro?)_

Santana estava tão cansada daquele dia tão exaustivo e frustrante, que acabou adormecendo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava vestida de vermelho, cabelos Chanel, em cima de um palco, em algum lugar no meio dos anos 50. Ela estava pronta para cantar, e para sua surpresa Brittany, acompanhada de Mike estava ali também. Eles estavam juntos. Brittany usava um vestido azul e o rapaz uma jaqueta de couro, calças jeans e um grande topete.

A música começou a tocar, Santana começou a cantar:

_**If you knew Peggy Sue, then you'd know why I feel blue**_

_(Se você conhecesse Peggy Sue, então, saberia porque estou triste)**  
>About Peggy, 'bout Peggy Sue-ue-ue<strong>_

_**(**Por Peggy, Por Peggy Sue)**  
>Oh well, I love you girl, yes I love you Peggy Sue<strong>_

_**(**Oh bem, eu amo você garota ,sim eu amo você Peggy Sue)_

Brittany e Mike sorriam enquanto dançavam, e Santana ficava cada vez mais triste, mas continuava a cantar:

_**Peggy Sue, Peggy Sue,**_

_**(**Peggy Sue, Peggy Sue)  
><strong>Pretty, pretty, pretty, pretty Peggy Sue.<strong>_

_**(**Linda, linda, linda, linda Peggy Sue)**  
>Oh oh, Peggy,<strong>_

_**(**Oh oh Peggy)**  
>My Peggy Sue-ue-ue-ue-ue.<strong>_

_(Minha Peggy Sue-ue-ue-ue)**  
>Oh, well, I love you, girl,<strong>_

_(Oh, bem, eu amo você garota)  
><strong>And I need you, Peggy Sue<strong>_

_(E eu preciso de você, Peggy Sue)_

Para desespero da latina, os rostos do asiático e da loira estavam cada vez mais próximos, e ela viu o que não queria, os lábios dos dois que se colarem de forma apaixonada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana caiu do sofá, o coração estava disparado, e os olhares de todos os familiares sobre ela.

"Você está bem, filha?" Simon veio socorrê-la. "Teve um pesadelo?" Santana não sabia o que dizer, só sabia que seu joelho doía para caramba.

"Sonhou com o Freddy Krueger?" Fernando perguntou, e riu.

"A menina está cansada, teve um dia cheio de ensaios." Angélica argumentou, enquanto o homem ajudou sua filha a levantar-se. "Vai dormir vai, Santana." Santana estava confusa.

"E as músicas do Buddy Holly?" Simon perguntou.

"Dane-se essas músicas, isso não influencia em nada." Angélica argumentou com certa agressividade.

"Eu ouço as músicas no meu celular, pai." Santana lhe assegurou, Simon sorriu um tanto confuso.

"Você tem essas músicas no seu celular?" Sim, por mais que Santana falasse pelos quatro ventos que só ouvia as músicas pop do Top 40, seu celular era recheado dessas músicas antigas que a maioria das pessoas de sua idade jamais ouvira na vida. Ela também gostava de uma porção de músicas hippies, mas isso era quase como um segredo de Estado, jamais alguém de sua família poderia saber disso.

"Você é tão nerd, Santana." Fernando disse, com tom debochado, mas a adolescente nem se importou. Não era nenhuma mentira. Ela era muito mais complexa do que a maioria das pessoas poderiam enxergar, ia muito além daquela líder de torcida de língua afiada que todos conheciam.

"Até amanhã." Simon deu um beijo na testa de Santana, um gesto que ele só fazia quando estava orgulhoso dos filhos.

Santana entrou em seu quarto, e pegou seu celular e o fone de ouvido. Fez o que o pai lhe dissera fora ouvir o rockabilly de Buddy Holly.

_**Dearest**_

_(Querida)_

_**Though**_

_**(**Ainda que)_

_**You're the nearest**_

_**(**Você esteja mais próxima)_

_**To my heart**_

_**(**Do meu coração)_

_**Please don't ever**_

_**(**Por favor nunca)_

_**Umm ya**_

_**(**Umm ya)_

_**Ever say we'll part**_

_**(**Nunca diga que vamos nos separar)_

Santana foi até a janela, e para sua surpresa Brittany estava na janela de seu quarto, conversando com sua irmãzinha. As duas sorriam, e uma lágrima silenciosa e arrependida escorreu pelo rosto da latina.

_**You** **may be**_

_(Você pode estar)_

_**A million miles away**_

_**(**A milhas de distância)_

_**Please believe me**_

_**(**Por favor acredite em mim.)_

_**Umm ya**_

_**(**Umm ya)_

_**When you hear me say**_

_**(**Quando você me ouvir dizer)_

_**I love you**_

_**(**Eu te amo)_

_**I love you**_

_(Eu te amo)_

Finalmente Brittany notou a presença de Santana, com aquele olhar perdido em sua direção. Sem delongas, ela sorriu para Denise e entrou em seu quarto, fechando a janela e a cortina, eliminando assim qualquer possibilidade de Santana poder vê-la. Santana sacudiu a cabeça, e também fechou a janela e deitou em sua cama.

_**Come home**_

_**(**Venha pra casa)_

_**Keep me from these sleepless nights**_

_**(**Me deixe longe das noites de insônia)_

_**Try love me again**_

_**(**Tente me amar de novo** )**_

_**Umm ya**_

_**(**Umm ya)_

_**I'm gonna treat you right**_

_**(**Eu vou tratá-la bem)_

_**Umm ya**_

_(Umm ya)_

_**I'm gonna treat you right**_

_(Eu vou tratá-la bem)_

Por mais que lhe doesse Santana sabia que merecia aquilo, e que havia grandes chances de seu pesadelo tornar-se real, Brittany sairia com aquele asiático idiota e com certeza o beijaria.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Bem-vindos ao primeiro dia de competição das Olimpíadas do McKinley, hoje os homens de cada família mostrarão suas forças!" O locutor falava animado, aos gritos da população animada. "Começaremos com a natação e depois teremos a luta."

"Essa vai ser fichinha." Fernando se gabou diante de Eileen e Santana, e em seguida mostrou seus músculos. "O hipongo nem músculos tem, só come mato, o asiático só come peixe cru."

"Quero que você quebre o nariz dele." Santana falou, não pensando muito no que seu irmão e sua cunhada poderiam pensar.

"O nariz de quem? Do hipongo?" Fernando perguntou confuso.

"Do asiático." Santana respondeu se Fernando quebrasse o nariz de Mike ele não poderia sair com Brittany, lhe dando tempo e uma possibilidade de consertar a merda que fizera.

"Nando, a gente pode tomar um refrigerante agora?" Eileen perguntou e deu um selinho no namorado.

"Claro, amor." Ele respondeu, em um tom carinhoso.

"Vem com a gente, San?" A jovem perguntou.

"Não obrigada, vou ficar por aqui mesmo." Ela respondeu com um sorrisinho. Os dois deram as mãos e saíram.

Sozinha, inconscientemente, os olhos da latina faziam uma busca incessante por aqueles cabelos dourados, e ela os encontrou. Ela estava acompanhada de sua irmã Tammy, comendo algodão doce.

Santana diminuiu lentamente a distância entre as duas, e como se os deuses do amor tivessem trabalhando ao seu favor, Tammy se distanciou da irmã.

"Ei Britt!" Santana não podia perder nem um segundo, Brittany a olhou com certa confusão, Santana nunca a chamara de Britt antes.

"O que é? Vai cantar alguma música de como você odeia os hippies outra vez?" Brittany perguntou ainda muito chateada.

"Não, e você não devia se magoar tanto era só uma música." Santana era péssima com as palavras, e logo após dizer isso soube que deveria ter dito outra coisa.

"Você disse que eu vendia drogas, e cheirava como um gambá!" Ela usava perfume de rosas, seu cheiro era muito bom, e ela sabia disso. "Você é que cheira como... Você cheira como uma lhama!" Os olhos e a boca de Santana se abriram, em grande surpresa.

"Você foi muito racista!" Santana se defendeu, nunca esperava que Brittany lhe dissesse aquilo.

"Você também é!" Brittany respondeu. "Me deixa em paz!" A adolescente loira virou as costas, com certo arrependimento do que dissera. Talvez tivesse ido longe demais, mas Santana também fora anteriormente.

"Ei Britt!" era Mike, Brittany sorriu para ele, que trazia uma rosa branca nas mãos. "Para você."

"Oh, isso é tão doce." Brittany pegou a rosa, e olhou para o adolescente que estava com as bochechas vermelhas, mas um belo sorriso. "Você é tão doce."

"E você é linda."

Há poucos metros dali, Santana assistia a cena com o coração despedaçado. Sacudiu a cabeça, talvez não houvesse mais o que fazer, Brittany e aquele asiático idiota se casariam e teriam filhos hippies de olhos puxados.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A Santana dos anos 50 estava de volta, agora vendo sua amada Peggy Sue vestida de noiva nos braços daquele asiático.

Então ela começou a cantar:

_**Please don't tell - no no no**_

_**(**Por favor não conte - não não não)_

_**Don't say that I told you so**_

_**(**Não diga que eu te contei,)_

_**I just heard a rumor from a friend**_

_**(**Acabei de ouvir um rumor de um amigo)_

_**I don't say that it's true - I'll just leave that up to you**_

_**(**Não digo que seja verdade - vou deixar isso pra você)_

_**If you don't believe I'll understand**_

_**(**Se não quiser acreditar, eu entenderei)_

_**You recall a girl that's been in nearly every song**_

_(Você se lembra de uma garota que estava em praticamente todas as canções?)_

_**This is what i heard of course the story could be wrong**_

_(Isso é o que eu ouvi, mas é claro que a história pode estar errada)_

_**She's the one - I've been told**_

_**(**É ela que - pelo que soube)_

_**Now she's wearing a band of gold**_

_**(**Agora usa uma aliança de ouro.)_

_**Peggy Sue got married not long ago**_

_**(**Peggy Sue se casou há pouco tempo atrás.)_

No final de tudo, Peggy Sue beijou o asiático de forma apaixonada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ei Santana!" Fernando chamou a irmã, que estava parada, olhando para o nada, parecendo hipnotizada. "Santana!" A garota acordou de seu devaneio. "Você está bem?"

"Sim, eu só estava pensando." Santana respondeu ainda confusa. As músicas do Buddy Holly estavam afetando seu cérebro.

"Você parece em transe, algum hippie te deu alguma droga?" Eileen perguntou, passando a mão nas costas de Santana, que fez uma expressão estranha. Que pergunta estúpida era aquela?

"Não, claro que não." Santana negou.

"Papai já está indo para a piscina, a competição já vai começar." Fernando a avisou.

"Estamos perdendo tempo aqui, vamos para lá." Os três jovens seguiram até a piscina, e lá estava Simon, ao lado de Angélica. Gregory e Robert Cohen-Chang estavam ali com seus parentes. Brittany estava ali.

"Eu sei que vou vencer, Buddy Holly nunca falha." Simon falou com um sorriso de esperança.

"Cuidado com seu coração." Angélica o alertou, seu marido tinha um histórico com problemas do coração

"Meu coração está ótimo." Simon a assegurou. Seu tipo físico comparado aos demais o deixava em desvantagem, mas ele já havia vencido antes, ele já havia muitas barreiras antes, então não seria problema. "Apesar de ser um pouco pesado, você sabe que meu físico agüenta."

"Mas eu não achava que o seu coração era tão fraco até o episódio do bode." Angélica o lembrou, o homem rolou os olhos.

"Aquilo foi algo atípico, você sabe Angel."

"Familiares, deixem a zona da piscina, os competidores precisam estar prontos." O narrador falou, então Angélica deu um beijo no marido.

"Boa sorte, pai." Santana disse, e recebeu em troca um sorriso carinhoso.

"Você é o melhor, pai!" Fernando apertou a mão do pai.

"O senhor é o campeão, Sr. L." Eileen disse.

Os Pierce também se despediram de Gregory, e os Cohen-Chang de Robert. Na arquibancada hippies e asiáticos sentaram próximos. Brittany ao lado de Mike.

"É estranho sermos rivais e estarmos tão próximos." Mike comentou, e tentou segurar na mão da loira, que não percebeu sua ação, deixando-o sem graça.

"Nós não somos inimigos, Mike." Brittany respondeu, sorrindo. "Eu não me importo se vocês ganharem de nós, eu só não quero que os Lopez ganhem." O rapaz riu.

"Porque vocês se odeiam tanto assim?" O rapaz estava confuso, desde que chegara de viagem, tudo o que ele ouvia falar era sobre a rivalidade entre os Lopez e os Pierce, a cada dia mais crescente.

"Faz tempo já." Brittany começou. "O Sr. Lopez queria construir um shopping na área de preservação da cidade, minha família, principalmente meu pai foi contra e organizou um movimento muito forte, ele conseguiu parar essa construção, então o Sr. Lopez ficou furioso, e agora aqui estamos nós." Brittany explicou carinhosamente.

"Isso daria um bom filme." O rapaz comentou e os dois sorriram.

"Senhoras e senhores, daremos início às competições do McKinley, duzentos metros livres!" O público aplaudia ensandecidamente. "Os participantes são Gregory Pierce, na raia 1, Robert Cohen Chang na raia 2 e Simon Lopez na raia 3!"

" Prontos para engolirem água, pangarés?" Simon perguntou, com um sorrisinho esnobe.

"Eu não contaria com isso Lopez, porque com essa saliência na sua barriga." Gregor respondeu a provocação.

"Rapazes, que vença o melhor,fair play." Robert se interpôs entre os dois, mesmo sabendo que era inútil.

"Claro, os Lopes vencerão, somos os melhores." Simon disse.

"Não com essa barriga de chope, você deveria parar com os churrascos e a bebida alcoólica, desse jeito sua vida não será longa." Gregory ironizou

"E viver comendo mato para durar cem anos com esse físico de bicho-pau igual a você?" Simon respondeu, ironizando o corpo magro de seu rival hippie. Gregory sacudiu a cabeça. "Talvez você tenha conseguido esse físico _invejável_ fazendo filhos, afinal são tantos..."

"Olha aqui seu..." Gregory odiava que mencionassem seus filhos nessas discussões.

"Nadadores em suas posições." O apresentador disse, cortando o hippie , Simon levantou uma sobrancelha e abriu um sorrisinho esnobe, antes de ir para sua posição. "No zero vocês pulam... Três, dois, um, ZERO!"

Os três homens pularam na piscina e começaram a nadar. Eles teriam que fazer o caminho quatro vezes, visto que a piscina era de 50 metros.

Da torcida Brittany vibrava.

"Meu pai está ganhando! Papai está ganhando!" Ela falava com animação.

"E o meu tio está em segundo!" Mike disse também bastante animado. Ouvira sempre que eles nunca ganhavam nada, nem mesmo em segundo lugar.

Já do lado dos Lopez, a frustração dominava o ambiente.

"Mas que droga! Papai é o último!" Fernando esbravejou.

"Vamos pai, você não pode chegar depois daquele asiático perdedor!" Santana falou baixinho, mas o que aconteceu não agradou nenhum Lopez.

Os loiros hippies e sua torcida gritaram feito loucos ao último toque de Gregory na piscina, revelando-o ganhador da prova, e os asiáticos puderam comemorar algo inédito, um segundo lugar nas Olimpíadas, como o resultado de Robert, e Simon, chegou cinco segundos após o asiático.

"Ei Lopez, acho que você vai ter que fazer mais filhos se quiser ganhar de mim na natação!" Gregory ironizou, Simon saiu da piscina e chutou a primeira cadeira que viu em sua direção.

"Malditas músicas do Buddy Holly que me deram azar!" Ele murmurou, como fora possível ficara atrás até de Robert Cohen Chang, aquele perdedor nato.

Os hippies foram comemorar com o pai, e lá de baixo tiravam sarro dos Lopez, e Julian chegou a mostrar um gesto que simbolizava banana para os irmãos latinos.

"Comedor de mato filho de uma..." Fernando começou, mas engoliu o final do xingamento. "Eu vou quebrar esse cara na luta!"

"Faça isso, precisamos lavar a honra da sua família, depois dessa..." Eileen comentou e fechou os olhos. Fora um vexame para quem se vangloriava tanto. Nenhum dos outros Lopez respondeu à garota, eles sabiam que ela estava certa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Simon estava sentado com uma cara de nenhum amigo, quando seus familiares se aproximaram.

"Não quero ouvir nem uma palavra sobre o meu desempenho pífio e vexaminoso agora há pouco, eu já estou envergonhado o bastante, não preciso de ninguém para me jogar isso na cara." Ele esclareceu, ele tinha feito o seu melhor, mas as dores em seu peito foram fortes demais, mas isso não era algo que ele pretendia dividir com ninguém. Talvez ele precisasse procurar um cardiologista mesmo.

"Esqueça isso, agora é cabeça erguida, eu vou quebrar o hipongo e o novato, não se preocupe quanto à isso, papai." Fernando assegurou. "Nós vamos ganhar essa competição."

"Nós somos os melhores, sempre fomos." Santana assegurou. "Hoje é nosso dia de cantar aqui, eu vou cantar uma música agora, e vai ser para você." Simon olhou para a filha e levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Por favor, não canta Buddy Holly, isso me deu muito azar." Ele pediu, quase em suplício.

"Não é uma música do Buddy Holly, quer dizer não exatamente." Santana disse. "Você vai ver." A adolescente deixou seus familiares, e foi até o palco, não sem antes ter um pequeno encontro com os sorridentes hippies, e logo Brittany trombou com ela.

"Não olha por onde anda não, Peggy Sue?" Ela perguntou, e só depois de ver a cara confusa da loira, percebeu o que havia falado.

"Quem é Peggy Sue? Sua namorada?" Brittany a provocou, sabendo que a latina já devia estar com a cabeça cheia por causa da derrota de seu pai.

"Ora, que absurdo... Olha me dá licença, eu tenho uma música para cantar agora, tudo bem?" Santana respondeu, evitando o contato visual.

"Vai cantar outra música que diz como você me odeia?" Santana respirou fundo, e decidiu não responder aquilo, então a loira deu espaço para a latina passar.

Santana subiu no palco e todos a encararam.

"Eu dedico essa música para pessoas importantes da minha vida." Seu olhar a traiu, e ela se pegou olhando para Brittany nesse momento. O olhar era indecifrável, um misto de receio e apreensão, talvez ela estivesse pensando que Santana fosse cantar alguma música de ódio como da outra vez, mas ela estava enganada.

A música começou.

_**What's with these homies, dissin' my girl?**_

_**(**Qual é a desses caras, com a minha garota?)_

_**Why do they gotta front?**_

_**(**O que que eles tem contra nós?)_

_**What did we ever do to these guys**_

_**(**O que nós fizemos para esses caras)_

_**That made them so violent?**_

_**(**Que deixou eles tão violentos?)_

_**Woo-hoo, but you know I'm yours**_

_**(**Woo-hoo, mas você sabe que eu sou sua)_

_**Woo-hoo, and I know you're mine**_

_**(**Woo-hoo, e eu sei que você é minha)_

_**Woo-hoo, and that's for all time**_

_**(**Woo-hoo, e isto já é o bastante por enquanto)_

Fernando olhou para Eileen e riu.

"Eu disse que a Santana é uma nerd, olha só a banda que ela anda ouvindo." Ele comentou e a garota riu.

Brittany estava ao lado de Tina.

"Essa música é legal." A asiática comentou com a amiga, que observava Santana cantando e lhe lançando olhares furtivos.

_**Woo-ee-oo, I look just like Buddy Holly**_

_**(**Woo-ee-oo eu pareço o Buddy Holly)_

_**Oh-oh, and you're my Peggy Sue**_

_(Oh-oh, e você é minha Peggy Sue)_

_**I don't care what they say about us anyway**_

_**(**Eu não ligo pro que eles dizem sobre nós de qualquer forma)_

_**I don't care 'bout that**_

_**(**Eu não ligo pra isso)_

"Eu nunca tinha percebido que falava Peggy Sue nessa música." Fernando comentou normalmente.

"Não fala, sua irmã mudou a letra." Eileen explicou, com um olhar desconfiado. "Estranho..."

Brittany por sua vez sorriu ao ouvir, fazendo sorrir também ver a situação. Por isso a chamara de Peggy Sue, a famosa Peggy Sue das músicas do Buddy Holly. Elas eram como Buddy Holly e Peggy Sue , e isso era tão lindo e emocionante, muito mais emocionante que nem se Mike lhe desse um jardim cheio de rosas a faria sentir da mesma forma que Santana fazia cantando uma música.

Nesse momento Brittany teve certeza que o que sentia pela latina era amor.

**_Músicas: Estão na ordem respectiva:_**  
><strong><em>Everyday- Buddy Holly.<em>**  
><strong><em>Peggy Sue-Buddy Holly<em>**  
><strong><em>Dearest-Buddy Holly<em>**  
><strong><em>Peggy Sue got married-Buddy Holly<em>**  
><strong><em>Buddy Holly-The Weezers<em>**  
><strong><em>*Buddy Holly foi um dos pioneiros do Rock, e morreu aos vinte e três anos em um acidente de avião em 1959 no auge de seu sucesso, junto com Ritchie Valens( o cara do la bamba) e Big Booper. <em>**  
><strong><em>Suas músicas são muito bonitas ,e valem a pena serem conhecidas.<em>**  
><strong><em>*The Weezers é uma banda conhecida por seu Geek Rock, ou seja Rock nerd, daí o comentário de Fernando.<em>**  
><strong><em>Reviews, como sempre, por favor.<em>**


	8. Chega de violência

_***Primameiramente obrigada pelos reviews e a todo mundo que está lendo minha fic, favoritando, colocando no alerta, enfim, isso me motiva muito.**_

_***Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

Santana continuava Buddy Holly, sorrindo ao ver que as pessoas estavam gostando de sua apresentação. Da platéia Brittany sorria também, feliz por saber que aquela canção era para ela, e sem cerimônia aplaudia a rival com fervor.

Eileen observava a cena, de início confusa, mas logo as coisas foram se desenhando em sua cabeça.

"Nando, eu sinto o cheiro de alguma podre no ar." Ela falou, e olhou para Fernando que estranhou.

"Dessa vez não fui eu, tudo bem?" O rapaz se defendeu.

"Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Flatulências." Ele respondeu tímido, a garota revirou os olhos.

"É uma metáfora, Fernando!" Ela respondeu, impaciente, o rapaz sorriu.

"Ah bom, mas, sobre o que você está falando, gatinha?" Ele perguntou, não entendendo o ponto do pensamento da namorada. Eileen suspirou, o que ela tinha para dizer não era fácil, mas ela precisava mostrar isso ao rapaz. " Eu acho que a sua irmã está jogando em outro time." Fernando arregalou os olhos.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?" Aquela frase só levava a dois caminhos: um ruim e outro pior ainda. "Você esta insinuando que Santana é...pode ser lésbica?"

"É..."

"Ufa! Ainda bem, porque só de imaginar a outra possibilidade da sua resposta..." O olhar de Eileen fez o pequeno alívio desaparecer. "... Tem isso também, né?"

"Você mesmo estava desconfiado disso gatinho, você me disse." A garota argumentou. "Por isso nós fizemos ela cantar aquela música, lembra?"

"Sim, eu sei, mas eu tinha esperança de estar enganado... Além do mais, por que você acha que ela é... Que ela é lésbica?" Fernando sussurrou as últimas palavras. Ele sempre acreditou que Santana talvez gostasse do hipongo mais velho, o Julian.

"Olhe para a hiponga." Fernando olhou para Brittany, ao lado de Tina, a garota tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto, batendo palmas, claramente encantada com a apresentação da latina. "Agora olha para o irmão dela." Fernando voltou seus olhos para Julian, que estava alguns metros atrás da irmã, de braços cruzados e com uma expressão de quem não estava nem um pouco impressionado com o que vira, e de quem não tinha a mínima empatia por Santana. "Então, o que você acha agora?"

"Eu não sei." O rapaz pareceu visivelmente confuso.

"Não seja burro Fernando, isso está bem na sua cara, você só não vê se não quiser!" A garota argumentou com certa impaciência, Fernando cruzou os braços e crispou os lábios.

"E o que vamos fazer sobre isso?" Ele perguntou, já imaginando as coisas ruins que aconteceriam se isso fosse verdade. "Meu pai vai ter um enfarto!"

"Eu sei, e é por isso que nós temos que evitar que isso vá muito longe!" Eileen falou com firmeza.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Senhoras e senhores que estão aqui presentes e já se deliciaram com a natação onde os Pierce saíram vencedores com a patriarca da família, Gregory." A torcida dos Pierce aplaudiu e gritou com as palavras do apresentador "Agora é a vez dos homens mais jovens mostrarem sua força, literalmente, a luta vai começar!" Os gritos ficaram mais histéricos, principalmente do público feminino. "A ordem foi decidida por sorteios, e os primeiros a subirem no ringue serão Fernando Lopez e Mike Chang!"

"Me deseja sorte?" Mike perguntou à Brittany, com um olhar esperançoso. Ele desejava um beijo, nem que fosse um selinho, de boa sorte.

"Claro, vou torcer por você." Brittany respondeu, com seu sorriso inocente. Era o máximo que ela ia oferecer.

Santana observava a cena do outro lado do ringue. Aquele asiático já tinha ido longe demais, sorrisinhos, flores, abraços, provavelmente deveria haver beijos também... O limite já fora ultrapassado há muito tempo.

"Arrebenta esse cara, Fernando!" A latina falou, dando tapinhas nas costas do irmão. "Vai lá e mostra para esse amador a força dos Lopez!" Fernando olhou para a irmã,e depois para seu adversário, que sorria ao lado de Brittany. Eileen lhe deu um cutucão.

"Não estou dizendo?" Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, e por mais que ele odiasse a situação, as coisas realmente faziam sentido.

"Subam no ringue rapazes." O apresentador os chamou.

Os dois rapazes subiram no ringue sob gritos de fãs histéricas que os chamavam de gostosos, palmas e vaias. Brittany, Tammy e Tina gritavam o nome de Mike em coro, o que fez o sangue de Santana ferver em suas veias, agora ela queria ver fratura exposta.

"Ei asiático perdedor, é melhor se preparar para não perder seus dentes junto com sua honra!" A latina gritou furiosa e apontou para Mike, que a olhou confuso, sem saber por que ela o adiava tanto.

"Rapazes." O juiz falou com seriedade, enquanto os dois competidores se encaravam. Mike completamente sério e concentrado, enquanto Fernando tinha um sorriso de canto de rosto muito esnobe. "Eu quero uma luta limpa, vocês sabem as regras, nada de golpes baixos, principalmente _aquele _golpe baixo, se algum de vocês o fizer será desclassificado no mesmo momento." O juiz era claro, e _aquele _golpe baixoeram golpes, especialmente chutes, nas partes íntimas do rival. "Três, dois, um... VALENDO!"

O inicio da luta foi marcado pela defensiva dos dois rapazes, então Mike tomou a iniciativa, foram dois golpes com a mão que Fernando desviou com certa facilidade.

"Uau... Haha." O latino ironizou "Minha vez agora, toma essa novato!" O rapaz acertou um soco certeiro na face esquerda de Mike, deixando-o tonto, fazendo Santana vibrar, Tina, Brittany e Tammy levarem a mão à boca, ao mesmo tempo. Fernando riu. "Luta limpa?" Ele começou ironicamente. "Talvez não tanto quando eu fizer você borrar as suas calç... AU!" O latino nem teve tempo para concluir seu pensamento ao ser acertado por um soco de Mike, já recuperado e muito mais concentrado, derrubando-o , e em seguida indo para cima do rapaz , que não teve mais tempo, nem chance, de fazer nada, além de cobrir seu rosto para se defender dos piores golpes e evitando um dano maior. Com a situação assim, o final não poderia ser outro.

"Mike Chang venceu!" O juiz disse logo após apitar e levantar o braço de Mike, que sorria animado, para o delírio dos Cohen Chang e dos Pierce. Santana sacudiu a cabeça em descrença, como ela, logo ela, podia ter um irmão tão burro como Fernando?

O rapaz derrotado continuava deitado e cobriu o rosto com as mãos, ouvindo o grito dos Pierce ironizando a ele e sua família.

"Quer ajuda?" Mike perguntou humildemente, estendendo a mão para ajudar seu adversário a se levantar, mas como todos os Lopez, Fernando era orgulhoso até o último fio de cabelo, por isso se levantou sozinho e deixou o ringue.

Assim que pisou próximo à sua família foi acertado por um tapa ardoroso em seu braço.

"EI!" Ele gritou para Santana, que foi quem lhe agredira. Seu maxilar estava doendo, e agora o braço ardia também.

"Você tem uma azeitona no lugar do cérebro, Fernando?" Santana vociferou. "Como você pode ser tão burro?" Santana não se conformava. "Nós perdemos de novo, por sua causa, seu idiota!"

"Nós ainda temos uma chance!" O rapaz se defendeu.

"Chance de quê, idiota?" Santana só faltava cuspir fogo de tão irritada que estava principalmente porque Mike abraçara Brittany para comemorar sua vitória.

"Se o hipongo derrotar o novato, eu posso derrotar ele depois e nós ficamos empatados." Ele argumentou.

"E você acha que aquela vareta tem alguma chance de vencer?" Santana não se conformava. Empatados? Ela queria humilhar aquele asiático folgado. "Você é muito mais burro do que eu imaginava."

Fernando suspirou e olhou para os pais, que também estavam inconformados, mas decidiram ficar calados, pelo menos por enquanto.

"Aposto que foi alguma macumba daqueles hippies para a gente perder!" Ele falou, tentando se desvencilhar do fracasso. Essa palavra não combinava com sua família.

"Aposto que se você fosse menos burro e prestasse a atenção nas coisas que você faz, a macumba não teria funcionado!" Santana retrucou instantaneamente.

"Que péssimo dia para os Lopez, péssimo dia, horrível dia, um dia para ser riscado da história da nossa família." Simon falou baixinho.

"Eu ainda posso derrotar o hipongo..." Fernando começou, timidamente.

"É o mínimo, não é?" Santana o cortou. "Ganhar da minhoca albina é questão de honra agora, você não tem escolha!"

"Quero só ver se na sua vez você vai ganhar, sua mala!" Fernando perdera a paciência, ela perdeu na maioria das vezes em que disputou as provas, ele, ao contrário, ganhara uma porção de vezes. "Sorte sua que a treinadora Sylvester proibiu a luta feminina, porque toda vez a hiponga te deixava quebrada!" Santana arregalou os olhos, e o rapaz abriu um sorriso malicioso. "Mas talvez você gostasse de apanhar, mas podia pedir para ela pelo menos bater mais de leve..."

"Santana não!" Simon falou, assim que Santana avançou contra Fernando, com os punhos cerrados, mas fora segura por Eileen e ele.

"O que você está insinuando, seu idiota?" Ela perguntou enfurecida, como ele tivera tamanha ousadia?

"Nunca mais fale essas coisas Fernando, Santana é sua irmã!" Angélica o repreendeu.

"Ela me chamou de burro e idiota todo esse tempo e ninguém disse nada!" Ele se defendeu, mas já estava acostumado, afinal ela era a caçulinha e preferida do papai e mamãe.

"Todo mundo sabe que você é burro e idiota mesmo, por que eles iriam se importar?" Santana ironizou agora mais calma.

"CHEGA!" Simon interferiu. "Eu não quero mais ouvir discussão aqui!" As bochechas de Simon estavam púrpuras "Nós estamos perdendo, então é hora de se unir, não de divergir!" Santana e Fernando baixaram os olhos. "Santana, não chame seu irmão de burro e idiota, e Fernando não chame sua irmã de... Não insinue essas coisas sobre sua irmã, agora peçam desculpas um para o outro." Os dois irmãos se encararam por uns instantes.

"Desculpa Fernando por ter te chamado de burro e idiota." Ela não estava realmente arrependida de chamar Fernando por aqueles nomes, porque ele era aquilo mesmo, e eles haviam perdido para os Cohen Chang por causa dele.

"Me desculpe por ter te chamado de... Enfim, por ter dito aquilo." Fernando respondeu, e até sorriu, mas Santana queria mesmo era dar um soco na cara dele.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Senhoras e senhores, agora nesse ringue teremos a segunda luta do dia, dessa vez entre Julian Pierce e o vencedor da primeira luta, Mike Chang." Ambos os rapazes subiram no ringue e apertaram as mãos amigavelmente.

Tina e Brittany se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Aposto como meu primo ganha fácil essa." A asiática brincou

"Duvido muito, meu irmão é magrinho, mas tem habilidade." Brittany respondeu.

"Mas hoje está sendo um dia de milagres para a minha família, não se esqueça disso."

"E um dia de terror para os Lopez." As duas garotas olharam para os Lopez, que não podiam estar com uma cara pior, sentados do outro lado.

"Eles merecem, quem sabe assim eles engolem toda a arrogância que eles adoram cuspir nos outros." Tina respondeu , e riu.

"Santana não é tão má assim..." Brittany murmurou sua amiga não lhe disse nada, apenas sacudiu a cabeça. Brittany era inacreditável às vezes.

"Três, dois, um... VALENDO!" O juiz falou, atraindo a atenção das duas garotas.

Mike foi o primeiro a tomar a iniciativa, e logo acertou um soco no rosto de Julian, mas o hippie se recuperou e acertou um golpe no rival, porém que não fora forte o suficiente para derrubá-lo e em seguida o asiático o acertou com dois golpes, que o derrubaram e deram a vitória aos Cohen Chang, mais uma vez.

Tina vibrou como nunca.

"Não acredito, não acredito! Nós nunca ganhamos antes, nunca ganhamos!" A menina falava, ainda não acreditando naquela benção. Pela primeira vez eles terminaram uma prova em primeiro lugar.

"Legal." Brittany disse, estava dividida. Feliz por sua amiga, mas ao mesmo tempo chateada, porque ela tinha que admitir, perder para os Cohen Chang tinha um gosto amargo, mais amargo até do que perder para os Lopez, e ela nem sequer imaginava.

"Eu disse que o magricela não ia ganhar." Santana bufou e cruzou os braços, irritada.

"Santana!" Angélica chamou a sua atenção.

"Eu não xinguei ninguém, só comentei." A adolescente se defendeu e sacudiu a cabeça. Aquilo só podia ser castigo.

"Só nos resta o segundo lugar agora." Simon se lamentou

"Eu vou ganhar a próxima." Fernando assegurou, Santana apenas levantou uma sobrancelha, e sacudiu a cabeça. Não acreditava naquilo, seu irmão falava demais.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Senhoras e senhores, agora vamos para a última luta e encerramento da competição no dia de hoje, Julian Pierce versus Fernando Lopez."

Julian e Fernando se encararam. Ambos estavam bastante sérios.

"Rapazes, vocês sabem a regra, luta limpa." O juiz os lembrou, pois era sempre um sacrifício, os ânimos se exaltavam, não só entre os competidores, algumas vezes entre suas famílias também quando Lopez e Pierce se enfrentavam diretamente. "Três, dois, um... VALENDO!"

Julian tomou a iniciativa e avançou contra Fernando que desviou.

"Está vesgo, hipongo?" O latino ironizou, mais uma vez Julian avançou contra o rival, e falhou. "Está pior do que eu pensava, hein?"

"Cale a boca, seu materialistazinho folgado, já ouviu o ditado de que o peixe morre pela boca?" Julian respondeu, fazendo Fernando rir.

"Você tem razão, chega de conversa e vamos para a ação!" Dessa vez foi Fernando quem avançou contra o rival, e o derrubou no chão caindo sobre ele e acertando seu rosto com socos.

"Chega de violência!" Brittany gritou, vendo seu irmão apanhar do latino de forma indefensável. Finalmente o juiz apitou.

"Fernando Lopez vence!" O juiz falou, fazendo Fernando e sua família vibrarem.

"HÁ! Ganhei de você, seu bunda mole comedor de grama!" Fernando falou, para Julian que continuava deitado. "Engole essa, hipongo!" O rapaz olhou para sua família e gritou batendo no peito, imitando o King Kong.

Julian se levantou e deixou o ringue, extremamente chateado.

"Você está bem, Julian?" Brittany perguntou, assim que correu ao seu encontro.

"Nós perdemos por minha causa." O rapaz desabafou totalmente frustrado.

"No final do primeiro dia de competição a classificação é a seguinte:" O narrador começou. "Cohen Chang em primeiro lugar, com 8 pontos, 5 pelo primeiro lugar na luta e 3 pelo segundo na natação, depois Pierce com 6 pontos, 5 pela natação e 1 pela luta e por último, Lopez com 4 pontos, 3 pela luta e 1 pela natação." O narrador falou

"Não acredito que estamos em último!" Santana se lamentou.

"Não acredito que estamos em primeiro!" Tina comemorou e abraçou o Mike. "Nós nunca ficamos em primeiro lugar antes, isso é um feito histórico!"

"Nós nunca ficamos em último lugar antes, isso é uma vergonha." Santana não podia acreditar. Aquele moleque mal chegara e já lhe roubara tudo, Brittany, o lugar de sua família nas Olimpíadas, e não era justo, não mesmo.

"Então Britt, quando vamos sair?" Mike perguntou e piscou para a loira, que desviou o olhar. Não queria ir, mas não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de dizer isso ao rapaz sem magoá-lo.

"Ah, bom é... Mike, eu..." Ela começou deixando o outro garoto confuso, enquanto esperava por sua resposta.

"Pode ser hoje à noite." Tammy sugeriu, atraindo os olhares de ambos os adolescentes, e fazendo sua irmã desejar que ela nunca tivesse dito aquilo.

"Pode ser Britt?" Mike perguntou, e agora ela se via sem saída de verdade.

"Tudo bem." A loira concordou, sem muita animação.

"Então eu passo na sua casa as oito, tudo bem?" Brittany concordou apenas chacoalhando a cabeça. "Prometo não me atrasar." O rapaz se afastou quase saltitante.

"Você é sortuda demais, irmã." Tammy falou, sorrindo.

"Você nem faz idéia." Brittany respondeu desanimada, e olhou para Santana há metros de distância, mal poderia imaginar ao encontro de quem ela gostaria de ir.

_***Nota sobre Sue Sylvester: a treinadora conseguiu proibir a luta porque sempre acabava perdendo uma de suas cheerios no início das aulas, por isso Brittany e Santana não vão lutar nessa competição.**_  
><em><strong>*Perguntinha galera, depois dos personagens de Glee, qual o personagem preferido nessa história? Fernando, Eileen, Julian, Tammy, outro, adoraria ouvir a opinião de vocês sobre eles.<strong>_  
><em><strong>*Queria também uma sugestão, porque vocês acham que Eileen se preocupa tanto com o possível relacionamento Brittana?<strong>_  
><em><strong>* Não percam o próximo capítulo, aposto que vocês vão gostar.<strong>_


	9. Os conselheiros

_***Charlie, muito obrigada pela sugestão, foi de grande valia.**_

_***Realmente espero que gostem desse novo capítulo.**_

Brittany alisou o vestido junto ao corpo e olhou-se no espelho, dando uma última ajeitada em suas madeixas douradas.

"Você está muito bonita Britt." Denise falou para a irmã, que sorriu para ela. "Você traz um ursinho para mim?" Tammy que estava sentada na cama ao lado da pequena riu.

"Deixa de ser assim Denise, A Britt vai namorar, não vai ter tempo de procurar ursinho para você, amanhã eu compro um para você." Tammy explicou então à menor, que levantou uma sobrancelha em confusão que em seguida voltou a olhar para a irmã mais velha.

"Britt, como você namora?" A menina perguntou Tammy não conteve o riso, e as bochechas, e as bochechas de Brittany ficaram surpresas. Fora totalmente pega de surpresa.

"Bom... É... Namorar é..." Brittany tentou explicar, mas acabou se enrolando.

"Coisa de adulto, Denise, coisa de adulto." Tammy respondeu com simplicidade, e beijou a testa da irmã.

"Ah, então você vai fazer bebês?" A menina perguntou na maior inocência do mundo. Suas duas irmãs mais velhas arregalaram os olhos. "A mamãe me disse uma vez que fazer bebês é coisa de adulto, então se namorar é coisa de adulto, e coisa de adulto é fazer bebês, namorar é fazer bebês." Uma lógica bastante real, não dava para negar.

"Denise, olha a mamãe está te chamando." Tammy mentiu para a menina.

"Eu não ouvi não." A pequena respondeu.

"Chamou sim, você também não ouviu Britt?" Tammy piscou para Brittany.

"Eu ouvi sim." Brittany colaborou com a mentira.

"Já estou indo mamãe." A menina se levantou correndo e deixou o quarto, apressadamente. Os chamados de sua mãe eram sagrados para ela.

"Mamãe vai brigar com a gente, você sabe que ela não gosta que a gente engane a Denise." Brittany falou para Tammy que deu os ombros

"Ela não podia ficar aqui para ouvir nossa conversa." Tammy se levantou da cama. "Então, você está preparada?"

"Preparada para o quê?" Tammy rolou os olhos, não podia acreditar que Brittany estava lhe perguntando aquilo.

"Britt, se você vai para um encontro com um cara super gato como o Mike Chang, você tem que estar preparada..." Tammy gesticulava enquanto explicava. "... Enfim, hormônios... Vamos lá, você sabe isso melhor do que eu..." Brittany sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.

"Ora Tammy..." Ela começou, mas foi cortada pelo barulho da porta do quarto que se abriu. Era Joan.

"Brittany, Mike está aí." Ela falou para a filha.

"Eu estou indo." Brittany respondeu, sem nenhuma animação. "Diga para ele que não demoro." Joan e Tammy se entreolharam, estranhando aquele comportamento da loira.

"Está tudo bem, querida?" Joan perguntou preocupada com a filha. Aquele comportamento era atípico. "Se você não quiser ir, eu aviso para o garoto..."

"Está tudo bem mamãe, não se preocupe é só um jantar." Brittany explicou e abriu um sorrisinho tristonho, mas ela sabia que seria muita falta de consideração com um rapaz que era uma boa pessoa, muito diferente da maioria dos moleques idiotas da escola.

As três deixaram o quarto, e foram para a cozinha. Gregory preparava o jantar com a ajuda de Julian e Douglas. Denise estava sentada na mesa, colorindo uma revistinha de dinossauros. O homem ria à toa.

"Eu ainda nem acredito que os Lopez estão em último lugar." Ele ironizou, Julian e Douglas riram também. "Essas horas o Simon deve estar tomando uma tequila e enxugando as lágrimas em uma toalha feita com pele de urso polar." Ele cortava batatas por que o jantar daquela noite seria uma sopa reforçada. "Você está linda, filha."

"Obrigada papai." Brittany agradeceu, e sorriu.

"Então, para onde vocês vão e o que vocês vão fazer?" Gregory perguntou sorrindo. Apesar de Mike ter derrotado seu filho, ele já gostava do rapaz, por ter derrotado de forma brilhante o arrogante Fernando.

"Eles vão comprar um ursinho para mim e depois fazer bebês." Denise falou e voltou a colorir, inocentemente, sem perceber que todos os olhares se voltaram para sua irmã mais velha, que queria ter o poder de evaporar.

Um silêncio constrangedor tomou conta do local.

"Eu quero um ursinho também." Douglas quebrou o silêncio.

"Sério Douglas?" Tammy perguntou incrédula.

"Eu gosto de ursinhos, ué." O menino explicou, ele nem era tão velho assim, só tinha onze anos. Gregory largou o que estava fazendo, se aproximou de Denise e tapou seus ouvidos, quando a menina olhou para o pai com uma expressão de estranhamento, ele apenas sorriu para ela, que continuou a pintar.

"Você disse para sua irmãzinha que vai fazer bebês com aquele rapaz?" Gregory perguntou incrédulo.

"Não, papai." Brittany respondeu.

"Foi tudo um grande mal entendido, a Denise confundiu as coisas." Tammy explicou.

"Eu realmente gostei desse rapaz, mas não custa nada para eu desgostar, ouviu?" Gregory falou com certa impaciência. Brittany apenas sacudiu a cabeça.

"Eu preciso ir agora, Mike está me esperando, tudo bem para vocês?" Brittany perguntou com certo receio. Gregory se afastou de Denise.

"Só não demore muito, qualquer coisa eu vou esperar na porta com a espingarda que herdei da minha avó, eu sabia que seria útil algum dia." Gregory respondeu, pois ao contrário de sua avó, ele não caçava passarinhos nem pequenos roedores, e nem tinha entendido porque ela tinha deixado aquilo logo de herança para ele.

"Claro." Brittany concordou, com muito estranhamento. Joan acompanhou sua filha até a porta.

"Não esquece o meu ursinho." Douglas falou para evitar que sua irmã se esquecesse de seu precioso pedido antes que a garota deixasse a cozinha.

"Tenha juízo Brittany, você sabe que seu pai não é de aceitar certas coisas." Joan falou para a filha. "Nós preferíamos a Tina, mas..."

"Mãe, Tina é minha amiga, minha melhor amiga, nós nunca namoramos." Brittany já estava se cansando de explicar aquilo. Que obsessão da sua família.

"Tudo bem, aproveite o seu passeio." Joan sorriu e deu um beijo na testa de sua filha.

Mike esperava pela hippie na calçada em frente a casa dela, e sorriu ao vê-la tão linda naquele vestido verde claro, e com os seus longos cabelos soltos. Ele também estava muito elegante, vestindo uma jaqueta preta, e calça jeans escura.

"Você está muito linda. '

"Você também..." Brittany até abriu um sorriso, que desapareceu em instantes assim que ela notou Santana na janela de seu quarto, com uma expressão de decepção e tristeza, e em seguida ela fechou a janela.

"Algum problema?" O rapaz perguntou, sensível ao comportamento da loira.

"Não, está tudo bem, aonde vamos?" Ela sorriu, logo que engoliu o choro que veio à sua garganta.

"Não muito longe, meu tio precisou do carro essa noite, então você conhece algum lugar legal?" Mike parecia um pouco envergonhado pela situação.

"Sim, eu conheço, fica a três quadras daqui." Brittany respondeu, evitando contato visual.

"Legal."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana deitou em sua cama, lágrimas rolavam. Estava tão chateada, que aquilo não cabia em seu peito. A vontade que ela tinha era de ir lá fora e estapear aquele asiático folgado, mas no fundo, ela sabia que a maior, senão única, culpada era ela mesma e sua covardia descomunal.

Os Pierce estavam certos, ela era mesmo uma arrogante, mesquinha que achava que as pessoas deveriam estar sempre aos seus pés, e por isso perdera a única pessoa que amara na vida.

_**I've been roaming around**_

_(Eu venho perambulando por aí)_

_**Always looking down at all I see**_

_(Sempre menosprezando tudo o que eu vejo)_

_**Painted faces fill the places I can't reach**_

_(Rostos pintados preenchem lugares que não alcanço)_

_**You know that I can use somebody**_

_(Você sabe que eu necessito de alguém.)_

_**You know that I can use somebody**_

_(Você sabe que eu necessito de alguém)_

_**Someone like you, and all you know, and how you speak**_

_(Alguém como você, e tudo o que você sabe, e como você fala)_

_**Countless lovers under cover of the street**_

_(Inúmeros amantes escondidos pela rua)_

_**You know that I can use somebody**_

_(Você sabe que eu necessito de alguém)_

_**You know that I can use somebody**_

_(Você sabe que eu necessito de alguém)_

_**Someone like you.**_

_(Alguém como você)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Mike e Brittany andaram pelo caminho até um pequeno restaurante de forma totalmente diferente. A loira se calou a maior parte do caminho, e mal ouvia quando o rapaz contava alguma história ou pior, quando ele lhe perguntava alguma coisa acabava ficando sem resposta.

A imagem de Santana desapontada não saia de sua cabeça, e isso fazia seu coração se partir. A maioria das pessoas nunca entenderiam seus sentimentos, afinal, na visão de todos Santana era uma pessoa ruim que não merecia o mínimo de consideração, mas ela sabia que não era assim.

_**Off in the night, while you live it up, I'm off to sleep**_

_(Pela noite, enquanto você vive, eu estou dormindo)_

_**Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat**_

_(Guerras que dão formas ao poeta e à batida)_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

_(Espero que isso faça você reparar)_

_**I hope it's gonna make you notice**_

_(Espero que isso faça você reparar)_

_**Someone like me**_

_(Alguém como eu)_

_**Someone like me**_

_(Alguém como eu)_

_**Someone like me**_

_(Alguém como eu)_

"Britt... Ei Brittany!" A voz de Mike fez a garota "acordar". "Está tudo bem? Você parece chateada." Ele disse com um tom preocupado. Brittany baixou os olhos e dessa vez não conseguiu evitar o choro. "Ei Britt, não chore." Ele lhe disse, carinhosamente, quando segurou o seu rosto de forma delicada. "Eu fiz alguma coisa?" Brittany suspirou e olhou fixamente nos olhos do rapaz. Ela não queria magoá-lo, mas seria bem mais injusto mentir para ele dessa forma, e pior, mentir para si mesma.

_**I'm ready, I'm ready now**_

_(Estou pronto, estou pronto agora)_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_

_(Estou pronto agora, estou pronto agora)_

_**I'm ready now, I'm ready now**_

_(Estou pronto agora, estou pronto agora)_

_**I'm ready now**_

_(Estou pronto agora)_

"Eu não estou sincera, meu corpo está aqui, mas meus pensamentos não..." Brittany começou. "Eu não quero te magoar, porque você é um cara bem legal, mas... Eu não quero ficar com você, porque eu gosto de outra pessoa." O rosto de Mike não escondeu sua decepção.

"Tudo bem." Ele respondeu, e suspirou.

"Nós podemos ser amigos?" Ela perguntou amigavelmente.

_**One hour and I'll be needing you**_

_(Uma hora e eu vou precisar de você)_

_**I know you're gonna make me blue**_

_(Eu sei que você vai me deixar triste)_

_**My heart is trembling through and through**_

_(Meu coração está tremendo de ponta a ponta)_

_**Cause I know very well**_

_(Porque eu sei muito bem)_

_**I can tell, I can tell**_

_(Eu posso dizer, eu posso dizer)_

_**This will be my last date with you**_

_(__Este será o meu__último encontro com você)_

_**Just can't believe that this could end**_

_(Só não posso acreditar que isso pode acabar)_

_**I know I'll never love again**_

_(Eu sei que nunca vou amar novamente)_

_**You'll ask me to be just a friend**_

_(Você vai me pedir para ser apenas um amigo)_

_**It's as plain as can be**_

_(É tão simples como pode ser)_

_**I can see, I can see**_

_(Eu posso ver, eu posso ver)_

_**This will be my last date with you**_

_(Este será meu ultimo encontro com você)_

"Claro." Mike estendeu a mão para Brittany, e ela apertou.

"Desculpa Mike, eu nunca quis te magoar." Brittany disse mais uma vez.

"Ninguém manda nos sentimentos." Mike sorriu simpaticamente.

"Eu sei que não há mais clima para um jantar,mas, eu prometi aos meus irmãos que levaria para eles ursinhos de pelúcia, e eu não queria decepcionar mais ninguém hoje." Brittany explicou.

"Eu sou muito bom naquelas maquininhas de pegar bichinhos, se você souber onde tem uma eu posso pegar para você." Mike sugeriu, e sorriu para Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana acordara de muito mau humor, apesar do sol forte e o céu azul, para ela tudo estava cinza. Não era nem meio dia ainda e ela já tinha xingado Fernando e discutido com seus pais, além de trocar farpas com Julian, por causa do maldito resultado das Olimpíadas.

Quando estava assim de mau humor, a única coisa que lhe acalmava quando estava assim era um copo enorme com sorvete de chocolate com castanhas, e foi isso o que ela foi fazer.

Estava sozinha em uma mesa na sorveteria, saboreando seu sorvete tranquilamente quando...

"Ei Santana!" Santana olhou para trás e lá estavam, Mike e Tina. Santana bufou, que porcaria, eles eram as últimas pessoas que ela queria ver naquele momento. "Precisamos conversar." Tina falou com seriedade.

"Caiam fora, não quero falar com vocês, perdedores!" Santana respondeu com seu tom ríspido.

"Ora Santana, nós estamos na frente de sua família agora." Tina argumentou, fazendo a latina abrir um sorriso debochado.

"Ora digo eu, vocês sabem que não vão conseguir se manter na ponta por muito tempo." Ela ironizou.

"Isso não importa, nós não estamos aqui para falar da competição." Mike interviu, mas Santana deu as costas para ele. "Nós estamos aqui não por nós, nem por você, e sim por Brittany." Santana suspirou fundo.

"Eu não estou interessada." Ela respondeu. "Eu odeio os Pierce e odeio vocês também."

"Não odeia não, eu sei que não." Tina insistiu. "Pelo menos não todos os Pierce..."

"Odeio todos, sem exceção, agora parem de encher o meu saco!" Santana vociferou. "Aposto que o galã aí deve ter muito que fazer tipo, sair com a Brittany."

"Não, nós não estamos mais juntos, porque ela gosta de você." Mike explicou com certa melancolia. Santana arregalou os olhos, e voltou a olhar para os dois asiáticos.

"Como você sabe disso?" Ela deixou escapar, com animação, mas em seguida parou de sorrir. "Quer dizer, o que você tem a ver com isso?"

"Brittany é minha melhor amiga, e eu quero vê-la feliz, mesmo que para isso seja necessário aconselhar uma babaca como você." Tina explicou, a latina abriu um sorrisinho debochado. Babaca, né?

"Se eu precisasse de conselhos procuraria um oráculo, não para dois otários como vocês." Mike e Tina se entreolharam e suspiraram. O trabalho deles seria mais difícil do que eles imaginavam.

"Se você realmente gostar da Brittany, você deveria nos ouvir." Tina lhe disse então Santana vendo que não teria saída, resolveu dar uma chance aos dois asiáticos.

"Falem logo o que vocês querem." Ela falou então os dois adolescentes sentaram-se um de cada lado da latina.

"Nós queremos ser seus conselheiros." Santana revirou os olhos. Quem eles pensavam que eram? Hitch? Tina sorriu. "Nós temos um plano perfeito para você e Brittany se reconciliarem, a forma exata de você se redimir por ter cantado aquela música horrível para ela..." Santana odiava se lembrar daquele momento.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era início da noite quando Tina bateu a porta dos Pierce, procurando por sua melhor amiga, que estava brincando com Denise e Douglas e seus novos bichinhos de pelúcia que eles ganharam no dia anterior. Denise com seu tigrezinho amarelo, e Douglas com seu unicórnio azul claro, ambos pegos por Mike Chang.

"Oi Britt." Tina disse para a amiga, que estava sentada na sala.

"Oi Tina, tudo bem?" Brittany respondeu, sem muita animação. "Você já está sabendo sobre Mike e eu, não?"

"Está tudo bem, o Mike entende, ele é um cara legal." Tina explicou. "Tão legal que convidou você para o nosso passeio agora."

"Passeio?" Brittany não se animou, ela adorava sair com Tina, mas seu ânimo estava bem baixo.

"Vamos Britt, vai ser legal." A asiática insistiu. Brittany tinha que aceitar esse passeio.

"Ah, eu não sei..." Brittany começou, quando Joan chegou na sala.

"Ora filha, você ficou chateada o dia todo, é bom sair com sua amiga, dar uma arejada na cabeça, se distrair um pouco." A mulher falou, enquanto acariciava os cabelos dourado de sua filha.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não quero demorar muito." Brittany concordou. "Eu só vou trocar de roupa, não demoro." Brittany se levantou e foi para o quarto.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Onde estamos indo?" Brittany perguntou, sentada no banco de trás do carro de Robert Cohen Chang. Tina estava no banco do passageiro e Mike na direção.

"Surpresa Britt, surpresa." Tina respondeu sorrindo, deixando a loira extremamente curiosa. Mil coisas se passaram por sua cabeça naquele momento. Tina e Mike trocavam alguns olhares, e aquilo a deixava ainda mais pensativa, mas o resto do caminho foi praticamente um grande silêncio.

Finalmente o rapaz estacionou em frente à uma casa grande, com apenas a luz do primeiro cômodo na parte de baixo acesa.

"Que lugar é esse?" A hippie perguntou, impressionada com o lugar.

"Você já vai ver." Tina segurou na mão de sua amiga e atravessou o jardim da casa. Mike vinha logo atrás. O lugar era realmente bonito, e deixou a hippie impressionada, mas a maior surpresa aconteceu quando a asiática abriu a porta e na sala da casa estava Santana, com uma rosa vermelha nas mãos, e um olhar extremamente apaixonado.

"Acho que já é hora de conversarmos, Brittany." A latina falou, séria, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma amorosa. Brittany não teve outra reação, a não ser sorrir com a imagem. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela havia imaginado anteriormente, e ela estava pronta para o que estava vindo.

_***Músicas: Use somebody, Kings of Leon, e My last date, Skeeter Davis.**_

_***Reviews, por favor, e qualquer sugestão ou ideia que vocês tiverem, podem escrever, quem sabe sua ideia não aparece na história?**_

_***Gostaria de saber mais uma coisa, vocês "shippam" os personagens secundários com quem? Tipo: Fernando/Eileen, Eileen/Julian, etc, pode até mesmo ser com Brittana, haha, gostaria de saber disso.**_

_***Obrigado por lerem a fic.**_


	10. Pesadelo hippie

**_*Galera, vocês são demais, os seus reviews elogios e sugestões me motivam a escrever cada vez mais e surpreender vocês. Muito obrigada, de coração._**  
><strong><em>* Acho que esse capítulo ficou bem legal, tem um pouco de tudo, romance, comédia, drama e é até uma pitadinha hot.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Espero realmente que vocês curtam.<em>**

..."Acho que já é hora de conversarmos, Brittany." A latina falou, séria, mas ao mesmo tempo de forma amorosa. Brittany não teve outra reação, a não ser sorrir com a imagem. Aquilo era melhor do que qualquer coisa que ela havia imaginado anteriormente, e ela estava pronta para o que estava vindo.

Brittany não conteve as lágrimas. Era tudo tão lindo, tudo tão delicado, cada detalhe parecia tão planejado, mas ao mesmo tempo tão espontâneo. A loira olhou para Tina, que também se emocionara, e fora surpreendido com um abraço caloroso de sua melhor amiga.

"Você é a melhor amiga do mundo!" Brittany falou "Amo você como amo meus irmãos." Tina não era uma irmã de sangue, mas sim uma irmã de coração, presente da vida para ela. A asiática olhou nos olhos de sua amiga .

"Britt, você sabe que eu não gosto da Santana, e o que eu penso sobre ela..." Tina começou, sem se importar que a latina estivesse lhe ouvindo. "... Mas se ela fizer você feliz, eu posso mudar minha opinião e gostar um pouquinho dela." Brittany sorriu e deu um beijo no rosto da amiga, e em seguida se voltou para Mike.

"Muito obrigada, nós nos conhecemos há pouco tempo, mas você já tem um lugar especial no meu coração." A hippie abraçou o rapaz.

"Eu também gosto muito de você, Britt." Mike respondeu. "Mas nós temos que ir agora."

"Mike tem razão." Tina disse. "Bom jantar para você... E para você também, Santana."

"Obrigada." Santana agradeceu e piscou para a asiática.

"Nos vemos mais tarde." Mike disse, então ele e Tina deixaram a casa , finalmente as duas adolescentes sozinhas. Santana olhou mais uma vez para a rosa em suas mãos e suspirou, buscando uma coragem, diferente daquela valentia que ela possuía para insultar as pessoas, uma coragem genuína que fosse capaz de lhe dar o conhecimento necessário de transformar seus sentimentos em palavras certas para que Brittany finalmente entendesse o quão fortes e verdadeiros eles eram por ela.

"Muito obrigada por isso tudo." A loira falou baixinho, Santana sorriu.

""Você não precisa me agradecer, eu só quero me redimir por todas as coisas idiotas que eu fiz para você, e não foram poucas."A latina se aproximou de Brittany e lhe entregou a rosa. "Mas eu não teria conseguido nada disso sozinha, Mike e Tina me ajudaram muito." Brittany soltou uma risadinha.

"É a primeira vez que eu ouço você falando deles, sem chamá-los de asiáticos perdedores." Santana riu também, aquilo era verdade. Ela raramente chamava algum Cohen Chang pelo nome, e ela percebera que eles não eram tão otários como ela imaginava.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tina chorava muito e assim que os dois entraram, Mike foi consolá-la.

"Tina, por favor, não chore." Ele pediu, acariciando delicadamente seus cabelos negros, mas foi inútil. "Eu posso fazer alguma coisa para você parar de chorar?" Tina apenas sacudiu a cabeça, dizendo que não. "E se eu te levar ao cinema, ou a uma lanchonete?"

"Você é muito bom para mim Mike, você e a Brittany são minhas melhores, bom, únicas companhias, e quando esse verão acabar vocês dois vão embora, e então eu vou ser um ser solitário, e eu não quero isso." A asiática explicou, ainda chorando muito. Sem nada o que dizer, Mike apenas a abraçou, e ela sentiu-se como nunca nos braços do rapaz.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Bom, aqui está o nosso jantar." Santana disse com orgulho, quando ela e Brittany chegaram até a sala de jantar, e encontraram a mesa cheia de queijos, frutas e todo tipo de comida que a hippie apreciava, todas indicadas por Tina, e nada muito compatível com os gostos de Santana, que assim como o pai, preferia um bom churrasco.

"Uau, Santana..." Brittany levou as mãos a boca, encantada e surpresa.

"Isso é para você, tudo para você, você é a estrela da noite." Santana disse e piscou para a loira. Mas antes de elas jantarem ela tinha uma surpresa. "Britt, antes de nós jantarmos eu tenho que fazer uma coisa, eu queria cantar uma música para você, uma música que expressa os meus verdadeiros sentimentos por você, aqueles que eu nunca imaginei que pudessem existir dentro de um ser tão vazio e egoísta como eu..." Santana respirou fundo, procurando pelas melhores palavras. "Eu sei que existem milhares de canções de amor, e que a maioria delas poderia dizer exatamente o que eu sinto por você, mas tem uma que eu considero perfeita para esse nosso momento, e eu quero que você cante ela comigo... Santana segurou as mãos de Brittany e começou a cantar:

Santana:

_**I never had this feeling before**_

_**(**__Eu nunca__tive essa sensação__antes)__  
><em>_**You give me shakes and shivers I can't ignore**_

_**(**Você me dá vibrações e arrepios e eu não posso ignorar)  
><strong>And I see that there's more now<strong>_

_**(**E vejo que há mais agora)  
><strong>Than just running free<strong>_

_**(**do que apenas correr livre)  
><em>

Brittany:

_**I never felt my heart beat so fast**_

_**(**Eu nunca senti meu coração bater tão rápido)  
><strong>I'm thinking of you first and of myself last<strong>_

_**(**__Estou__pensando nele__primeiro e__último__de mim mesmo)__  
><em>_**and how happy I want you to be**_

_**(**__e__quão feliz eu__quero que você seja)_

Santana:

_**It's amazing someone in my life**_

_**(**É incrível que alguém em minha vida)**  
>just might be loving me<strong>_

_**( **Possa estar me amando)**  
>I didn't know that I could feel this way<strong>_

_(Eu não sabia que eu poderia me sentir assim)_

Brittany:

_**It's so crazy**_

_**(**É tão louco)**  
>something in my life<strong>_

_(Algo emminha vida)**  
>Is better than a dream<strong>_

_**(**É melhor do que um sonho)**  
>I didn't know that I could feel this way<strong>_

_(Eu não sabia que poderia me sentir assim)_

Santana:

_**You make me warm and happy inside**_

_(Você me deixa quente e feliz por dentro)_

Brittany:

_**You smile and I get dizzy and starry-eyed**_

_(Você sorri e eu fico tonta e sonhadora)_

Santana e Brittany:

_**All these feelings I have**_

_**(**Todos estes sentimentos que eu tenho)**  
>Have me asking<strong>_

_(Tenho me perguntado)_

Brittany:

_**Can this be love?**_

_(Isso pode ser amor?)_

Santana:

_**Can this be love?**_

_(Isso pode ser amor?)_

Brittany:

_**It's crazy**_

_**(**É louco)_

Santana e Brittany:

_**I can hardly speak**_

_(Eu mal consigo falar)_

_**Whenever you say "hi"**_

_(Sempre que você diz "oi")_

Brittany:

_**I didn´t know that I could feel...**_

_(Eu não sabia que eu poderia me sentir…)_

Santana:

_**I never dreamed that I could feel...**_

_(Eu nunca sonhei que eu poderia me sentir...)_

Santana e Brittany:

_**I didn´t know that I could feel this way.**_

_(Eu não sabia que eu poderia me sentir assim) _

"Essa é a minha música favorita do meu filme favorito." Brittany falou, Santana sorriu ao ouvir isso, porque foi exatamente o que Tina lhe dissera. "Eu amei isso, de verdade, ficou muito mais bonita porque você cantou..."

"Não, ficou muito mais bonita porque nós cantamos juntas." A latina a corrigiu, então as mãos da hippie soltaram as suas mãos e foram para o seu rosto.

"Eu amo você." Brittany com um tom de voz baixo e sério, olhando fixamente em seus olhos, e em seguida os colou seus lábios no de Santana, e a morena sentiu suas pernas tremerem, e o momento clichê, mas verdadeiro, de borboletas em seu estômago. Estar com Brittany era algo incrível, uma emoção sem igual, extremamente difícil de encontrar palavras para descrevê-la. A única coisa que ela sabia era que seu mundo ficava mais bonito, mais azul, assim como os olhos da hippie quando elas estavam juntas.

"Eu amo você também." Ela respondeu, emocionada, então ela enxugou suas lágrimas e sorriu. "Bom, vamos jantar?"

"Vamos." Brittany respondeu.

As duas adolescentes sentaram-se, uma de frente para a outra, ainda sorrindo como bobas alegres, pois era aquele sorriso que só os apaixonados conheciam, quando Brittany se serviu de um morango, enquanto Santana serviu-se de um suco da mesma fruta.

"Eu adoro morango, é minha fruta favorita, gosto de tudo que tenha morango, sucos, sorvetes, tortas, minha pasta de dente é sabor morango e até a minha segunda música hippie favorita é Strawberry Fields Forever, a primeira é Yellow Submarine, a terceira é Era de Aquarius, mas isso me lembra da minha mudança..." Um enorme silêncio surgiu entre as duas meninas. Aquele assunto era quase como um tabu. "Mas eu tenho um plano para nós, se você aceitar é claro."

"Plano?" Santana levantou uma sobrancelha, imaginando que tipo de plano a loira teria em mente.

"Nós podemos fugir." Brittany falou simploriamente, mas a latina não estava segura de que aquilo era uma boa idéia, ela estava certa de que aquilo era uma péssima idéia. "É como nos livros e filmes, um casal está apaixonado, e ninguém aceita o amor deles, então eles fogem e vivem felizes."

"Fugir para onde?" A morena perguntou.

"São Francisco." Brittany sorriu, e Santana não entendeu por que. "Minha mãe nasceu lá, e foi lá que ela conheceu meu pai, e eles se casaram, e o Julian nasceu, e além do mais, lá as pessoas são gentis e usam flores no cabelo..." Santana já tinha uma imagem formada na cabeça.

"Um bando de hippies, aposto." Santana deixou escapar, atraindo a atenção da loira. Foi involuntário, um pensamento alto.

"O quê?" Brittany perguntou com certa desconfiança.

"De lugares assim que eu gosto." Ela mentiu, e sentiu-se horrivelmente culpada ao ver o sorriso inocente brotar nos lábios da outra, que acreditara naquela mentira deslavada.

"Você acha que nós podemos viver lá?" Os olhos azuis de Brittany estavam radiantes com a imagem dela e Santana vivendo em São Francisco, vizinhas de pessoas gentis com flores em seus cabelos, assim como dizia a canção, mas o que Santana via era outra coisa, um futuro terrível, com o _'Pierce Way Of Life'_, o que para ela era um pesadelo, um pesadelo hippie.

"Um dia, talvez." Ela não queria decepcionar Brittany, mas aquela não era vida que ela queria para ela. Não mesmo. "Nós precisamos de uma estabilidade antes de fazer qualquer coisa assim, você entende?" Brittany concordou com a cabeça, com certo desânimo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana ligou uma música e aproximou-se Brittany, que estava parada no centro da sala. Uma batida envolvente tomou conta do ambiente. As duas começaram a dançar. Olhos nos olhos, mãos em volta da cintura, corpos se tocando ao movimento lânguido da canção.

"Uau, você dança tão bem." Santana sussurrou no ouvido da outra, que deu uma risadinha.

"Você também." A loira respondeu. A música não tinha letra, era apenas um jazz envolvente, então os lábios se uniram de forma calorosa, apaixonada e sensual. "Seus lábios são tão macios..."

"Hmmm... Os seus são doces." A hippie sorriu maliciosamente, e os beijos continuaram cada vez mais intensos e quentes, até que acabaram caindo no sofá. Brittany por cima de Santana. "Hmmm, assim você me deixa sem defesas, Britt..." A latina murmurou assim que os lábios da loira se movimentaram de seus lábios para o seu pescoço. Seu corpo estava inteiro arrepiado, com aquele toque tão provocante.

O som da buzina do lado de fora da casa fez as duas voltarem à realidade, e se levantarem rapidamente.

"Devem ser os seus amigos." Santana falou, alisando a roupa, já em pé. Brittany olhou pela janela, e viu que a morena estava certa.

"É mesmo, eles estão me esperando." Brittany respondeu.

"É melhor você ir." Santana lhe disse, ainda com as bochechas púrpuras e certas partes de seu corpo palpitando pelo que estava acontecendo minutos atrás.

"Você vai ficar bem?" A loira perguntou.

"Sim, essa casa é da minha madrinha, então eu vou ficar para dar uma ajeitada nas coisas, a gente se vê amanhã." Santana beijou a outra mais uma vez. "Adorei passar esse tempo com você."

"Eu também." Brittany beijou o rosto de Santana, e pegou a sua rosa antes de sair, com um sorriso tão largo e triunfante nos lábios, como ela nunca tivera igual antes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany entrou em seu quarto e encontrou suas irmãs dormindo, soltou um suspiro aliviado, assim não precisaria responder a nenhuma pergunta. Aquele sorriso bobo em seus lábios não desaparecia, colocou a rosa em cima de sua cama, trocou de roupa e pegou seu diário, onde escreveu sobre a surpresa que Santana e seus verdadeiros amigos lhe fizeram e depois colocou a rosa na mesma página e fechou o diário, trancando-o afinal, ninguém poderia ler o que estava ali.

Colocou o objeto embaixo do travesseiro, e deitou-se, ainda sorrindo. Suspirou, dessa vez, apaixonada, e a lembrança de cada detalhe daquela noite lhe fazia arrepiar inteira, nem poderia, ou melhor, poderia sim, o que aconteceria se Mike e Tina não chegassem naquele momento. Ela queria tanto Santana que tudo na outra garota se tornava absolutamente irresistível para ela. Sua pele perfumada, seus lábios carnudos e macios, suas mãos ávidas, o seu toque quente, o gosto de seu beijo proibido...

E a imagem de ela e Santana vivendo uma vida simples, juntas e felizes em São Francisco era o que lhe deixava mais feliz. Queria muito que isso acontecesse, e tinha esperanças de que Santana tivesse querendo e esperando pelo mesmo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana deitou em sua cama, e pela primeira vez durante um bom tempo estava se sentindo menos sozinha e orgulhosa de si mesma. O que Mike e Tina fizeram por ela foi muito nobre, e ela apesar de toda aquela rudeza sabia reconhecer quando alguém fazia alguma coisa por ela, então, talvez por causa disso ela devesse parar de xingá-los por uma semana ou duas, isso dependeria de como as coisas com Brittany iriam se desenrolar.

Falando em Brittany, ah Brittany, tão doce e inocente apaixonada por morangos e músicas de temáticas infantis, como ela, logo ela, filha de um homem meio doido da cabeça que criava uma porção de animais e filhos em uma casa de tamanho pequeno e que tinha preguiça de trabalhar conseguira tomar seu coração daquela forma? Como já dizia um sábio homem ' quem um dia irá dizer que existe razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração, e quem irá dizer que não existe razão?'

Mas viver em São Francisco... Aquilo já seria um pouco demais, ela podia até imaginar sua família rindo de sua cara por ter sido estúpida o suficiente para escolher esse tipo de vida.

Longe de casa, rodeada de animais, cheia de filhos, pouco dinheiro, sem um trabalho decente...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O sol forte bateu no rosto da latina acordando-a, e quando ela abriu os olhos assustou-se. Não estava em seu quarto, na verdade estava em um lugar muito menor, construído de madeira, com uma cortina colorida, provavelmente feita de remendos e haviam também incenso por todo o local. Arregalou os olhos tentando situar onde estava, quando a porta se abriu violentamente e quatro crianças, com idades aproximadas entre 11 e 4 anos entraram correndo feito verdadeiros furacões.

Santana assustou-se e quase fora esmagada quando eles pularam em cima da cama e quase a esmagarem. Quem eram esses mini demônios?

"Oi mãe." Os olhos de Santana se arregalaram quando o menino mais velho, de cabelos dourados e olhos azuis, que lembrava muito outra pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem lhe disse isso, sorrindo.

"Você está atrasada." Dessa vez quem disse isso foi a menina ao seu lado, um pouco mais nova, de olhos e cabelos escuros. Essa não negava a raça latina.

"Atrasada? Para quê?" Ela perguntou totalmente confusa. Não sabia nem quem eram aquelas crianças, muito menos o que ela deveria estar fazendo naquele momento.

"Ora mãe, para o nosso ritual de bom dia ao sol." Foi o outro menino, também moreninho que respondeu. Santana engoliu seco. Que porcaria era aquela? Então a menininha loira, a mais jovem do grupo lhe deu um caloroso abraço.

"Vamos, a mamãe está esperando." Ela falou e depois beijou a latina no rosto, e a essa altura ela já tinha uma idéia o que aquelas crianças eram, mas não sabia como tinha acontecido e porque eram tantas.

"Eu preciso me trocar, tudo bem?" Santana falou com insegurança, com medo de que aqueles serezinhos não fossem deixá-la em paz, e os quatro sorriram.

"Claro, vamos gente, não queremos ver a mãe brava e mostrando o jeito de Lima Heights para nós." O menino mais velho falou, levando os outos para fora do quarto. Santana coçou a cabeça, estava em estado de choque, portanto não havia entrado em pânico... Ainda.

Ela se levantou olhando ao redor, e estudando o local em que estava, então decidiu abrir o guarda-roupa.

"Oh Dios mio..." Ela murmurou. "Onde estão as minhas roupas?" Não havia nada usável dentro daquele guarda-roupa, na verdade só haviam roupas velhas, simplórias e lenços. A morena sacudiu a cabeça em descrença. Aquilo, definitivamente não podia estar acontecendo.

"Ei minha linda..." Brittany disse assim que entrou no quarto, faixa amarrada na cabeça e violão em mãos. "Você está atrasada amor..."

"Brittany, o que está acontecendo aqui?" Ela perguntou cruzando os braços então Brittany riu.

"Do que você está falando?" A loira perguntou, em tom de brincadeira. "Você quer que eu cante para você?"

"Não!" Santana respondeu impaciente. "Eu quero a minha vida!"

"Essa é a sua vida agora, querida, desde que nós nos mudamos para São Francisco para viver no estilo de vida da minha família." Brittany explicou calmamente. "Mas por que você está dizendo isso? Nós somos felizes aqui com os nossos bodezinhos e os nossos nove filhos..."

"Nove filhos?" Santana quase desmaiou.

"E os gêmeos do orfanato que logo logo estarão aqui com a gente." A hippie sorriu, e a latina levou as mãos à cabeça.

"O que a minha família acha disso?" Brittany baixou os olhos.

"Eu não sei, eles não falam com você desde que nós saímos de Ohio, e o seu pai tirou seu nome do testamento, seu irmão vai herdar tudo sozinho... Mas , que raios você está me perguntando essas coisas? Você perdeu a memória, querida?" Santana sacudiu a cabeça, e deixou a loira sem resposta. "Eu posso fazer alguma coisa por você?"

"Me deixa sozinha." Santana falou baixo

"Tudo bem, mas não deixe de ir tomar café com a gente, as crianças estão esperando por você." A loira deixou o quarto, e Santana sentiu seu coração pesado. Queria chorar, queria gritar, poder voltar no tempo, fazer qualquer coisa, mas queria sair daquele pesadelo.

Ela não queria vestir trapos, não queria um quarto cheio de incensos, não queria ter nove filhos ou onze filhos, não queria perder sua herança e sua família, ela só queria voltar no tempo e ter a sua verdadeira vida de volta.

_**In the town where I was born**_

_**(**Na cidade onde eu nasci)_

_**Lived a man who sailed to sea**_

_**(**Vivia um homem que partiu para o mar)_

_**And he told us of his life**_

_**(**E ele nos contou a sua vida)_

_**In the land of submarines**_

_**(**Na terra dos submarinos)_

Brittany cantava e tocava seu violão. Santana quis pular pela janela, não queria ouvir aquela música hippie idiota.

_**So we sailed up to the sun**_

_**(**Então nós navegamos até o sol)_

_**Till we found the sea of green**_

_**(**Até que descobrimos um mar verde)_

_**And we lived beneath the waves**_

_**(**E nós vivemos sob as ondas)_

_**In our yellow submarine**_

_**(**Em nosso submarino amarelo)_

Santana bufou.

"Todo mundo comigo." Brittany falou animada.

_**We all live in a yellow submarine**_

_**(**Todos nós vivemos em um submarino amarelo)_

_**Yellow submarine, yellow submarine**_

_**(**Submarino amarelo, submarino amarelo)_

_**We all live in a yellow submarine**_

_**(**Submarino amarelo, submarino amarelo)_

_**Yellow submarine, yellow submarine**_

_**(**Submarino amarelo, submarino amarelo)_

Agora era praticamente um coral infantil cantando junto com ela. Depois foi uma gritaria dos infernos, e o seu pesadelo tornara-se realidade.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana abriu os olhos assustada. Seu coração batia tão rápido que parecia que seria capaz de arrebentar seu peito. Um suspiro de alívio escapou por entre seus lábios assim que reconheceu seu quarto. Que terrível pesadelo, mas felizmente fora só isso, um pesadelo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Que sorriso é esse que não some do seu rosto hoje?" Joan perguntou para a filha, que sorria bobamente, enquanto a ajudava a cozinhar.

"Não é nada, eu só estou feliz porque o mundo é realmente lindo, não?" Brittany respondeu, ainda sorrindo e com os olhos distraídos, e os pensamentos na casa à frente. Joan não evitou o sorriso em seus lábios. Ela sabia bem o que significava aquele sorriso.

"Quem é o motivo desse sorriso, filha?" Brittany sacudiu a cabeça.

"Não é ninguém, eu só estou feliz porque eu tenho amigos maravilhosos, porque minha vida é incrível, é isso." A adolescente respondeu, e não era mentira. Amava seus amigos e sua vida. "Mamãe, posso te pedir uma coisa?"

"Claro minha querida, se eu puder fazer por você." A mulher respondeu e olhou para a filha.

"Canta a música San Francisco para mim, eu adoro ela, principalmente quando você canta, fica perfeita." A garota pediu, Joan sorriu. Era sua música preferida, e a fazia lembrar de seu casamento com Gregory.

_**If you're going to San Francisco**_

_**(**Se você estiver indo para São Francisco)_

_**Be sure to wear some flowers in your hair**_

_**(**Certifique-se de usar algumas flores em seu cabelo)_

_**If you're going to San Francisco**_

_**(**Se você estiver indo para São Francisco)_

_**You're gonna meet some gentle people there**_

_**(**Você vai conhecer algumas pessoas gentis lá)_

Brittany abraçou a mãe, feliz e ao mesmo tempo triste, por saber que para viver seu amor, ela precisaria deixá-la.

**_* Músicas: I didn´t know that I could feel this way (A dama e o vagabundo)_**  
><strong><em>Yellow Submarine (Beatles)<em>**  
><strong><em>San Francisco( The Mamas and the Papas)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Bom chegamos a metade da história, e eu gostaria de saber de todos os capítulos qual o que vocês mais gostaram nessa primeira metade.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Prometo que no próximo capítulo irá acontecer uma coisa super legal, e vou adiantar o nome dele para vocês, "Uma noite para se lembrar" interpretem como quiserem, e fiquem de olho na atualização.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Estou pensando também em uma espécie de continuação para essa fic, então sugestões são sempre bem-vindas<em>**  
><strong><em>*Hoje é aniversário da Naya (linda!)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem a fic.<em>**


	11. Uma noite para se lembrar

**_*Como sempre, obrigado pelos reviews maravilhosos, como já disse, vocês me motivam cada vez mais._**

_***De longe o meu capítulo favorito.**_

_***Realmente espero que vocês gostem.**_

**_..._**

"O que é isso?" Brittany perguntou assim que Tina lhe entregou uma carta. Elas estavam no quarto da asiática.

"Santana pediu para te entregar." Tina respondeu. "Me disse que se eu lesse ela arrancaria meus olhos." A loira não conseguiu evitar o riso. Santana não mudava nunca. Ela abriu a carta rapidamente e a leu para si.

"_Britt,_

_Queria te agradecer pela companhia maravilhosa que você foi para mim na última noite, e pela pessoa que você está sendo esse tempo todo, mesmo que eu não mereça isso._

_Não consigo parar de pensar em você, e isso está me deixando pirada. Preciso te ver outra vez. Pode ser hoje a noite? Se você quiser, eu vou te esperar no mesmo lugar da outra vez, às oito."_

_Te amo, Santana."_

O sorriso da loira não poderia ser mais encantado, deixando sua amiga bastante curiosa.

"E então?" A asiática perguntou, afinal, Santana lhe disse que ela não poderia ler, mas não perguntar o que estava escrito ali.

"Ela quer me ver hoje à noite." Brittany respondeu, olhando carinhosamente para a carta, como se fosse Santana quem estivesse ali.

"E você quer vê-la?" Tina perguntou para a distraída e apaixonada garota.

"Claro que sim, você pode me levar outra vez?" Brittany sorriu esperançosa para a amiga, que nunca poderia dizer não para uma expressão apelativa como aquela.

"Tudo bem, amigas para todas as horas." Ela respondeu sorrindo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ela aceitou." Mike falou para Santana, assim que chegou na sorveteria onde a garota estava. Seu sorriso não podia ser mais animador, que até o rapaz começou a sorrir junto.

"Ah, esse é o melhor dia da minha vida, senta aqui comigo cara, eu pago um sorvete para você." Mike ficou espantado, mas aceitou o convite e sentou-se à mesa junto a latina, afinal, nunca sabia quando, ou se algum dia ela iria lhe convidar outra vez. "Vocês vão levá-la? É o mesmo lugar de ontem, você sabe."

"Sim, eu já estou sabendo." Ele respondeu então Santana baixou os olhos e em seguida voltou a olhar para o rapaz.

"Muito obrigada, de verdade, você está sendo um grande amigo, está ajudando bastante." Mike mais uma vez ficou surpreso, e sorriu.

"Isso é legal, emocionante, na verdade eu me sinto como o padre de Romeu e Julieta." Os dois acabaram rindo da última sentença do asiático. Santana nunca imaginou que algum dia em sua vida se identificaria com um personagem de um livro tão antigo como esse, mas era uma situação bem parecida, ela não podia negar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era início de noite, e Brittany se arrumava em seu quarto. Felizmente Tammy estava ocupada levando Douglas e Denise, e ela não teria que ficar inventando mentiras para a irmã que como sempre a encheria de perguntas.

Pensar em Santana a deixava com outro humor, ela sorria, suspirava, sentia vibrações em certas partes de seu corpo que ela nem imaginava que poderia sentir, não por Santana, pelo menos.

_**When you love someone it's natural, not demanding**_

_**(**Quando você ama alguém, é natural, não é exigente)  
><strong>And that's one thing I'm proud to say I found in you<strong>_

_**(**E isso é uma coisa que tenho orgulho de dizer que encontrei em você)  
><strong>I'm so glad we reached an understanding<strong>_

_**(**Estou feliz por termos entrado num acordo)**  
>Now I know my heart is safe with you,<strong>_

_**(**Agora eu sei que meu coração está seguro com você)**  
>So now my love to you, baby, I surrender<strong>_

_**(**Então agora o meu amor a você, baby, eu entrego)  
><em>

Santana lhe surpreendera em todos os sentidos, principalmente em como por trás daquela armadura de casca grossa havia uma garota sensível, e verdadeiramente apaixonada e ela queria lhe dar todo o seu amor, da maneira que a latina nunca iria se esquecer.

_**Get ready tonight**_

_(Prepare-se para essa noite)  
><strong>Gonna make this a night to remember<strong>_

_(Vou fazer dessa uma noite para ser lembrada)  
><strong>Get ready (Oh, baby) tonight<strong>_

_(Prepare-se, amor, para essa noite)  
><strong>Gonna make this a night to remember<strong>_

_(Vou fazer dessa uma noite para ser lembrada)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava radiante. Mãos e pernas trêmulas e coração acelerados eram impossíveis de evitar. Essa era uma sensação que homem nenhum conseguiu causar nela.

Sentia-se tão feliz e completa, como nunca antes em sua vida. Tinha alguém para amar, e também tinha amigos, e isso era legal. Nunca imaginou que aqueles que ela considerava inferiores, perdedores e idiotas podiam ser pessoas tão legais, mas ela ainda não queria ser uma hippie, porque os Pierce, com exceção de Brittany, eram seres intragáveis, e o estilo de vida deles era nojento, com exceção de Brittany, que tinha a pele perfumada como rosas, e ter nove filhos estava totalmente fora de cogitação.

Mas aquela não era a melhor hora para pensar em seus possíveis futuros sogros e cunhados, ela só pensava na loira que tomara seu coração e sentia seu corpo quente e pulsante. Milhares de pensamentos que seus pais nunca poderiam imaginar viam à sua cabeça toda vez que ela se lembrava daquele corpo sensual e quase atlético da hippie.

_**Celebrations and my heart could stay united**_

_**(**Comemorações e o meu coração poderia ser um só)  
><strong>And there's nothing in this world to come between me and you<strong>_

_**(**E não há nada nesse mundo que ficará entre eu e você)  
><strong>We're together and it keeps me so excited<strong>_

_**(**Estamos juntos e isso me anima)**  
>To think of what the power of love can do<strong>_

_(Pensar no que o poder do amor pode fazer)  
><strong>And I'm filled with a love that's, oh, so tender<strong>_

_**(**E estou preenchido com um amor que é tão doce)_

Brittany era provavelmente a garota mais doce e adorável que ela conhecia, e havia lhe passado muitas coisas boas , e estava na hora de retribuir, de um jeito que ela não iria esquecer.

_**Get ready (Baby) tonight (Girl)**_

_**(**Prepare-se (amor) para essa noite (garota))_

_**I'm gonna make this a night to remember**_

_**(**Vou fazer dessa uma noite para ser lembrada)  
><strong>Get ready (Get ready) tonight<strong>_

_**(**Prepare-se (prepare-se) essa noite)**  
>I'm gonna make this a night to remember<strong>_

_**(**Vou fazer dessa uma noite para ser lembrada)_

_**This night you won't forget**_

_**(**Dessa noite você não vai se esquecer)**  
><strong>_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/

Santana entrou em seu carro e seguiu seu caminho até a casa de sua madrinha, mas o que ela não percebeu era que seu irmão e sua namorada estavam dando uns 'amassos' dentro do carro do rapaz quando ela passou por ele.

"Olha Nando, é a sua irmã." Eileen falou, mas Fernando estava mais ocupado beijando seu pescoço.

"Gatinha, a gente não pode esquecer da Santana só por hoje?" Ele praticamente implorou para ela.

"Não, você não viu que a hiponga saiu com os perdedores, aposto que eles tem alguma coisa a ver com isso. Vamos segui-la." A garota praticamente ordenou, então Fernando se afastou dela e ligou o carro, seguindo a irmã de uma certa distância, para que ela não percebesse.

"Conhece esse caminho?" A garota perguntou, após quarteirões de silêncio. E aquele caminho era familiar para o rapaz, só que não fazia sentido algum.

"Esse é o caminho da casa da minha tia, madrinha da Santana, mas ela não está aqui, ela está em Paris, na temporada de compras." Ele respondeu sério, e a cada rua ele tinha mais certeza que a sua irmã estava indo para lá.

Mas a surpresa maior ainda estava por vir...

"Dios santo!" Fernando murmurou atônito quando Santana estacionou o seu carro em frente a casa de sua madrinha, e lá estava Brittany, Mike e Tina. "Eu devia imaginar que tinha dedo dos perdedores nessa história!" Ele esbravejou. Eileen sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que eu disse Nando? Sua irmã é o elo fraco." Eileen falou e o rapaz parecia incrédulo.

"Eu não acredito que a Santana pode ser tão cara-de-pau a ponto de fazer uma coisa dessas, namorar um daqueles hippies nojentos!" Fernando nem gostava de imaginar o que seus pais pensariam quando soubessem dessa terrível traição.

"Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa, e o mais rápido possível." Eileen falou séria. " E eu tenho uma idéia, uma ótima idéia." Eileen sorriu para Fernando que levantou uma sobrancelha, sem imaginar qual o plano da namorada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

As duas adolescentes entraram na casa, de mãos dadas. Ambas com o coração disparado e os pensamentos a mil.

"Você quer beber alguma coisa?" Santana perguntou, já que ela precisaria de algo para ficar um pouco mais relaxada.

"Pode ser." Brittany respondeu. Ela não costumava tomar bebidas alcoólicas, seus pais diziam que isso era um veneno para a saúde, mas aquela era uma ocasião especial.

A latina foi até a cozinha e voltou com duas taças e uma garrafa de champanhe.

"É francês, uma delícia." A latina comentou assim que encheu uma taça e a entregou a hippie e depois encheu uma para si. "Um brinde?"

"Sim." As duas brindaram, e quando a loira tomou um gole da bebida imaginou que não pudesse haver nada mais amargo em todo o planeta. Como aquelas pessoas ricas podiam gostar de uma coisa tão ruim.

"Algum problema, Britt?" Santana perguntou, ao ver a careta que a outra fez. "Não está acostumada com isso, não é?" Santana riu. "Não precisa beber se não gostou."

"Um pouco amarga, não é?" Brittany comentou e riu também.

"Tem um suco de morango na geladeira ainda, se você quiser, eu posso pegar." A latina sugeriu.

"Tudo bem, não se preocupe com isso." Brittany olhou para a taça e depois para a morena. "Santana, você quer mesmo fugir comigo para São Francisco?" A latina arregalou os olhos. "Seja sincera, por favor."

"Não, eu não quero fugir porque além de ser incerto... Eu não quero viver como os seus pais e ter nove filhos!" Santana acabou deixando escapar.

"Mas meus pais não tem nove filhos..." A loira respondeu, não estava ofendida, apenas explicando que sua família não era tão grande assim como sua vizinha imaginava.

"Eles tem mais?" Santana estava realmente confusa sobre isso, a loira revirou os olhos.

"Não, nós somos em cinco, e mais o Jackson que vai nascer logo." A hippie explicou, e Santana tomou um longo gole.

"Desculpa, eu exagerei." Santana falou, sentindo-se péssima.

"Tudo bem, acho que nós precisamos entrar em um acordo, você não quer ser hippie e eu não quero me tornar uma riquinha e... Deixa para lá." A loira disse. "Eu não quero te mudar, eu só quero te fazer feliz, se você não for feliz da maneira como eu imaginei, não vai adiantar. Brittany abriu um sorrisinho. "Nós podemos ter pelo menos quatro filhos, se casarmos, você não acha?"

"Três." Santana disse, também sorrindo.

"Fechado, e eles podem ter nomes de grandes estrelas do rock tipo John Lennon e Janis Joplin, ou se não de coisas bonitas e agradáveis como Sugar ou Sunshine, o que você acha?" a loira sugeriu já imaginando um cenário de uma família amável e feliz.

"Ou Harmony em homenagem ao clima maravilhoso entre nossas famílias." Santana ironizou e as duas riram juntas.

"Se fosse gêmeos poderiam se chamar Ebony e Ivory, e então nós poderíamos cantar aquela música para eles dormirem _**:**__**Ebony and Ivory live together in perfect harmony**__(_Ébano e marfim vivem juntos em perfeita harmonia,) _**Side by side on my piano keyboard, oh Lord, why don't we?(**__ Lado a lado no teclado do meu piano, Oh, Senhor, por quê nós não?)_

Santana mordeu o lábio inferior, a loira era mesmo inacreditável e falava ou cantava que faziam sentido. Estava perdida de amor, e não tinha nenhuma dúvida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando entrou em sua casa disposto a contar para os pais o que havia visto. Aquilo não podia acontecer, Santana estava enlouquecendo e ele não queria ser parte daquela sujeira sabendo de tudo e ficar calado, aquilo seria uma grande traição e seus pais não mereciam aquilo. Se juntar a um Pierce era a pior coisa que ela poderia fazer em sua vida.

Quando o garoto chegou na sala encontrou os pais sentados no tapete, de pijamas olhando álbuns antigos de fotos, enquanto tomavam chá.

"Fernando, sente-se aqui com a gente." Angélica o chamou e sorriu, o rapaz baixou os olhos.

"Olha só essa Angel, foi o primeiro dia da San na escolinha, eu estava tão orgulhoso dela." Simon mostrou a foto a mulher, com um enorme sorriso e os olhos brilhantes. Fernando se sentiu pior, mas ele não podia vacilar.

"Pai, mãe, eu preciso contar uma coisa para vocês." Os dois olharam para ele, pois ele estava estranho, parecia nervoso.

"Está tudo bem, Fernando?" Simon perguntou intrigado. "Parece que aconteceu alguma coisa, foi isso?" Fernando crispou os lábios e desviou o olhar. Ele procurava as melhores palavras para dizer, ele não queria fazer parte do plano de Eileen, ele só queria ser sincero com seus pais e dizer que sua irmã mentia estava namorando ou qualquer outra coisa a filha daqueles hipongos.

"Eileen e eu v... Eileen e eu estávamos pensando que ela deveria competir no Kart no lugar da Santana." Ele não conseguiu entregar a irmã e se frustrou com isso.

"Por que isso?" Angélica perguntou. "Além do mais, por que você está tão chateado?" Ele e Santana andavam muito estranhos nos últimos dias e ela não estava gostando nem um pouco disso.

"A Eileen dirige Kart desde criança, se ela correr nós teremos mais chance." Ele respondeu, mas o que ele queria dizer que os quatro pneus do Kart de sua irmã estavam arriados por aquela hiponga lésbica.

"Fernando você não está fazendo isso apenas para chatear a Santana, porque vocês andam com uma implicância idiota um com o outro, não é?" Simon perguntou com certa desconfiança.

"Não, eu só estou pensando no bem da nossa família, sempre." Ele assegurou, ao contrário de Santana, a traíra. "Nós precisamos fazer o que é melhor para todo mundo, não o que a Santana quer, nós estamos atrás dos perdedores natos dos Cohen Chang, isso não pode continuar assim." E agora ela estava lá, mancomunada com eles. Simon e Angélica se entreolharam.

"Você tem razão, filho." Angélica lhe disse. "Santana vai ter que entender que é pelo bem da família."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana deitou-se na cama de sua madrinha ao lado de Brittany, que acariciou seu rosto e lhe beijou docemente nos lábios.

Em seguida olharam uma nos olhos da outra, por alguns segundos, não disseram nada, apenas sorriram e voltaram a se beijar do mesmo modo carinhoso.

_**Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself**_

_**(**Alguma coisa nos seus olhos faz com que eu queira me perder)_

_**Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms**_

_**(**Faz com que eu queira me perder nos seus braços)_

"Eu te amo." Santana sussurrou no ouvido de Brittany, e diferentemente de qualquer outra vez, seu coração disparou, e ela pensou que talvez pudesse morrer. Morrer de tanto amor.

_**There's somethin' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast**_

_**(**Há algo na sua voz que faz meu coração disparar)_

_**Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life**_

_**(**Espero que este sentimento dure pelo resto da minha vida)_

Santana abraçou a outra ainda mais forte e os beijos foram se tornando mais intensos e apaixonados. Nunca em sua vida havia se sentido tão completa assim. Ela se sentia como que durante esse tempo ela fora apenas uma alma solitária e perdida, em busca constante de um amor, de uma metade, que estava ao seu lado ao tempo todo, e pela primeira vez, ela estava completa.

_**If you knew how lonely my life has been**_

_**(**Se você soubesse como minha vida tem sido solitária)_

_**And how long I've been so alone**_

_**(**E há quanto tempo estou tão sozinha)_

_**And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along**_

_**(**Se você soubesse a quanto eu queria que alguém viesse)_

_**And change my life the way you've done**_

_**(**E mudasse minha vida do jeito que você fez)_

Ali, nos braços de Santana, Brittany sentia uma segurança enorme, algo que ela só sentia ao lado de sua família. Se sentia em casa, mas ao mesmo tempo era como se tudo que ela soubesse houvesse se perdido,e ela voltasse ao inicio e tivesse recomeçando sua vida, mas que agora estava exatamente onde deveria estar, onde pertencia realmente.

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**(**E eu me sinto em casa, e eu me sinto em casa)_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from**_

_**(**Parece que eu voltei todo o caminho de onde eu vim)_

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**(**E eu me sinto em casa, e eu me sinto em casa)_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**(**Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço)_

Santana sabia que teria enfrentar muitos problemas no futuro, mas o que Brittany lhe proporcionava naquele momento, não somente os beijos e carinhos, mas também sentimentos e sensações que ela nunca imaginou poder sentir seriam muito mais que o suficiente para ela lutar por esse amor, pelo seu direito de amar, seu direito de ser livre para amar.

Não importa quantas pedras, barrancos ou avalanches ela tivesse que enfrentar, se seu único e verdadeiro amor estivesse ao lado, tudo estaria bem. Aquela hippie inocente era a luz no meio de toda aquela escuridão de egoísmo que era a sua vida.

_**A window breaks, down a long, dark street**_

_**(**Uma janela quebra na rua escura)_

_**And a siren wails in the night**_

_**(**E uma sirene toca na noite)_

_**But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me**_

_**(**Mas estou bem porque tenho você aqui comigo)_

_**And I can almost see, through the dark there is light**_

_**(**E quase posso ver que há uma luz em meio à escuridão)_

Brittany já estivera com outras pessoas antes de Santana, mas nenhuma fora capaz de deixá-la naquele estado. Seu beijo, seu toque, seu cheiro, tudo lhe deixava embriagada. Ela não saberia explicar se alguém lhe perguntasse quando exatamente ela se apaixonara por sua vizinha, talvez fosse há muito tempo atrás, quando ainda era uma criança e nem sequer imaginava todas as coisas ruins que iriam acontecer entre suas famílias.

Mas ter a latina ali, deitada sobre ela, beijando todo seu corpo, e lhe fazendo uma pessoa verdadeiramente feliz, era algo que para ela só poderia acontecer em seus melhores sonhos. Aquele momento significava muito mais que sexo para ela.

Nunca imaginou que um amor tão grande pudesse caber dentro de seu peito.

_**Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me**_

_**(**Bem, se você soubesse o quanto este momento significa para mim)_

_**And how long I've waited for your touch**_

_**(**E quanto tempo eu esperei pelo seu toque)_

_**And if you knew how happy you are making me**_

_**(**E se você soubesse o como está me fazendo feliz)_

_**I never thought that I'd love anyone so much**_

_**(**Nunca pensei que amaria alguém tanto assim)_

"San?" Brittany entre suspiros de prazer, Santana lhe olhou nos olhos e sorriu. "Promete que nunca vai me abandonar?"

"Eu nunca vou te abandonar, nunca, você é minha outra metade, sem você eu não posso ser completa." Após isso ela beijou a loira.

"Me sinto em casa com você."

"Eu também sinto o mesmo, Britt."

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**(**E eu me sinto em casa, e eu me sinto em casa)_

_**It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from**_

_**(**Parece que eu voltei todo o caminho de onde eu vim)_

_**It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me**_

_**(**E eu me sinto em casa, e eu me sinto em casa)_

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**(**Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço)_

Após o ato de amor, as duas adolescentes acabaram dormindo abraçadas, após doces beijos e juras e promessas de amor, que jamais seriam quebradas, porque amor de verdade, dura para sempre, e nenhum homem ou mulher é capaz de destruir algo quando duas almas estão destinadas a ficarem juntas para além da vida.

Elas estavam onde verdadeiramente pertenciam, não ao mundo hippie ou capitalista, mas sim uma nos braços da outra, para a vida toda.

_**It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong**_

_**(**Parece que estou de volta para onde pertenço)_

_..._

**_*Musicas: A night to remember (Shalamar), Ebony and Ivory (Paul McCartney e Stevie Wonder) Feels like home(Edwina Hayes)_**

**_*Feels like home é uma das minhas músicas favoritas e mais lindas que existem, se vocês puderem conhecer garanto que não vão se arrepender. Se já conhecem, sabem do que estou falando._**

**_*Quero saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo._**

**_*Se preparem porque nos próximos capitulos mais pessoas irão descobrir sobre o relacionamento de Brittany e Santana._**

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**


	12. Bonnie e Clyde

**_*Agradeço como sempre a todos os reviews._**  
><strong><em>*Divirtam-se com esse capítulo.<em>**

Santana entrou em casa logo que o sol nasceu. Sua noite com Brittany fora incrível, e ela ainda podia sentir o calor do corpo da outra no seu próprio.

"Oi Santana." A garota gelou. Era a voz de seu pai, logo atrás dela na cozinha. "Acordou cedo hoje, hein filha?" O tom da voz dele era amigável, então provavelmente ele não sabia do que estava acontecendo.

"É, estou me preparando para competir hoje." Ela mentiu, virou-se e sorriu para o pai, que baixou os olhos, sentindo-se um pouco culpado.

"Santana, nós precisamos conversar." Ele falou com seriedade, deixando a adolescente pensativa de novo. Sempre que seu pai dizia que precisava conversar com ela, terminava em discussões, brigas e lágrimas.

"Qual o problema, pai?" Ela cruzou os braços.

"Você não vai competir hoje." Ele falou, então Santana levantou uma sobrancelha.

"Por quê? A data foi alterada?" Simon respirou fundo.

"Não, Eileen vai competir em seu lugar." Santana ficou estática por alguns segundos, e seu pai surpreso com essa reação.

"Por quê?" O homem colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Porquê ela tem mais experiência que você em karts, é por isso." Simon explicou, mas Santana não acreditou, tinha certeza que isso era obra do invejoso do Fernando, que sempre se aproveitava das situações em que ela não estava em casa para fazer a caveira dela para seus pais.

"Ótimo, então por que você não adota ela já que ela é melhor do que eu? Já que vocês confiam mais nela do que em mim, então adotem ela!" Ela respondeu enfurecida.

"Não é questão de confiança, Santana, é questão de experiência, e isso ela tem mais que você!" Simon argumentou. "Eu confio em você filha, eu sei que você detesta aqueles hippies folgados tanto quanto eu, e que você sempre entra com sangue nos olhos para ganhar essas provas, mas nós não podemos arriscar dessa vez, nós estamos em último!" Santana sacudiu a cabeça. Ela competir era um risco?

"Ótimo!" Ela disse com muita irritação, antes de deixar o local.

Logo que subiu as escadas acabou trombando com seu irmão.

"Uh-lala, pelo visto já soube da novidade, né? Está bufando feito um dragão bravo!" Ele ironizou, com um sorriso de canto de boca. "Só falta soltar fog... AU!" Santana o empurrou com força contra a parede e ameaçou lhe dar um soco.

"Foi você quem fez isso, não foi?" Ela vociferou, ainda com os punhos fechados pronta para o ataque. O rapaz colocou a mão na costela dolorida pelo impacto contra a parede e começou a rir.

"Está bravinha, é?" Ele perguntou, com o mesmo tom irônico do momento anterior. "Bravinha por saber que ninguém nessa casa confia em você? Ora irmãzinha, você não precisa ficar tão brava assim, o ano que vem você pode disputar ao lado dos hipongos, ou dos asiáticos perdedores, já que você tem tanta competência quanto eles..."

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Angélica perguntou, assim que viu seus dois filhos se encarando, Fernando rindo debochadamente e Santana com a expressão que gostaria de lhe dar umas bofetadas.

"A Santana surtou porque descobriu que a Eileen vai disputar a corrida no lugar dela." O rapaz explicou. "E ela me bateu."

"Ah seja homem Fernando, assuma que você está fazendo isso só por pirraça, porque perdeu para o Cohen Chang na luta, e agora acha que eu vou perder também." Santana falou com irritação.

"Seja mulher você, e assuma que não tem competência por isso precisamos de outra pessoa para colocar no seu lugar." Ele retrucou

"Vamos precisar de outra pessoa para colocar no seu lugar assim que eu matar você, seu..." Santana respondeu

"CHEGA!" Angélica extravasou, os dois jovens olharam assustados para ela. "Eileen vai disputar a corrida hoje, está decidido!" A mulher bufou. "E se vocês não pararem com essas brigas idiotas, ano que vem vou mandá-los para um acampamento militar nas férias e ficar livre para ir até Paris para uma temporada de compras com a minha irmã."

Os dois adolescentes baixaram os olhos, e a mulher cruzou os braços, sentindo-se mal por dizer aquilo aos seus próprios filhos, mas aquelas brigas já estavam passando dos limites.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Eileen esperava pelos Lopez em frente ao pequeno autódromo onde seria disputada a prova, mas quem chegou primeiro foram os Pierce.

"A nojentinha já está ali." Tammy comentou com a distraída Brittany assim que viu a namorada de seu vizinho latino.

Eileen olhou para eles com certo deboche, principalmente quando Brittany passou próxima a ela, mas assim que Julian se aproximou, aquele sorriso sumiu de seus lábios. O rapaz também olhou para ela, sem desprezo ou raiva, e reconheceu que ela era uma moça muito bonita, mas totalmente sem caráter, por estar envolvida com um Lopez.

A jovem de cabelos escuros cruzou os braços, e esperou batendo o pé até que finalmente seus companheiros chegaram.

"A minha campeã já chegou." Fernando disse ao abraçar a namorada, fazendo Santana rolar os olhos, e bufar.

"Oi Nando, Senhor E Sra. Lopez." Os sogros sorriram para ela. "E aí Santana?" A adolescente simplesmente ignorou a cunhada, e seguiu seu caminho. Fernando deu os ombros, e abriu um pequeno sorriso.

"TPM, provavelmente." Eileen o beijou, porque ela sabia que o motivo do mau humor da adolescente não era TPM.

"Santana é muito sensível, ela está chateada por você estar competindo no lugar dela." Simon explicou, Eileen balançou a cabeça.

"Tudo bem, depois eu falo com ela, me desculpo ou qualquer coisa assim." A garota respondeu com simplicidade. "Agora eu vou me preparar para a prova."

"Eu vou dar uma volta por aí." Fernando disse. "Daqui a pouco eu encontro vocês."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Tina se arrumavam, mas os olhos da loira estavam em uma busca incessante por aquela que agora era sua namorada. Não entendia porque Santana estava demorando tanto, quando Eileen chegou ali, vestida para competir.

"**You are a hippie, **(Você é um hippie,)**You smell like skunk,**(você cheira como gambá)" Ela cantou com seu sorriso debochado. Brittany e Tina se entreolharam confusas e depois olharam para a garota. "Lembra de quando a Santana cantou essa música para você, hiponga fedorenta?" Brittany que sorria, agora estava séria. "Esse é o amor dela por você."

"Cala essa boca garota!" Tina interferiu. Estava cansada dessas pessoas arrogantes maltratando sua amiga, sem nenhum motivo.

"Não esquenta não, Jackie Chan fêmea, relembrar é bom, só isso." Eileen respondeu e sacudiu os ombros, quando Julian chegou ali.

"Britt e Tina vim aqui desejar boa sorte para vocês." Ele falou, e lançou um olhar furtivo à Eileen , que riu.

"E para mim, não vai desejar boa sorte não?" Ela perguntou, então ele a encarou.

"Não." Ele respondeu com seriedade.

"Mas por quê? Eu nem sou uma Lopez de verdade." Ela argumentou, mas o rapaz riu.

"Para mim uma pessoa que é capaz de ter um relacionamento com um Lopez é tão suja quanto eles." Os olhos de Brittany se arregalaram com a resposta do irmão. Então se ele descobrisse sobre seu relacionamento com Santana iria considerá-la suja?

"Tome cuidado que se não a sujeira respinga em sua própria familiazinha." Agora o coração da loira acelerou, e até Tina ficou tensa. Julian levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?" Ele perguntou, em um tom autoritário.

"Nada não." Ela respondeu entre risadinhas por causa da confusão do rapaz e a cara de medo de sua irmã.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando encontrou um homem que era o juiz da competição.

"Que bom que o senhor resolveu aceitar a minha proposta, é a melhor coisa a se fazer, afinal, não é todo dia que se ganha mil dólares de mão beijada assim, não é?" Fernando falou sorrindo, mas o homem estava sério.

"Me dá logo esse cheque e suma daqui garoto, se alguém me ver falando com você seu plano vai por água abaixo." O homem respondeu com impaciência, então o jovem tirou do bolso um cheque e entregou ao homem.

"E não se esqueça, isso é para fazer vista grossa ao presentinho que a minha namorada tem para a hiponga." Fernando relembrou o homem e piscou para ele, antes de dar as costas e se afastar o mais rápido possível.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana estava sentada na frente de seus pais na arquibancada. Braços cruzados e expressão de poucos amigos. E para piorar há poucos metros de distância estavam os Pierce, fazendo piadas e ridicularizando a posição de sua família naquela maldita competição.

"Ai Santana, seus pais não te deixaram competir dessa vez por que você é freguesa da Britt?" Tammy gritou do outro lado, os outros riram, a latina rolou os olhos e suspirou alto. Ser apaixonada por Brittany não a impedia de detestar aqueles hippies idiotas que eram a família. Preferia viver no inferno a viver com eles.

"Cuida da sua vida, cabelo de piaçava!" Santana respondeu, dessa vez arrancando risos de seus pais. Fernando chegou bem naquele momento e olhou para Tammy e lhe mandou um beijinho e piscou para ela.

"Essas hippies se amarram no nosso charme latino, né hermana?" Ele falou para Santana que o ignorou, e em seguida sentou-se ao lado dela. "Eu vou sentar aqui do seu lado, porque eu sei que você gosta de mim."

"Fernando, não provoque a sua irmã." Angélica o advertiu, e o rapaz sorriu.

"Eu só vou sentar aqui mãe, vou ficar quietinho, prometo." Ele respondeu.

"Senhoras e senhores estamos aqui para o segundo dia de competições das Olimpíadas do McKinley, e para iniciar teremos a alucinante corrida de Kart, com as competidoras, Brittany Pierce, Tina Cohen Chang e Eileen Swenzon, representando os Lopez." O narrador falou animadamente

A torcida aplaudiu quando as três garotas apareceram e entraram em seus karts.

"As competidoras terão que dar cinco voltas no circuito, e como todos sabem, a primeira que chegar é a campeã."

"Não me diga." Fernando ironizou baixinho, e Santana até deu um risinho.

"Meninas em seus lugares, a corrida se inicia em três, dois, um, VALENDO!"

As três saíram e sem muita demora, Brittany tomou a dianteira. Apesar de não ter carta, a garota levava jeito para a coisa. Tina, ficara para trás, com um jeito meio atrapalhado, e Eileen seguia Brittany em uma curta distância.

Os Pierce comemoravam feito loucos, pulavam e zombavam dos latinos.

"Comam poeira Lopez!" Douglas gritou, Fernando e Santana se entreolharam.

"Até aquele pirralho?" O rapaz comentou abismado, mas depois abriu um sorriso maldoso. "Mas não por muito tempo."

Foram quatro voltas com a mesma definição, até que ao cruzarem a linha para a última volta, Eileen encostou a roda da frente de seu kart na roda traseira do kart de Brittany, fazendo-a perder o controle e bater nos pneus em volta da pista. Santana arregalou os olhos e os Pierce ficaram em silêncio, com exceção de Joan, que levou as mãos à cabeça.

"Brittany!" Ela exclamou assustada, e Tammy foi socorrê-la.

"Calma mãe, está tudo bem." A adolescente falou para a mãe, mas todos da família estavam visivelmente preocupados.

Fernando começou a rir alta e debochadamente.

"Olha lá a barbeira!" Ele falou.

"Cala essa boca, idiota!" Julian falou furioso do outro lado. "Seus trapaceiros de merda!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tina parou seu kart assim que viu Brittany bater o seu, e desceu para socorrer sua amiga.

"Britt... Britt está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou ajudando a outra a se levantar. A loira tirou o capacete e passou a mão na própria cabeça. "Machucou a cabeça?"

"Não, está tudo bem, mas, Tina, você tem que continuar a correr." Brittany disse, mas ela nem sabia se haveria uma vencedora, afinal, estava claro que Eileen trapaceara.

"Dane-se a corrida, só quero saber se você está bem." Tina respondeu e abraçou Brittany.

"Ei Britt, está tudo bem querida?" Joan perguntou e abraçou forte a filha, e em seguida lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Está tudo bem, mamãe." A adolescente respondeu. "Foi só um susto."

"Olha, foi claro que aquela garota trapaceou, nós não podemos deixar isso assim." Gregory falou, assim que viu que sua filha estava bem.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando abraçou Eileen e a beijou nos lábios.

"Conseguimos..." Ele murmurou em seu ouvido e a beijou outra vez.

"Eu disse que seríamos como Bonnie e Clyde, parceiros no amor e no crime..." Os dois riram.

"Agora estamos onde deveríamos estar desde o princípio, no topo..."

"Seus pais vêm vindo." A garota alertou-o. Logo atrás de Simon e Angélica vinha Santana.

"Bom trabalho Eileen... " Simon começou, mas foi interrompido por um som de palmas.

"Ótimo trabalho!" Era Gregory Pierce, e estava com uma expressão furiosa. "Essa foi a coisa mais descarada, a maior roubalheira da história dessas olimpíadas, quanto você pagou para esses juízes aceitarem essa vitória suja?" Simon abriu um sorrisinho irônico.

"Como sempre o chorão vai reclamar, não sabe perder seu hipongo? Já devia estar acostumado!" O latino respondeu, mas Gregory se aproximou ainda mais, ficando cara a cara com Simon.

"Olha aqui, magnata de meia tigela , eu nunca coloquei a vida dos seus filhos em perigo, você não podia fazer isso com a minha Brittany!"

"Eu não fiz nada, foi um acidente..." Simon começou a explicar, mas Gregory riu debochadamente.

"Todo mundo viu que a garota jogou o carro em cima do da minha filha, menos vocês e o juiz, coincidência, não?" O hippie levantou uma sobrancelha. "Você é um monstro e transformou essas crianças em réplicas sua, seu trapaceiro!" Ao dizer isso o homem virou as costas.

"Réplicas minhas? Muito melhor réplicas de um homem trabalhador e vencedor do que um de um vagabundo hippie perdedor com quase cinqüenta anos que não é nada na vida." Simon falou em um tom alto para ter certeza que o seu vizinho o ouviria. "cara folgado esse Pierce, graças à Deus essas desgraças vão embora logo, não agüento mais essa gente."

Santana cruzou os braços, morrendo de vontade de chorar, mas lutando o máximo possível para não fazer isso. Esse ato de Eileen e Fernando só serviu para aumentar o ódio entre sua família e os Pierce, porque estava na cara que alguma coisa muito errada acontecera nos bastidores dessa prova para que eles validassem o resultado da corrida.

"Eu não me importo com o que esse hipongo ou a familiazinha dele ou mesmo os perdedores natos pensam, nós ganhamos, pontuamos, os outros não pontuaram, e agora estamos na frente." Fernando falou orgulhoso. "Viva à essa maravilhosa dupla que somos eu e Eileen."

"Casem-se o mais rápido possível, eu imploro." Simon falou sorrindo para os dois.

"Você encontrou sua alma gêmea, Nando." Angélica sorriu para o filho e depois olhou para Santana. "Agora só falta a Santana achar a dela." Santana crispou os lábios, e forçou um sorriso irônico.

"Não acredito nessas bobeiras." Ela respondeu de coração partido, porque ela já havia encontrado a sua, mas sua família jamais aceitaria, ou implorariam para ela se casar.

De longe ela podia ver Brittany e sua família, e a loira lhe lançou alguns olhares furtivos e até um curto sorriso quando todos estavam distraídos.

_**I know your eyes in the morning sun**_

_**(**Conheço seus olhos num sol da manhã)_

_**I feel you touch me in the pouring rain**_

_**(**Sinto que me toca numa pesada chuva)_

_**And the moment that you wander far from me,**_

_**(**E no momento que você vaga pra longe de mim)_

_**I wanna feel you in my arms again**_

_**(**Eu quero sentir você em meus braços novamente)_

_**And you come to me on a summer breeze,**_

_**(**E você vem a mim numa brisa de verão)_

_**keep me warm in your love then you softly leave**_

_**(**Mantém-me aquecido com o seu amor, depois suavemente parte,)_

_**And it's me you need to show how deep is your love**_

_**(**E é pra mim que você precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor)_

_**Is your love, how deep is your love?**_

_**(**É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?)_

_**I really mean to learn**_

_**(**Eu realmente preciso aprender)_

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools,**_

_**(**Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos)_

_**breaking us down**_

_**(**Nos passando para trás)_

_**when they all should let us be,**_

_**(**Quando deveriam nos deixar ser,)_

_**we belong to you and me**_

_**(**Nós pertencemos a você e eu)_

Brittany podia ver a tristeza nos olhos de Santana, enquanto os outros da sua família riam e comemoram sua vitória suja. Ela sabia que a sua namorada não estava envolvida. Ela a amava demais para colocar sua vida em risco, e ela não dava ouvidos ao que sua família dizia, Santana não era ruim, e ela sabia disso, nada que dissessem iriam mudar seu pensamento.

_**I believe in you, you know the door to my very soul**_

_**(**Eu acredito em você, você conhece a porta para minha alma)_

_**you're the light in my deepest darkest hour**_

_**(**Você é a luz em minhas horas mais escuras e profundas)_

_**you're my saviour when I fall**_

_**(**Você é minha salvação quando eu caio)_

_**And you may not think I care for you,**_

_**(**E você pode pensar que eu não me importo com você,)_

_**when you know down inside that I really do**_

_**(**Quando sabe, lá dentro, isso eu realmente faço)_

_**and it's me you need to show how deep is your love**_

_**(**E é a mim que precisa mostrar quão profundo é seu amor)_

_**Is your love, how deep is your love?**_

_**(**É seu amor, quão profundo é seu amor?)_

_**I really mean to learn**_

_**(**Eu realmente preciso aprender)_

_**Cause we're living in a world of fools,**_

_**(**Porque nós vivemos num mundo de insensatos)_

_**breaking us down**_

_**(**Nos passando para trás)_

_**when they all should let us be,**_

_**(**Quando deveriam nos deixar ser,)_

_**we belong to you and me**_

_**(**Nós pertencemos a você e eu)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite e os Pierce estavam jantando, todos ainda muito irritados com o que acontecera horas antes.

"Eu ainda não posso acreditar naquela palhaçada de hoje a tarde." Julian comentou, e olhou para o pai. "Papai, se eles continuarem comprando os juízes desse jeito eles vão ganhar descaradamente." O rapaz queixou-se. "E ainda colocaram a vida da Britt em risco."

"Está tudo bem..." Brittany começou, mas foi repreendida com os olhares da família.

"Não está tudo bem, nós precisamos nos vingar deles." Tammy falou séria, e Julian concordou com a cabeça. "Nós não somos lixos para recebermos as coisas dessa gente arrogante calados."

"Você falou tudo, filha." Gregory se manifestou. "Precisamos pensar numa forma de fazê-los pagar pelo o que fizeram hoje, eu não admito mexerem com um filho meu, não admito!" O homem estava tão nervoso que suas bochechas estavam vermelhas, e pareciam queimadas devido à palidez de sua pele.

"Por favor, vamos mudar de assunto um pouco?" Joan falou impaciente. "Vocês repararam que odeiam tanto essa gente que vivem em função delas?"Brittany concordou mexendo a cabeça. Sua mãe era uma sábia. "Enquanto vocês estão aí se corroendo de raiva, eles estão rindo da suas caras."

"Chega de violência, isso não leva a anda." Brittany falou, então Gregory sacudiu a cabeça.

"Porque eles foram mexer logo com você?" Gregory perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos da loira, que deu os ombros.

"Não sei..." Ela respondeu vagamente.

"Para mim essa conversa já deu." Joan se levantou da mesa.

"Para mim também, mamãe." Denise falou levantando-se também. "Vamos lá no meu quarto brincar com os ursinhos Gummi?" A mulher sorriu e segurou na mão da filha.

"Sim, sim, vamos." A mulher concordou e as duas foram até o quarto das meninas.

Assim que chegaram lá Denise apontou para a parte de cima da beliche, onde estavam seus ursinhos de pelúcia, que Brittany colocara ali para esconder dos monstros que habitavam as profundezas debaixo de sua cama, a pedidos da caçula.

"Mamãe, a Britt colocou os ursinhos para proteger dos monstros debaixo da cama." A garota explicou. " Pega eles para mim, por favor mamãe."

A mulher estendeu a mão para pegar os bichinhos de pelúcia e sem querer acabou derrubando o travesseiro e o diário de Brittany que estava embaixo do objeto, assim que ela puxou os ursinhos.

O diário caiu aberto no chão e a rosa dentro dele espatifou-se, com o choque contra o chão e o diário. A mulher acabou pegando o objeto e acabou vendo o que não queria, no exato momento em que Brittany entrou no quarto.

"Mamãe, eu esta..." A voz sumiu no exato momento em que ela viu seu diário nas mãos da mãe, e esta olhar para ela com uma expressão incrédula.

"Nós precisamos conversar, filha." Joan falou com seriedade. "Isso é muito sério." Brittany achou que fosse morrer nesse momento. Seu coração disparado e suas pernas trêmulas, um nó na garganta e a visão ficando turva.

**_*Música: How deep is your love (Bee Gees)_**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews para saber o que vocês acharam desse capítulo, principalmente da atitude de certos personagens.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Ah,as maldades ainda não acabaram vem mais no próximo capítulo.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem a fic.<em>**


	13. Um beijo

_***Espero que gostem do novo capítulo.**_

"Nós precisamos conversar, filha." Joan falou com seriedade. "Isso é muito sério." Brittany achou que fosse morrer nesse momento. Seu coração disparado e suas pernas trêmulas, um nó na garganta e a visão ficando turva.

"Você está bem Britt?" A pequena Denise perguntou, após notar a palidez anormal no rosto da irmã.

"Brittany está tudo bem, não se preocupe, eu só quero conversar." Joan lhe assegurou, procurando evitar maiores problemas. "Vamos tomar um sorvete."

"Eba! Posso ir junto?" A pequena menina vibrou e perguntou esperançosa, mas sua mãe olhou de forma bastante séria em sua direção.

"Hoje não, outro dia eu prometo que eu te levo." Ela respondeu, deixando a menina cabisbaixa.

As três deixaram o quarto, e encontraram o resto da família na sala, se preparando para uma sessão de meditação.

"Juntem-se a nós, meninas." Gregory falou sorrindo.

"Eu e Brittany vamos sair, não vamos demorar muito." A mulher respondeu, para o estranhamento dos outros membros da família, principalmente pela expressão no rosto da menina mais velha da família, que parecia nervosa e temerosa.

"Está tudo bem?" Gregory perguntou desconfiado para a filha, que forçou um sorriso.

"Sim papai, está tudo bem." Ela mentiu. Estava tremendo de medo.

"Vamos Brittany." Após dizer isso a mulher saiu, acompanhada pela calada Brittany, sob os olhares de desconfiança de Julian, Tammy e Gregory.

"Definitivamente aconteceu alguma coisa." A garota falou, e olhou para a irmã mais nova. "Você sabe de alguma coisa, Denise?"

"Não." Denise não ia falar nada sobre o que acontecera em seu quarto, ela sabia que sua mãe não iria gostar nada disso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany andava com a cabeça baixa. Não tinha coragem de olhar para a mãe, se sentia culpada, mas sem nenhum remorso, uma sensação muito estranha e difícil explicar. Era como se soubesse havia feito algo muito errado, mas não se arrependia nem um pouquinho disso.

"Como isso aconteceu?" A pergunta da mãe fez Brittany olhar para ela, com uma expressão confusa. "Entre você e a Santana Lopez." A mulher deixou mais claro, então a loira mordeu o lábio inferior confusa.

"Na verdade eu não sei explicar." A adolescente respondeu. "Eu acho que eu sempre gostei dela, você lembra que eu disse uma vez quando era criança que eu queria casar com ela?" A mulher se lembrava muito bem desse dia, ela e o marido acharam muita graça e bonitinho, em uma época onde as coisas eram bem mais fáceis, sem aquela rivalidade idiota entre eles e os latinos.

"Eu me lembro sim, mas essa não foi a minha pergunta, Brittany, eu quero saber desde quando vocês estão juntas?" Não era uma surpresa para ela saber que sua filha se sentia atraída por Santana, o que lhe surpreendia mais era o fato da latina estar retribuindo esse sentimento, porque sempre lhe pareceu bastante claro que a garota odiava a todos de sua família, Brittany principalmente.

"Faz uns dias." A adolescente não evitou o sorriso. "Foram os melhores dias e noites da minha vida." Joan se surpreendeu. "Eu estou apaixonada, e eu tenho certeza, porque eu durmo pensando nela, acordo pensando nela, não consigo evitar."

"Brittany, mas você tem certeza do que está fazendo? Ela pode estar fazendo isso apenas para te machucar, te prejudicar, eu sei lá..."

"Não mamãe, ela não é assim." Brittany assegurou. "Eu sei que todo mundo lá em casa pensa que ela é uma má pessoa, mas ela não é." Mas pelo o que ela conhecia de Santana era difícil de acreditar. Quando criança, ela assim como seu irmão Fernando eram crianças adoráveis, mas depois se tornaram dois adolescentes intragáveis. "Até a Tina começou a gostar dela um pouco, e você sabe que a Tina odiava ela." Brittany argumentou. "Se a senhora quiser pode ir lá na casa dos Cohen Chang perguntar para ela."

"Não preciso fazer isso, eu confio no que você está me dizendo." Joan lhe assegurou, e sorriu para ela. "Eu nunca vou deixar de amar você Brittany, não importa o que você escolher para a sua vida, eu sempre vou te apoiar, enquanto eu for viva, eu vou estar ao seu lado em todas as situações, sejam elas boas ou ruins." Brittany sorriu e abraçou a mãe.

"Eu te amo mamãe." A loira respondeu. Sentia-se tão segura ao lado de sua mãe, mas uma coisa não parava de rodar em sua cabeça, será que essa conversa chegaria aos ouvidos de seu pai? "A senhora vai contar isso para o papai?" Joan suspirou.

"Uma hora ele vai ficar sabendo, não é?" Ela respondeu deixando Brittany nervosa outra vez. "Assim como os Lopez, mas eu não vou falar nada, só se você me pedir."

"Não mamãe, pelo o amor de Janis Joplin, papai me mata se ele souber disso." A menina respondeu quase em tom de desespero.

"Você sabe que o seu pai não odeia as crianças, ele odeia o Simon." E era verdade, quem odiava as crianças eram as outras crianças, ou seja, seus irmãos, principalmente Julian e Tammy.

"Mas meus irmãos odeiam." Ela argumentou. "E além do mais, as crianças são filhas do Simon."

"Mas ela é rude com seus irmãos Brittany, e foi com você também, muitas vezes." Brittany sabia que isso era verdade, mas seus irmãos eram rudes com ela também.

"Mas é chumbo trocado, não é mamãe?" A adolescente argumentou, então Joan rolou os olhos. Não dava para discutir com uma pessoa apaixonada.

"Mas você gosta dos outros membros da família dela, você gosta do irmão dela ou dos pais dela?" Brittany mordeu o lábio após essa pergunta, mas seria sincera.

"Não." E depois da corrida de kart, ela tinha motivos para gostar menos ainda.

"E como você pretende lidar com isso?" Brittany baixou o olhar e crispou os lábios. Em seus sonhos, ela sempre se via bem longe dos Lopez e perto de sua família, que a aceitaria como uma filha, e então elas seriam felizes com seus quatro filhos.

"Eu imaginei que poderíamos fugir para São Francisco, e viver uma vida perto da natureza e de pessoas gentis com flores em seus cabelos com nossos quatro lindos filhos, John, Paul, George e Ringo, e nas férias ir para a Inglaterra e conhecer Liverpool e Londres para tirar uma foto na Abbey Road, assim como na capa do disco." Brittany explicou com um tom melancólico e suspirou. "Mas ela só quer três filhos, então eu imaginei que poderíamos tirar o Paul, porque o papai disse que ele é o mais capitalista dos Beatles." Joan chacoalhou a cabeça. Que inocência da filha, imaginando que Santana iria largar tudo o que seu pai lhe proporcionava para viver uma vida assim. "Mas ela não quer viver assim e ter nove filhos, mas eu não queria ter nove filhos."

"Eles pensam que nós somos coelhos, procriando sem parar." A mulher comentou. "Mas você sabe que não são todos que aceitam e gostariam de viver assim como você imaginou, mas isso não quer dizer que você e ela não possam tentar entrar num acordo, vocês duas terão que abrir mão de umas coisas e aceitar outras." Na verdade a mulher nem sabia porque estava aconselhando a filha daquela maneira, afinal, logo ela e toda a sua família iriam embora dali, e provavelmente Santana e Brittany não se veriam outra vez na vida, mas de qualquer forma seria um aprendizado para a garota, e graças aos céus a latina tinha um pouco mais de juízo em sua cabeça, e não aceitara a idéia do plano de fuga.

"É verdade." A adolescente concordou, feliz por sua mãe lhe entender, lhe apoiar, lhe aconselhar e guardar seu segredo. Ela era com certeza a melhor mãe do mundo.

/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany entrou em seu quarto, e encontrou suas duas irmãs deitadas em suas camas. Tammy lia um livro de histórias infantis para a menor, mas a atenção de ambas se voltaram para a irmã.

"Ei Britt, o que aconteceu?" Tammy perguntou, sentando-se, mas a outra desviou o olhar.

"Não foi nada." Ela respondeu arrumando a cama para dormir.

"Ah, qual é, a mamãe só conversa assim com a gente quando alguma coisa séria está acontecendo." Brittany sorriu para a irmã.

"Não é nada, eu já disse." Ela insistiu com a resposta, mas não convenceu Tammy, que tinha certeza de que alguma coisa mais séria estava acontecendo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando estava deitado na cama ao lado de Eileen, ambos comemoravam o golpe que deram nos Pierce e ao mesmo tempo em Santana. Resultado perfeito.

"Hoje nós fomos demais." Fernando murmurou bem próximo ao ouvido da namorada. "Você foi perfeita gatinha, deu uma naquela hiponga que nem ela nem aquela família nojenta vão esquecer."

"É foi demais mesmo." A garota concordou. "Mas não foi o suficiente." Fernando levantou uma sobrancelha.

"O que mais nós podemos fazer?" Ele perguntou.

"Várias coisas gatinho, mas eu prefiro o caminho mais rápido e arriscado, porque eu gosto da adrenalina." Então a garota sorriu maquiavelicamente e beijou o namorado

"Um beijo." Ela disse entre risinhos, mas Fernando não entendeu, e ficou olhando para o rosto de Eileen enquanto esperava por uma explicação. "O plano para acabar de uma vez com o relacionamento entre a sua irmã e a menina esquisita é um beijo."

"Um beijo? Como assim amor?" Eileen acariciou o rosto de Fernando.

"Você vai beijar a hiponga." Os olhos do rapaz se arregalaram ao ouvir o plano de sua namorada.

"Eu o quê?" Ele mal podia acreditar nas palavras da garota, que começou a rir. "Você pirou? Eu não posso fazer isso por dois motivos, o primeiro é que eu não vou me sentir bem moralmente beijando a garota da minha irmã, mesmo sendo aquela garota e sendo estranho falar a garota da minha irmã, e o segundo é físico, Santana vai me dar uma facada ou chutar as minhas bolas, ou qualquer outra coisa muito dolorosa se souber que eu beijei a hiponga."

"E você prefere que o seu pai tenha um infarto ao saber do que está acontecendo e depois sua irmã se sinta culpada entre em depressão e cometa um suicídio? Hum? Você quer perder seu pai e sua irmã?" Fernando baixou os olhos.

"Claro que não." Ele respondeu sério.

"Então é melhor você colaborar com esse plano." Eileen falou no imperativo, e Fernando suspirou, estava totalmente inseguro.

"Mas precisa ser isso mesmo? Eu não quero magoar a Santana, apesar de tudo eu gosto muito dela." Ele realmente não queria fazer aquilo.

"Claro que sim, esse é o melhor plano, praticamente infalível, e Santana nunca mais vai olhar na cara dela depois disso, você ela perdoa, ela é sua irmã, mas a hiponga não." Fernando já podia sentir a dor em certas partes de seu corpo.

"Mas quem disse que a hiponga vai querer me beijar? Se ela está com a Santana ela não vai fazer isso." Eileen revirou os olhos.

"E quem disse que ela precisa querer? Nunca ouviu falar em beijo roubado, ou forçado?" Eileen riu, e a cada minuto Fernando ficava mais assustado, e as conseqüências que isso poderia trazer seriam bem maiores do que algumas pancadas de Santana.

"Eileen se eu fizer isso o pai e o irmão dela vão tacar fogo na minha casa, tipo, isso é muito sério." Era o que ele faria se alguém tentasse beijar a sua irmã a força.

"Não se preocupe, eu cuido para que a hiponga mantenha a boca fechada." Eileen piscou para ele. "Agora precisamos do celular da Santana."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana acordara cedo com batidas em sua porta, era Eileen.

"Oi." A namorada de Fernando cumprimentou a cunhada, que não estava nem um pouco interessada em conversar com ela.

"Algum problema?" Santana perguntou, cruzando os braços.

"Pensei que tal se a gente fosse conversar sobre a prova de dança?" Eileen sorriu e piscou para Santana. "Ouvi dizer que nossos rivais hippies são ótimos nessa categoria."

"Tudo bem." A latina concordou rapidamente para evitar insistências, uma coisa que ela detestava. Eileen segurou o pulso da morena e puxou-a para fora do quarto. "Ei calma aí."

"Não temos tempo a perder." A garota respondeu, e sorriu amigavelmente. "Tenho algumas músicas que eu acho que você vai gostar."

Quando as duas garotas sumiram do corredor, Fernando aproveitou para entrar no quarto de sua irmã e pegar o celular que estava em cima do criado mudo ao lado da cama. Ele começou rapidamente a olhar nos contatos e encontrou um nomeado apenas como "B", então ele deduziu que deveria ser a Brittany.

"_Ei B, que tal me encontrar hoje as três no Parque das Rosas? Por favor, vá sozinha. Tenho uma grande surpresa para você. Santana."_

Ele enviou a mensagem a após ver que teve sucesso, apagou do histórico, e devolveu o celular no mesmo lugar e deixou o quarto o mais rápido possível.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany sorriu ao ler a mensagem, e já se animou pensando no que poderia ser aquela surpresa, e foi correndo falar com Tina, que achou aquilo um tanto quanto estranho.

"Você não acha que esse lugar é meio deserto não?" A asiática perguntou, mas Brittany apenas sorriu.

"Talvez ela precise me mostrar algo que poucas pessoas devam ver?" É claro que os pensamentos da loira eram maliciosos, mas Tina apenas sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu confio na Santana, o que ela poderia querer fazer comigo?"

"Só não entendi porque ela pediu para você ir sozinha nesse lugar deserto." Brittany revirou os olhos.

"É por causa da surpresa!" A loira explicou como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

"Eu não seu não Britt, isso está bastante estranho." Brittany suspirou, era impressionante como às vezes nem mesmo sua melhor amiga era capaz de entender as coisas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"O que você acha de "On the floor" da J-Lo?" Santana perguntou para Eileen, que repentinamente ficou calada e parecendo bastante chateada e dispersa. Após não obter resposta para mais uma pergunta, Santana resolveu que estava na hora de saber o que estava acontecendo. "Ei Eileen, qual o problema?" A garota começou a chorar, deixando a latina ainda mais intrigada. "Eileen, o que aconteceu?" O tom de voz dela agora estava bem mais macio.

"Eu acho que o Fernando está me traindo." Santana não pode esconder a surpresa, afinal, seu irmão parecia totalmente encantado por sua nova namorada, como nunca esteve por nenhuma outra antes, mas enfim, ela não achava que ele valia alguma coisa, então.

"Sinto muito." Não era bem isso que Eileen esperava ouvir, então ela olhou fixamente nos olhos da latina.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, porque eu sei como descobrir se ele está me traindo mesmo." Santana revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços. Era só o que faltava ter que bancar a detetive. "Eu vi uma mensagem no celular dele, marcando hoje às três horas um encontro ou sei lá o quê, no Parque das Rosas."

"E você quer que eu faça exatamente...?"

"Quero que vá comigo, eu não vou conseguir ir sozinha, Santana, você não faz idéia do quanto está sendo difícil para mim." Ela tinha certeza que a sua cunhada não merecia muita consideração, principalmente depois do que acontecera no dia anterior com os karts, mas essa era realmente uma situação delicada, então ela não via problema em fazer esse favor para a garota, além de ver Fernando apanhar, o que era um bônus.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany colocou seu vestido favorito para ir ao encontro de Santana. Penteou seus cabelos e colocou flores nele, uma de suas coisas favoritas.

Chegou ao local combinado faltando cinco minutos do horário combinado, mas não estranhou a falta de Santana, então sentou em um banco, e ficou esperando por sua namorada, enquanto observava as folhas e as flores das árvores em movimento com a gostosa brisa de verão, quando...

"Olá." A garota levantou assustada, e virou-se para trás e lá estava Fernando, sorrindo para ela. "Surpresa em me ver?" A garota ficou estática, quase sem reação, então o rapaz começou a aproximar-se lentamente. "Esperava por outra pessoa?"

"Me deixa em paz!" Ela respondeu e tentou ir embora com passos apressados, mas o rapaz segurou em seu braço. Brittany tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele era mais forte.

"Por que a pressa? A diversão ainda nem começou."

"Me solta, por favor." Brittany praticamente implorou os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, lutando para se soltar, mas Fernando segurou seu outro braço, deixando-a cara a cara com ele. "Por favor, Fernando não me machuque, por favor..." Ela insistiu, mas o rapaz parecia bastante firme e determinado...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Vou matar seu irmão e a vadia que estiver com ele quando eu o encontrar." Eileen falou soluçando, para uma farta Santana. Aquele assunto já enchera o saco, mas estava prestes a acabar, assim que ela e a garota desceram no parque. Eileen por sua vez, por ter a oportunidade de bater na hippie, quem sabe até com uma ajudinha de sua cunhada.

"Fernando!" Foi o grito agudo de Eileen, assim que ela e Santana encontraram o rapaz...

_**Reviews por favor ;)**_


	14. Fratricídio

_***Muito obrigado pelos review, como sempre. Vocês são muito legais.**_

_***Espero que gostem do capítulo.**_

"Fernando!" Foi o grito agudo de Eileen, assim que ela e Santana encontraram o rapaz sentado sozinho em um banco tomando Coca-Cola.

"Ah oi Eileen, Santana, alguém quer?" Ele estendeu a latinha na direção das duas meninas, sua namorada parecia perplexa e sua irmã a beira de um ataque de risos.

"Era essa a sua preocupação Eileen?" A latina ironizou. "Eu vou embora que eu tenho mais o que fazer." Ela não agüentou e começou a rir. "Acho que vocês dois realmente precisam discutir a relação." Santana virou as costas e deixou os dois jovens sozinhos. Fernando evitava olhar nos olhos de sua namorada que cruzou os braços, furiosa.

"Fernando, seu idiota, o que você fez?" Fernando olhou para ela, mas não se sentia mal, nem culpado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Me solta, por favor." Brittany praticamente implorou os olhos já cheios de lágrimas, lutando para se soltar, mas Fernando segurou seu outro braço, deixando-a cara a cara com ele. "Por favor, Fernando não me machuque, por favor..." Ela insistiu, mas o rapaz parecia bastante firme e determinado, mas o medo nos olhos de Brittany o fez desistir de suas ações, e para a surpresa da loira ele a soltou.

"Me desculpe, me desculpe, eu não queria te machucar." Ele estava sendo sincero em suas palavras, para a atordoada Brittany. "Vai, vai embora daqui garota." Ele não queria que Santana a visse ali, não queria que sua irmã achasse que ele era um lixo humano capaz de machucar uma garota indefesa.

Brittany saiu dali o mais rápido possível, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo, mas arrependida por não ouvir as palavras da amiga que a alertou, e ela ignorou de forma infantil.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Como você pode ser tão burro?" Eileen estava extremamente furiosa. "Você estragou tudo, seu grande idiota!"

"Eu não ia fazer isso com a garota, ela estava chorando e com medo, eu... Eu não sou um monstro, tudo bem?" Fernando pareceu desapontado com a namorada. "Eu não quero ser assim, certo?"

"Tudo bem, você é o bonzinho não é? Então eu quero só ver quando seu pai descobrir..." Fernando se levantou.

"Isso é problema da Santana, não meu, eu não quero mais ficar me metendo nessa história, eu nem sei o que vai acontecer se a garota falar sobre isso com ela, eu já posso sentir a dor nas minhas bolas." Fernando extravasou.

"Você é um covarde!" Eileen o acusou com raiva.

"Não, eu não sou, se eu fosse eu teria ido até o final desse plano ridículo!" Ele se defendeu. "Agora vamos embora daqui!"

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany andava cabisbaixa pela rua. Não sabia o que pensar, tivera tanto medo de Fernando, mas naquele momento ela estava achando que assim como Santana ele não era tão má pessoa assim, afinal, muitas vezes ela achou que a latina fosse lhe bater ou lhe machucar de alguma forma que não fosse com suas palavras duras, mas isso não aconteceu, assim como naquele momento...

"Ei Britt." A loira olhou para o lado, e lá estavam Mike e Tina, quem havia lhe chamado, em seu carro.

"Oi." Brittany sorriu ao responder. " O que vocês estão fazendo por aqui?"

"Viemos ver se estava tudo bem, eu achei muito estranho aquela mensagem da Santana, então nós decidimos ver se você não precisava de ajuda." Tina parecia paranormal, sensitiva ou algo do tipo, pressentindo quando alguma coisa estava errada. "Está voltando para casa?"

"Sim." Ela respondeu.

"Quer uma carona?" Foi Mike quem ofereceu.

"Claro." A garota entrou no carro, mas não conseguiu esconder o nervosismo. O medo ainda lhe causava mãos trêmulas.

"Brittany o que aconteceu?" Tina perguntou séria. Alguma coisa havia acontecido. "O que Santana fez?" A asiática ainda não confiava plenamente em sua vizinha morena.

"Ela não fez nada, Enem foi ela quem me mandou a mensagem." Brittany respondeu tristemente. Provavelmente seu namoro estava terminado agora que sabe-se lá quantas pessoas que não deveriam saber de nada sabiam disso. Os outros dois adolescentes por sua vez se entreolharam pasmos.

"Então quem mandou a mensagem?" Mike perguntou, a hippie revirou os olhos. Realmente não queria falar sobre aquilo.

"Fernando, eu acho." Ela respondeu baixo.

"Meu Deus, e o que aconteceu? Ele fez alguma coisa para você?" Tina pareceu bastante preocupada, se Santana já não era confiável, Fernando era bem menos. Brittany ficou em dúvida, apesar do medo, Fernando não havia lhe machucado, e pareceu sincero em suas desculpas, e tudo podia terminar ali, mas se seus amigos ficassem sabendo coisas piores poderiam acontecer, além do mais ela não conseguia o que Santana faria se soubesse daquilo, e ela não queria colocar irmã contra irmão.

"Se ele fez eu juro que arrebento a cara dele!" Mike esbravejou. Não suportava covardia contra garotas ou mulheres.

"Não, ele só me disse para ficar longe da Santana." Ela mentiu com os olhos baixos. Não conseguia fazer isso olhando diretamente nos olhos das pessoas.

"E agora Britt?" Tina perguntou preocupada, aquilo poderia ser um grande problema.

"Eu não sei." Ela estava tão confusa sobre tantas coisas, mas tudo parecia o fim da linha, e ela não sabia o que fazer. "Vamos esperar para ver." E esse esperar era o que matava. A incerteza do que estava por vir era uma verdadeira tortura.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana já se preparava para dormir, afinal dali três dias as penúltimas competições das Olimpíadas se iniciariam, e ela precisava estar bem disposta para os ensaios e treinos intensos que seriam os dias nesse intervalo de tempo.

Alguém bateu na porta de seu quarto, e para a sua surpresa era Fernando.

"Oi Santana, nós podemos conversar?" Ele perguntou. Estava sério, de braços cruzados e parecia aflito. Estivera assim o dia todo, e depois de ser encontrado sozinho naquela praça, ele evitara contato visual com a irmã.

"O que você quer?" Ela perguntou rudemente. "Não posso perder horas preciosas de sono com você, então fale logo."

"O que eu tenho para falar não pode ser falado aqui no meio do corredor, você não iria gostar que outras pessoas soubessem." Santana suspirou, que irmão desgraçado que ela tinha.

"Não enrola não." Ela falou assim que o rapaz entrou em seu quarto e ela trancou a porta.

"Por que trancar a porta?" O rapaz perguntou intrigado com aquele gesto.

"Para garantir que ninguém vai me atrapalhar se eu quiser te jogar da janela se você me disser algo que eu não gostar." Ela deixou claro, e Fernando riu.

"É fratrcídio agora, é?" Ele ironizou.

"Não me irrite Fernando, e diga logo o que você quer." Santana o cortou, então o rapaz suspirou.

"Eu sei de tudo." Santana revirou os olhos, e ficou encarando o irmão. "Sobre você e Brittany."

"Desde quando você chama ela pelo nome?' Ela o questionou, afinal era sempre hiponga, esquisita, ou qualquer outro nome nada agradável, que ela costumava usar também. "Como você sabe?"

"Eu segui você, vi quando vocês duas se encontraram em frente à casa da tia, e ficaram lá a noite toda." Ele suspirou, e pela primeira vez ele perceber que Santana estava com medo dele.

"E você vai me entregar para os nossos pais?" A adolescente evitou olhar nos olhos do irmão a perguntar isso, e uma lágrima escorreu por seu rosto.

"Apesar de eu achar que você anda meio pinel das idéias por estar fazendo uma coisa dessas, eu não vou fazer isso." Ele respondeu, surpreendendo Santana.

"E a troco de quê você vai manter o meu segredo?" Ela sabia que ele era chantagista, mas ele sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

"Nada, eu só não quero que a nossa família entre em um colapso ou algo assim." Ele respondeu, deixando Santana confusa. Será que ele estava sendo sincero? "Assim como as pessoas acham você um monstro, elas acham isso de mim também, mas nem você nem eu somos isso não é mesmo?"

"Por que está me dizendo isso?"

"Porque eu quero manter o jogo limpo, é isso." Ele deixou claro, e nenhum dos dois irmãos estava acostumado àquilo, conversar durante aquele tempo sem estarem brigando. "Acho que eu vou indo, não quero atrapalhar seu sono."

Ambos os irmãos estavam sentindo algo estranho, eles queriam se abraçar, mas não o fizeram, ao invés disso, Fernando deixou o quarto e deixou a irmã pensativa, até cair no sono, não sem antes mandar uma mensagem de boa noite para a sua namorada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No outro dia logo de manhã, antes dos ensaios se iniciarem Eileen estava na cozinha, comendo um lanche sozinha, quando Fernando chegou com seu violão e um sorriso esperançoso. A garota bufou, não estava falando com o namorado desde o dia anterior.

"Ei gatinha." A garota virou a cara para o lado oposto de onde o rapaz estava, mas ele não iria desistir. "Eu quero cantar uma música para você me perdoar." Ela não disse nada, não iria quebrar seu voto de silêncio.

Nesse momento Santana chegou ali e pôde ver a cena, Fernando começou a tocar seu violão e a cantar:

_**Come on Eileen, oh I swear (what I mean)**_

_**(**Vamos Eileen, oh eu juro (o que eu quero dizer))_

_**At this moment, you mean everything to me**_

_(Neste momento, você significa tudo para mim)_

"Detesto essa música!" Ela esbravejou e saiu dali, passando por Santana, que sentiu pena do irmão ao ver a decepção em seus olhos. Ele devia mesmo gostar mesmo de Eileen, porque ele nunca ficara assim por nenhuma outra namorada. Ela com certeza tomara seu coração do mesmo jeito que Brittany tomara o dela.

**Dois dias depois**

"Senhoras e senhores, estamos chegando ao final de mais uma edição das Olimpíadas do McKinley, hoje teremos a competição de dança." Os aplausos era intensos e eufóricos. A parte musical da competição era a favorita da maior parte do público. "O placar se atual está dessa forma, em primeiro lugar, Lopez com 9 pontos, em segundo Cohen Chang com 8 pontos e por último Pierce, com 6 pontos."

"Depois da roubalheira descarada da última prova." Gregory murmurou irritado para a família. "Mas dessa vez isso vai ser diferente, nós vamos aterrorizar com essa prova."

"Olha lá 'Hound Dog Pierce', prontos para mais uma derrota?" Simon ironizou, assim que passou acompanhado de sua família, próximo a família hippie.

"Por quê? Você comprou o juiz dessa vez também?" O patriarca hippie respondeu, colocando as mãos na cintura.

"Você sabe muito bem que não precisamos disso, seu chorão." Simon começou a rir. "Elvis Presley descreve bem você e sua família, mostre para eles, Santana." A adolescente assustou com o que ouviu, não esperava ser chamada na discussão.

"O quê?" Ela perguntou confusa, então Simon lhe encarou.

"A música dos Pierce, vamos lá, minha pequena Beyonce." O homem lhe pressionou, ela mordeu o lábio inferior e olhou diretamente para os Pierce. Brittany estava ao lado da mãe e de Tammy, que lhe lançava um olhar do ódio naquele momento.

_**You are nothing than a hound dog, crying all the time**_

(Você não passa de um cão de caça, chorando o tempo todo.)

_**You are nothing than a hound dog, crying all the time**_

(Você não passa de um cão de caça, chorando o tempo todo.)

"Tudo bem, já ouvimos o bastante." Gregory a cortou, impaciente. "Mas não se esqueçam, os porto-riquenhos são as mais conhecidas rainhas do drama, então vamos ver quem vai chorar o tempo todo quando isso acabar." Os Pierce, e até mesmo Brittany, riram do comentário do homem.

"Amiguinho de todo mundo, mas o racismo contra os latinos nunca desaparece." Angélica falou.

"Vocês tem muito mais preconceito contra o estilo de vida da minha família do que qualquer outra coisa." Foi Joan quem defendeu sua família.

"Mas vocês escolheram ser hipon... Ser hippies, nós não tivemos escolha, ninguém perguntou se queríamos ser latinos." Angélica rebateu.

"Mas isso não te dá o direito de nos humilhar, ridicularizar, nos apelidar com nomes extremamente desagradáveis, além de outros atos que nem valem a pena ser comentados." A mulher loira deu um sorrisinho.

"Ora Pierce, não tem nem comparação, nós não escolhemos a cor da nossa pele, nem mesmo o sotaque de nossos pais que acabam incorporando nosso jeito de falar também, mas vocês poderiam não se vestir com trapos, não cantar para o sol, arrumar empregos de verdade e ter menos filhos e animais." Joan detestou tanto aquelas palavras vinda da latina mais velha, que quase perdeu a compostura, mas rapidamente se lembrou do pequeno Jackson em seu interior.

"Você tem sorte de eu estar grávida." Ela falou, e deu as costas aos latinos.

"Você é que tem sorte, senão fosse por esse mini hippie em sua barriga eu iria te mostrar como resolvemos nossos problemas em Lima Heights." Angélica respondeu.

"Olha só, latinos do gueto, muito interessante, falsos grã-finos." Gregory ironizou e acabou seguindo a esposa, assim como fizeram os seus filhos.

"Falso grã-fino?" Simon murmurou. "Eu tenho certeza que esses hippies na minha vida só pode ter sido aquela macumba que a Consuelo fez para mim." Fernando e Santana se entreolharam confusos.

"Quem é Consuelo?" O rapaz perguntou.

"Consuelo foi uma ex-namorada minha, eu larguei dela para me casar com sua mãe, e ela fez uma macumba para nosso casamento fracassar." O homem suspirou. Santana estava surpresa com aquela história, nunca tivera a mínima noção de que isso acontecera. "Ela me disse que eu iria me arrepender e nunca mais teria mais na minha vida, e não muito tempo depois essas coisas apareceram na minha vida."

"Parecem até enviados do inferno." Angélica comentou. "Ainda vou acertar as contas com aquela bruxa da Consuelo."

"Mas meu bem, podia ser pior, um de nossos filhos poderia querer namorar um daqueles filhotes de neanderthal, ou mesmo coisa pior." Simon comentou sem perceber o que isso fizera com Santana. O coração da adolescente falhou por um instante, então seu pai olhou em sua direção. Fernando estava ao seu lado. "Eu confio em nossos filhos, eles jamais se rebaixariam a tanto."

"Mas seria tão ruim assim?" Fernando perguntou inocentemente, fazendo o pai se aproximar dele e olhar diretamente em seus olhos, com uma expressão bastante séria.

"Seria uma traição imperdoável, Fernando, na minha casa essa pessoa não pisaria mais, pode ter certeza disso." Santana chegou a sentir náuseas. O tom assombroso na voz do pai era sem dúvida bem pior que suas palavras. Quando o homem virou as costas, os irmãos se entreolharam, o rapaz parecia com pena em seus olhos, e a menina, com medo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Daqui cinco minutos a competição de dança se iniciara, e os primeiro a mostrar o seu talento são os sempre favoritos, os Pierce."

Brittany, Tammy e Julian eram os três competidores que participariam naquele momento. Eles estavam vestidos de branco e com os cabelos amarrados, já que o rapaz tinha cabelo comprido como as irmãs também. Eileen chegou ali e sorriu ironicamente.

"Vocês estão parecendo uns macumbeiros em dia de Cosme e Damião, vão jogar balinhas para as crianças na platéia também é?" Ela ironizou.

"Olha só se não é a nojentinha trapaceira." Tammy respondeu, a garota apenas abriu um sorriso debochado.

"Ora, vocês deveriam estar acostumados a serem passados para trás, isso acontece todo o tempo." Ela falou, e colocou as mãos no bolso.

"O que você quer aqui?" Julian perguntou irritado. Aquela garota o tirava do sério, apesar de ser bastante atraente.

"Eu só vim para desejar à vocês, muita, mas muita má sorte mesmo, que vocês errem todos os movimentos, caíam e principalmente que você..." Ela apontou para Brittany. "... Sofra alguma coisa, e acabe quebrando a sua pata..."

"Olha como você fala da minha irmã!" Julian vociferou e apontou o dedo para Eileen, que riu alto.

"Calma, eu já estou indo, mas não sem antes deixar meu beijinho de má sorte." Ao dizer isso ela avançou em Julian segurou em seu pescoço e lhe deu um beijo, que sem relutância, foi correspondido pelo rapaz. Tammy e Brittany ficaram boquiabertas com a situação, e sem reação alguma também. "Tem gosto de capim." Ela falou e virou as costas, feliz por nunca ter se sentido assim com um beijo, e por ter dado o troco no idiota do Fernando, que não conseguia ser um homem de verdade para ela.

Julian ficou parado e passou os dedos nos lábios, e acabou sorrindo meio sem querer. Fora um beijo maravilhoso, e na namorada de Fernando ainda por cima, o que tornava tudo ainda mais saboroso.

"Julian será que ela não tinha veneno nos lábios?" Tammy perguntou, mas o rapaz estava encartado e 'em outro planeta'. "Julian!"

"Ah... Bom, vamos, temos que entrar lá e mostrar quem é que manda nisso aqui!" Ele falou ainda não completamente recuperado. Tammy suspirou e sacudiu a cabeça.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os três Pierce entraram na pista de dança, e Julian pegou o microfone.

"Olá, somos os Pierce, Julian, Brittany e Tammy e vamos dançar 'Give me everything' de Ne-Yo e Pitbull." Os olhares de Brittany e Santana se cruzaram nesse momento, mas o contato foi quebrado quando a loira formou uma roda com os irmãos e eles gritaram 'Pierce' antes de tomarem suas posições para dançar.

A música começou, e como sempre os Pierce arrasavam com seus movimentos, e Brittany era a que mais chamava a atenção. Ela estava à frente dos irmãos atraindo a atenção de todos ali, especialmente de Santana, que estava praticamente enfeitiçada. Seu corpo parecia mágico, era quase como se ela não tivesse ossos, tamanha facilidade que ela se movimentava.

A maioria dos rapazes estavam indo ao delírio, assobiando e gritando o nome de Brittany, e alguns até de Tammy, para o incômodo de Gregory e Santana.

Quando a música terminou eles foram extremamente aplaudidos, e saíram com um enorme sorriso no rosto. Eles vibraram, porque estavam confiantes mesmo sem ver os seus adversários.

"Essa já é nossa." Julian falou animado, e abraçou as irmãs. "Esses Lopez arrogantes vão ter que engolir a nossa vitória."

"E nós não somos uns trapaceiros, ganhamos limpo." Tammy comentou.

"Nós ainda não sabemos o resultado." Brittany lembrou os irmãos, que falavam da arrogância de seus vizinhos, mas naquele momento eles estavam se comportando da mesma maneira.

"Ora Britt, quem você acha que pode nos vencer? Santana até dança bem, mas Fernando dança como um boneco de posto de gasolina." Tammy falou, fazendo o irmão rir, e até mesmo Brittany deu uma risadinha lembrando das imagens do rapaz latino tentando fazer alguma movimentação rítmica.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Senhoras e senhores depois dessa apresentação quentíssima dos irmãos Pierce, vamos nos preparar para a apresentação dos Cohen Chang." O narrador falou quando Tina, Mike e Robert Jr. entraram, e a garota tomou a frente.

"Somos os Cohen Chang, Tina, Mike e Robert Jr. e vamos dançar 'I wanna go' de Britney Spears." A adolescente falou sorrindo.

A música começou e a dança dos asiáticos estava muito boa também. Mike e Brittany eram praticamente do mesmo nível de dança.

Eles foram bastante aplaudidos, mas não como os Pierce.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ei Eileen, você não vai me dar pelo menos um beijinho de boa sorte?" Fernando perguntou, assim que se aproximou da namorada e piscou para ela. A garota apenas virou o rosto e o ignorou. Ele apenas abaixou a cabeça, desanimado.

Santana não fazia a menor idéia do porque Eileen estava tão brava com seu irmão, porque o acontecido do parque claramente não passava de um mal entendido, mas ela estava com bastante pena dele, que ficava visivelmente magoado com a reação da namorada cada vez que ele tentava uma aproximação.

Os três entraram para dançar e Fernando foi apresentá-los.

"Nós somos os Lopez, Fernando, Santana e Eileen e vamos dançar 'On the floor' da Jennifer Lopez, nossa tia." As pessoas começaram a rir. "É brincadeira, a Jennifer Lopez não é nossa tia não." As pessoas riram mais ainda.

"Ei ei ei , todo mundo vira de costas." Foi a ordem vinda de Gregory para os filhos, que o olharam meio confusos. "Nós estamos em protesto pela roubalheira que foi a última prova." Brittany suspirou, estava morrendo para ver sua namorada dançando, mas não podia se recusar a obedecer a uma ordem de seu pai, principalmente quando todos os seus irmãos acataram sem mais delongas.

A música começou e os Lopez dançaram, também aplaudidos e com os e as adolescentes gritando em delírio pelos movimentos sensuais e ousados especialmente das duas garotas, o que estava torturando Brittany, que queria de toda forma olhar para a namorada.

Quando a música terminou, os Pierce se voltaram a sua posição original. Brittany estava frustrada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os nove competidores estavam reunidos no centro da pista de dança quando o narrador chegou com o resultado.

"Aqui em minhas mãos está o resultado dessa prova, que foi decidida após uma longa conversa entre os jurados." O homem falou. Os três Pierce estavam de mãos dadas. "Em segundo lugar ficaram... Cohen Chang." Os asiáticos pularam de alegria. Mais um feito histórico para eles.

A tensão entre os Pierce e os Lopez aumentaram nesse momento.

"Disse que essa era nossa." Julian murmurou, sorrindo confiante.

"E o primeiro lugar ficou com... Os grandes campeões são os Pierce!" Os três loiros e seus familiares explodiram com o resultado.

"Merda!" Eileen exclamou, revoltada.

Gregory e Joan trocaram um beijo, e em seguida olhou para Simon e Angélica há poucos metros de distância, ambos cabisbaixos.

"E aí Lopez, acabou o dinheiro de comprar os juízes?" Ele provocou, sorrindo. Os latinos nem olharam em sua direção.

Na pista de dança Brittany se aproximou dos Lopez, que estavam de cara fechada, e olhou fixamente para Eileen.

"Não fica triste não garota punk, essa vitória foi para você." Ela falou e piscou para ela. Fernando nem conseguiu olhar nos olhos da garota. "Só estou devolvendo o favor, e de forma limpa." Santana até sorriu por poucos segundos para a sua namorada, porque apesar de derrotada, ela sabia que Eileen e Fernando jogaram sujo e mereciam aquilo, e que as palavras da loira não foram em nenhum momento direcionadas à ela.

"Agora a competição está da seguinte maneira, Pierce e Cohen Chang empatados na primeira posição com 11 pontos e logo atrás Lopez, com 10 pontos." O narrador avisou aos espectadores.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os Lopez chegaram em casa cansados, e sem muita demora cada um foi para um cômodo diferente da casa. Após as derrotas não costumava haver muitas conversar e o barulho de comemoração vindo da casa a frente não ajudava em nada.

Santana e Fernando acompanhado de Eileen seguiram para seus quartos, Simon para sua sala de leitura, e Angélica acabou ficando na sala assistindo televisão, quando o telefone tocou.

"Alô, residência dos Lopez."

"Angélica?" Era uma voz feminina conhecida da latina. "Aqui é Deborah, a vizinha da sua irmã."

"Ah sim, oi Deborah, como vai querida?" A mulher perguntou de forma bastante simpática. Deborah e ela costumavam sair acompanhadas de Sandra, sua irmã que estava em Paris, madrinha de Santana. Ela tinha um bom conhecimento de vinhos.

"Sim eu estou bem." Por algum motivo a latina percebeu que havia alguma coisa errada com aquela ligação de Deborah. Não era algo normal. "Mas é que aconteceu uma coisa estranha." Ela sabia. "Esses dias eu vi que a casa da sua irmã andava acesa e acabei espiando, achei que pudesse ser um ladrão ou algo assim, mas era a Santana, sua filha, ela veio aqui por duas noites, acompanhada de uma menina."

"Menina?" Angélica sabia que Sandra amava Santana como uma filha, e por isso deixava a chave de sua casa com ela, caso ela precisasse de privacidade com seus namorados. Namorados, não meninas.

"É, uma menina loira, com umas roupinhas estranhas, pareciam uns trapinhos psicodélicos." O coração de Angélica parou por alguns segundos. Menina loira vestida com trapinhos psicodélicos só podia ser uma Pierce.

"Você tem certeza disso, Deborah?" Ela não queria nem imaginar no que poderia estar acontecendo. "Mas ela viu você?"

"Não, ela estava bastante distraída." Angélica suspirou. Ela não merecia aquilo.

"Muito obrigada Debbie, eu vou tirar essa história a limpo com a Santana." Sem mais delongas ela desligou o telefone, e ficou pensativa por alguns instantes, imaginando uma infinidade de cenários para aquela situação, e nenhum deles era favorável. Santana não podia estar fazendo aquilo que ela estava imaginando, seu coração de mãe não suportaria tamanha decepção. "SANTANA!" Agora a garota teria que explicar tudo bem direitinho a ela.

**_*Músicas: Come on Eileen(Save Ferris) e Hound Dog( Elvis Presley)_**

**_*No próximo capítulo teremos 'CONFUSÃO' hahaha._**

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**


	15. Helter Skelter

**_*Obrigado pelos reviews._**  
><strong><em>*Espero que curtam o novo capítulo.<em>**

* * *

><p>Santana ouviu o grito da mãe e tremeu. Alguma coisa muito errada devia estar acontecendo.<p>

"SANTANA!" Sua mãe chamara outra vez, então a latina deixou o quarto e foi até a sala, onde sua mãe estava visivelmente nervosa, e quando olhou para filha seus olhos tinham algo diferente, que a adolescente não saberia explicar. "O que você está fazendo garota?"

"Eu não sei... Do que você está falando?" Ela perguntou meio com medo. Milhares de coisas se passavam por sua cabeça naquele momento. Simon chegou na sala.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Ele perguntou desconfiado, e quando viu a mulher ele se espantou. "Angel, o que aconteceu meu bem?"

"Essa menina!" A mulher apontou para Santana, que deu um passo para trás, temerosa. Fernando e Eileen também apareceram ali, só que ficaram mais distantes. "Essa menina está mentindo para nós, fazendo algo muito errado." Santana engoliu seco, e Simon a encarou.

"O que você está fazendo, Santana?" Ele perguntou quase como uma ordem.

"É... Eu não sei do que a mamãe está falando." Ela se defendeu, torcendo para que não fosse nada a ver com seu namoro secreto, mas sinceramente ela não conseguia imaginar outro motivo para aquela reação.

"Você sabe sim, Deborah me contou..." Mas Simon começou a rir antes que a mulher pudesse terminar o que estava dizendo.

"Deborah? Aquela fofoqueira?" Ela chacoalhou a cabeça diante do olhar perplexo de Angélica. "Ora Angel, você sabe que essa mulher é uma grande cobra e invejosa, obviamente ela deve ter inventado alguma história para te deixar com raiva, você sabe que ela faz isso." O homem falou sorrindo.

"Mas Simon, você tem que me ouvir." A esposa insistiu, mas o homem continuava a rir.

"Não, eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero ter que xingar essa mulher por ela ter inventado uma mentira sobre a minha filha." Ao dizer isso ele deu as costas e deixou a esposa atônita.

"Palurdo!" Ela vociferou, e voltou a olhar para Santana. "Você não me engana não Santana Lopez, quando seu pai descobrir ele não vai te perdoar." Agora a jovem teve certeza que sua mãe se referia ao seu relacionamento com Brittany. A mulher deixou a sala. A adolescente sentou no sofá, e suspirou. O cerco estava se fechando, uma hora ou outra todos acabariam descobrindo, então estava na hora de ela tomar coragem e abrir o jogo com seu pai, seria bem melhor.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Dois dias depois**

"Eu não entendo, é só uma música." Gregory questionou um dos jurados da competição de música. Em menos de uma hora se iniciaria a competição final, e os Pierce estavam dispostos a tudo. Eles queriam cantar Helter Skelter, uma música controversa, mas que levantava público.

"Uma música que induziu a um assassinato e foi banida após os atentados do World Trade Center." O jurado respondeu. "Se vocês cantarem essa música, serão desclassificados, fim da história."

"Eu não entendo..." O hippie começou, mas o jurado o ignorou e deu as costas. "Filho da mãe, bajulador, aposto como já está comprado." Ele murmurou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Senhoras e senhores estão prontos para a eletrizante final da décima primeira edição das Olimpíadas do McKinley?" o público gritava. "Hoje vamos nos preparar para mexer o esqueleto, porque os competidores vão soltar a voz."

Lopez, Pierce e Cohen Chang estavam próximos ao palco, quando um dos organizadores das Olimpíadas veio falar com eles.

"Competidores, eu estou muito feliz com as Olimpíadas desse ano, está sendo uma competição acirrada e chegamos a mais uma final com os três tendo chances de ganhar, pela primeira vez." O homem aplaudiu. "Mas eu chamei vocês aqui para lhes contar uma ótima novidade, um prêmio extra nessa competição. Além da quantidade em dinheiro, os vencedores vão ganhar uma viagem de cruzeiro para o Caribe, com tudo pago."

"Se os Lopez ganharem podem deixar eles lá em Porto Rico mesmo." Gregory comentou, e riu. Simon olhou para ele.

"E se os Pierce ganharem vão precisar trocar o cruzeiro por uma Arca de Noé, para caber todos os filhos e animais." Simon respondeu. "E se bobear vão comer a madeira depois que acabar o mato que eles levarem para a viagem."

"Olha aqui ser carnívoro, você pode ter certeza que se a maioria das pessoas fossem hippies esse mundo estaria muito melhor!" Gregory vociferou.

"Ah sim, claro, Charles Manson que o diga." O latino ironizou. "Um exemplo digno de paz, amor e Helter Skelter, como qualquer hippie."

"Imagina só se a gente ganhasse." Tina murmurou para Mike, que sorriu para ela, muito feliz.

"Seria a coisa mais legal do mundo." O rapaz respondeu. Há algum tempo ele havia começado a reparar no belo sorriso da asiática.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A competição iria começar e os primeiros a cantar seriam os Cohen Chang. Os cinco integrantes da equipe se preparavam para cantar. Lopez e Pierce estavam afastados dos bastidores. Apesar de toda a agitação, vários olhares se cruzaram, e não foram somente os de Brittany e Santana.

Julian não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Eileen, ele estava tão atraente, com seus cabelos soltos e aquela roupa colada, até que uma cotovelada o trouxe de volta para o mundo.

"Julian, controle seus olhos!" Tammy falou com certa irritação. Julian abriu um sorriso irônico.

"Não sei do que você está falando." Ele respondeu.

"Eu não sou idiota não, e nem o papai." A garota o alertou.

Do lado dos latinos, Fernando começara a perceber os olhares de Julian para a sua namorada, e claro, se incomodou.

"Ei Eileen, porque aquele comedor de grama não tira os olhos de você, hein?" Ele perguntou, mas Eileen o ignorou. "Para de me ignorar, eu estou falando sério!" A garota olhou para ele com um enorme de desprezo.

"Não sei do que você está falando." Ela respondeu com um tom muito parecido com o de Julian.

"Mas eu vou tirar isso a limpo, não se preocupe não!" Ele respondeu com raiva, e deu as costas para a namorada. Eileen ficou pensativa, apesar de parecer abobalhado e mole algumas vezes, Fernando não era de brincar quando estava zangado.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Todos os Cohen Chang:

_**You are my sunshine my only sunshine you make me happy when skies are grey**_

_**(**Você é o meu raio de sol, o meu único raio de sol, você me faz feliz quando o céu está cinza)_

_**You'll never know dear how much I love you please don't take my sunshine away**_

_**(**Você nunca saberá querida o quanto eu te amo. por favor, não leve embora o meu brilho de sol)_

Tina:

_**The other night dear as I laid sleeping I dreamed I held you by my side**_

_**(**Outra noite, querida, enquanto eu estava dormindo, eu sonhei que tinha você ao meu lado)_

_**When I awoke dear I was mistaken and I hung my head and cry**_

_(Quando eu acordei querida, eu estava enganado e eu pendurei minha cabeça e chorei)_

_/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/_

A música dos asiáticos foi aplaudida, devido a sua bela letra, e também a forma carinhosa com que foi cantada.

Os próximos a cantarem seriam os Pierce. Logo que subiram no palco, Julian assumiu a bateria, Brittany o teclado, Tammy o baixo, Douglas guitarra rítmica e Gregory a guitarra principal e os vocais.

"Nós vamos apresentar um rock clássico dos anos 70, que será uma homenagem aos nossos queridos vizinhos, os Lopez, as pessoas mais simpáticas que já tivemos o prazer de conhecer durante a nossa vida." O veneno escorria entre as palavras do patriarca hippie, enquanto Simon sorria ironicamente.

Gregory:

_**When you were young and your heart was an open book**_

_**(**Quando você era jovem e seu coração era um livro aberto)_

_**You used to say live and let live**_

_**(**Você costumava dizer viva e deixe viver.)_

Brittany e Tammy:

_**You know you did, you know you did, you know you did**_

_**(**Você sabe que dizia, você sabe que dizia, você sabe que dizia)_

Gregory:

_**But if this ever-changing world in which we live in**_

_**(**Mas se este mundo de constantes mudanças no qual vivemos)_

_**Makes you give in and cry…**_

_**(**Faz você se entregar e chorar...)_

_**Say live and let die**_

_**(**Diga viva e deixe morrer)_

Brittany e Tammy:

_**Live and let die**_

_**(**Viva e deixe morrer)_

Gregory:

_**What does it matter to you?**_

_**(**O que isso importa para você?)_

_**When you got a job to do**_

_**(**Quando você tem trabalho a fazer,)_

_**You got to do it well**_

_**(**Você tem de fazê-lo bem,)_

_**You got to give the other fellow hell**_

_**(**Você tem que dar ao outro camarada, o inferno.)_

"Hipongos ridículos." Simon murmurou e se afastou da família. Angélica e Santana ficaram sozinhas, e desde a ligação de Deborah a mulher não falava com a sua filha, mas naquele momento ela chacoalhou a cabeça e olhou nos olhos da adolescente.

"Está vendo só? Esse é o tipo de gente que você está se tornando Santana, um tipo de gente que quer ver sua família pelas costas, que na primeira oportunidade nos acertariam com um punhal." Ao dizer isso ela saiu, deixando a garota chateada. Ela sabia que uma possibilidade de trégua entre sua família e os Pierce era praticamente inexistente, e isso fazia piorar conforme o tempo ia passando, portanto ela estava decidida, iria abrir o jogo com o pai não importa o que acontecesse.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Na apresentação dos Lopez, só Santana e Eileen cantariam. Fernando ficou tocando guitarra.

Eileen:

_**Some boys kiss me, some boys hug me**_

_**(**Alguns garotos me beijam, alguns garotos me abraçam)_

_**I think they're o.k.**_

_(Eu acho que eles estão certos)_

_**If they don't give me proper credit**_

_**(**Se não me dão o crédito apropriado)_

_**I just walk away**_

_**(**Eu apenas vou embora)_

Santana:

_**They can beg and they can plead**_

_**(**Podem implorar e podem contestar)_

_**But they can't see the light, that's right**_

_**(**Mas não podem ver a luz, isso aí)_

_**'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash**_

_**(**Porque o garoto com o sua grana cara e suada)_

_**Is always Mister Right**_

_**(**É sempre o Sr. Certinho)_

Eileen e Santana:

_**'Cause we're living in a material world**_

_(Porque nós vivemos num mundo materialista)_

_**And I, I'm a material girl**_

_(E eu sou um garota materialista)_

_**You know that we are living in a material world**_

_(Você sabe, que nós vivemos num mundo materialista)_

_**And I, I'm a material girl**_

_(E eu sou uma garota materialista)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A primeira parte da competição musical terminara. A segunda parte se iniciaria dali alguns minutos, e seriam os solos. Tina, Brittany e Santana seriam as participantes, e a latina estava passando por um dilema. Durante os dois últimos dias Santana ensaiara Valerie de Amy Winehouse, mas como Brittany lhe disse que cantaria uma música para ela, ela estava seriamente pensando em retribuir o favor, mesmo que para isso fosse necessário desobedecer a uma ordem de seu pai, e olha que o homem deixara bem claro que ele acreditava que a única forma deles ganharem essa competição era com aquela música.

Tina subiu ao palco outra vez, e por sorte dessa vez, só Brittany e Santana estavam nos bastidores.

"Ei, você cantou muito bem, adorei o seu rebolado naquela música, me deixou sem ar." Brittany falou com um sorriso carinhoso, Santana sorriu de volta e aproximou-se da outra e beijou seus lábios leve e carinhosamente.

Tina:

_**You with the sad eyes**_

_**(**Você, com olhos tristes)_

_**Don't be discouraged**_

_**(**Não fique desanimada.)_

_**Oh I realize**_

_**(**Oh, eu sei,)_

_**It's hard to take courage**_

_**(**É difícil criar coragem,)_

_**In a world full of people**_

_**(**Num mundo cheio de pessoas)_

_**You can lose sight of it all**_

_**(**Você pode perder tudo de vista,)_

_**And the darkness inside you**_

_**(**E a escuridão dentro de você)_

_**Can make you feel so small…**_

_**(**Pode te fazer sentir tão insignificante...)_

Santana e Brittany tomaram uma certa distância, porque a qualquer momento alguém poderia chegar ali e flagrá-las, mas seus olhares não se perdiam em nenhum momento, e a letra daquela música tocava o coração das duas meninas. Elas se sentiam daquela forma.

Tina:

_**But I see your true colors**_

_**(**Mas eu vejo suas cores reais)_

_**Shining through**_

_**(**Brilhando por dentro.)_

_**I see your true colors**_

_**(**Eu vejo suas cores reais)_

_**And that's why I love you**_

_**(**E é por isso que eu te amo.)_

_**So don't be afraid to let them show**_

_**(**Então não tenha medo de deixá-las aparecerem,)_

_**Your true colors**_

_**(**Suas cores reais.)_

_**True colors are beautiful,**_

_**(**Cores reais são lindas)_

_**Like a rainbow**_

_**(**Como um arco-íris.)_

Nesse momento a hippie se aproximou da latina e segurou em sua mão. Santana não conseguia seguras as lagrimas.

"Eu não ligo para o que as pessoas dizem, eu sei que as suas cores reais são lindas." Brittany sussurrou no ouvido da namorada e beijou o seu rosto. "Eu te amo."

"Eu te amo também Britt, te amo demais e não vou deixar ninguém nos atrapalhar, nunca." Ela respondeu e encostou sua cabeça no ombro da outra.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany subiu no palco, sorrindo confiante e pegou o microfone.

"Eu quero dedicar essa música a uma pessoa muito especial na minha vida." Ela falou e olhou para Santana, que estava olhando para ela com um sorriso emocionado no rosto.

Seus parentes se entreolharam, todos, menos Joan, estranhando a declaração da garota.

Brittany:

_**Darling you can count on me **_

_**(**Querida, você pode contar comigo)_

_**'Till the sun dries up the sea**_

_(até o sol secar o mar)_

_**Until then I'll always be**_

_**(**__Até lá__eu sempre vou__ser)__  
><em>_**  
>Devoted to you<strong>_

_**(**Dedicada a você)_

**_I'll be yours 'till endless time_**

_**(**__Eu serei__sua eternamente)__  
><em>_**  
>I'll adore your charms sublime<strong>_

_**(**Vou adorar seus encantos sublime)  
><strong><br>Guess by now you know that i'm**_

_**(**__Acho__que agora você__sabe que eu sou)__  
><em>_**  
>Devoted to you<strong>_

_**(**Dedicada a você)  
><em>

_**I'll never hurt you**_

_**(**__Eu nunca vou__te machucar)__  
><em>_**  
>I'll never lie<strong>_

_**(**__Eu__nunca vou mentir)__  
><em>_**  
>I'll never be untrue<strong>_

_**(**Eu nunca serei infiel)  
><strong><br>I'll never give you reason to cry**_

_**(**Eu nunca vou te dar razão para chora)  
><strong><br>I'd be unhappy if you were blue**_

_**(**Eu seria infeliz se você estivesse triste)_

_**Through the years my love will grow**_

_**(**__Através dos anos__o meu amor__vai crescer)__  
><em>_**  
>Like a river it will flow<strong>_

_**(**Como um rio que flui)  
><strong><br>It can't die because I'm so**_

_**(**__Ele não pode morrer__porque eu sou assim)__  
><em>_**  
>Devoted to you<strong>_

_**(**Dedicada a você)_

Brittany olhou para Santana e piscou para ela, segurando sua vontade de pular no colo de sua namorada beijá-la apaixonada e calorosamente e gritar para o mundo todo ouvir que ela era a menina mais sortuda do mundo por ter a namorada mais linda, inteligente, sexy e tudo de bom de todo o planeta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana subiu no palco e de lá olhou para os seus pais. Simon sorriu para ela, praticamente lhe dando forças, enquanto sua mãe estava de braços cruzados e com cara de poucos amigos. Depois ela olhou para Brittany ali nos bastidores, e então ela soube o que deveria fazer.

A música começou.

_**With all my heart I love you, baby**_

_**(**Eu te amo com todo o meu coração, baby)_

_**Stay with me and you will see**_

_**(**Fique comigo e verá)_

_**My arms will hold you, baby**_

_**(**Meus braços vão te abraçar, baby)_

_**Never leave, 'cause I believe**_

_**(**Nunca me deixe, porque eu acredito)_

Angélica sacudiu a cabeça e não conteve as lágrimas. Ela sabia que Santana cantava aquela música para a filha dos Pierce, e isso partia seu coração. Ela não podia se confirmar, o que as pessoas iriam dizer? Iriam rir dela por ter uma filha lésbica.

Simon pareceu atônito e então ele olhou para a esposa e viu chorando, ele não soube o porquê mas uma sensação bastante ruim tomou conta de seu peito.

"Angel, o que Deborah disse naquele telefonema?" Ele perguntou , pois ele tinha certeza de que as lágrimas da esposa tinha algo a ver com aquilo.

_**I'm in love, sweet love**_

_**(**Que estou apaixonada, doce amor)_

_**Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame**_

_**(**Estou chamando você, sem nenhuma vergonha)_

_**I'm in love, sweet love**_

_**(**Estou apaixonada, doce amor)_

_**Don't you ever go away, it'll always be this way**_

_**(**Não vá embora, sempre será assim)_

Fernando engoliu seco enquanto observava a reação dos pais. Santana devia ter virado suicida, ela não podia estar fazendo isso, estava cavando a própria cova.

_**Oh your heart has called me closer to you**_

_**(**Seu coração me chamou pra perto de ti)_

_**I will be all that you need**_

_**(**Eu serei tudo o que você precisar)_

_**Just trust in what we`re feeling**_

_**(**Só acredite no que estamos sentindo)_

_**Never leave `cause baby, I believe**_

_**(**Nunca me deixe, porque eu acredito)_

"Santana está se encontrando escondida com uma Pierce, uma menina!" A mulher respondeu, os olhos de Simon se arregalaram. Aquilo só podia ser um grande mal entendido.

_**In this love, sweet Love**_

_**(**Neste amor, doce amor)_

_**Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame**_

_**(**Estou chamando você, sem nenhuma vergonha)_

_**I'm in love, sweet love**_

_**(**Estou apaixonada, doce amor)_

_**Don't you ever go away, it'll always be this way**_

_**(**Não vá embora, sempre será assim)_

"Não pode ser verdade." Ele esbravejou, tentando não ser muito barulhento. Não queria que as outras pessoas ouvissem.

"Está na nossa cara, esteve o tempo todo Simon, até mesmo Fernando insinuou!" A mulher respondeu.

_**No stronger love in this world**_

_**(**Não existe amor mais forte no mundo)_

_**Oh baby no, you`re my love, I`m your girl**_

_**(**Oh baby não, você é meu amor, e eu sou sua garota)_

_**I'll never go, wait and see, can't be wrong**_

_**(**Eu nunca irei, espere e verá, não dará errado)_

_**Don't you know this where you belong?**_

_**(**Você não sabe que pertence aqui?)_

"Qual das garotas? Eles têm duas adolescentes." Simon perguntou e suspirou fundo. Era difícil para ele imaginar sua filha envolvida com uma hippie, ainda mais daqueles nojentos Pierce.

_**Sweet, sweet and lovely baby**_

_**(**Doce, doce, e adorável, baby)_

_**Stay right here, never fear**_

_**(**Fique aqui, não tenha medo)_

_**I will be all that you need**_

_**(**Eu serei tudo o que você precisar)_

_**Never leave, `cause baby, I believe**_

_**(**Nunca me deixe baby porque, eu acredito)_

"É claro que é a mais velha, Brittany, todo mundo sabe que essa garota, sempre houve boatos sobre ela ser lésbica." Angélica falou.

"Esses hippies pervertidos sexuais, contaminaram nossa filha." O homem se lamentou.

"Ela está louca Simon, ela está cantando essa música para aquela lésbica, você não vê? Nossa filha não está agindo em seu estado natural!" Angélica disse enxugando as lágrimas.

_**In this love, sweet love**_

_**(**Neste amor, doce amor)_

_**Hear me calling out your name, I feel no shame**_

_**(**Estou chamando você, sem nenhuma vergonha)_

_**I'm in love, sweet love**_

_**(**Estou apaixonada, doce amor)_

_**Don't you ever go away, it'll always be this way**_

_**(**Não vá embora, sempre será assim)_

Quando a música terminou Brittany e Santana choravam, Quando a latina deixou o palco ela abraçou firme sua namorada e lhe beijou.

"Eu nunca vou deixar ninguém nos separar." Santana murmurou no ouvido da outra. "Nunca."

"Eu também não, ninguém nunca vai nos separar." Brittany respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Simon e Angélica andavam apressados até os bastidores, era óbvio que a música não treinada de Santana lhes custaria o campeonato, mas isso não ficaria assim. A adolescente teria que explicar bem direitinho porque fizera aquilo.

_**When I get to the bottom I go back to the top of the slide**_

_**(**Quando eu chego ao fundo, eu volto ao topo do escorregador)_

_**Where I stop and I turn and I go for a ride**_

_**(**Onde eu paro e me viro, saio para outra volta)_

_**Till I get to the bottom and I see you again**_

_**(**Até que eu volte ao fundo e te veja novamente)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando seguia Eileen, que desvencilhara-se dele em um pequeno momento de distração do rapaz, e estava indo para um lugar um pouco afastado e para sua surpresa, ela encontrou com Julian Pierce e os dois começaram a conversar sorrindo.

_**Do you, don't you want me to love you?**_

_**(**Você não quer que eu te ame?)_

_**I'm coming down fast but I'm miles above you**_

_**(**Estou descendo rápido, mas estou à milhas de você)_

_**Tell me tell me tell me come on tell me the answer**_

_**(**Me diga, me diga, me diga, vamos, me diga a resposta.)_

_**You may be a lover but you ain't no dancer.**_

_**(**Você pode ser uma amante mas você não sabe dançar)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Quando Simon e Angélica encontraram nos bastidores ela estava sentada sozinha, cabisbaixa e os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Sinal de que estava chorando.

"Santana Marie Lopez!" Seu pai chamou a atenção, ela olhou para ele como se já soubesse o que estava por vir e em seguida abaixou a cabeça de novo.

_**Helter skelter helter skelter**_

_**(**Confusão, confusão)_

_**Helter skelter yeah!**_

_**(**Confusão, yeah!)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Ei seu hipongo comedor de grama tira os olhos da minha namorada!" Fernando vociferou ao atacar o rival hippie, acertando-o com um soco na face esquerda.

"Fernando para com isso!" Eileen falou.

"Ela é minha namorada, entendeu seu pangaré?" Fernando falou para o caído Julian com a mão no maxilar.

Eileen saiu chorando cobrindo o rosto, Fernando correu atrás dela.

"Ei Eileen espera." Ele tocou seu braço, mas ela se desvencilhou. "Eileen não faz assim, nós somos namorados..."

"NÃO! Não somos mais." Fernando ficou estático. "Eu não gosto de você, eu nunca gostei, mas sabe, é como a Santana diz, você é burro demais para perceber isso!" O rapaz ficou estático, não acreditando no que estava ouvindo. Aquelas palavras doeram como um punhal em seu coração. Eileen havia sido a primeira garota que ele realmente gostara. "Eu não quero ver você outra vez!"

A garota virou-se e foi embora chorando, e deixando seu ex-namorado sentindo-se realmente como o cara mais burro do planeta.

_**Look out! Helter skelter **_

_**(**Preste atenção! Confusão)_

_**Helter skelter**_

_(Confusão!)_

_**She's coming down fast**_

_**(**Ela está descendo rápido)_

_**Yes she is**_

_**(**Sim ela está)_

_**Yes she is.**_

_**(**Sim ela está)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Precisamos conversar." Foi a ordem de Simon, mas a movimentação nos bastidores cresceu assustadoramente e o narrador passou por eles e falou:

"Depressa, vamos anunciar os grandes vencedores."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Músicas:You are my sunshine (Johnny Cash), Live and let die (The Wings), Material girl (Madonna), True Colors (Cyndi Lauper),Devoted to you (Sandy Posey), Sweet love(Anita Baker) e Helter Skelter(Beatles)<em>**  
><strong><em>*No próximo capítulo iremos descobrir uma coisa interessante sobre a Eileen.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor ;)<em>**


	16. She is leaving home

**_*Obrigado pelas reviews galera._**  
><strong><em>*Espero que gostem desse novo capítulo, que apesar de tudo eu tentei colocar um pouco de comédia nele.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Precisamos conversar." Foi a ordem de Simon, mas a movimentação nos bastidores cresceu assustadoramente e o narrador passou por eles e falou:<p>

"Depressa, vamos anunciar os grandes vencedores."

Simon voltou a olhar para Santana.

"Conversamos em casa." Ele falou baixo e os três seguiram o homem que iria anunciar os vencedores. "Onde estão Fernando e Eileen?"

"Não faço idéia." Angélica respondeu assim que eles entraram no palco. Cohen Chang estava com sua família completa. Julian não estava com os Pierce. Não demorou muito para que Fernando aparecesse ali, com uma expressão de nenhum amigo.

"Onde está a sua namorada?" Simon perguntou baixo.

"Eu não tenho mais namorada." Ele respondeu com a voz trêmula, quase chorando. Simon e Angélica se entreolharam assustados, aquela notícia os pegara de surpresa. Definitivamente não era um bom dia para os Lopez.

Julian passou apressado por eles, e evitou olhar para Fernando que o acompanhou com os olhos, que destilavam ódio.

"Prontos para saberem o resultado de mais uma olimpíada do McKinley?" O narrador perguntou com animação e o público gritava no mesmo ritmo. "Foi uma competição emocionante e como todos pudemos sentir que o amor estava no ar nessa competição musical, não é mesmo? Bom, vamos aos resultados finais, em terceiro lugar ficaram...conquistando a medalha de bronze , família Lopez!" Simon abaixou os olhos e chacoalhou a cabeça. Os Pierce comemoraram como se fossem anunciados como vencedores.

"Ganhamos, ganhamos! Essa já é nossa, e os Lopez em último? Nada poderia ser melhor." Gregory falou para a sua família, e em seguida olhou para os Lopez e gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção de Simon, que o olhou com desprezo.

"Eu sabia que íamos perder, desde que você mudou os nossos planos nos condenou a derrota! Até mesmo os vira-latas dos olhos puxados ficaram na nossa frente dessa vez!" Ele falou para Santana, que nem sequer a olhar para o pai. Ela só esperava uma vitória de sua família, porque assim as coisas ficariam mais fáceis de serem levadas, agora ela estava ferrada.

"E agora vamos anunciar os grandes campeões, que foram brilhantes em praticamente toda a competição e não podia ser diferente nessa parte musical, suas escolhas musicais agradaram aos jurados e suas apresentações derreteram os corações deles." Gregory olhou para a família e sorriu.

"Somos nós obviamente." Ele sussurrou.

"Os grandes campeões da décima primeira edição das olimpíadas do McKinley são os Cohen Chang, pela primeira vez na história!" A expressão de Gregory congelou naquele momento, e Simon não conseguiu evitar o riso.

"Alegria de pobre dura pouco mesmo." Ele falou e olhou para os Pierce, que só não estavam mais paralisados que os próprios vencedores.

"Nós vencemos?" Tina perguntou baixinho, ainda não acreditando. Ela achou que esse dia nunca aconteceria, ou que ela fosse morrer antes, mas eles venceram, eles eram os campeões pela primeira vez. "É nós vencemos!" Ela abraçou Mike começou a comemorar enquanto começou a tocar 'We are the champions' do Queen.

Brittany sorriu, porque apesar de não gostar de perder ela ficou feliz por Tina e os Cohen Chang terem ganhado, porque eles sempre eram tratados como inferiores incompetentes por sua família e pelos Lopez, quem sabe agora aquilo mudaria pelo menos um pouquinho.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Todos os Lopez estavam na sala. Era a hora da verdade. Santana sentada no sofá, braços cruzados e cabeça baixa, Fernando ao lado dela, Angélica na poltrona com os olhos de choro e Simon estava em pé. Ainda não acreditando que aquilo podia estar acontecendo.

"Viu o que o seu ato de rebeldia nos causou? Fomos humilhados e perdemos de forma vergonhosa, você manchou o nome da nossa família!" Ele começou, de costas para a menina. "Isso é culpa sua Santana, tudo culpa sua!" Simon frisou e em seguida ele olhou para ela. "Olha para mim, Santana." A garota levantou os olhos. "Agora fala porque você fez isso." Ela engoliu seco. "Fala Santana, quem tem coragem de cantar uma música daquelas tem coragem de falar na cara do pai porque fez aquilo." Fernando olhou para Santana, ela continuou a olhar fixamente para o pai. "Vamos, fale agora!"

"Ora pai, pare com isso..." Fernando começou, tentando evitar maiores conflitos.

"Fique quieto! A conversa é com a sua irmã." O homem o cortou. Santana respirou fundo. "Vamos Santana."

"Você sabe porquê, eu tenho certeza." Ela respondeu, e o seu pai sorriu com grande ironia.

"Fale com todas as letras, em alto e bom som." Ele exigiu então Santana respirou fundo.

"Eu estou apaixonada por Brittany Pierce." Ela falou calma e claramente. Simon fechou os olhos e Angélica começou a soluçar. "Está satisfeito agora?"

"Eu sou quem pergunto aqui, mocinha, você está satisfeita agora?" Ele falou e a aplaudiu ironicamente. "Por sua causa perdemos de forma vexatória, se o seu objetivo era nos humilhar, parabéns, você conseguiu completamente."

"Eu nunca quis humilhar ninguém." Ela respondeu quase em lágrimas. "Esse nunca foi meu objetivo, tudo bem?" Simon chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Uma Pierce?" Ele falou baixo. "E seu objetivo nunca foi humilhar nossa família?" Simon deu uma risada irônica e triste ao mesmo tempo. "Tu eres loca!" Santana abaixou a cabeça e começou a chorar levando as mãos ao rosto.

"Santana, eu não consigo acreditar, uma garota?" Sua mãe falou baixo, com muita decepção em sua voz. "O que está acontecendo com você? Você está passando por uma crise de identidade, precisa ir a um psicólogo ou algo assim?" Santana sacudiu a cabeça e olhou incrédula para a mãe, sem acreditar que ela estava lhe dizendo aquilo. "Eu quero a minha antiga filha de volta!"

"Eu sou a mesma pessoa, tudo bem?" Santana respondeu. "Eu sempre fui assim mãe, mas não admitia para mim, escondia o meu verdadeiro eu..."

"Verdadeiro eu?" Simon ironizou. "Já começou a falar como aqueles hippies nojentos, aqueles pervertidos sexuais que aposto que foram bem capazes de mandar aquela menina lésbica te seduzir, usando toda aquela baixaria que a família dela está acostumada a fazer..."

"Ela não é assim!" Santana agora perdeu a paciência e acabou alterando sua voz. "Você acha que é melhor do que ela só porque tem dinheiro e roupas legais? Não, você não é você não a conhece e não tem o direito de ficar falando essas coisas baixas, a família dela também não sabia sobre a gente, pare de ficar dizendo essas coisas dela." Simon fechou os olhos e engoliu o choro.

"Eu não quero mais você nessa casa, pegue suas coisas e vai embora." A voz de Simon foi baixa, mas Santana sentiu como se ele tivesse berrado o mais forte possível. "Se os Pierce são tão bons assim, vá viver com eles, eu tenho certeza que o papai hippie vai te receber na casa dele de braços abertos." Ele ironizou, antes de sair da sala.

"Eu vou falar com ele." Fernando falou. "Ele não pode fazer isso." Ele olhou para a mãe. "Mãe, vai lá e fala com ele." Mas a mulher sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ele está certo, se prefere aqueles hippies à própria família, vá viver com eles." Ela se levantou. "Eu não quero ter uma filha lésbica." Fernando acariciou o cabelo da irmã.

"Eles estão de cabeça quente, Santana." Mas a garota sacudiu os ombros, ainda chorando. Nunca, nem mesmo em seus piores pesadelos, ela conseguia se imaginar sendo expulsa de casa.

"Eu vou pegar minhas coisas." Ela falou baixo, e levantou-se. "Eu não quero mais ficar, Fernando."

"Mas você vai para onde?" Ele perguntou, preocupado, não conseguia acreditar que sua irmã fora expulsa de casa.

"Eu vou ficar na casa da minha madrinha, pelo menos por enquanto, depois eu me viro." Ela respondeu enxugando as lágrimas de seu rosto e engolindo o resto do choro. No fundo ela sabia que isso era o que iria acontecer, mas era triste saber que seus pais não lhe aceitavam verdadeiramente como ela verdadeiramente era.

"Se você precisar de dinheiro, eu tenho guardado..." Ele começou.

"Não, eu tenho um pouco também, não se preocupe com isso, você já fez bastante por mim." Ela até sorriu para ele, e viu o momento em que uma lágrima escorreu pelo rosto do rapaz. "Eu sei que nós dois temos nossas diferenças, eu já te bati um monte de vezes, te xinguei, fui rude, mas... Mas eu te amo." Fernando sorriu.

"Eu sei que eu também fui um mala, chato, intrometido, mas eu também amo você." Então os dois irmãos esqueceram aquelas diferenças, e se abraçaram.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_**She**_

_(Ela)_

_**(We gave her most of our lives)**_

_**(**(Nós demos a ela a maior parte de nossas vidas)_

_**Is leaving**_

_**(**Está deixando)_

_**(Sacrified most of our lives)**_

_(Sacrificamos a maior parte de nossas vidas)_

_**Home**_

_**(**O lar)_

_**(We gave her everything money could buy)**_

_**(**(Nós demos a ela tudo que o dinheiro pudesse comprar)_

_**She´s leaving home after living along**_

_**(**Ela está deixando o lar após viver conosco)_

_**For so many years**_

_**(**Por tantos anos)_

_**Bye, bye**_

_(Tchau, tchau)_

Santana pegou uma de suas malas que ela usava para viajar e começou a colocar uma de suas roupas. Ela sabia que sempre tivera tudo o que queria roupas, brinquedos, eletrônicos, qualquer coisa, e era exatamente por isso que os seus pais não entendiam o porquê de seus atos.

Era difícil estar deixando sua casa, ela amava aquele lugar.

Angélica parou na porta e ficou olhando para a filha enquanto ela arrumava suas coisas. Ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que sua filha estivesse lhe fazendo aquilo, aqueles atos, jogando fora toda a sua vida, todos aqueles anos, e tudo o que ela lhe ensinara. Ela a perdera, e aquilo era uma dor terrível para uma mãe.

Santana percebeu a presença da mãe ali, olhou para ela mas não disse nada, voltou a arrumar suas coisas.

_**Standing alone at the top of the stairs**_

_**(**Em pé sozinha no topo das escadas)_

_**She breaks down and cries to her husband**_

_**(**Ela se desmancha e clama para o seu marido)_

_**"Daddy, our baby is gone"**_

_**(**Papai, nosso bebê se foi)_

_**Why would she treat us so thoughtlessly?**_

_**(**Porque ela nos trataria de modo impensado?)_

_**How could she do this to me?**_

_**(**Como que ela pode fazer isto comigo?)_

Simon estava fumando um charuto em frente a lareira apagada. Estava tão desapontado que seu peito ardia em dor. Ele não estava feliz por expulsar sua própria filha de casa, era uma coisa terrível e ele mal podia explicar o quanto doía, mas no fundo ele sabia que ela precisava de uma lição para que pudesse enxergar tamanha ingratidão para com ele, sua esposa e o sobrenome da família. Ele havia passado tantas dificuldades em sua vida durante sua infância e juventude e fazia o máximo para que seus filhos tivessem tudo do melhor, não precisassem passar pelas mesmas coisas que ele passou, lutando com dificuldade para se tornar um homem de sucesso, ao contrário daquele vagabundo de seu vizinho que morria de preguiça só de pensar em trabalhar e aquela não era uma boa maneira de agradecer.

E é claro que ele a deixaria voltar, e é claro também que ele só a mandou embora porque sabia que ela tinha a chave da casa de sua madrinha e não iria ficar na rua. Ele jamais deixaria sangue de seu sangue na rua.

_**She**_

_**(**Ela)_

_**(We never thought of ourselves)**_

_(Nunca pensamos em nós)_

_**Is leaving**_

_**(**Está deixando)_

_**(Never a thought of ourselves)**_

_(Jamais um pensamento para nós)_

_**Home**_

_**(**O lar)_

_**(We struggled hard all our lives to get by)**_

_(Nós lutamos com dificuldade para vencer)_

_**She´s leaving home after living along**_

_**(**Ela está deixando o lar após viver conosco)_

_**For so many years**_

_**(**Por tantos anos.)_

_**Bye, bye.**_

_(Tchau, tchau)_

Angélica se juntou ao marido e o abraçou, ambos calados. Logo Santana desceu as escadas com sua mala e parou por alguns segundos olhando para os pais. Eles olharam de volta para ela, que desviou o olhar, enxugou as lágrimas que voltaram a olhar por seu rosto, deixou a chave da casa em cima da mesa e foi até a porta da forma mais silenciosa possível, e saiu de casa, fechando a porta.

Angélica começou a chorar mais desesperadamente, enquanto Simon lhe beijou na testa e acariciou o seu cabelo.

Talvez Santana sempre fora assim e eles evitavam enxergar, procuravam explicações por mais inexplicáveis que as coisas fosse, cada vez que eles sabiam de coisas que ela fazia que não eram consideradas própria para meninas. Talvez todos os pais fizessem isso, afinal era muito mais fácil lidar com a imagem projetada de um filho, do que com o verdadeiro. Não parecia errado, mas era um caminho com menos pedras e menos dolorido, mas que não evitava a dor do choque quando aquilo que fora varrido para debaixo do tapete por tanto tempo finalmente aparecesse para assombrá-los.

_**She**_

_**(**Ela)_

_**(What did we do that was wrong?)**_

_(O que foi que fizemos de errado?)_

_**Is in**_

_(Está)_

_**(We didn´t know it was wrong)**_

_(Nós não sabiamos que era errado)_

_**Love**_

_**(**Apaixonada)_

_**(Love is the one thing that money can´t buy)**_

_(Amor é a única coisa que o dinheiro não consegue comprar)_

_**Something inside that was always denied**_

_**(**Algo por dentro que sempre foi negado)_

_**For so many years**_

_**(**Por tantos anos.)_

_**Bye, bye**_

_(Tchau, tchau)_

_**She´s leaving home, bye, bye**_

_**(**Ela esta deixando o lar, tchau, tchau)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Douglas estava sentado na frente de sua casa com Lord Tubbington em seu colo quando viu a cena na casa a frente da sua. Santana saindo com uma mala nas mãos, e aparentemente chorando. Ele observou a cana calado, e intrigado, a adolescente olhou para ele por um segundo e seguiu em frente cabisbaixa. Definitivamente alguma coisa bastante séria havia acontecido entre os Lopez, e sua família precisava saber.

Ele entrou correndo em casa, e todos já estavam se preparando para jantar.

"Doug, põe o Tubbs no chão e vá lavar a mão para o jantar." Joan falou para o filho.

"Só um minuto mamãe, vocês não sabem o que eu vi agora mesmo." Ele falou, com os olhos meio arregalados, enquanto todos tomavam seus lugares na mesa.

"Douglas, depois você fala." Gregory respondeu com desinteresse. Ainda estava chateado pela derrota, nunca seria melhor que os Lopez.

"É sobre os Lopez." Ele falou, e então a atenção de seu pai se voltou para ele no mesmo instante. Joan sacudiu a cabeça, seu marido era obcecado.

"O que você viu, mini Perez Hilton?" Tammy ironizou e deu uma risadinha. O garoto lhe deu um olhar de desprezo.

"Qual é a novidade sobre os comedores de tacos?" Gregory perguntou.

"Eu não sei direito o que aconteceu, mas eu tenho quase certeza que a Santana foi embora de casa." Brittany quase caiu da cadeira ao ouvir isso. Joan olhou para ela, provavelmente sua filha pensara o mesmo que ela.

"E por que você acha isso?" Julian perguntou intrigado. Todo mundo sabia que Santana não tinha emprego, e que Simon adorava os filhos apesar daquele jeito, e não admitiria sua filha sair de casa sem um futuro aparente.

"Eu vi ela saindo de casa com uma mala na mão, parecia que estava chorando, acho que ela foi expulsa." O garoto respondeu. "Eu fiquei até com dó." Brittany engoliu seco, queria muito saber o que estava acontecendo. A aflição tomou conta de seu peito, e ela já se imaginou a culpada pelo o que estava acontecendo.

"Eu acho melhor nós mudarmos de assunto." Joan sugeriu, percebendo a palidez de Brittany. Obviamente falar sobre aquilo seria uma tortura para ela.

"Mas isso é uma coisa muito interessante de se falar." Gregory respondeu e piscou para a esposa, tentando ser engraçado, mas ela não achou graça nenhuma e continuou séria.

"Se você está tão interessado em saber das coisas por que não atravessa e pergunta para o seu amigo o que aconteceu?" Ela respondeu em um tom ríspido, fazendo todos ali estranharem, com exceção que nem ouvira, perdida em seu próprio mundo de preocupações e aflição. "E você Douglas, trate de lavar as mãos e jantar, e eu não quero saber de você ficar na rua e vir para casa fazendo fofoca!" Ela não costumava ser rude assim com seus filhos, mas aquela situação era diferente, e ninguém poderia entender. O garoto rapidamente obedeceu à mãe. "Depois falam que as mulheres são fofoqueiras."

"Qual o seu problema Joan? Ta preocupada com os Lopez agora?" Gregory perguntou.

"Isso não é coisa de se fazer Gregory, nós não sabemos o que está acontecendo para ficarmos debochando." Ela respondeu.

"Isso é muito óbvio, ele culpou a menina pela derrota e a expulsou de casa, ele é um péssimo pai." Gregory falou, quando Douglas voltou para a cozinha e sentou-se a mesa, ao lado de Julian.

"Nós não podemos deixar isso acontecer..." Brittany murmurou, atraindo a atenção de toda a família.

"O que você disse Britt?" Tammy, que estava ao lado da irmã perguntou.

"Nós não podemos deixar a Santana na rua." Ela falou com mais clareza. "Ela é importante para mim." Gregory olhou confuso para ela.

"Como assim, importante para você?" Ele perguntou meio que sorrindo, deixando Brittany bem mais confortável para dizer o que precisava.

"Eu amo a Santana papai, nós estamos namorando escondida há algum tempo." Ela respondeu, então todos na mesa sorriram.

"Britt, nós já sabíamos." Julian falou carinhosamente

"Nós te entendemos e te apoiamos filha." Gregory falou para ela e se levantou. "Vamos atrás de Santana, agora ela é uma Pierce também e pode viver conosco." Brittany abriu o maior e mais feliz sorriso de sua vida. Ela se levantou no mesmo instante e acompanhado de seus quatro irmãos ela correu para fora de casa e alcançou Santana há poucos metros de distância.

"Santana!" Ela chamou com euforia então quando a latina virou-se e viu os cinco irmãos Pierce atrás dela, assustou-se um pouco. "Santana, você não precisa ir embora, meu pai aceitou você na nossa casa."

"O quê?" Ela perguntou confusa, então Brittany segurou em sua mão e sorriu.

"Vem comigo." Brittany falou, então Julian que estava com seu violão começou a tocar.

Julian:

_**Todos como amigos  
>Nós vivemos assim<strong>_

Tammy e Julian:

_**Todos sempre unidos  
>Até o fim<br>Nós sabemos dar!  
>De cada um cuidar!<strong>_

Brittany:

_**Então vem!**_

Irmãos Pierce:

_**Bem-vinda à nossa casa!  
>Bem-vinda à nossa festa!<br>Estamos muito felizes por você ter vindo  
>A casa é sua<strong>_

Nesse momento os irmãos guiaram Santana até sua casa, onde Gregory e Joan a esperavam sorridentes na porta.

_**Bem-vinda à nossa casa  
>(Seja muito bem-vindo!)<br>Bem-vinda à nossa família!  
>(É família)<br>Estranho aqui não tem  
>Não vai faltar ninguém<br>(É seu também)  
>É tudo seu também!<strong>_

Douglas:

_**Algo nos reúne  
>Não dá pra explicar<strong>_

Douglas e Denise:

_**Os amigos vamos rever  
>E juntos celebrar!<strong>_

Brittany:

_**Do seu lado estou  
>Você do meu está também<strong>_

Gregory:

_**Então vem!**_

Todos os Pierce:

_**Bem-vinda à nossa casa!  
>(Bem-vinda à nossa casa)<br>Bem-vinda à nossa festa!  
>(Nossa festa)<br>Estranho aqui não tem  
>Não vai faltar ninguém<br>(É seu também)  
>É tudo seu também!<strong>_

Gregory:

_**Lembrando de alguém bem querido  
>Que saudade deixou...<strong>_

Joan:

_**Planejar nosso futuro  
>Com amigos que sabem ouvir<br>São momentos pra nunca esquecer!**_

Então Santana começou a olhar para cada detalhe daquela casa, e sorriu.

Santana:

_**Este lugar que eu encontrei  
>Me traz tanta paz...<br>É tão bonito...  
>Eu nunca vi um paraíso assim...<strong>_

Em seguida ela olhou na direção dos irmãos Pierce, menos para Brittany que estava ao seu lado.

_**Quando penso como caminhei, nem creio...  
>E ainda assim eu sinto no coração<br>Que posso ser mais um irmão...**_

Joan:

_**Então vem!**_

Todos os Pierce:

_**Bem-vinda à nossa casa!  
>(Seja muito bem-vindo!)<br>Bem-vinda à nossa festa!  
>(Nossa festa!)<br>Estamos muito felizes por você ter vindo  
>(Felizes por você)<br>A casa é sua!  
>(É sua)<br>Bem-vinda à nossa casa!  
>(Seja muito bem-vindo!)<br>Bem-vinda à nossa família!  
>(Muito feliz!)<br>Estranho aqui não tem!  
>Não vai faltar ninguém!<br>(É tudo seu)  
>É tudo seu também!<strong>_

Brittany abraçou sua namorada muito feliz enquanto sua família aplaudia as duas, todos sorrindo.

"Britt..." Era a voz distante de Tammy. "Britt, qual o problema?" Brittany abriu os olhos, e Santana não estava em seus braços, muito menos ali com sua família. Na verdade ela ainda sentada a mesa e todos jantavam, tudo não passou de uma fantasia e no momento todos olhavam com certo estranhamento para ela. "Brittany!" Dessa vez Tammy alterou o tom de voz, assustando a irmã mais velha.

"Tammy você me assustou." Ela falou colocando a mão no peito e sentindo o coração disparado.

"Você parece estar dormindo aí." A irmã se justificou. "Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou com um pequeno sorriso.

"Sim, eu só estou sem fome." Ela respondeu e levantou da mesa, e sem demora foi para o quarto.

"Não está tudo bem." Gregory afirmou pensativo, Tammy e Julian concordaram com ele chacoalhando a cabeça. Joan sacudiu a cabeça preocupada.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana andava sozinha pela rua. As lágrimas ainda estavam presentes, e o seu futuro incerto, quando seu celular vibrou e era uma mensagem de Brittany, perguntando o que estava acontecendo, e ela respondeu com um rápido 'conversamos depois, não se preocupe, estou bem. '

Ela estava distraída respondendo a mensagem, que quando notou uma sombra se aproximando quase caiu de susto. Estava escuro ela imaginou que pudesse ser um ladrão ou pior, alguém querendo se aproveitar dela, mas estava enganada.

"Santana, tudo bem?" Era Eileen, e ela não pôde deixar de estranhar.

"Eileen? Ela falou com bastante surpresa. "O que você está fazendo por aqui?"

"Eu moro por essa região." Ela respondeu, então Santana estranhou outra vez, porque aquele não era um dos melhores bairros da cidade e Fernando lhe dissera que Eileen morava em outro bairro.

"Achei que você morasse em outro lugar." Ela respondeu, e Eileen abriu um meio sorriso envergonhado.

"Eu imaginei isso." Ela falou. "Mas aquela casa que eu mostrei a Fernando é de uma tia minha." Ela respondeu, e o tom de voz que ela usava naquela conversa era completamente diferente do que ela estava acostumada a usar anteriormente. "Eu não morava aqui quando começamos a sair, mas eu voltei." Então ela olhou para a mala nas mãos de Santana. "O que aconteceu?"

"Meu pai me expulsou de casa por causa de..." Ela olhou para Eileen, porque ela sabia exatamente o por que. Eileen chacoalhou a cabeça.

"Por causa da Brittany." Ela afirmou. "Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer." Santana mordeu o lábio. "Eu sei que eu fui idiota, e fiz um monte de coisas que prejudicaram você e ela, mas eu só estava tentando te ajudar."

"Agradeço, mas foi inútil, se meu pai acha que me expulsando vai me mudar, ele está muito enganado." Santana falou com certa impaciência.

"E para onde você está indo?" Eileen perguntou cruzando os braços.

"Vou para a casa da minha madrinha." Eileen começou a rir. "Do que você está rindo?"

"Santana você está fazendo exatamente o que o seu pai quer." A latina levantou uma sobrancelha. "Ele com certeza tinha planejado que você iria correndo para a casa da sua madrinha se ele te mandasse embora de casa, ele sabe onde te encontrar, ele tem você nas mãos dele." Fazia sentido. "Se você quer ser mesmo rebelde e mostrar para o seu pai que não vai desistir da Brittany, você tem que ir para outro lugar."

"É, mas para onde?" Ela perguntou sem encontrar uma saída.

"Você pode ir para a minha casa, fica há poucas ruas daqui, você topa?" Eileen piscou para a ex-cunhada que avaliando todas as possibilidades sorriu de volta.

"Eu topo." Ela respondeu e acompanhou a garota pelas ruas, e quando ela chegou à casa de Eileen ela mal pôde acreditar no que viu, e era algo bastante familiar. Assim que Eileen abriu a porta da frente de sua casa e ela entrou na sala teve vontade de rir.

"Pai, essa é Santana, uma amiga, ela vai passar uns dias aqui, tudo bem?" A garota falou sorrindo, então o homem estendeu a mão para Santana, e ele lhe lembrava Gregory Pierce, suas roupas, seu modo de andar, e ele estava meditando com incensos antes das garotas o interromperem.

"Fique a vontade, Santana, casa de hippie é como coração de mãe sempre cabe mais um." Ele falou simpaticamente. Santana apenas sorriu em resposta e em seguida seguiu Eileen até seu quarto.

"Então, nada a dizer?" A garota perguntou, afinal, havia revelado seu maior segredo para Santana.

"Pensei que seu pai fosse militar." A latina respondeu, não acreditando que Eileen era também uma hippie. "E aquela tatuagem em seu braço? Seu pai sabe sobre ela?" Eileen sacudiu a cabeça.

"Era uma tatuagem falsa." Ela suspirou. "Meu pai não é militar, ele nunca bateu em ninguém, ele só apanhou quando protestava contra desmatamentos, poluição e capitalismo."

"Por que você escondeu isso?" Santana estava intrigada, porque além de esconder sua verdadeira identidade, ela ainda falava que odiava seus semelhantes.

"É uma longa história Santana, mas eu vou tentar resumir para você." Eileen suspirou fundo. "Minha mãe não era hippie, na verdade ela vem de uma família afortunada, assim como você, mas ela se apaixonou pelo meu pai, que assim como a Brittany não tinha muita coisa, e mesmo contra a família dela, eles acabaram se casando, e formaram uma família, nasceram meus irmãos, nasci eu, mas o arrependimento bateu alguns anos mais tarde, e ela simplesmente nos deixou, indo viajar pelo mundo com um homem rico, o último cartão postal que ela me mandou por coincidência foi de Porto Rico, há uns três meses atrás." Eileen pareceu bastante machucada ao falar disso. "Então eu passei a odiar os hippies e essa cultura, e fui morar com a minha tia, irmã da minha mãe e o marido dela, e eles me tratavam como uma verdadeira filha, e eu os chamava de mãe e pai, tanto que o Fernando acha mesmo que eles são os meus pais."

"Eu sinto muito Eileen." Santana murmurou, sentindo-se desconfortável.

"Vendo você e Brittany me fez automaticamente lembrar dos meus pais, e eu fiquei imaginando que talvez se vocês pudessem formar uma família algum dia os filhos de vocês poderiam ter o mesmo destino que eu e os meus irmãos." Os olhos da garota ficaram lacrimejantes. "E isso é muito doloroso, mas eu me sinto envergonhada pelas coisas que eu fiz, de verdade, por você, Brittany e Julian, eu poderia ter machucado a irmã dele." Santana ficou confusa, Julian? Aquele hippie de cabelo feio.

"Você terminou com o Fernando por causa do Julian?" Ela perguntou com certa confusão. "Você gosta dele? Tipo, o Fernando é meio chato, mas trocar ele por aquele hipong..." Santana calou-se diante da porcaria que iria dizer.

"É onde o meu coração pertence Santana." Eileen explicou. "Além do mais eu tenho certeza que a Brittany não iria gostar de ouvir você chamando o irmão dela assim." Santana sabia bem disse e sorriu. "Está com fome?"

"Um pouco." Ela respondeu, lembrando-se que não comia há um bom tempo.

"Bom, nós somos vegetarianos, então acho que não há nada que você goste muito, mas eu acho que eu consigo batata frita." Santana sorriu e tocou no ombro de sua nova amiga.

"Obrigada Eileen." A latina lhe agradeceu.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No dia seguinte Brittany levantou disposta a revelar tudo para a sua família, então ela foi conversar com a mãe.

"Mamãe, eu posso falar um minuto com você?" Ela perguntou, então Joan olhou para ela e assentiu com a cabeça. "Eu não agüento mais isso, eu vou falar tudo para o papai e para os meus irmãos, você vai me apoiar?"

"Claro Brittany, não se preocupe quanto a isso, eu vou estar ao seu lado." A mãe lhe deu um beijo na testa. "Eu te amo."

"Eu também te amo, mamãe." Ela respondeu com um sorriso doce. "Você chama todo mundo para mim?"

"Sim." A mulher respondeu, então Brittany foi até o quintal enquanto sua mãe reunia todos os membros de sua família, o que levou uns cinco minutos até que todos estivessem na cozinha, sentados à mesa, quando Joan apareceu ali, então ela soube que aquele seria o momento.

Ela acompanhou a mãe e encontrou sua família inteira na cozinha.

"Qual o problema Britt?" Seu pai lhe perguntou.

"Olhem, a Brittany quer dizer uma coisa para todos nós, então, por favor, vamos ouvi-la primeiro antes de tomarmos qualquer atitude, tudo bem?" Joan falou. " E eu já vou avisando, se algum de vocês for rude com ela, terão problemas comigo."

"Ai minha santa Janis, algo me diz que eu não vou gostar dessa conversa." Gregory falou e sacudiu a cabeça.

"O que eu falei serve para você também Gregory." Joan disse ao marido que suspirou.

"Vai, solta logo a bomba Brittany." Ele falou para a filha e ficou olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Brittany respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu evitar o nó na garganta e as pernas trêmulas, mas ela precisava acabar com aquela aflição de uma vez. Era agora ou nunca.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Músicas: She is leaving home (Beatles) e Bem-vindo (Irmão Urso)<em>**  
><strong><em>* Imaginam como vai ser a reação de Gregory e sua família com a revelação de Brittany?<em>**  
><strong><em>*Vocês acreditaram mesmo que os Pierce tinham aceitado tudo assim numa boa?<em>**  
><strong><em>*Gostaram do segredo da Eileen?<em>**  
><strong><em>*Obrigado por lerem a fic e não percam o próximo capítulo, bonitinho e emocionante.<em>**


	17. Eu sou a morsa

**_*Obrigado pelos reviews._**  
><strong><em>*Bom o nome do capítulo é meio estranho, mas eu vou explicar no final.<em>**  
><strong><em>*A ofensa do capítulo é inventada por mim baseada na letra da música, eu nem sei mesmo se os hippies se ofendem com isso.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Bom, espero que gostem do capítulo.<em>**

* * *

><p>"Vai, solta logo a bomba Brittany." Ele falou para a filha e ficou olhando diretamente em seus olhos. Brittany respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu evitar o nó na garganta e as pernas trêmulas, mas ela precisava acabar com aquela aflição de uma vez. Era agora ou nunca.<p>

A adolescente temerosa olhou para a mãe, que colocou uma das mãos em suas costas, lhe dando forças. Nesse momento todos os seus irmãos e seu pai sabiam que seja lá o que fosse, era sério.

"Vocês sabem que eu não gosto de esconder nada de vocês, mas às vezes é necessário, mas nada dá para esconder para sempre, então eu quero que vocês saibam que..." Ela engoliu seco "Eu estou namorando..."

"UFA..." Foi o grito de alívio de Gregory. "Sinceramente achei que você iria dizer que estava grávida do rapaz Chang, namorando não é problema, filha." Ele até sorriu para Brittany, que continuou tensa.

"Eu estou namorando Santana Lopez." Ela soltou de uma vez, fazendo o sorriso no rosto de seu pai desaparecer no mesmo instante, e um olhar de confusão no rosto de seus irmãos.

"Você o quê?" O patriarca Pierce perguntou com um misto de raiva e descrença. "Repete o que você disse!"

"Você entendeu Gregory." Joan respondeu para o marido. "Não faça a menina passar por isso de novo."

"Eu?" Ele riu ironicamente.

"Britt, por que você fez isso?" Tammy perguntou inconformada. "Você a odiava tanto quanto nós, o que te deu?"

"É uma boa pergunta, eu não te reconheço mais Brittany Pierce, ou quer dizer, devo te chamar de Brittany Lopez agora?" Gregory perguntou. "Você vai querer pegar suas coisas e se mudar do outro lado da rua, viver numa casa maior, quem sabe até ganhar um carro importado do ano, além de comer burritos no jantar e depois brincar com uma piñata cantando 'la cucaracha' enquanto comemora por ser agora uma nova morsa..."

"PARA GREGORY!" Joan perdeu a paciência com o marido. Suas palavras duras haviam feito Brittany começar a chorar. "Não fale assim com ela!"

"Joan, você está vendo que está acontecendo?" Ele perguntou.

"Sim, eu estou, e isso é tudo culpa sua!" Gregory sacudiu a cabeça, incrédulo.

"Minha culpa?" Gregory riu ironicamente. "Eu dei o melhor de mim, fiz de tudo para os nossos filhos, um deles se corrompe e a culpa é minha?"

"Ninguém se corrompeu, pare de fazer drama!" Joan retrucou e crispou os lábios. "Isso não é o fim do mundo!"

"É pior que o fim do mundo, é uma traição!" Gregory se levantou. "Nunca na minha vida eu poderia esperar uma coisa dessas de um filho meu, muito menos dela!" Ele apontou para Brittany, que chorava silenciosamente de tão duras que eram as acusações de seu pai. Ela jamais faria qualquer coisa para prejudicar sua família, eles eram as pessoas mais importantes para ela no mundo. Ela os amava mais que qualquer outra coisa.

"Ela não traiu ninguém, você está sendo infantil, Brittany sempre foi a mesma, tanto que você nem sequer percebeu o que estava acontecendo." Ele não aceitava aquilo, não importa o que sua esposa lhe dissesse. "Isso serve de lição para você, e para quem mais insistir em manter essa rixa ridícula!"

"Lição? Que lição?"

"Para você aprender a controlar sua língua, ano após ano você falou e ironizou tanto os Lopez, e eles a nós, e as duas meninas acabaram se apaixonando." Joan sorriu. "A vida é bem irônica Greg."

"Não comigo, afinal, essa história acaba agora." Brittany olhou para o pai com os olhos arregalados. "Você não vai mais ver Santana Lopez."

"Não..." Ela falou.

"Sim, você está proibida de manter qualquer contato com essa garota se quiser continuar sendo uma Pierce." Brittany pareceu confusa.

"Papai..." Julian começou, mas o pai fez sinal para o rapaz se calar.

"Você me entendeu Brittany? Ele perguntou olhando fixamente nos olhos da filha, que não demonstrou nenhuma reação. Gregory sacudiu a cabeça. "Graças aos céus vamos embora daqui logo, e nos livraremos para sempre dessa raça egoísta que são os Lopez."

Brittany se levantou e correu para o quarto.

"Você está sendo egoísta." Joan falou baixo para o marido.

"Eu só estou pensando no bem da nossa família, no bem dela própria." Gregory se defendeu. "Ou você acha que eles a receberiam de braços abertos e a tratariam como uma filha?"

"Mas não precisava acusá-la de traição." A mulher argumentou. "Isso foi pesado."

"E não é? Ano após ano ela viu como todos naquela família nos tratavam como lixo! Quantas vezes ela própria não foi humilhada por aqueles dois moleques mal criados? Egoísta foi ela que deveria ter pensado nisso antes de fazer sei lá o quê com aquela garota." Gregory sacudiu a cabeça. "Não estou dizendo que isso é imperdoável ou algo assim, só estou querendo mostrar a verdade para ela, e você deveria estar do meu lado, porque você sabe que eu estou falando a verdade."

"Eu não disse que você está errado Gregory, mas você nem sequer ouviu o que a menina tinha a dizer." A mulher falou. "Você nem quis saber como ela se sente em relação à Santana Lopez."

"Historinha de amor adolescente, 'ela me faz sentir única e especial, eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa na minha vida, meu único e verdadeiro amor', Joan, eu já tive dezessete anos, sei bem como é." Ele respondeu. "Vai ficar tudo bem, eu continuo amando Brittany da mesma maneira, não se preocupe com isso."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Simon fumava um charuto enquanto olhava um álbum de fotos, principalmente as de Santana, desde que ela era um bebê, até as mais atuais. Foto dele com ela no colo um dia após o seu nascimento, seu primeiro aniversário, o primeiro passeio de bicicleta, o primeiro dia na escola, o primeiro carro, várias festas de aniversário e dia das bruxas.

Seu coração estava partido, como nunca estivera antes, e ele nem fechou os olhos durante toda a noite, pensando em Santana. Um forte arrependimento invadira seu peito, mas o seu orgulho ainda era maior, ele queria que sua filha voltasse e lhe pedisse desculpas pelos seus atos errados.

"Simon, o que você está fazendo?" Foi a voz de sua esposa que entrou em sua sala naquele momento. O homem em sua poltrona, de costas para a porta fechou o álbum rapidamente.

"Eu só estou aqui fumando um charuto." Ele respondeu.

"Você sabe que deveria parar de usar isso, você tem problema no coração." A mulher disse, seus olhos estavam inchados, porque ela também não dormira.

"Eu estou bem, meu coração é mais forte do que um de leão." Ele respondeu com um sorriso falso. "Mas, aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"Simon, Santana nossa filha." Ela falou de braços cruzados, fazendo o marido engolir seco. "Você parece não se importar."

"Ela está bem, ela dormiu na casa da sua irmã, aposto cinquenta dólares, que hoje, no mais tardar amanhã ela volta para casa consciente das coisas que fez, pede desculpas e tudo volta a sua normalidade, você vai ver." Ele assegurou com um olhar confiante.

"E se isso não acontecer?" A mulher perguntou crispando os lábios. "E se isso for permanente, nossa filha for mesmo uma... Uma lésbica?" Simon suspirou.

"Quando os comedores de grama finalmente desaparecerem de nossas vistas para sempre, ela vai voltar a ser a nossa velha e adorada Santana." O homem lhe assegurou. "E além do mais, mesmo que ela seja mesmo uma lésbica, isso não é a pior coisa do mundo, o pior é ela querer se engraçar com aquela garota estranha lá, a Brittany Pierce."

"Você não pode estar falando sério." Angélica lhe disse incrédula. "Você sabe o que isso vai nos trazer?"

"Eu não vejo nenhum problema com isso desde que ela encontre alguma menina do nível dela." Simon falou e sorriu. "Eu sou um pai moderno, não cabeça aberta e sem cérebro como o Pierce, mas também não tenho meu cérebro atrofiado."

"Eu não acredito que você esteja falando essas coisas." Angélica não se conformava. "Você sabe a vergonha que vai ser para mim? Todas as minhas amigas falando de suas filhas com seus namorados e noivos, então quando elas me perguntarem da Santana eu vou dizer: 'minha filha não tem namorado, ela é uma lésbica', então todas vão rir de mim." A mulher já começou a chorar. "Então vamos passar a ser discriminados, você vai ver."

"Quem liga para o que essas mulheres pensam?" Simon ironizou.

"Eu ligo!" Ela respondeu impaciente. "Você não sabe o que isso realmente significa, eu sei que você está dizendo essas coisas porque não quer ficar para trás do Pierce, porque ele aceita a filha dele que é assim, mas a Santana não é uma Pierce, ela não vai ser assim!" Ela enxugou as lágrimas. "Eu ainda acho que isso tudo não passa de uma armação daqueles hipongos, eles fizeram isso para nos desestabilizar, e usaram a pessoa mais vulnerável da nossa família, a nossa garotinha!"

"Calma Angel, vamos resolver um problema de cada vez, talvez isso seja só uma fase, você sabe como esses são esses adolescentes, diferentes de nosso tempo, eles gostam de ser diferentes, você sabe." Simon começou a explicar. "Querem ser os rebeldes."

"Ser rebelde é querer colocar um piercing ou fazer uma tatuagem, isso já é demais." A mulher não podia se conformar com aquilo, e sacudia a cabeça. "Nós precisamos tomar uma atitude."

"Na hora certa nós vamos tomar, eu prometo a você." O homem lhe assegurou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana mal dormira a maior parte da noite, e quando ela finalmente conseguira um pouco de sono fora acordada duas horas depois com uma cantoria que lembrava muito a de seus vizinhos, ou ex-vizinhos agora, comemorando o nascimento do Sol, como se isso fosse algo muito especial. Ela apenas sacudia a cabeça, mas nem tentava entender a motivação dessas pessoas para fazerem isso, ela nunca iria conseguir.

"Então, já sabe o que vai fazer?" Eileen perguntou assim que entrou em seu quarto e encontrou Santana sentada na cama.

"Eu preciso falar com a Brittany." Ela respondeu e pegou seu celular. "Depois eu vou falar com Fernando."

"Eu também preciso falar com ele." Eileen disse com certo pesar na voz. "Santana, você acha que seu pai expulsa o Fernando de casa se ele souber que eu sou hippie também?"

"Meu pai só odeia os Pierce, e além do mais o Fernando não sabe que você é hippie." Santana sorriu para ela e discou o número do celular de Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Tammy ajudavam a mão a por a mesa do almoço. O silêncio era sepulcral entre as três, mas Brittany podia ver os olhares julgadores da irmã em sua direção, e todas as vezes que ela sacudia a cabeça em descrença.

O celular de Brittany tocou, mas como ela era sempre tão distraída acabara esquecendo-o na sala, e quando ela correu para atendê-lo, viu seu pai pegando-o antes, o que lhe fez quase passar mal. Era Santana, ela tinha certeza disso.

"Alô." Ele disse, ao atender ao telefone.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O coração de Santana gelou ao ouvir a voz de quem ela logo reconheceu ser Gregory. Primeiro ela arregalou os olhos, e sem demora desligou o telefone. Eileen observava a cena.

"O que foi?" Ela perguntou.

"O pai dela atendeu o celular." A latina respondeu meio com medo, esperando seu telefone tocar, mas isso não aconteceu. "Eu acho que ele descobriu."

"Talvez não, pode ser só uma coincidência." Eileen comentou com um sorrisinho.

"Eu não sei, só espero que ela não esteja encrencada." Santana suspirou.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Gregory olhou para Brittany e depois olhou para o celular novamente.

"Era ela, e você sabe disso." A loira permaneceu em silêncio, e imóvel, segurando as lágrimas. "Isso vai ficar comigo." Ele guardou o celular no bolso da calça.

"Papai..." Ela murmurou quase que implorando.

"Brittany, eu sempre lhe disse, ela não, você não vai ficar com ela!" Gregory falou com muita seriedade. "Eu nunca tive problemas em relação às suas preferências, mas ela não, e você sabe muito bem disso."

"Mas ela é diferente, eu estou falando..." Brittany tentou argumentar, mas Gregory sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ah sim claro, ela é muito diferente." Ele ironizou. "Todos esses anos de humilhação que ela impôs aos seus irmãos e à você própria foram para mostrar o quanto ela é diferente!" Gregory encarou a filha. "Ela é igualzinha ao pai dela, só que adolescente e de saia, seria bom você pensar na sua família pelo menos uma vez Brittany."

"Eu sempre penso em vocês, está sendo injusto comigo me chamando de egoísta." Brittany se defendeu, agora chorando.

"Egoísta sim, e vou chamar de egoísta qualquer pessoa dessa família que se associar a qualquer uma daquelas pessoas que vivem do outro lado da rua e nos chamam de comedores de capim!" Gregory falou com raiva. "E o que me deixa mais triste é que foi logo você, a minha garotinha, que agora se tornou uma morsa." Brittany fechou os olhos, ela não podia acreditar que o seu pai havia chamado de morsa pela segunda vez. "Você é uma deles agora..." Ele murmurou. "E eu quero a minha filha de volta."

"E você é igual a ele, você não tem nada de diferente de Simon Lopez!" Os olhos de Gregory se arregalaram quando Brittany lhe disse aquilo. Ele não podia acreditar que aquelas palavras saíram da boca de sua garotinha, comparando-o justamente com aquele homem que ele odiava e que odiava a ele e sua família.

_**I am he**_

_**(**Eu sou ele)_

_**As you are he**_

_**(**Assim como você é ele)_

_**As you are me**_

_**(**Assim como você sou eu)_

_**And we are all together**_

_**(**E nós estamos todos juntos)_

Brittany não esperou mais nada acontecer, apenas correu para o quarto e se trancou lá. Deitou em sua cama e abraçou o travesseiro chorando.

As acusações de seu pai eram totalmente injustas, e ela nunca iria aceitar isso, assim como ele nunca iria aceitar seu amor. Ela precisava fazer alguma coisa.

_**I am the eggman**_

_**(**Eu sou o intelectual)_

_**They are the eggmen**_

_**(**Eles são os intelectuais)_

_**I am the walrus**_

_**(**Eu sou a morsa)_

_**Goo goo g'joob**_

_**(**Bom bom bom trabalho.)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Santana olhava para as fotos em seu celular, lembrando-se de suas últimas férias na Califórnia com sua família. As coisas eram mais fáceis naquela época, e agora tudo estava tão diferente e complicado, mas ela não se arrependia de nada, porque apesar de tudo, ela se sentiu completa pela primeira vez em sua vida, e Brittany era a responsável pelas melhores coisas que lhe aconteceram, mesmo quando tudo estava tão difícil assim.

Seu celular tocou, fazendo seu coração disparar, mas era apenas Fernando.

"E aí Nando?" Ela atendeu.

"Tudo bem, e você?" O irmão parecia um pouco chateado.

"Eu estou legal, você vai vir me ver? Eu sei que vou me arrepender de dizer isso, mas eu estou sentindo sua falta, cara." Ela ouviu a risada do rapaz.

"Eu também estou sentindo a sua falta San, e os nossos pais também." Santana engoliu seco ao ouvir isso. "O pai ficou trancado o dia todo na sala dele fumando charuto e a mãe está pelos cantos da casa chorando." Aquilo doeu muito em Santana.

"Eu também sinto falta deles." Ela falou baixo, com um tom de tristeza.

"Não se preocupe, logo você vai voltar." Ele lhe assegurou.

"Eu não tenho tanta certeza assim." Ela não estava nem um pouco animada, e considerava essa possibilidade distante.

"Tudo bem, então eu vou te ver a noite, tudo bem?" Ele disse.

"É, mas eu não estou na casa da minha madrinha." Ela respondeu deixando-o confuso.

"Você está aonde então?"

"Na casa da Eileen." Agora ele ficou mais confuso, pois tinha quase certeza que sua irmã não gostava de sua ex-namorada. "Mas não na casa que você conheceu."

"O quê? A Eileen tem outra casa, é isso?"

"Sim, existem muitas coisas sobre ela que você não sabe, e que provavelmente irão te deixar surpreso." Fernando não entendeu sobre o que Santana poderia estar falando, mas ele esperava que fosse uma coisa boa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Gregory estava sentado na frente de sua casa sozinho, enquanto observava a mansão dos Lopez. Ele estava tão chateado, como nunca ficara antes em sua vida, e aquilo tudo parecia não caber em seu peito.

Milhares de lembranças de bons momentos ao lado de Brittany passavam pela sua cabeça quase como um filme. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que ela havia se deixado levar pela conversa da filha da única pessoa no mundo que ela poderia chamar de inimigo. Alguma coisa muito errada estava acontecendo, e ele se sentia um verdadeiro inútil por não estar conseguindo fazer nada que pudesse mudar aquela situação.

Ele sabia que a filha estava sendo inocente acreditando que Santana iria ficar com ela pela vida toda, provavelmente ela só estava fazendo o que alguns adolescentes de sua idade gostavam de fazer, 'experimentação', e obviamente estava se aproveitando da inocência e da sexualidade de sua filha para isso. Ele sabia que no final de tudo, Santana sairia disso rindo, enquanto Brittany ficaria com seu coração partido

_**So fathers, be good to your daughters**_

_**(**Então pais, sejam bons com suas filhas)_

_**Daughters will love like you do**_

_**(**Filhas amarão como vocês amam)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Angélica não se conformava aquela garotinha que ela criara com tanto amor, a quem lhe dera tudo, agora havia se tornado algo que era de destruir o coração de qualquer mãe.

Nenhuma mãe queria sua filha sendo uma lésbica, e tendo tudo tão limitado em seu mundo. Ela queria ver Santana entrando em uma igreja com um vestido lindo, brando e perfeito, assim como ela imaginara, ela queria estar ao lado de sua filha segurando sua mão quando ela tivesse seus filhos. Ela queria sua filha ao lado de um homem bom, que lhe desse amor, conforto e segurança assim como Simon lhe dera, não ao lado de uma garota, que não tinha onde cair morta e era rejeitada pela maioria da sociedade. Aquilo era um pesadelo para ela, durante toda sua vida ela havia dado o seu máximo para evitar qualquer sofrimento para sua garota, e agora, aquilo viria da pior forma possível se ela continuasse mantendo essa atitude.

Mas ela não achava que isso era culpa de sua filha, e sim de Brittany, que com toda a sua experiência com esse tipo de coisa havia seduzido Santana, e ninguém iria lhe convencer de outro jeito. Ela sabia que Santana tinha experiência com rapazes, mas ela não seria capaz de tomar a iniciativa nessa situação. A filha daqueles hipongos estava se aproveitando da inocência e inexperiência de sua filha, e isso era provavelmente verdade.

_**Girls become lovers who turn into mothers**_

_**(**Meninas se tornam amantes que se transformam em mães)_

_**So mothers, be good to your daughters too**_

_**(**Então mães, sejam boas com suas filhas também)_

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Já era noite e Brittany continuava trancada sozinha em seu quarto. Não chorava mais, mas ainda sentia um enorme pesar dentro de seu peito. Porque as pessoas tinham que manter aquele orgulho por tanto tempo? Aquela briga era tão longa e já nem fazia mais sentido.

Com certeza o shopping daria à Simon muito dinheiro, mas ele precisava de mais do que já tinha? Ele já tinha tantas coisas, tantos empreendimentos. E a maldita área já estava sendo usada para outra coisa, naquele momento. Um estacionamento fora construído ali, ou seja, todo o esforço de seu pai fora em vão, porque ninguém ligava mesmo para a destruição do mundo, mas ele agia como se Simon Lopez fosse o único culpado pelo aquecimento global.

Ela estava cansada daquilo, até porque ela não havia pedido para sua família virar amiga dos Lopez, ela só queria namorar Santana e que eles a respeitassem, ela não esperava que seu pai e Simon sentassem juntos em uma tarde de domingo e assistissem beisebol, ou que suas mães trocassem receitas ou sentassem em frente de casa para falarem sobre as novidades da moda hippie e das mais novas coleções do mundo fashion, ou mesmo que seus irmãos se sentassem com Fernando e todos cantassem e tocassem juntos. Ela jamais pediria isso à eles. Ela os respeitava e só queria que eles a respeitassem também.

Aquilo só seria possível em um mundo perfeito, e isso definitivamente não existia, nem nunca iria existir, mas ela já sabia o que fazer.

_**In a perfect world**_

_**(**Em um mundo perfeito)  
><strong>One we've never known<strong>_

_**(**Um que nós nunca vamos conhecer)**  
>We would never need<strong>_

_**(**Nós nunca precisariamos)**  
>To face the world alone<strong>_

_**(**Enfrentar o mundo sozinhos)  
><strong>They can have their world<strong>_

_**(**Eles podem ter o mundo deles)**  
>We'll create our own<strong>_

_**(**Nós vamos criar o nosso)  
><strong>I may not be brave or strong or smart<strong>_

_**(**Eu posso não ser corajosa ou forte ou esperta)  
><strong>But somewhere in my secret heart<strong>_

_**(**Mas em algum lugar no meu secreto coração)_

Ela precisava encontrar Santana, pois ela já não agüentava mais de saudade. Com certeza Santana estaria na casa de sua madrinha.

Sem muita demora ela pulou a janela e desceu para o quintal. Não era difícil para ela, porque já fizera aquilo inúmeras vezes, e aquele momento em que sua família estava jantando era perfeito.

Correu pelo quintal de sua casa e estava a caminho da casa de Tina, quando...

"Ei!" Ela olhou para trás, e lá estava Fernando. "Fugindo de alguma coisa?" Brittany ainda estava com raiva dele pelo incidente na praça, apesar de nunca ter contada para ninguém.

"Eu vou ver a sua irmã." Ela respondeu. "Então eu estou fugindo da minha família."

"Eu posso te levar até ela." Fernando disse sério, mas Brittany não estava confiante.

"Porque eu confiaria em você depois do que você me fez?" Ela perguntou desconfiada.

"Olha, eu sei que o que eu fiz foi errado, e eu me arrependo disso, e eu acho que eu ainda não me redimi com você por isso, então, vamos lá, me dê um soco na cara, eu mereço." O rapaz fechou os olhos e ficou esperando por um golpe da loira. "A Santana já me deu tanta porrada mesmo, aposto que a sua deve doer menos."

"Para com isso, eu não vou bater em você." Brittany respondeu, então o rapaz abriu os olhos.

"Obrigado." Ele sorriu para ela. "Então, você vem comigo?"

"Tudo bem." Ela concordou e sorriu de volta.

O rapaz pegou o carro e Brittany sentou-se ao seu lado.

**I know love will find a way**

**(**Eu sei que o amor vai encontrar um caminho)  
><strong>Anywhere I go, I'm home<strong>

**(**Em qualquer lugar que eu vá, vou estar em casa)**  
>If you are there beside me<strong>

**(**Se você estiver lá do meu lado)  
><strong>Like dark turning into day<strong>

**(**Como a madrugada transformando-se em dia)  
><strong>Somehow we'll come through<strong>

**(**De alguma maneira vamos superar)**  
>Now that i've found you<strong>

**(**Agora que eu te encontrei)**  
>Love will find a way<strong>

**(**O amor vai encontrar um caminho)

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

O celular de Santana vibrou e ela foi com Eileen até a frente da casa da garota.

"Você acha pode ter um ataque ao saber sobre mim?" Eileen perguntou, parecendo um pouco nervosa. Santana sorriu, porque ela ficava bonitinha assim, ou talvez ela tivesse uma quedinha por meninas hippies, mas ela não queria pensar nisso, seu coração tinha lugar para uma hippie.

"Ah sim, ele vai, mas vocês nem estão mais juntos, então nem vai importar tanto." Santana respondeu, Eileen apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

Mas a surpresa maior foi quando a latina viu o carro de seu irmão virando a esquina e uma pessoa no carro junto dele. Seu coração disparou, e ela pensou até que ele fosse parar, e o sorriso mais apaixonado surgiu em seu rosto, quando sua bela namorada surgiu, com um sorriso encantador e um brilho apaixonado em seus olhos azuis.

_**I was so afraid**_

_**(**Eu estava com tanto medo)**  
>Now I realize<strong>_

_**(**Agora eu percebo)  
><strong>Love is never wrong, and so it never dies<strong>_

_**(**O amor nunca erra, e assim ele nunca morre)**  
>There's a perfect world<strong>_

_**(**Há um mundo perfeito)  
><strong>Shining in your eyes<strong>_

_**(**Brilhando nos seus olhos)_

A loira correu e se jogou nos braços de Santana. Elas se beijaram apaixonadamente sem se importar com mais ninguém ali.

"Eu não quero mais ficar longe de você." Brittany sussurrou no ouvido de Santana.

"Eu também não." Santana respondeu, ainda abraçando forte a sua namorada.

**And if only they could feel it too**

**(**E se apenas eles pudessem sentir também)  
><strong>The happiness I feel with you<strong>

**(**A felicidade que eu sinto com você)  
><strong>They'd know<strong>

**(**Eles iriam saber)  
><strong>Love will find a way<strong>

**(**Que o amor vai encontrar um caminho)  
><strong>Anywhere we go, we're home<strong>

**(**Em qualquer lugar que vamos, vamos estar em casa)  
><strong>If we are there together<strong>

**(**Se estivermos lá juntos)  
><strong>Like dark turning into day<strong>

**(**Como a madrugada transformando-se em dia)  
><strong>Somehow we'll come through<strong>

**(**De alguma maneira nós vamos superar)**  
>Now that I've found you<strong>

**(**Agora que eu encontrei você)  
><strong>Love will find a way<strong>

**(**O amor vai encontrar um caminho)  
><strong>I know love will find a way<strong>

**(**Eu sei que o amor vai encontrar um caminho)

Fernando olhou para Eileen e piscou várias vezes imaginando estar tendo uma ilusão. A sua ex-namorada estava naquele momento vestida como um Pierce, em frente à uma casa que lembrava muito a casa dos Pierce.

"Eileen?" Ele perguntou confuso, a garota apenas sorriu, de forma tão amável, que ele nunca tinha visto antes.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Tammy entrou no quarto, já que sua mãe mandara chamar Brittany para comer alguma coisa.

"Ei Britt, a mamãe falo..." Ela parou ao ver o quarto vazio. Ela já imaginou onde a irmã pudesse ter ido. "Merda!"

A garota foi para a cozinha, onde seus pais estavam lavando a louça juntos.

"Papai, mamãe, Britt não está no quarto." Ela falou, atraindo a atenção dos dois.

"Ah não..." Gregory murmurou. "Espero que ela não esteja fazendo o que estou imaginando."

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Músicas: I am the walrus(Beatles), Daughters (John Mayer) e love will find a way (Rei Leão 2)<em>**  
><strong><em>*Sobre o nome do capítulo:" Jamais me ocorreu que Carroll estivesse comentando o sistema capitalista...mas tarde voltei e percebi que a Morsa era o bandido da história e o Carpinteiro era o mocinho. Pensei: Que droga, me identifiquei com o cara errado!<em>**  
><strong><em>Vimos o filme em L.A. e a morsa era um grande capitalista que comia todas as ostras...eu gostava muito dela. Por isso nem fui ver o filme. Ela é sacana, isso é o que se revela no filme.<em>**  
><strong><em>Nós todos presumimos isto porque eu dizia "eu sou a Morsa" , que significava " eu sou Deus" ou algo assim. É apenas poesia, mas passou a me simbolizar!"<em>**  
><strong><em>John Lennon, Anthology, página 273<em>**  
><strong><em>*Quando Gregory chama Brittany de morsa ele a chama de capitalista, comparando-a aos Lopez.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Deixem reviews, por favor.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Quem tiver Tumblr e quiser me seguir aqui vai o endereço:<em>**  
><strong><em>http:brittanaficsbrasil .tumblr .com/ (sem os espaços)_**

**_*Galera eu peço para quem estiver lendo minha fic 'paixões violentas' deixe reviews. Há vários capítulo eu não venho recebendo nenhum review dela, e assim fica meio complicado de escrever sem saber o que você estão achando, bom quem não lê, dá uma passadinha e dá uma lida e deixa um review. É Brittana também_**

**_*Obrigado por lerem a fic._**


	18. Um tempo para nós

**_*Hoje faz exatamente um mês da última atualização da fic, me desculpem de verdade, eu tive alguns problemas de horários e também familiares que me impediram de postar antes, mas eu realmente espero que vocês gostem do capítulo._**

* * *

><p>"Dios mio, que pasas?" Fernando perguntou abismado, olhando Eileen e sua nova roupa. "Que lugar é esse Eileen?" Ele perguntou e riu.<p>

"Essa é minha casa." Ela respondeu com simplicidade, e deu os ombros, então Brittany sorriu.

"Você é hippie, Eileen? Que legal!" Brittany falou animada, observando a casa da garota. "Gostei da sua casa, tão bonita e colorida, quando a gente casar a gente pode ter uma assim, né San?" Santana segurou a respiração, nunca que ela queria uma casa daquelas.

"Quem sabe, né?" Ela não podia decepcionar a namorada.

"Quer dizer então que... Eu também me apaixonei por uma hippie?" Ele não estava acreditando muito naquilo.

"Sim." A jovem de cabelos escuros confirmou.

"E por que você dizia que odiava os Pierce se é igual à eles?" Ele perguntou meio chateado. "Você é muita falsa Eileen, você me fez fazer coisas horríveis garota, e você é igual à eles!" Fernando falou impaciente.

"Fernando, fique calmo, não é o fim do mundo." Santana comentou e deu um tapinha amigável no braço do irmão. "Eu sei que é difícil aceitar estar apaixonar por uma hippie, mas..."

"Eu não estou falando disso." Ele se defendeu, e olhou para Eileen. "Você é uma pessoa horrível!" A garota baixou os olhos diante daquelas acusações, e no fundo ela sabia que o rapaz tinha uma certa razão.

"Fernando não exagera, eu sei que ela errou, mas você não é santo também." Santana defendeu a garota que estava sendo muito boa para ela.

"Eu vou embora daqui, vem comigo Brittany?" Ele perguntou para agora a sua cunhada, que mordeu o lábio inferior.

"Na verdade eu fugi de casa, meu pai ficou fazendo cara feia o dia todo e nós brigamos porque eu contei a verdade para ele." A loira explicou, sentido-se um pouco mal por ter feito aquilo. "Agora eu não sei para onde vou."

"Caramba Britt." Santana comentou, e a loira suspirou. "Mas meu pai me expulsou, então, acho que estamos quites." Brittany a abraçou.

"É, estamos ferradas." Ela disse.

"Você pode ficar aqui se quiser, Brittany." Eileen disse a ela. "Eu sei que eu errei com você principalmente, mas eu quero me redimir de alguma forma."

"Ora, toda casa de hippie é uma pensão?" Fernando ironizou, atraindo um olhar nada amigável da irmã. "Eu vou nessa, vejo vocês por aí, Santana e Brittany." Ele frisou antes de virar as costas entrar em seu carro e ir embora.

"E agora, o que vamos fazer?" Brittany perguntou séria. "Talvez essa fosse a hora de irmos para São Francisco." Ela sugeriu com uma piscadela.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Simon estava na sala com a tevê desligada quando ouviu fortes batidas na porta da frente de sua casa.

"Abre essa porta Lopez, eu quero falar com você!" O latino reconheceu a voz furiosa de seu vizinho hippie e rolou os olhos. "Vamos Lopez!"

"O que é isso Simon?" Angélica perguntou assim que ela apareceu ali, e as batidas continuavam.

"É aquele hipongo do inferno, deixa que eu resolvo isso." Ele se levantou e caminhou até a porta, abrindo-a com certa impaciência. "Quem você acha que é para vir na minha casa a essa hora da noite, bater na minha porta com essas mãos sujas de forma violenta?" Ele questionou o loiro impacientemente.

"Cadê a minha filha?" Gregory perguntou sem rodeios.

"Acho que eu não entendi a sua pergunta." O moreno respondeu, assim que Angélica surgiu ao seu lado.

"Eu perguntei onde está a minha filha Brittany!" Gregory falou mais alto ainda.

"E eu vou saber? Se você que é o pai não sabe." Simon respondeu.

"Eu sei que ela está com Santana, agora me diga, onde sua filha está?" Ele estava visivelmente nervoso.

"Escuta aqui seu hipongo, mantenha essa sua filha lésbica longe da minha Santana, já não basta toda a merda que ela fez?" Angélica interviu. "Mas aposto que vocês estão mancomunados nisso, aposto como foi ordem sua para ela seduzir a minha filha!" Os olhos de Gregory se arregalaram com aquela acusação.

"Eu só quero saber da minha filha, e se vocês querem saber, eu detesto a idéia dela ter se envolvido com aquela arrogante da Santana, e eu sou um homem de princípios, jamais mandaria minha filha fazer algo tão baixo com pessoas mais baixas ainda que são vocês!" Ele se defendeu.

"Ora, você tem tantos princípios que tem filhos sexualmente desviados que você nem sabe onde estão!" Angélica o atacou.

"Pelo visto eu não sou o único que tem filhos assim não é? Aposto que vocês nem sabem onde Santana está." Ele ironizou e deu os ombros. "Ótimos pais vocês são."

"Ora seu hipongo..." Simon vociferou e ameaçou ir para a cima de seu vizinho, quando Fernando apareceu ali, e o segurou..

"Ei pai, fique calmo." O rapaz falou.

"Qual o problema Lopez? Só sabe resolver as coisas na porrada?" Gregory o provocou.

"Eu sei sim onde a minha filha está! E eu vou buscá-la para você ver!" Simon vociferou. "Você é que é um péssimo pai, perdeu a própria filha!"

"Pelo menos eu não a expulsei, porque eu não sou um homofóbico retrógrado como você, perdedor!" O hippie respondeu.

"Nós querermos que nossa filha viva de um jeito certo não como você e essa sua família, toda errada!" Angélica respondeu.

"Ora mãe, isso nem é o fim do mundo." Fernando se intrometeu na briga. "Faz tanto tempo que isso aconteceu e essa briga ridícula parece interminável, talvez papai e o Sr. Pierce só precisem se trancar em um quarto por algumas horas e então eles resolveriam todas as suas frustrações." O garoto deu os ombros diante do olhar incrédulo de seus pais. "Isso funcionou com Santana e Brittany."

"Seu moleque..." O rapaz foi rápido ao desviar de um tapa de seu pai. "Me respeita, hein Fernando!"

"Mas é verdade, eu acho que já passou da hora de parar com essa coisa ridícula, a porcaria do espaço que motivou tudo isso hoje não é nem shopping, nem área preservada, é uma droga de um estacionamento, e ninguém ganhou nada com isso." Ele cruzou os braços. "Nós perdemos anos com provocações, brigas, nervoso, pai você quase teve um enfarto fulminante por causa de um bode, e agora nós perdemos a Santana." Em seguida ele olhou para Gregory. "E você e sua família perderam a Brittany." Os três adultos mantiveram seus olhares baixos, pensativos. "Elas não deixaram de ser as meninas que nós amamos, porque se gostam, e não é justo elas serem privadas de viverem com suas famílias por causa de um sentimento, vocês não acham?"

Simon sentiu seu coração doer. Ele amava tanto Santana, seu jeito determinado, e até mesmo aquela rudeza por algumas vezes, mas ela sabia que por trás daquilo havia uma menina doce, apaixonada por sua família, e que sempre dera o seu melhor por todos eles. Ela era uma parte dele, sangue de sangue, e ele prometeu para si mesmo assim que ela nasceu que não deixaria nunca nada abalar sua relação com seus familiares, e naquele momento ele estava deixando exatamente aquilo acontecer. Sentiu vergonha de si mesmo.

Gregory podia ver um filme diante de seus olhos. Sua família era tudo o que ele tinha de mais valioso em tudo. Ele não tinha um emprego bem remunerado, ele não tinha uma casa dos sonhos, ou um carro novo a cada ano, ele apenas tinha a sua esposa e seus filhos e isso era o que importava. Ele nunca fora tão insensível antes, e nem sabia o que pensar de si mesmo naquele momento, ele só queria olhar nos olhos de sua filha e lhe dizer o quanto ela era importante para ele.

"Você sabe onde elas estão garoto?" Gregory perguntou. Fernando afirmou com a cabeça. "Me leve até Brittany, eu preciso falar com ela."

"Eu também quero ver Santana." Simon suspirou e colocou as mãos na cintura.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany, Santana e Eileen já estavam prontas para dormir. De mãos dadas e sem dizer uma única palavra, ambas pensavam em como seriam seu futuro dali para frente. Sem casa, sem família, sem dinheiro ou qualquer coisa pudesse ajudar de alguma forma elas seguirem através de seu último ano da escola até alcançarem a faculdade e a independência. Era difícil saber o que fazer numa situação dessas, e os exemplos que elas tinham só remetiam ao caminho mais doloroso, como Romeu e Julieta.

Eles só queriam viver em um tempo para eles, onde seu amor seria livre, e mesmo tanto tempo após essa história ser contada e recontada em diversas versões, elas ainda viviam uma situação parecida a dois adolescentes italianos.

_**A time for us someday there'll be**_

_**(**Um tempo para nós, algum dia existirá)_

_**When chains are torn by courage born**_

_**(**Quando correntes serão quebradas pela coragem nascida)_

_**Of a love that's free**_

_**(**De um amor que é livre)_

_**A time when dreams so long denied**_

_**(**Um tempo em que sonhos, por tanto tempo negados)_

_**Can flourish as we unveil the love**_

_**(**Podem florescer, enquanto nós descobrimos o amor)_

_**We now must hide**_

_**(**Que agora nós devemos esconder)_

_**A time for us at last to see**_

_**(**Um tempo para nós, para enfim vermos)_

_**A life worthwhile for you and me**_

_**(**Uma vida que valha a pena para você e eu)_

Brittany acariciou o rosto de Santana e lhe deu um beijo nos lábios, da forma mais silenciosa para não chamar a atenção de Eileen e ela acabar pensando que elas fossem fazer algo a mais do que aquilo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, você vai ver, nós vamos passar por isso juntas." Brittany sussurrou em seu ouvido, antes de alguém bater na porta, fazendo Eileen se levantar e as duas se afastarem evitando algum mal entendido.

Eileen abriu uma fresta da porta, e viu seu pai.

"Eileen tem um par de pessoas querendo falar com as meninas." Ele falou. "Eles pareciam preocupados." Ele frisou, antes de sair. Eileen fechou a porta do quarto, já imaginando quem poderiam ser essas pessoas. Ela virou-se e encarou as duas meninas que pareciam preocupadas, sentadas no chão.

"Algum problema Eileen?" Santana perguntou.

"Não na verdade, é... Meu pai disse que tem algumas pessoas aí querendo falar com vocês." As duas adolescentes se entreolharam, ansiosas e temerosas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Simon cruzou os braços e olhou confuso para aquela casa que lembrava tanto a de seu vizinho hippie.

"Apesar de tudo, eu não entendo como a Santana veio parar aqui." Ele falou e olhou para confuso. "Afinal que lugar é esse, Fernando?" O rapaz corou e suspirou.

"Eileen mora aqui, ela é... Enfim, acho que você já sabe o que ela é." Ele sacudiu os ombros.

"Ela é hippie também?" Angélica perguntou incrédula. Nem em mil anos ela poderia imaginar uma coisa dessas. Gregory riu ironicamente baixinho, e levou uma cotovelada da esposa.

"Para com isso!" Ela ordenou. "Você prometeu Gregory."

"Amor, eu só acho engraçado o fato dos filhos dele terem uma atração natural pelos hippies." O homem comentou ainda entre risinhos. Simon balançou a cabeça, afinal, aquilo era uma verdade, mesmo que ele não gostasse muito.

Finalmente as duas adolescentes apareceram na porta da casa, timidamente. Elas levaram um certo tempo até irem de encontro aos seus pais que estavam na calçada.

Seus olhos se cruzaram, e elas seguraram firmes uma na mão da outra e caminharam de cabeça erguida até eles.

_**And with our love through tears and thorns**_

_**(**E com nosso amor, entre lágrimas e espinhos)_

_**We will endure**_

_**(**Nós resistiremos)_

_**As we pass surely through every storm**_

_**(**Enquanto nós passarmos pelas tempestades)_

_**A time for us someday there'll be**_

_**(**Um tempo para nós, algum dia existirá)_

_**A new world**_

_**(**Um novo mundo)_

_**A world of shining and hopes**_

_**(**Um mundo de brilhos e esperanças)_

_**For you and me**_

_**(**Para você e eu)_

Gregory foi o primeiro a fazer um movimento, andando até Brittany, e sorriu para ela antes de abraçá-la. A adolescente começou a chorar e isso quebrou Gregory, que se sentiu uma péssima pessoa por fazer sua filha adorada sofrer.

"Ei Britt, não chore, por favor." Ele sussurrou, já chorando também. "Eu... Por favor, me perdoe, eu fui um idiota egoísta quando te disse aquelas coisas, eu só quero que você volte para casa, lá é o seu lugar." Brittany sorriu em resposta, bastante feliz por ouvir aquelas palavras de seu pai. "Você volta com a gente?" A loira olhou para a sua mãe que sorria orgulhosa de seu marido há poucos metros de distância, e em seguida ela olhou para a sua namorada, que assentiu com a cabeça, ela queria que Brittany voltasse para a sua casa. "Britt, seus irmãos estão te esperando."

"Eu volto, mas não sem antes saber se você vai me deixar namorar Santana." Ela perguntou bastante séria, fazendo Gregory olhar para a latina por alguns segundos e em seguida voltar seus olhos para Brittany.

"Sem problemas de minha parte, eu prometo." Um sorriso enorme cresceu no rosto da garota, e seus olhos brilharam radiantes ao abraçar seu pai tão apertado, como nunca antes.

Gregory sentia-se feliz, apesar de estar deixando a filha tomar uma decisão da qual ele não aprovava. Ele não gostava de Santana, a achava arrogante e pretensiosa, mas se é claro que havia qualidades na garota que ele não enxergava, mas que foram o motivo de Brittany se apaixonar. É claro que ele tinha medo de que a latina talvez partisse o coração de sua filha, deixando-a desolada, mas se isso viesse a acontecer ele estaria ao seu lado, e se a situação fosse outra, e Brittany acabasse em um casamento feliz e com filhos, ele estaria lá também, até o último dia de sua vida.

"Eu te amo." Ele falou, quando sentiu uma lágrima escorrer pela sua face.

"Eu te amo também, papai." Ela murmurou em resposta.

"Santana." A atenção da garota que estava com os Pierce naquele instante voltou para a sua família após o chamado de seu pai. Ela caminhou até eles com certo temor, os seus olhares estavam indecifráveis. "Eu... Me desculpa pelas coisas que eu fiz e falei para você, eu só queria te guiar pelo caminho que eu achava que era o certo, mas eu acabei sendo um egoísta."

"Santana, eu também quero te pedir desculpas." A garota surpreendeu-se com a mãe. "Eu não vou dizer que gosto desse jeito que você decidiu levar a sua vida, mas eu posso aceitá-lo." Santana sentiu seu coração leve com aquilo. Sua mãe não dissera aquilo por maldade, ela apenas não entendia porque toda a sua vida ela acreditou em uma coisa diferente, mas Santana não tinha dúvidas que ela iria aprender a aceitar verdadeiramente o seu amor por Brittany.

"Então... Está tudo bem?" Ela perguntou confusa, ela imaginou que morreria sem ver uma possível conciliação entre sua família e seus vizinhos hippies. Os olhares de Simon e Gregory se cruzaram, então o latino andou até ele e estendeu a sua mão.

"Pierce, trégua? Em nome das nossas filhas." Gregory olhou para Joan que piscou para ele, então ele apertou a mão de Simon.

"Trégua." Ele disse para a felicidade radiante das duas adolescentes apaixonadas. Nesse momento Fernando deu uma cotovelada de leve em Santana.

"Você e seus bebês hippies terão que ser sempre gratos ao Tio Nando por esse momento." Ele murmurou, fazendo a irmã sorrir, sentindo verdadeiramente orgulhosa de seu irmão e todo o seu apoio.

"Valeu Nando." Ela respondeu e o abraçou.

"Eu não queria admitir isso, mas Brittany é uma escolha muito melhor que Puckerman e seu esquilo morto que serve de chapéu." Ele comentou fazendo a irmã rir. "Quando diziam que nós éramos parecidos eu não imaginava que fosse tanto, temos bom gosto para garotas." Aquilo estava começando a ficar embaraçoso.

"Está na hora de voltarmos para casa." Simon falou, envolvendo um braço em volta de Santana outro em volta de Fernando. "Meus filhos, os dias de cão acabaram."

Antes de entrar no carro de seu pai, Santana lançou um último olhar para a sua namorada que piscou para ela, e Fernando olhou para a casa e viu Eileen ao lado de seu pai na porta, sorrindo, feliz. Ele acenou para ela que acenou de volta, e em seguida entrou no carro e voltou para a casa, agora com a família completa.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: A time for us (Andy Williams)- Tema de Romeu e Julieta.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Faltam dois capítulo para o final da fic, estejam preparados.<em>**  
><strong><em>*Reviews, por favor.<em>**


	19. Razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração

**_*Penúltimo capítulo, gente, o nome é tirado de uma frase da música Eduardo e Mônica, do Legião Urbana._**

**_*Espero que vocês gostem._**

* * *

><p>Quando Brittany e os pais chegaram em casa, seus irmãos estavam todos na sala, aflitos, mas ao vê-la entrando foram correndo para um abraço grupal, como eles amavam fazer.<p>

"Que bom que você voltou." Tammy falou, segurando as lágrimas de aflição pela sua irmã ter sumido sem dar notícias.

"Lord Tubbington estava morrendo de saudade também." Denise falou enquanto carregava com dificuldade o enorme gato até o colo de Brittany.

"Ah gente, assim vocês vão me fazer chorar." A loira falou emocionada pela demonstração de amor vinda de seus irmãos.

"Então, como estamos?" Julian perguntou, olhando para os pais, claramente se referindo a situação de sua família com os Lopez. Gregory e Joan se entreolharam e sorriram.

"Está na hora de deixar o passado para trás." O homem respondeu e olhou para Brittany, sentindo um imenso orgulho de si mesmo e da filha, por fazê-lo enxergar o quão infantil e mesquinho ele vinha sendo nos últimos anos, e se agravando mais recentemente.

"Então quer dizer que os Lopez ... São nossos amigos?" Tammy perguntou confusa. Era tão estranho imaginar esse novo cenário, porque desde que ela se conhecia por gente seus pais e os latinos eram inimigos mortais.

"Não exatamente amigos, mas eu acho que não será mais necessário nos mudarmos daqui, não é Greg?" Os olhos esperançosos de Brittany se voltaram para a mãe ao ouvi-la dizer isso, e em seguida foram para a direção do pai, ansiosa por sua resposta. Seu coração estava tão acelerado que ela podia imaginar que todos ali na sala podiam ouvi-lo.

"É, não há mais nenhuma necessidade de irmos embora daqui." Ele confirmou para a grande explosão de alegria de Brittany. Ela abraçou seu pai ainda mais forme do que as outras vezes naquela noite.

"Obrigada pai, obrigada, eu mal posso esperar para contar à Santana sobre a novidade." Ela disse radiante, fazendo Julian e Tammy se entreolharem.

"As coisas estão mudando muito rápido aqui, eu acho que vou levar um certo tempo até me adaptar." Julian comentou, e Tammy assentiu com a cabeça.

"Eu também Julian." A adolescente concordou. "Eu também." Brittany apenas riu dos irmãos. Ela sabia que a opinião deles sobre Santana não iria mudar do dia para noite, mas ela não se importava com isso, porque com o tempo eles iriam ver que ela não tinha nada daquela pessoa horrível que eles imaginavam. Ela suspirou, era só uma questão de tempo.

"Papai, posso lá arrancar aquela placa então?" Douglas perguntou, Gregory deu uma risadinha e assentiu com a cabeça, então o garoto correu para fora da casa.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany e Santana chegaram até o aeroporto juntas para a despedida de Tina e Mike, que pegariam um avião até Nova York e de lá iriam embarcar para o cruzeiro até o Caribe, com certeza o melhor prêmio das Olimpíadas, não só desse ano, mas de todas as edições.

As duas alcançaram os jovens asiáticos poucos minutos antes de seu embarque. Tina estava encostada em uma muretinha e Mike estava ao seu lado, ambos pareciam bastante felizes.

"Ei pensei que vocês não viriam." Mike falou animado ao ver as duas garotas. "Tina já estava quase chorando."

"Para Mike, eu só estava ansiosa, nada demais." A adolescente se defendeu, e em seguida segurou nas mãos de Brittany. "Eu estou tão feliz por você, porque agora você não ter mais que passar por aqueles apertos de ter que sair escondida ou mentindo de casa, feliz pela sua família e pelos Lopez não se odiarem mais."

"Você tem uma parcela de culpa nisso." Brittany brincou.

"Imagina, Britt..." Tina respondeu.

"Britt está certa, você... Vocês dois, se não fossem por vocês provavelmente nada disso teria acontecido." Santana começou, atraindo a atenção de todos, surpresos. "Eu sei que você também está na lista, enorme, de pessoas que eu tratei mal para caramba durante tanto tempo, e no final você acabou me ajudando mais do que qualquer um." Santana estava visivelmente envergonhada pelas suas atitudes de tempos atrás. "Me desculpe por tudo que eu te fiz, e obrigada por tudo o que você me fez."

Havia sinceridade na voz de Santana, e uma lágrima surgiu no canto de seu olho esquerdo, uma que ela tratou logo de enxugar. Tina sorriu amigavelmente para ela, e foi ao seu encontro para um abraço, meio desengonçado por parte de Santana, mas que depois se tornou um abraço amigável, e ela sentiu uma emoção diferente.

Estava experimentando tantas coisas diferentes em sua vida naquele momento, seu primeiro amor, sua primeira amizade verdadeira, uma sensação de paz interior que andou distante dela durante todos aqueles anos.

Quando o abraço foi quebrado, a asiática abraçou Brittany.

"Se divirta bastante nessa viagem Tina, você e sua família merecem o melhor." Brittany disse e em seguida lhe deu um beijo no rosto.

Eles ouviram a chamada do vôo, e era o para Nova York.

"Está na hora Tina." Mike falou.

"Bom, nos vemos quando eu voltar da viagem." Tina disse, pegando as malas do chão e acompanhando Mike.

Brittany cruzou os braços e suspirou, chamando a atenção de Santana.

"Algum problema Britt?" Ela perguntou, sorrindo.

"Não, eu só imaginei como seria se nós duas tivéssemos indo para o Caribe agora, juntas." Santana sorriu.

"Então agora eu já sei para onde te levar na nossa lua-de-mel." Os olhos de Brittany se arregalaram ao ouvir aquilo. Era tão engraçado pensar em lua-de-mel, casamento e todas essas coisas, ainda tão jovem. "Você quer conhecer a terra dos meus pais? Porto Rico, é lindo lá."

"Eu imagino, e adoraria conhecer outro país." Brittany respondeu animada. "Mas agora o que você acha de me pagar um sorvete?"

"Acho ótimo." Santana segurou a mão de sua namorada e as duas saíram do aeroporto diretamente para uma das melhores sorveterias da cidade, a preferida de Santana, onde a morena pediu seu sabor favorito, chocolate, e também pediu pela namorada, já que ela sabia que não havia nada nesse mundo culinário que Brittany gostasse mais que sorvete de morango.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Os restos das férias passaram bastante rápido, com as garotas se vendo freqüentemente, gastando a maior parte de seu tempo juntas, indo ao cinema, jantando juntas, e até mesmo visitando uma à outra.

Na primeira ocasião em que Brittany foi jantar na casa dos Lopez, o próprio Simon fez questão de cozinhar para mostrar a sua nora seus dotes culinários, e que ele lhe conhecia bem, cozinhando especialmente para ela dois pratos vegetarianos, assim ela pôde ver que não havia mesmo animosidade da parte dele para com ela.

O jantar ocorreu de uma maneira muito melhor do que a esperada por Santana, era tão interessante e irônico ver que Fernando sabia tanto de esoterismo quanto Brittany, e que os dois podiam passar horas conversando sobre isso animadamente.

Até mesmo Angélica, que ainda não aprovara cem por cento o novo 'estilo de vida' de Santana trocou algumas palavras com a loira, e Santana ficou ali, aproveitando cada segundo daquele momento que ela nunca imaginou que seria capaz de acontecer em sua vida. Sua namorada, Brittany S. Pierce, sentada na mesma mesa que seus pais e seu irmão, jantando, conversando, rindo juntos. Era um dos melhores de sua vida se realizando.

Depois do jantar, as duas meninas se trancaram no quarto da morena, onde fizeram planos para o início das aulas de seu último ano no colégio, e é claro, deram uns amassos, mas não por muito tempo, até que elas ouviram Angélica passar pelo corredor a cada cinco minutos, tossindo forçadamente para se certificar de que estava sendo ouvida, e avisando que ela estava ali, na escuta de tudo. Finalmente ela bateu na porta e avisou que Gregory já estava na porta de casa, provavelmente esperando por Brittany.

Quando Brittany e Santana deixaram o quarto Angélica lançou um olhar desconfiado em sua direção, mas depois sorriu diante da melhor expressão inocente que ambas as garotas colocaram em seus rostos.

Ao passarem pela sala, elas encontraram Simon, tomando uma dose de uísque que se despediu com um aperto de mão de sua nora e na varanda da casa, estava Fernando que abraçou Brittany antes dela retornar a sua casa, onde realmente seu pai a esperava na porta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era o primeiro dia de aula, e as coisas estariam bem diferentes naquele ano. Brittany terminou de se arrumar e como todos os anos, ela ia levar seus irmãos menores à escola primeiros, mas dessa vez as coisas foram diferentes. Assim que ela e seus quatro irmãos menores deixaram sua casa, Santana estava lhe esperando do outro lado da rua em seu carro.

"Ei Britt, aceita uma carona?" Santana perguntou com um sorriso confiante e piscou para a namorada.

"Eu adoraria, mas tenho que levar o Douglas e a Denise para a escola." Brittany explicou e olhou para os irmãos menores.

"A molecada pode vir junto." Santana falou, só pensando em agradar sua namorada, sem se importar com os sapatos das crianças Pierce, no couro dos bancos.

As crianças Pierce e Brittany entraram no carro, e Santana os deixou na escola que era caminho de onde ela e sua namorada estudavam.

Assim que elas desceram do carro e adentraram a escola com seus dedos mindinhos interligados, praticamente atraíram todos os olhares confusos dos outros estudantes, que foram pegos de surpreso pela novidade. Tammy vinha logo atrás das meninas, era o seu primeiro dia de aula na nova escola.

Burburinhos e alguns risinhos maliciosos podiam ser ouvidos, mas ambas as garotas continuaram de cabeça erguida, pois elas sabiam que não tinham nada do que se envergonhar, nem o que explicar para aquelas pessoas, suas famílias estavam lhe apoiando no momento e isso era tudo o que importava.

"Ei, pelo visto esse verão mudou muita coisa mesmo." As duas garotas se viraram para falar com a dona daquela voz. Quinn Fabray, a capitã das Cheerios.

"Oi Q." Brittany a cumprimentou sorrindo.

"Eu sinceramente fico feliz por vocês finalmente voltarem a se entender, mas o que aconteceu com todo aquele ódio entre vocês e suas famílias?" Santana sacudiu a cabeça e sorriu.

"Você já ouviu aquela música dos Beatles que diz assim: 'A vida é muito curta, e não há tempo, para rebuliços e brigas, meu amigo'?" Santana perguntou, Quinn assentiu. "Então, esse é o nosso, mas especificamente meu caso, não quero mais gastar meu tempo com brigas e confusões quando posso fazer coisa muito melhor com a Britt." Quinn deu uma risadinha.

"Você deveria fazer o mesmo." Brittany disse, no exato momento em que Rachel Berry passava pelo corredor, e trocou um olhar com Quinn, que ficou um tanto quanto pensativa e desconfortável por alguns segundos, e depois voltou a sua atenção à suas duas amigas Cheerios.

"É melhor agir o quanto antes, ou pode ficar tarde demais, e um saco de batatas pode colocar uma aliança no dedo dela." Santana falou, e junto de Brittany seguiu até o seu armário. Quinn cruzou os braços, se perguntando como Santana podia saber daquilo.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

No fim de setembro a família Pierce ganhou mais um membro, Jackson, para a alegria de todos os hippies, que para comemorar decidiram dar uma festa, e pela primeira vez os Lopez foram convidados.

O início da festa era as sete da noite de sábado, e era no quintal da família, e naquela semana Santana correu até Fernando para lhe pedir um conselho.

O rapaz havia iniciado a faculdade em Columbus, capital de Ohio, que ficava a uma certa distância de Lima, mas Santana pegou seu carro e foi até o apartamento em que seu irmão estava dividindo com outro rapaz.

Quando Fernando a atendeu ele ficou surpreso.

"Santana? Aconteceu alguma coisa?" Ele perguntou assim que a irmã entrou no apartamento. Logo um rapaz alto, musculoso, de cabelos loiros claramente pintados apareceu ali e olhou Santana de cima a baixo.

"Ei Nando, você não me disse que teria visita hoje." Ele falou, e piscou para Santana.

"Ela é minha irmã." Fernando falou como se tivesse ouvido o maior absurdo do mundo.

"Oh, sendo assim, prazer irmã do Nando, sou Duke." O rapaz se aproximou estendendo a mão, de um jeito galanteador. Santana cruzou os braços e revirou os olhos, e em seguida olhou para o irmão, praticamente lhe implorando para que desse um jeito naquele rapaz.

"Duke, você pode nos deixar sozinhos? Temos um assunto de família para resolver." Fernando falou sério.

"Tudo bem, mas a gatinha pode deixar o telefone, né?" Ele ainda perguntou, com esperança.

"Não, eu tenho compromisso." Santana respondeu, e então o rapaz, sem-graça, deixou o apartamento. "Que cara mala, hein?" Fernando apenas riu.

"Então, qual o problema?" O rapaz perguntou cruzando os braços. Santana respirou fundo, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar a situação ao irmão.

"Eu preciso da sua ajuda, eu quero fazer uma surpresa para a Britt, na festa de sábado." Santana falou.

"Sinto muito, mas eu não vou nessa festa." Fernando respondeu, Santana não esperava ouvir aquilo.

"Como assim, não vai?" Ela perguntou, incrédula.

"Eu não sei se estou preparado para ver a Eileen com aquele hipo... Com aquele cara." O rapaz respondeu, em um tom amargo lembrando que sua ex agora era a namorada de Julian.

"Achei que você já tivesse superado isso." O rapaz sacudiu a cabeça.

"Ela foi a primeira garota que eu gostei de verdade." Ele explicou. "Não é fácil, viu?"

"É eu imagino." A garota concordou, imaginando como seria se ela estivesse no lugar do irmão e Brittany no lugar de Eileen, e seria extremamente doloroso.

"Mas o que você pretendeu fazer? Deve ser alguma coisa muito importante para você se arrastar de Lima até aqui." Ele falou, interessado nos planos de Santana, que sorriu.

"Eu... Eu pensei, na verdade eu estou pensando em me casar com a Brittany." O queixo de Fernando caiu, ele nunca imaginou que esse era o plano dela, ou mesmo que ela já estivesse pensando nessas coisas.

"Ei, você está falando sério?" Fernando perguntou franzindo a testa. Será que seus pais tinham alguma idéia do que estava acontecendo? Possivelmente não, se soubessem Santana certamente estaria em um manicômio.

"Sim, eu estou." Ela confirmou com firmeza. Nunca teve tanta certeza em toda a vida.

"Santana, você enlouqueceu?" Fernando não podia acreditar naquilo. "Você nem tem dezoito anos ainda garota, e a faculdade? E o seu futuro? Você precisa de estudos para manter uma boa vida, ou você está pensando em vender seu carro e comprar um trailer para viver com a Brittany enquanto faz uma expedição pela America do Sul?" Santana não sabia se ficava brava ou se ria das suposições do irmão. Ela acabou indo pela segunda opção. "Você acha isso engraçado? Pois para mim isso é trágico!"

"Não é nada disso, Fernando, eu só quero entregar para ela um anel de compromisso, para ela saber que nós vamos nos casar... Um dia." Ela tentou explicar.

"Grande diferença..." Ele ironizou e sacudiu a cabeça. "Eu ainda acho que você está pulando um monte de etapas."

"Então, você não vai me ajudar, é isso?" Santana perguntou de forma ríspida.

"Sua simpatia é cativante, maninha." Ele ironizou novamente. "E o que você quer que eu faça para te ajudar?"

"O que eu quero que você faça por mim, só vai dar certo se você for na festa." Ela respondeu, fazendo uma expressão inocente, infantil, praticamente implorando com os olhos para que o irmão lhe ajudasse com aquilo.

"Tudo bem Santana, eu vou te ajudar com esse seu plano, agora me diga, o que você quer que eu faça?" Ele perguntou, fazendo Santana sorrir.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente sábado chegou, e os Pierce estavam animados. Desde o nascimento de Jackson todos 'babavam' no menino , que já tinha se tornado um verdadeiro xodó, até mesmo para Santana que não era nem um pouco fã de crianças, ou mesmo levava jeito para se comunicar com elas.

Várias vezes em sua visita aos Pierce ela carregara o menino e até mesmo brincara com ele, para o deleite de Brittany, que sempre imaginou que teria dificuldades em convencer a namorada em ter filhos depois que elas se casassem.

A festa dos Pierce não foi diferente de nenhuma outra que eles tivessem feito, eles usavam as mesmas roupas, tinham os mesmos convidados(com exceção dos Lopez), e é claro os mesmos estilos de música.

"Festa estranha com gente esquisita." Fernando murmurou para Santana, assim que ambos pisaram em terreno Pierce, logo antes de serem recebidos por Brittany, que estava conversando com Tina.

"Ei San." Elas deram um selinho.

"Oi Britt." Santana lhe disse, e a loira então olhou para o cunhado.

"Oi Fernando, como vão as coisas com a faculdade?" Ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Estão ótimas, bem melhor do que eu esperava, na verdade." Ele respondeu , colocando as mãos no bolso, quando Gregory começou a cantar uma música.

"Eu amo essa música, San, dança comigo?" Brittany falou, segurando na mão da namorada.

"Ah, Britt, eu não sei..." Ela respondeu, uma forte insegurança lhe bateu naquele momento, mas ela sentiu Fernando lhe dando um impulso.

"Ora Santana, dance com sua namorada!" Ele disse em um tom brincalhão, e piscou para Brittany, que apenas sorriu em resposta, enquanto guiou a latina até o meio do quintal, onde elas começaram a dançar.

Era uma música hippie, com aquelas letras sobre natureza e afins, e Brittany dançava animadamente, guiando Santana. Fernando ria da situação da irmã, lembrando-se de como ela era, e de como ela havia mudado durante esse curto espaço de tempo. Logo ela, se apaixonado pela vizinha tão desprezada e detestada durante tanto tempo.

Existia mesmo razão nas coisas feitas pelo coração? Quem poderia dizer que sim, ou quem poderia dizer que não? Então ele desviou o olhar de sua irmã, e viu Eileen e Julian dançando juntos, sorrindo e trocando alguns selinhos. Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, e baixou os olhos. Pelo visto todo mundo estava tendo direito ao seu final feliz, menos ele.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Então, você está pronto?" Santana perguntou para Fernando, que estava encostado em um canto sozinho, tomando um suco natural de laranja. Ela aproveitara que Brittany acabara se distraindo em uma conversa com Tina e Tammy e foi falar com Fernando para colocar seu plano em ação.

"Você tem certeza disso? Olha, você ainda tem chance de desistir." Fernando argumentou. "Isso não envolve só você e a Brittany, você já imaginou a reação dos nossos pais? Da mamãe principalmente?" Santana rolou os olhos, ela já estava preparada para qualquer que fosse a reação de ambas as famílias, e no fundo, se eles recebessem aquilo de forma negativa, o que ela não achava que ia acontecer, ela não se importaria, logo ela e Brittany iriam para a faculdade e se tornariam independentes e donas de suas próprias vidas.

"Eu tenho certeza Fernando, vai dar tudo certo." A garota lhe assegurou com firmeza. O rapaz suspirou.

"Vamos nessa então, maninha." Ele sorriu. "Meu violão já está pronto." Santana apenas sorriu em resposta.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando e Santana foram até o microfone, onde Tammy se preparava para cantar uma música.

"Ei Tammy." Santana a chamou, e a adolescente a olhou. Ela e Santana não eram exatamente amigas, na verdade ela era a Pierce a demonstrar mais rejeição pela cunhada, até mesmo Julian e as crianças tinham mais contato com Santana do que ela. "Eu posso te pedir um favor?"

"Depende." A garota respondeu sem olhar diretamente para os irmãos. "Primeiro eu vou cantar depois a gente conversa."

"Não, espera, eu quero... Na verdade eu preciso que você me deixe cantar no seu lugar." Tammy olhou para ela, e sacudiu a cabeça.

"Olha, não é porque você agora está namorando a minha irmã que você pode chegar aqui, na sua primeira festa querendo mandar." Tammy falou com seriedade. "Nessa festa só os Pierce, e você ainda não é uma de nós."

"Ih qual é garota? Todo dia você vai para a escola no carro da minha irmã e agora vem falar isso para ela?" Fernando retrucou, fazendo Santana lhe dar uma cotovelada.

"Não fala assim..." Santana o alertou baixinho.

"É verdade, para de ser egoísta, tudo o que você está fazendo é pela irmã dela, porque você está apaixonada, será que nem todo mundo percebeu isso ainda?" Fernando questionou.

"Tudo bem, pode cantar, mas isso é pela Britt, porque eu ainda não confio totalmente em você, ou em qualquer outro Lopez." Ela olhou para Fernando ao dizer isso, e em seguida saiu.

"Você foi rude." Santana comentou e riu.

"Garota boba, não viu tudo o que você e a Britt fizeram?" Ele respondeu no mesmo tom.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"... Então Mike e eu decidimos que nós dois iremos tentar nossa admissão para Princeton, e então seguiremos com o nosso namoro." Tina falou extremamente sorridente. "Eu imaginei que a reação dos meus pais não seria tão boa, mas eles foram bem compreensíveis."

"Fico muito feliz por você Tina..." Brittany começou, mas foi interrompida pela voz de sua namorada no microfone.

"Boa noite a todos, primeiramente, bom eu estou aqui para homenagear a minha namorada, Brittany Susan Pierce." Brittany e Tina se entreolharam surpresas e começaram a sorrir. Santana estava um pouco nervosa, e ansiosa. "Britt, eu quero cantar uma música para você, eu sei que nessas festas só os Pierce podem cantar, mas acontece que eu quero te mostrar o quanto você significa para mim." Fernando começou a tocar o violão.

_**Pretty girl you are the light of my life,**_

_**(**_Menina bonita você é a luz da minha vida,)

_**I mean my everything.**_

_**(**_Eu quero dizer meu tudo.)

_**You are the one I chose to make my wife,**_

_**(**_Você é a única que eu escolhi pra fazer minha esposa,)

_**That's why you wear my ring**_.

(É por isso que você usa meu anel.)

_**And when I'm feeling down and out,**_

_(E quando eu estiver me sentindo pra baixo e para fora,)_

_**You're the one who will bail me out. **_

_(Você é a única que vai me tirar disso.)_

_**My love will always guide me home, my pretty girl.**_

_(Meu amor sempre vai me guiar para casa, minha menina bonita.)_

Santana começou a sorrir, e seus olhos não desgrudavam de Brittany por nem um segundo. Todos estavam surpresos com o que a latina estava fazendo, seus pais principalmente.

_**Pretty girl don't ever say goodbye,**_

_**(**Menina bonita nunca diga adeus,)_

_**Don't ever let me be,**_

_**(**Nunca me deixe dizer)_

_**If you do, you know that I would die,**_

_**(**Se você o fizesse, você sabe que eu morreria)_

_**You mean that much to me.**_

_**(**Você significa esse tanto pra mim.)_

_**And when I'm feeling low and blue,**_

_**(**E quando eu me sinto pra baixo e triste)_

_**You always know just what to do.**_

_**(**Você sempre sabe simplesmente o que fazer.)_

_**My love will always guide me home, my pretty girl**_

_**(**Meu amor sempre vai me guiar para casa, minha menina bonita.)_

Os olhos de Brittany começaram a se encher de lágrimas diante de mais uma apaixonada homenagem de sua namorada.

_**Pretty girl, hear what I have to say,**_

_**(**Menina bonita, escute o que eu tenho pra dizer,)_

_**It's something you should know,**_

_**(**É algo que você deveria saber,)_

_**You brought me sunshine on my darkest day,**_

_**(**Você me trouxe a luz do sol no meu mais negro dia,)_

_**That's why I love you so **_

_**(**É por isso que eu te amo tanto.)_

_**And when my wandering day is through,**_

_**(**E quando meu dia estiver vago,)_

_**I'll always hurry back home to you.**_

_**(**Eu sempre voltarei depressa para casa para você.)_

_**My love will always guide me home, my pretty girl**._

_(Meu amor sempre vai me guiar para casa, minha menina bonita.)_

Quando a música terminou, o silêncio foi total. Todos dividiam seus olhares entre Santana e Brittany.

Santana suspirou fundo, e seus olhos desviaram-se de sua namorada emocionada para os seus pais, e seu coração apertou ao ver sua mãe chorando. Provavelmente envergonhada, afinal não eram todos ali que sabiam de sua nova 'condição'.

Mas para a sua surpresa, os primeiros aplausos vieram de Angélica, e em como uma reação em cadeia todos começaram a aplaudi-la.

Santana então tirou do bolso de sua calça uma caixinha.

"Brittany, eu quero... Eu quero te presentear com esse anel, não é um anel de noivado ou nada, é só uma promessa, a promessa de que vamos ficar juntas pelo resto da nossa vida." Ela lentamente se aproximou de Brittany e abriu a caixa que tinha um delicado anel dourado, com uma pedra de safira. "Você aceita esse anel?" Brittany não respondeu nada, apenas estendeu sua mão direita para que a sua namorada colocasse o anel em seu dedo.

"Eu te amo, Santana." Ela murmurou, antes de abraçá-la e beijá-la.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A festa dos Pierce continuou e aproveitando-se da distração de todos, Brittany e Santana escaparam, e foram até o quarto da latina, para terminar aquela noite de uma forma especial.

Assim que entraram no quarto, os beijos começaram de forma inocente, e foram se tornando mais profundos e quentes, até que elas estavam na cama, somente com o edredom cobrindo seus corpos.

Após o sexo terminado, Brittany colocou a sua cabeça no peito de Santana, que acariciava delicadamente seus cabelos dourados.

"O que você fez por mim hoje foi o melhor presente de toda a minha vida." Brittany sussurrou, e deu um selinho na namorada.

"Você significa muito para mim." Santana respondeu. "Eu quero passar toda a minha vida ao seu lado."

"Eu também, eu quero ser sua esposa e ter filhos com você, uma vida juntas, sem deixar ninguém nos atrapalhar." Brittany começou a beijar o pescoço de Santana. "Quando nós vamos nos casar?"

"Quando você quiser, amor." O sorriso de Brittany foi a resposta de alguém que não estava muito afim de esperar.

* * *

><p><strong><em>*Música: Pretty girl (Eric Clapton)<em>**

**_*Espero que tenham gostado_**

**_*Espero que tenham gostado_**

**_*Quem se interessar e quiser ler minhas outras fics, principalmente "Paixões Violentas" e "O Clone" e deixar fic, agradecerei._**

**_Elas estão precisando de reviews._**


	20. Eu te quero, eu te preciso, eu te amo

*Wow, finalmente chegamos ao último capítulo, eu sinceramente espero que vocês gostem.

*Foi muito legal escrever essa história para vocês, e agradeço a todos os favoritos, os alertas e principalmente aos reviews, que me ajudaram a moldar a história.

*Bom, se vocês gostaram dessa fic, do jeito que eu escrevo ou minhas outras idéias, olhe meu perfil e veja minhas outras histórias, quem sabe você não gosta de uma delas também?

*No mais, boa leitura.

...

"Santana Lopez, você aceita Brittany Pierce como sua legítima esposa?" Era a pergunta do reverendo, diante de Santana que estava no altar, ao lado de sua bela namorada, que estava com o mais lindo dos sorrisos, que fez seu coração se derreter mais uma vez.

"Sim, eu aceito." Ela começou a sorrir.

"Você aceita o quê, Santana?" Ela ouviu a voz de Fernando com uma risada debochada. Ela abriu os olhos, e quando perceber estava sentada na sala de jantar, com Fernando rindo e seus pais olhando para ela com uma expressão mista entre riso e preocupação.

"Oh... É, eu..." Ela começou a explicar, ou pelo menos tentar, mas nenhuma mentira convincente veio em sua mente naquele momento preciso, e acabou apenas baixando os olhos e corando, envergonhada.

Fernando começou a imitar a sirene de uma ambulância. "Emergência? Estamos com um sério caso de paixão, e acredite, em níveis alarmantes." Santana rolou os olhos e não agüentou o risinho.

"Deixa sua irmã em paz, Fernando." Angélica falou para o rapaz que estava sentado ao seu lado.

"Está tudo bem, mãe." Santana falou, e olhou diretamente para os seus pais. Há alguns dias ela havia meio que pedido a mão de Brittany em casamento, mesmo que em Ohio o casamento entre pessoas do mesmo sexo fosse ilegal, e provavelmente seus pais nem estavam muito pensando na idéia de que aquilo tudo se tornaria real, mais próximo do que eles poderiam imaginar. Ela e Brittany haviam falado sobre isso várias vezes, e acabaram por decidir que levaria dois anos para que concretizassem sua união. "Eu preciso falar uma coisa para vocês." A expressão de Santana revelava a seriedade do assunto. Angélica e Simon se entreolharam por um momento, ambos surpresos.

"Bom, pelo menos a gente sabe que você não vai dizer que está grávida... Au!" Angélica deu um tapa no braço do filho, após sua piadinha para lá de infame. "Era brincadeira mãe."

"Não teve graça." A mulher respondeu, e voltou a olhar para Santana. "Algum problema, filha?"

"Não é um problema, é uma coisa muito boa, mas eu não sei se vocês vão gostar, pelo menos não por agora." Santana disse, e após o silêncio de alguns segundos de seus familiares ela decidiu falar. "Eu e Brittany... Eu e Brittany vamos nos casar." Após um tempo curto sem nenhuma reação, Simon abriu um sorriso aliviado.

"Era só isso?" Ele disse. "Isso nós já temos em mente filha, e você sabe que está tudo bem." Ele disse e voltou a saborear seu waffle.

"Nós vamos nos casar em dois anos." Santana falou bem mais baixo, mas a reação de seus pais foi como se ela tivesse pegado emprestado o megafone da treinadora Sylvester para dar a notícia a eles.

"Você não pode estar falando sério, não é?" Angélica a questionou, e Simon após conseguir se livrar do pedaço de waffle que ficou preso em sua garganta, olhou para a filha com os olhos arregalados.

"E a faculdade?" Santana sabia que seu pai a questionaria com isso. "Ou você acha que tudo que eu tenho vai ficar para quem quando eu morrer? Você e o Fernando serão os donos de tudo, e se você não tiver preparada filha, me desculpa, mas eu não vou deixar meu patrimônio em suas mãos..." Ele começou, e os olhos de Santana se arregalaram. Deserdada? Era só o que faltava.

"Não, eu vou fazer faculdade, e a Britt também." Santana começou. "Mas nós queremos fazer isso, nós estamos preparadas." Ela assegurou ao pai. "Ninguém vai abrir mão do futuro, nós só queremos que nosso futuro seja junto." Simon rolou os olhos.

"Existe outra opção além de aceitar isso Santana?" Simon perguntou, olhando para o nada. "Se nós não aceitarmos você vai fugir ou algo assim?" Santana não evitou o risinho.

"Não, exatamente, mas com dezenove anos eu já vou ser legalmente independente, então, eu apenas quero a permissão de vocês, porque vocês são as pessoas mais importantes nesse mundo para mim."

"Olha aqui, isso vai ser um acordo, eu te dou a minha permissão e a minha benção para você casar com Brittany Pierce em dois anos, com a condição de que você se empenhe para entrar em uma boa universidade, e se mantenha empenhada até conseguir seu diploma, caso contrário, eu juro pela alma da minha avozinha que te deixo sem nenhum tostão de tudo o que eu tenho você entendeu?" Simon disse, e olhou para a filha.

"Sim, eu entendi." A garota confirmou com firmeza.

"E tem mais, se você mantiver a sua palavra, quando você e Brittany se casarem eu dou um apartamento para vocês, a sua escolha, aonde você quiser." O queixo de Santana caiu. Nunca esperou que seu pai pudesse ser tão generoso com ela e sua namorada. "É uma boa situação para nós dois, um ganha-ganha, você não acha assim?"

"Sim pai, concordo plenamente." Ela respondeu encantada, que proposta era aquela? Ela mal podia esperar para contar aquilo a Brittany.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Sério San?" Brittany perguntou com os olhos arregalados, e a sua namorada cruzou os braços e com um sorriso triunfante confirmou. Elas estavam no quarto de Santana, Brittany sentada na cama, enquanto a latina estava na cadeira do computador, frente a frente. "Seu pai realmente vai te dar um apartamento se você entrar para uma boa Universidade?"

"Ele vai dar um apartamento para nós, quando nos casarmos, se eu entrar para uma boa Universidade." Santana corrigiu. "Nada para mim, tudo para nós Britt." A loira sorriu, mas abaixou os olhos e quando voltou a olhar para a namorada, Santana percebeu que havia algo errado. A expressão no rosto de Brittany era de tristeza. "Qual o problema, Britt?"

"Isso é muito legal San, mas..." A hippie crispou os lábios, enquanto Santana permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando calmamente o que estava por ser dito. "... Mas eu, não sei se vou ser capaz de entrar para uma universidade como você." Brittany estava claramente segurando o choro. "Nem sei se vou ser capaz de me formar esse ano."

"Como assim Britt?" Santana perguntou abismada. "Claro que vai, claro que vai." O olhar de Brittany em sua direção não era de quem acreditou muito nas últimas palavras. Santana então se levantou da cadeira, e sentou-se na cama, ao lado de Brittany, segurando em suas mãos. "Ei, Britt, você sabe que não é burra, você sabe disso."

"Mas quase todo mundo pensa que eu sou." A loira respondeu baixo.

"Quase todo mundo pensa que o que nós sentimos uma pela outra é errado, e você acha que eles estão certos?" Santana perguntou, com seu coração partido por ver sua namorada pensando aquelas coisas de si própria.

"Não." Brittany respondeu com firmeza.

"Então, as pessoas pensam errado na maior parte do tempo, e elas falam mal do que elas não entendem." Santana explicou calmamente. "Não dê ouvidos à essas pessoas Britt, nunca que o saco de batatas Hudson ou o idiota do Puckerman são melhores que você." Um sorriso surgiu nos lábios de Brittany. "Você pensa diferente, e é ingênua, e isso não te faz burra, te faz especial." Santana fechou os olhos e se aproximou de Brittany, lhe beijando nos lábios. "Além do mais, você tem a mim, e eu vou fazer tudo que estiver ao meu alcance para te ajudar, você não vai só passar de ano como vai entrar em uma ótima faculdade, e nós vamos viver juntas em dois anos, você vai ver." Após um beijo mais longo e profundo, Santana tocou no rosto de Brittany. "Eu te amo, e nunca te deixaria para trás."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

_**If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea**_

_**(**Se algum dia você se encontrar presa no meio do mar)_

_**I'll sail the world to find you**_

_**(**Eu velejarei pelo mundo para te encontrar)_

_**If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,**_

_**(**Se algum dia você se encontrar perdida no escuro e não puder enxergar)_

_**I'll be the light to guide you**_

_**(**Eu serei a luz a te guiar)_

_**Find out what we're made of**_

_**(**Descobrimos do que somos feitos)_

_**When we are called to help our friends in need**_

_**(**Quando somos chamados para ajudar nossos amigos em necessidade)_

Os dias se passavam rápido, o último ano era exaustivo, mas Santana estava sempre presente para a sua garota. Ela nunca deixou de atender um chamado de Brittany, não importando a hora que fosse.

Cada hora de estudo era compensada pelo enorme sorriso pegava suas provas e via notas altas. Matemática, inglês, espanhol, geografia, história. Santana não podia estar mais orgulhosa.

_**You can count on me like one, two, three**_

_**(**Você pode contar comigo como 1 2 3)_

_**I'll be there**_

_**(**Eu estarei lá)_

_**And I know when I need it**_

_**(**E sei que quando eu precisar)_

_**I can count on you like four, three, two**_

_**(**Posso contar com você como 4 3 2)_

_**And you'll be there **_

_**(**E você estará lá)_

_**Cause that's what friends are suppose to do**_

_**(**Porque é isso que os amigos devem fazer)_

_**Oh yeah**_

_(Oh sim)_

Simon chegou em casa cansado, de mais um dia exaustivo de trabalho e reuniões de negócios, quando Santana veio ao seu encontro com um olhar esperançoso e uma carta em mãos.

"Boa noite Santana." Ele disse e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

"Boa noite pai." Ela respondeu e olhou para a carta em suas mãos "Chegou a carta pai." Santana entregou a carta ao pai, e ele viu que era da Universidade de Columbia, em Nova York. Simon sentiu seu estômago gelar e o coração bater em velocidade acelerada. "Abre, eu não tenho coragem." Santana soltou um risinho nervoso e colocou as mãos na cintura.

"Tudo bem." Simon respondeu e abriu a carta, mas antes de lê-la ele olhou para a filha, que mordia o lábio inferior e estava com as mãos trêmulas. "Santana, não importa o que estiver escrito aqui, eu já tenho muito orgulho de ser seu pai." Ele lhe assegurou. E quando finalmente começou a ler a carta em silêncio, lágrimas surgiram em seus olhos.

"E então...? Ela praticamente murmurou, e em resposta recebeu um forte abraço.

"MINHA FILHA VAI ESTUDAR EM COLUMBIA!" Ele estava tão emocionado, que logo Angélica apareceu ali, aos pulos.

"Ela foi aceita?" A mulher perguntou e Simon lhe deu um beijo apaixonado na boca e em seguida lhe mostrou a carta.

"Olha isso querida, nossa filha foi aceita em Columbia." Ele estava tão orgulhoso que seu coração chegou a doer. "Ela vai cursar negociação em Columbia, ela foi aceita!" Angélica também começou a chorar e se voltou para Santana.

"Oh parabéns filha, eu estou muito orgulhosa de você." Angélica abraçou a morena.

"Obrigada mãe." Ela agradeceu. Sentiu um forte orgulhoso de si mesmo, mas mais do que um futuro brilhante por estar cursando em uma das melhores Universidades do país, essa era a chance dela concretizar seus planos de se casar com Brittany, em um lugar onde o casamento gay era permitido.

Ela mal podia esperar para Brittany saber disso.

_**If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep**_

_**(**Se você se debater e se virar e simplesmente não conseguir adormecer)_

_**I'll sing a song beside you**_

_**(**Eu cantarei uma canção ao seu lado)_

_**And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me**_

_**(**E se você esquecer o quanto você significa para mim)_

_**Everyday I will remind you **_

_**(**Todos os dias eu vou te lembrar)_

"Parabéns San." Brittany disse e deu um forte abraço e um beijo em sua namorada, após ela lhe mostrar a carta que havia chegado em sua casa horas antes. "Eu sabia que você ia conseguir, sempre soube na verdade."

"Ah Britt." Santana a beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez segurando delicadamente em seu rosto. "Nós vamos poder nos casar, meu pai vai me dar aquele apartamento que ele prometeu e nós vamos viver juntas em Nova York."

"Eu sei." Brittany respondeu, mas ela estava triste, não por causa que Santana conseguiu realizar um de seus sonhos, mas porque ela sabia que não era capaz de conseguir o mesmo, e a última coisa que ela queria era ser carregada pela namorada. "Mas... E eu?"

"Como assim?" Santana perguntou. "Britt, você também não se inscreveu para algumas Universidades de Nova York? Vamos esperar, a sua carta ainda vai chegar." Brittany suspirou com as palavras da namorada. Ela sabia que Santana só estava dizendo aquilo para consolá-la, e que ela tinha plena consciência de sua incapacidade para entrar em qualquer faculdade que fosse.

"Você sabe que isso não vai acontecer, eu tenho sorte de você ter me ajudado nesse último ano e agora eu pelo menos vou poder me formar."

"Isso não é verdade Britt, você sabe que não e sabe também o quanto eu acredito em você." Santana disse. "Eu sei que você vai conseguir, você se esforçou ao máximo e isso vai ser recompensado, como meu pai sempre diz: não há uma gota de suor que fique sem recompensa." Brittany abraçou Santana mais uma vez, mas ainda não acreditava naquilo. "Eu nunca vou te deixar."

"Eu sei, e nem vou deixar você." Brittany respondeu e mais uma vez beijou Santana.

_**You'll always have my shoulder when you cry**_

_**(**Você sempre terá meu ombro quando chorar)_

_**I'll never let go, never say goodbye**_

_**(**Eu nunca te deixarei, nunca direi adeus)_

Era uma manhã de sábado e Brittany ainda estava dormindo as dez da manhã, coisa não comum para ela, mas na noite anterior ela havia saído com Santana e chegado tarde e seus pais não se importaram de deixá-la dormir um pouco mais naquela manhã.

Denise entrou de mansinho, enquanto a mãe ficou na porta. A menina tinha uma carta em mãos.

"Britt, Britt acorda..." A menina falou baixo, e Britt abriu os olhos, e bocejou.

"Oi Denise..." Ela falou baixo e sentou na cama. "Que horas são?"

"Já passam das dez." Joan respondeu e Brittany surpreendeu-se com o tanto que ela dormiu.

"Britt chegou essa carta para você agora pouco." Denise entregou a carta para Brittany, que não acreditou ao ver que era uma carta de Columbia, como a de Santana.

Com cautela ela abriu a carta.

"Está tudo bem filha? Você está tão pálida..."

Ela não acreditou no que ele dizia. Ela havia sido aceita, ganhou uma bolsa integral como líder de torcida.

"Eu passei..." Ela murmurou, e quando Joan se aproximou dela, sem entender o que ela havia falado anteriormente, a garota olhou para ela chorando. "Eu fui aceita em Columbia, mãe!" A garota se levantou da cama num pulo, e abraçou sua mãe. "Eu nem acredito nisso!"

"Oh, meu bebê foi aceito em uma grande Universidade." Joan não pôde evitar a emoção, e abraçou Brittany tão forte. "Parabéns Britt, você merece isso filha."

A menina saiu do quarto pulando com a carta na mão, onde encontrou o resto de sua família.

"Falem bom dia para a mais nova aluna de Columbia!" Brittany disse, todos começaram a rir.

"Oh Britt, oh parabéns..." Julian falou ao abraçá-la. Em seguida foi Tammy quem a abraçou, depois Douglas e Gregory que estava com o pequeno Jackson o entregou para Julian, e foi abraçar a menina.

"Eu nem tenho palavras para esse momento..." A voz de Gregory mal saía diante de sua tentativa quase frustrada de esconder suas emoções.

"Agora você vai ter uma filha jornalista." Brittany brincou.

"Então definitivamente vou ter que comprar uma televisão para ver a minha princesa como âncora do jornal noturno." Ao dizer isso ele a abraçou.

"Todo mundo na escola vai morrer de inveja quando vir minha irmã apresentando o jornal." Douglas comentou e sorriu para Brittany.

"Mas isso vai levar algum tempo Doug." Tammy disse e todos riram.

"Eu vou trocar de roupa, e vou lá falar com a Santana, porque se não fosse por causa dela, eu jamais teria conseguido alguma coisa." Brittany disse, lembrando-se de cada momento em que sua namorada esteve ao seu lado, lhe apoiando, nunca lhe deixando desanimar apesar de quase que diariamente ela ser chamada e tratada como uma verdadeira idiota pela maioria de seus colegas, inclusive o líder do Glee Club, Finn Hudson.

_**You can count on me**_

_(Você pode contar comigo)_

_**Cause I can count on you **_

_(Porque eu posso contar com você)_

Santana estava preparada para recepcionar Fernando que estaria chegando em algumas horas. No dia anterior ela havia comprado alguns jogos para o seu Play Station 3, porque ultimamente ela e o garoto adoravam gastar seu tempo com vídeo-games, e ela não havia percebido o quão Fernando era na sua vida, antes dele viver em Columbus, e agora as coisas se tornariam ainda mais difíceis, uma vez que ela viveria em Nova York.

Ela estava em seu quarto quando sua mãe abriu a porta, e apareceu acompanhada de Brittany. As duas conversavam e sorriam, e isso deixou Santana tão feliz, porque era a última barreira dos Lopez com Brittany, mas não pelo fato dela ser uma Pierce, mas sim pelo fato dela ser uma garota.

"Oi Britt." Santana se aproximou e deu um beijo no rosto de Brittany.

"Oi San, eu estava muito ansiosa para te ver." Brittany respondeu com um enorme sorriso, e olhou para Angélica que piscou para ela, como se soubesse de alguma coisa. "Eu tenho que te mostrar uma coisa." Então a loira mostrou para ela a carta que chegara em sua casa momentos antes.

Assim que Santana terminou de lê-la, ela olhou para Brittany com um enorme sorriso e os olhos úmidos.

"Eu disse que você ia conseguir, não disse?" Santana falou antes de abraçá-la apertado. Depois do abraço ela mostrou a carta de sua namorada para a mãe. "Olha mãe, Brittany vai estudar jornalismo em Columbia também."

"Meus parabéns Brittany." Angélica falou e apertou a mão de sua nora.

"Obrigada Sra. Lopez." A loira agradeceu e voltou a olhar para Santana, que ainda estava emocionada. Ela pegou as mãos da morena, e olhou fixamente em seus olhos.

"Eu nunca teria conseguido sem você, por sua causa eu comecei a acreditar em minha própria mágica." Santana sorriu. "Eu nunca imaginei que fosse encontrar alguém como você, eu nem sei se eu te mereço na verdade, mas eu não quero e não posso ficar sem você na minha vida."

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente chegou o dia mais esperado pelos alunos do ensino médio, a formatura. É claro que aquele clima de despedida emocionava a praticamente todos, mesmo que com a grande chance de finalmente saírem daquele buraco que era Lima, havia uma tristeza perpetuada praticamente no coração de todos.

A turma em que Brittany e Santana estavam escolheram o Sr. Schue professor de espanhol e do coral para ser o orador da turma e fazer um dos mais belos e emocionados discursos, que deixou todos ainda mais emocionados do que já estavam.

Finalmente começaram a entregar os diplomas, quando o nome de Santana foi chamado, Simon que estava sentado entre Fernando e Angélica se levantou para aplaudir.

"Essa é a minha garota!" Ele falou com o rosto vermelho em um misto de emoção e orgulho. Santana sorriu e acenou para ele.

Quando foi a vez de Brittany ela olhou para sua família, que estava logo atrás dos Lopez, e todos a aplaudiam com fervor. O orgulho estampado no rosto de Gregory e Joan.

E quando finalmente a cerimônia terminou, Santana ainda se sentia na obrigação de fazer mais uma coisa. Uma coisa que a deixaria de alma lavada após um ano inteiro.

Ela foi até Finn Hudson, que estava sentado ao lado de sua mãe e Burt Hummel apenas assistindo aos outros, porque ao contrário de Brittany, quem ele havia chamado de idiota mais de uma vez, ele não tivera a capacidade de se formar. Ele estava ali apenas por Kurt.

"E aí Hudson, aproveitou o show?" O rapaz não disse nada, apenas abaixou os olhos. "Eu só queria te informar que ao contrário de você, seu idiota, a minha namorada se formou e vai agora estudar em uma das melhores Universidades desse país." Burt e Carole estavam horrorizados com a atitude de Santana, mas ela não se importava. "Nós vamos para Nova York, vamos nos casar, e seremos muito mais do que você poderia sonhar para você, então da próxima vez que você for mexer com a minha namorada, você tome muito cuidado, porque eu não vou ser mais tão legal com você."

"Por que isso menina?" Carole perguntou, já não bastava seu filho estar chateado por ver todos os seus amigos se formando e ele ficando para trás, aquela menina tinha que ir humilhá-lo daquela forma.

"Porque ele mexeu com o unicórnio errado!" Santana respondeu e sem mais delongas ela deu as costas aos três, e foi abraçar Brittany, que agora estava junto de Tina, Quinn e Rachel.

"O que você foi falar para o Finn?" Brittany perguntou assim que Santana a abraçou.

"Eu só fui lavar a minha alma, eu não ficaria bem se não fizesse isso." Ela respondeu e deu um beijo no rosto da namorada, que sabia que era melhor deixar isso para lá, Santana não lhe diria nada.

"Então no próximo verão vai estar todo mundo desse fim de mundo?" Quinn comentou. "Rachel, Brittany e Santana em Nova York, Tina em Nova Jersey, e eu em Connecticut, isso é bom."

"Eu vou sentir sua falta Britt, mas nós nem vamos estar tão longe assim, só vai ser estranho mesmo porque após tantos anos morando ao seu lado..." Tina suspirou fundo e engoliu seu choro.

"Um viva a NYADA, Columbia, Princeton e Yale!" Rachel e as meninas se abraçaram e comemoraram.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Era junho quando o grande momento na vida de Brittany e Santana chegou. Elas iriam embora de casa para começar uma vida juntas em Nova York.

Nos dias anteriores ao acontecimento o choro, preocupação e insegurança tomaram conta de ambas as famílias, que apesar de orgulhosos ainda não sabiam como lidar com a saudade e a distância que eles teriam de suas filhas agora.

É claro que eles se sentiam um pouco mais confortáveis com a idéia de que as meninas viveriam juntas e estudariam na mesma Universidade, mas mesmo assim, ainda era difícil aceitar o fato de que elas estavam dando seu primeiro passo como mulheres, quando eles ainda tinham a imagem daquelas duas menininhas que elas costumavam ser.

Santana abriu o porta-malas de seu carro naquela manhã ensolarada de sábado e começou a colocar suas malas nele. Angélica e Simon estavam apenas a observando em silêncio. Logo a porta de casa dos Pierce se abriu e Brittany apareceu com duas malas em mãos, e seguida por toda a sua família.

Assim que Brittany colocou as malas no porta-malas do carro, as duas meninas se voltaram para suas famílias. Simon iria bancar o aluguel de um apartamento pequeno para as duas até que elas se casassem e ele comprasse um maior. Ele também deu dinheiro que bancaria toda a viagem de Lima a Nova York, que ia da gasolina aos lanches e duraria menos de um dia.

"Bom, chegou a hora." Santana disse, assim que se aproximou dos pais. "Espero que vocês não demorem para fazer uma visita." Ela disse e sorriu.

"Não, e espero que você volte sempre em feriados e nas paradas." Simon respondeu.

"Sim sim, claro." A garota confirmou, e então abraçou a mãe primeiro.

"Se cuida filha, se cuida por favor." Angélica falou para ela, chorando. "Toma cuidado na estrada, pelo o amor de Deus." Ela praticamente implorou a garota.

"Não se preocupe com isso mãe." Ela respondeu e lhe deu um beijo no rosto, para em seguida abraçar o pai.

"Oh filha, eu sei que você vai ser grande, eu sei, eu sei." Simon falou chorando. "E nem pense em não ligar todos os dias, hein?"

"Claro pai." Santana deu uma risadinha. Quando eles se afastaram, Santana o beijou no rosto também.

Brittany abraçou seus irmãos em ordem crescente, começando por Denise, Douglas , Tammy e Julian e finalmente chegou em seus pais. Joan sorria e chorava ao mesmo tempo.

"Eu nem acredito que já chegou a hora, o tempo passou tão rápido." Ela comentou e abraçou Brittany. " E por favor não perca seus hábitos alimentares saudáveis agora que você vai viver longe de nós."

"Não, isso nunca, eu aposto que em Nova York eles devem ter um fast food vegetariano." Ela respondeu.

"Se cuida meu anjo." Joan deu um beijo na testa da filha, e quando Brittany foi abraçar o pai, ele lhe entregou uma caixa.

"O que é isso, papai?" Ela perguntou confusa.

"Incenso, para você meditar quando as coisas não estiverem saindo como o esperado." Ele respondeu.

"Muito obrigada." Ela abraçou Gregory, mas não tinha certeza se Santana gostaria de incensos acesos pela casa, mas não importava naquele momento.

"Eu estou muito orgulhoso de você Brittany, muito mesmo." Ele falou para ela, e assim como sua esposa, lhe deu um beijo na testa. "É melhor vocês irem, senão fica muito tarde."

Brittany andou até o carro de Santana e acenou para os sogros e entrou no carro, onde Santana já a esperava. As duas trocaram um beijo.

"Pronta para nossa nova vida?" Santana perguntou.

"Muito mais que pronta." Brittany respondeu.

"Santana, quantas horas de viagem são mesmo?" Angélica perguntou, com uma expressão preocupada.

"Dez horas mãe." A jovem respondeu.

"Pelo o amor de Deus, não corra e preste a atenção nos outros carros e nas placas." Angélica já havia falado aquilo tantas vezes durante os últimos dias que era praticamente um mantra para Santana naquele momento.

"Claro mãe, não se preocupe com isso, e além do mais eu tenho GPS." Santana a lembrou sorrindo.

"E qualquer problema que vocês tiverem liguem imediatamente, e não se esqueça, liguem quando chegarem e estiverem seguras lá no apartamento." Angélica falou com mais firmeza

"Certo mãe, eu vou fazer isso." Santana respondeu, ligou o carro e em seguida o som, que tocava a música 'Seven days in sunny june' do Jamiroquai, em um volume alto. "Amo essa música." Santana falou para Brittany.

"Santana abaixa esse som, isso vai atrapalhar sua atenção!" Angélica chamou a atenção da garota, que acabou baixando o som, e finalmente saindo com o carro.

"Quando chegarmos em Nova York vou querer cair na cama para uma boa noite de sono." Britt comentou, mas Santana riu.

"Nem pensar Britt-Britt, essa noite você não vai dormir, isso eu te garanto." Santana piscou para a namorada, que abriu um sorrisinho malicioso.

Lopez e Pierce ficaram olhando, observando em silêncio o carro de Santana pela rua, até que finalmente ele desaparecesse de suas vistas.

A vida seria difícil e estranha para eles no início, mas ela tinha que continuar, porque ambos sabiam que aquilo era o melhor que podia acontecer nas vidas das duas meninas.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

**Dois anos depois**

"Eu ainda não acredito que isso está acontecendo." Santana falou, admirando em frente ao espelho o seu vestido branco, tomara-que-caia, muito, mas muito simples mesmo. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque.

Após esses anos vivendo com Brittany finalmente chegou o grande dia de sua vida. O casamento. Teoricamente, ela e Brittany haviam se casado legalmente há uma semana, em Nova York onde seu casamento era permitido, mas a 'celebração' seria em Lima, ao lado de suas famílias e amigos.

Não seria nada formal ou religioso, apenas uma celebração onde haveria uma 'benção' , música e festa ao melhor estilo Pierce way of life.

"Eu nunca imaginei que você iria ter um casamento hippie, Santana." Angélica falou, mas isso não lhe incomodava nem dez por cento do que incomodaria três anos atrás. Santana riu.

"O mundo dá voltas, mãe." Santana respondeu, e em seguida olhou para a mãe, que usava um vestido azul claro de mangas curtas. "Você está linda."

"Você também, está, na verdade, você é a noiva mais linda que eu já vi, mesmo com um vestido tão simples, que realmente realça a sua beleza, minha menina." Santana abraçou a mãe.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Brittany já estava pronta, ela usava um vestido cor-de-rosa claro, de alcinha, cabelos soltos enquanto sua mãe e Tammy usavam um vestido do mesmo modelo, só que o de Tammy era verde e o de Joan vermelho.

"É estranho imaginar um casamento hippie com os Lopez do outro lado." Tammy comentou e riu. "A Britt vai escrever um livro sobre como domar um capitalista."

"Ei Tammy, sabe que um dos itens da minha lista 'to do' que o Sr. Lopez me ensinou a fazer dos próximos dez anos é escrever um livro e torná-lo Best seller." Brittany falou séria. "sabe que esse nome é uma idéia, daí todos os hippies que se apaixonam por capitalistas como eu, vão poder domá-los e evitarão maiores problemas, será uma boa ação."

"Lista 'to do'?" Joan perguntou, estranhando aquele novo vocabulário de sua filha.

"É, é uma lista que todos os profissionais de sucesso têm, onde colocam seus objetivos durante um certo período de tempo, assim eles não perdem o foco nem deixam nada por fazer." A loira explicou tranquilamente, enquanto Tammy lhe maquiava.

"Ah claro, será que você domou mesmo a capitalista ou foi domada por ela?" Tammy ironizou.

"Vocês não fazem idéia das coisas que acontecem entre quatro paredes do meu apartamento em Nova York." O sorriso malicioso no rosto de Brittany era revelador.

"Preferimos ficar sem fazer mesmo." Joan respondeu, e as três riram.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Fernando arrumou a gravata de seu smoking enquanto passeava pela tenda onde seria a cerimônia, e foi quando seus olhos caíram sobre Julian e Eileen, já com um bebezinho e vestes mais simples que as dele.

Ele suspirou fundo e deu um passo para trás, quando sentiu um corpo se chocar com o seu.

"Ai, não olha por onde anda, garoto?" Fernando olhou para trás e viu uma garota baixinha, de cabelos castanhos avermelhados que estava de braços cruzados e olhando feio para Santana. Pelo seu vestido lilás simplório dava para se notar ser uma hippie.

"Desculpa, eu não te vi aí..." Ele começou

"Sugar." Ela falou e sorriu, diante do belo rapaz.

"Me desculpe Sugar, eu não vi que você estava atrás de mim." Ele sorriu, e a garota sorriu de volta. "Eu sou Fernando, irmão de Santana Lopez"

"Eu sou da família Motta, prima de Brittany por parte de mãe." Ela disse, e olhou para o seu vestido. "Uma hippie como você deve ter percebido, para uma usar uma roupa dessas e não uma a altura da sua." Fernando riu, mas não tirando sarro da menina, apenas achando engraçada a forma como ela falava. "Brittany é provavelmente a hippie mais sortuda por estar se casando com alguém como você e estar se livrando de uma vez por todas dessa vida miserável e naturalista que nossos pais nos impõem."

"Sério que você acha isso?" Fernando perguntou um tanto confuso.

"Sim, eu não nasci para ser hippie, o meu sonho sempre foi entrar em um shopping, poder olhar aquelas vitrines e entrar em uma loja e escolher o que eu quiser, da forma que eu quiser." Fernando achou até engraçado, porque aquilo era tão comum para ele.

"Escute Sugar, talvez hoje seja o seu dia de sorte, quer dizer, o nosso dia de sorte, porque eu sou um rapaz solteiro e totalmente disposto a tornar o seu sonho real." Ele piscou para a menina, que abriu o que foi o sorriso mais sincero e feliz de sua vida.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

Finalmente a cerimônia começou, no altar estavam ambos os pais, e o 'reverendo' que iria dar a benção à união. Tina, que foi a escolhida para cantar a música, que era uma das favoritas de Brittany e Santana achava que se encaixava muito bem à ocasião.

Julian tocaria piano para a garota, e assim que a música começou, todos olharam para a entrada da tenda. Para ver as duas meninas entrando de mãos dadas.

_**There's a calm surrender**_

_**(**Existe uma calma rendição)_

_**To the rush of day,**_

_**(**Ao tumulto do dia), _

_**When the heat of a rolling wind**_

_**(**Quando o calor de um vento)_

_**Can be turned away**_

_**(**Rodopiante pode ser afastado.)_

Elas andavam lentamente, e faziam o máximo para que suas lágrimas de alegria não borrassem sua maquiagem.

_**An enchanted moment,**_

_**(**Um momento encantado)_

_**And it sees me through**_

_**(**E ele me acompanha até o fim,)_

_**It's enough for this restless warrior**_

_**(**É o suficiente para este guerreiro inquieto)_

_**Just to be with you **_

_**(**Simplesmente estar com você.)_

Assim que elas chegaram se aproximaram sorriram para as suas famílias.

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**(**E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?)_

_**It is where we are **_

_**(**Ele está onde estamos.)_

_**It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer**_

_**(**É o suficiente para este peregrino inocente)_

_**That we've got this far**_

_**(**Que tenhamos chegado tão longe.)_

_**And can you feel the love tonight?**_

_**(**E você consegue sentir o amor esta noite?)_

_**How it's laid to rest?**_

_**(**Como ele está estendido para repousar?)_

_**It's enough to make kings and vagabonds**_

_**(**É o suficiente para fazer reis e vagabundos)_

_**Believe the very best**_

_**(**Acreditarem no melhor.)_

Quando a música terminou o reverendo começou a sua benção, palavras sábias ele disse, palavras que fizeram Lopez e Pierce refletirem pelos anos e anos em que passaram se engalfinhando, todas as brigas, discussões e privações que seus filhos, mas principalmente Brittany e Santana sofreram durante esse tempo, mas que felizmente ficara em um passado cada vez mais distante.

Assim que elas trocaram as alianças, pétalas de rosas foram jogadas por Douglas, Denise e também pelo já com dois anos de idade Jackson, o menor loirinho de todos.

Então a festa começou, as noivas foram abraçadas por todos os convidados, que incluíam Rachel e Quinn que estavam já com um ano de relacionamento , e Mike Chang que estava com Tina e fazia planos para um casamento assim que ambos concluíssem seus cursos em Princeton.

Após muita comilança, nas duas mesas (sim, uma para os vegetarianos e naturalistas e outra para o que apreciavam o bom e velho churrasco) Fernando subiu no palco com sua guitarra, comprada especialmente para aquela ocasião.

"Boa noite a todos, família, hippies, espero que todos estejam tomado pelo clima do amor que está no ar essa noite." Fernando falou no microfone, atraindo a atenção de todos. "Bom, eu estou porque eu quero prestar uma homenagem a minha irmã e sua agora linda esposa Brittany Pierce-Lopez..."

"Lopez-Pierce!" Santana o corrigiu, e ele sorriu.

"Lopez-Pierce? Tudo bem... Apaixonada, mas continuando o assunto, eu vou cantar uma música que é uma das favoritas do meu pai, e que ao meu ver combina muito com a história de amor de Brittany e Santana Lopez-Pierce."

Ele começou a tocar.

_**Hold me close, hold me tight**_

_**(**Abrace-me bem perto, abrace-me forte)_

_**Make me thrill with delight**_

_**(**Faça-me estremecer de prazer)_

_**Let me know where I stand**_

_**(**Deixe-me saber onde eu estou)_

_**From the start **_

_**(**Desde o começo)_

_**I want you, I need you, I love you**_

_(Eu te quero, eu te preciso, eu te amo)_

_**With all my heart**_

_**(**Com todo meu coração)_

_**Every time that you're near**_

_**(**Toda hora que você está perto)_

_**All my cares disappear**_

_**(**Todas as minhas preocupações desaparecem)_

_**Darling you're all that I'm**_

_**(**Querida você é tudo pelo que)_

_**Living for **_

_**(**eu vivo)_

Brittany e Santana assim como alguns outros casais começaram a dançar, enquanto Sugar observava de longe encantada pelo talento musical de Fernando.

_**I want you, I need you, I love you**_

_(Eu te quero, eu te preciso, eu tea mo)_

_**More and more**_

_(Mais e mais)_

_**I thought I could live**_

_**(**Eu pensava que podia viver)_

_**Without romance**_

_**(**Sem romance)_

_**Until you came**_

_**(**Até você vir)_

_**To me **_

_**(**Até mim)_

_**But now I know**_

_**(**Mas, agora eu sei)_

_**That I will go on**_

_**(**Que eu continuarei)_

_**Loving you eternally**_

_**(**Amando você eternamente)_

"Isso é verdade." Santana suspirou no ouvido de Brittany que sorriu e em seguida lhe deu um beijo apaixonado.

_**Won't you please be my one**_

_**(**Você não poderia por favor ser minha?)_

_**Never leave me alone**_

_**(**Nunca deixe-me sozinha)_

_**'Cause I die every time**_

_**(**Porque eu morro todas as vezes)_

_**We're apart**_

_**(**Que estamos separados)_

**I want you, I need you, I love you**

(Eu te quero, eu te preciso, eu te amo)

**With all my heart **

(Com todo o meu coração)

Assim que a música terminou todos aplaudiram o rapaz que agradeceu e saiu do palco, para a festa continuar.

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

A porta da suíte do hotel se abriu e por ela Brittany entrou carregando Santana, que estava um pouco alterada devido a uma certa quantidade de bebida alcoólica ingerida durante a festa.

"Eu sempre pensei que na nossa noite de núpcias eu iria te carregar até a cama, mas não porque você estivesse bêbada." Brittany comentou enquanto depositou delicadamente o corpo de sua esposa na cama king size, com edredom branco coberto de pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhados por ele. Santana apenas riu.

"Menos conversa e... E mais ação Britt, vem cá minha esposinha." Santana agarrou Britt e puxou o corpo da loira que caiu por cima dela e lhe beijou profundamente.

"Hmmm, gosto de morango..." Brittany murmurou entre beijinhos,

"Eu só tomei licor de morango porque sei que essa é sua fruta favorita." Santana respondeu fazendo Brittany dar uma risadinha.

"Obrigado por não se esquecer de mim." Ela disse, e voltou a beijar Santana.

"Nunca me esqueço de você Britt, nunca." Santana respondeu e os beijos foram ficando mais profundos e quentes. " E então o que você pretende fazer agora que nós vamos viver em Manhattan e você arrumou emprego em um grande jornal de Nova York?"

"Eu não sei, talvez eu vire o Superman" Brittany brincou. "E você?"

"Eu só quero aproveitar nossa lua-de-mel em São Francisco e depois passar o resto dos meus dias amando esse meu verdadeiro show de vizinha." Santana respondeu.

E a noite de amor apenas começou para as duas meninas, que teriam uma vida inteira juntas, aproveitando cada segundo uma com a outra.

A vida não poderia estar melhor, juntas, casadas, felizes, vivendo em Manhattan, bons empregos pela frente e o início de quem sabe uma família?

"E eu não me esqueci do John, Paul, George e Ringo." Brittany falou.

"Nossos poodles?" Santana perguntou.

"Não, nossos filhos."

**Fim.**

*Músicas: Count on me (Bruno Mars), Can you feel the love tonight (Elton John, tema do Rei Leão) e I want I need you I Love you(Elvis Presley)

*Reviews, reviews,reviews.

*E assim Show de Vizinha se despede, e eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acharam.

*Aliás, nessas últimas falas eu deixei uma pista sobre uma nova fic em que estou trabalhando e que nas próximas semanas postarei, se alguém quiser dar um chute para ver se acerta qual a ideia.

*Até mais, leitores.


End file.
